


I'll Keep You Safe If You Keep Me Wild

by TheRegalist



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 120,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRegalist/pseuds/TheRegalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is a bounty hunter who decides to pick up and move across the country to be closer to her brother Will, who's living in a small-town called Silas. Laura is a journalism student who's just trying to get through her last semester of college while sorting her feelings out for her best friend Danny. One night Laura runs into some serious trouble and Carmilla winds up saving her life and maybe stealing her heart in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carmilla

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swearing
> 
> I do not wish to offend anyone who is from the country. I myself am, and I love it. This is meant to be more of a comical reflection than an underhanded jib, I swear. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you guys enjoy :). Please let me know what you think.

Who the fuck moves to a place called Silas? 

Carmilla Karnstein apparently, that’s who. 

Why did Will have to pick this bumfuck nowhere town to live in? Why couldn’t he just have stayed home? Her brother had griped for years about picking up and moving to the country. She just never thought he’d have the balls to actually do it. Then one day he left. Just vanished, leaving a post-it on her kitchen counter saying he had to get out before their mother destroyed his life. 

He had a point. 

Their mother would have very well done that if he had stuck around. Lord knows she had tried with Carmilla, but she wasn’t as interested in her daughter as her beloved son and gave up after awhile. A year later, the bonehead had settled in a small rural town that’s only landmark was a university that he happened to be attending. He sent her a letter telling her how great it was and that she should move out there with him. 

She laughed hysterically, at first. 

Then as time passed she started to consider it. Will was the only person in her life that mattered. She had stopped speaking to Mother ever since…well ever since the thing happened that made them stop speaking. Carmilla wasn’t the type of girl to have friends or anybody in her life for that matter; people made life complicated. Her philosophy was the less, the better. Except Will. He was different. Even though she was his big sister, the little shit never knew he was basically her rock. When he left, life got a hell of a lot harder. 

She missed him. 

It would take someone plucking off each one of her fingernails with pliers for her to admit that out loud. And probably a knife to her throat to get her to say it to Will. But, it didn’t make it any less true. 

So, before loneliness threatened to swallow her whole at the ripe age of 21 Carmilla packed her apartment up and left. She didn’t bother telling their Mother; the woman wouldn’t care anyway. 

Carmilla hated planes. Mostly because they were tin cans coasting thousands of feet above the ground and humans were not designed for that. Also being packed in like sardines with other people: eww. She must really love her brother to be doing all of this just to be near him. She had texted him “I fucking hate you,” right before the jet took off. He knew she loathed flying, and he was probably laughing his ass off about it. 

The trip was nearly six hours, two books and a nasty flight attendant later, she was about done when they finally landed. Will was waiting for her at the bottom of the escalator. He had a sign that read “Kitty” in his awful handwriting. Alas, his clever pet name for her since childhood would never be something she could escape. He was wearing that smug grin of his as he held it; he knew it would aggravate her. Some things never change. 

A small part of Carmilla was glad for that. 

“You asshole,” she greeted as she stepped off the escalator. Will didn’t give her a chance to bitch much more than that. He picked his big sister up and swung her around making quite the scene in the middle of the airport. This was not the type of thing Carmilla usually partook in, but her brother never cared much for her stand-offish attitude. 

“I missed you too,” he replied once he set a firmly shaken Carmilla down. She scowled at him as he laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get all emotional on me now. I need your macho man muscles to help with my suitcase.” 

“Already done,” Will cheered, pointing to the black bag sitting right behind him. 

“You’re really fucking excited about this aren’t you?” Carmilla observed. She had literally never seen her brother so happy. He was smiling as if the sun rose specifically for him. It was strange... but good. She was happy he was happy. If anyone deserved it, it was Will. 

“Come on leather britches, we’ve got to bolt before traffic starts. We’ve got about an hour drive ahead of us.” Will was about five steps ahead of her before she could even process what he just said. 

An hour? Seriously, where the fuck was this place? 

\--------------------------------------------

“Oh my fucking God Will you live in Mayberry.” 

Her brother chuckled to himself as he brought her bag into his house. If you could even call it that. It was a rundown farm that had to be at least, a hundred years old. And that was being pretty fucking generous. It was in the middle of an actual field, in the woods. Yep. Pretty much the perfect place for any horror film to take place. They were surrounded by nothing, in a dingy old shack with miles and miles of trees as far as the eye could see. The windy dirt road that was a mile long that got them to the house completed the cliché. When Will said country, he meant it. 

“It’s not that bad. The place rubs off on you, I swear.” 

“You’re fucking insane. I feel like I’m in an episode of Green Acres. All I need is a pair of overalls and a straw hat.” 

“Just give it a chance.” 

Carmilla glared at him. Will was the optimist in this relationship. He always would be. He balanced out Carmilla’s constant negativity. The brunette needed all of the light she could get in her life. The main form just happened to come in the shape of an overzealous younger brother who had decided to take up farm living. 

“I hate you.” 

“Love you too,” he called as he disappeared down a hallway with her bag. Presumably taking it to her room. Their mother did raise him to be a gentleman (One of the only decent things she did for him). 

Carmilla took a second to look at her surroundings. She was in the kitchen that had a stove from the 70s. The walls were a hideous shade of lime green (that was pealing) and there was purple carpet to compliment it. Carpet in the damn kitchen: disgusting. The cabinets had to have been built whenever the house was first constructed, a billion years ago, because they were falling off the hinges. To be honest the place was kind of a dump. More than she could have ever imagined her preppy brother living in. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Will said, sneaking up behind her and clasping a hand over her shoulder. He proudly took in his kitchen as if it was the world’s gift to him. 

“Hate to burst your bubble William, but this place needs some work.” 

“I know. I’m getting there. I just bought it three months ago. Can’t you see the potential? It’s gonna be great Kitty, you’ll see. I’ve got it all planned out.” 

“Whatever. Don’t think I’ll be staying with you too long. I don’t do outside.” 

Will laughed again. He always did that whenever Carmilla was being a pain in the ass. “Always a Debbie downer Sis.” 

She missed this. Their petty bantering that would forever cement their unique brother-sister bond. Despite her current accommodations she could definitely see the benefits of living here. In the form of a stocky man-boy. 

“I prefer the term realist, but call it what you want.” 

“Do you ever get tired of looking on the dark side?” 

“Do you ever tire of being so naïve?” 

Will opened his ancient fridge and grabbed a grape soda, tossing it at her. “Nah, it makes life more fun.” Carmilla rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop the grin that took over her face (he had that effect on her). 

“That’s more like it. Now go get changed, we have a party to attend.” 

Carmilla’s mouth dropped open. Of course! Will would be one to think that she’d be in the mood for a party after a fucking seven hour journey to bufu Egypt. Her brother was always more of a people person. 

It was her first day here. She was hoping for some quality time with her brother and Netflix. Not a fucking hoedown. 

“Don’t give me that look. You’re living here now and you need to make some friends. Yes, friends. As in other people than me. I’m not going to let you pull that loner shit that Ma let you get away with. My buddy Kirsch is having a bonfire tonight and we’re going. I want you to meet him.” 

The brunette could vaguely recall her brother mentioning this Kirsch character on his rare phone calls. For someone who carried a cell phone at all times Will barely used the damn thing, but that was beside the point. This was not ideal.

Carmilla could tell by the way Will’s jaw was locked that he was not going to budge. She let out a heavy sigh before take a swig of her favorite soda. Maybe it was time for a change? 

“Fine. But, I’m wearing this.” 

Will’s eyes wandered down to his sister’s attire: black skin-tight pants, and an old band t-shirt that was a faded shade of gray. The guys were sure going to get a kick out of her. 

“Whatever, hot stuff.” 

\---------------------------------

The fact that they road a four-wheeler, a vehicle she was pretty sure should be illegal, through the woods to get to this “party” should have been her first tip off that it was going to be awful. If that didn’t do it, the drunken country boys in their blue jeans and ball caps that literally hollered at them when they pulled up was a giant flashing sign that might as well read: “you’re fucked.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Carmilla grumbled. 

“Give them a chance. They’re good people Carm. A little rough around the edges, but nice.” 

Carmilla just nodded as her brother helped her off the machine that had gotten them there. It was another empty field in the middle of the woods. The only difference was the gigantic fire that was constructed out of a tree, yes a whole tree, and what looked like wooden pallets. There were nothing but pick-ups and jeeps surrounding this bonfire that was more like a forest fire (Smokey would be so proud). This was some picture of the country way of life. Seriously, this couldn’t get anymore hick if someone was lighting off banned fireworks. 

And on that note a redneck yelled “yeehaw,” before a trail of smoke and an explosion took over the sky. When red sparkles rained down on them Carmilla starred at her brother: _horrified_. Will looked a bit remorseful at that. 

“Okay, so they’re really ruff around the edges.” 

“Will, how do I say this nicely? You know what, I won’t. This is fucking-“

“Bro! You made it!” 

The sweaty redneck who had just set off the illegal firework jogged up to the pair. Carmilla immediately tensed as her rant was interrupted. Will’s face lit up as he did one of those weird hug/handshake thingys that guys do. 

“Yeah! Told you we’d be here.” 

“You must be Carmilla. I’m Kirsch,” the friendly country boy greeted, as he stuck out his hand for the brunette to shake. Carmilla starred at it for about ten seconds longer than what was socially acceptable before returning the gesture. She couldn’t remember the last time she actually shook hands with someone. Who did that anymore? 

“She’s just jet lagged,” Will reasoned, gritting his teeth at Carmilla. His way of saying play nice or else. 

“Oh! Sounds like you could use a beer then. I’ll be right back.” The guy was gone as fast as he appeared, and Carmilla turned to finish the business of killing Will for dragging her out here. 

“Just try and have a good time. For me?” he whined. 

“Have fun? How Will?! By setting myself on fire?” 

Another firework went off, and this time it was green. Kirsch emerged again, handing them both a can of beer. Carmilla just batted her eyes at the foreign object that was currently freezing in her left hand. 

“He’s the human form of a puppy dog,” Carmilla stated at her brother, while Kirsch stood between them clueless. 

“Who?” Kirsch asked, clearly oblivious. Carmilla just gave her a brother ‘you see what I mean’ look. When no one replied to him the guy took it upon himself to break the silence. “A bunch of us are about to throw Doug’s old couch on the fire if you want to help.” 

Will looked from his friend to his sister. Then back to his friend. “Sure thing.” With that he left Carmilla standing alone with her refreshing Busch Light and a death glare that would make Putin resign. 

Carmilla couldn’t believe it. Well, to be fair she couldn’t believe a lot of things. She couldn’t believe that she was here in the first place. That she had packed up her whole life and just moved across the country on a whim. That she was living with her brother in the middle of nowhere. That she was standing in a field of mud in combat boots. That currently her brother was helping set an old sofa on fire like a Neanderthal. Or that it was probably the most exciting thing to happen to her in years (how pathetic).

_Life, thou art a heartless bitch._

She decided to try and make the best of a bad situation. Mostly because she had no idea how to operate the machine that Will brought her here on, and walking was out of the question; she had no idea where she even fucking was. Carmilla sulked for about ten minutes before she realized that Will was not coming back for her. Even though it was a warm March night the air was still cold, so she decided to migrate closer to the fire for warmth. 

It was pretty. That was enjoyable at least. They had plenty of fires back home; her childhood house and her old apartment both had fireplaces. As she wandered around the hoards of trucks parked around the makeshift circle that’s center held the bonfire she wondered why her brother found this life appealing. This was so different than how they were brought up. In the city, with money (maybe that was why?). 

Carmilla popped the tab on her beer. Alcohol could only help this situation after all. She let some of foam filter out before she took a sip. Which she then directly spit out, “Holy fuck this tastes like piss.” 

“You get use to it,” a meek voice offered up out of the darkness, with a giggle that resembled a small child’s laugh. Carmilla glanced around for the owner of that comment before spotting a tiny female sitting on a tailgate by herself. She was cast in the shadow of the flames enough that Carmilla could barely make out her face. 

“I can’t believe people actually choose to drink this.” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad. The only good thing is that when you’re drunk you really don’t pay much attention to the way it tastes anymore. And it’s cheap. Like super cheap.” 

“I’d rather drink paint remover and pay $1000.” 

There was another one of those giggles. 

“You’re funny. And obviously new here,” the petite girl noted, slipping off the back of the truck and stepping into the light. “I’m Laura.” Again a hand was stuck out for Carmilla to shake. 

Only this time it wasn’t quite so gross. Laura was cute, in that innocent way. She had a sweet smile, and blue eyes that Carmilla could see someone easily getting lost in. She wreaked of country girl and the brunette couldn’t bring herself to dislike that, because there was something about her. 

“Carmilla,” she answered, giving the small hand a shake. “What makes you say that?” 

“That’s a neat name. Well, you’re wearing combat boots and a band t-shirt at a bonfire. You stick out like a sore thumb around here. Not that that’s bad!” 

“Relax, cutie. I get what you mean.” She was polite. 

“Well Carmilla, want to join me in drinking this awful stuff to pretend like we’re having a good time?” 

Funny. She was funny in a dorky sort of way too. 

“Love to, cupcake.” 

What did she have to lose? 

Carmilla joined the girl on the tailgate of one of these fine partygoers truck. She wondered if it could possibly be Laura’s, but she struck Carmilla as more of a sedan girl. 

“What brings you out here, Carmilla?” Okay, so the brunette really liked the way the girl said her name. That was strange. Most people butchered it.

“My idiot brother, Will.” 

“Oh! You’re Will’s Carmilla. Kirsch told me about you.” 

Carmilla’s stomach sank. Great. She was friends with the lackwit who provided the retched drink. They were probably dating (And why did she find herself caring?).

“Wish I could say the same thing.” 

“No worries. Will and I don’t really talk. He spends a lot of time with Kirsch, which means we’re kind of friends of convenience. I like him though. Your brother’s nice.” 

“He’s something,” Carmilla replied, taking another sip of her beer for some unknown reason. Laura laughed at her as her face soured. It just dawned on her how bad this stuff tasted, for a second time. Like the first wasn’t enough. 

“The third sip isn’t so bad.” The petite blonde took a long drink from her own can; she didn’t even feign indifference to it. 

“So is Kirsch your boyfriend or something?” Carmilla wondered. Her brother really should have given her a rundown of these people or something. She was crap at small talk…and people. 

Laura let out a seriously loud bark of laughter. It soon turned into a fit, as the blonde covered her mouth to try and make the uncontrollable giggles stop. Then she snorted and Carmilla smiled because that was pretty fucking adorable. It didn’t even seem to bother Laura. Once the small girl calmed down she blew out a steading breath. 

“No. Definitely not. Kirsch is my best friend. Kind of like an older brother.” 

“Oh.” (Why was that so hysterical?) “Not your type?” 

“Not by a long shot,” Laura declared, as she drank some more of her beer. The blonde was starring off at the fire as if there was something obvious that Carmilla was missing. Who the fuck is this chick? 

A comfortable silence fell over them as they watched the couch finally get tossed on the open flame. Embers shot out everywhere, but they were far back enough to miss them. A bunch of the guys took their shirts off and started chanting “Zetas” like a bunch of gorillas as black smoke filled the sky. Seriously? 

“What the actual fuck William?” Carmilla couldn’t help but let that slip out. She was probably totally unintentionally insulting Laura by saying it, but watching her brother dance around with these guys was a bit much. Who was she even watching? He was a stranger here. 

“I take it your not use to these kind of Friday nights?” Laura inquired. 

“No, definitely not.” 

“Lucky. This is pretty tame. Last time Kirsch decided to throw gunpowder on the fire to make it sparkle and ended up setting his hand on fire. I had to take him to the ER.” 

Carmilla laughed. That really didn’t sound that implausible at this point. “He’s not the brightest bulb, is he?” 

“No. But, he’s a pretty nice guy. Once you get under all the zeta stuff.” 

“Zeta stuff?” 

Laura furrowed her brow at Carmilla. “Will didn’t tell you about the Zetas?” 

“Uh, no. What are they?” 

“It’s probably better if Will tells you himself.” 

“Okay then.” 

“Hey,” Laura said in the softest voice Carmilla ever heard. The blonde hugged her gently with her shoulder. “It’s nothing bad. Don’t worry, he’s okay.” 

How did she know what she was thinking? And why does her skin the softest thing she’s ever felt? Was Carmilla really that transparent? She had always prided herself on being able to fool people with her tough exterior which wasn’t as concrete as she thought. At least not to Laura.

Laura who was still holding her hand. Who seemed to be slowly leaning in closer. To be fair Carmilla was pretty sure she was drifting toward the blonde too. The girl smelled like sunshine and summer (it was intoxicating). 

“You’re a strange girl Laura,” Carmilla whispered as her brown eyes searched blue ones for the first time. There was something about them that was pulling the brunette to the girl; this was not going result well. 

The blonde smirked at her. “Says the chick who showed up to a bonfire in all black.” Laura’s grin was enough to have the ends of Carmilla’s lips curling. She liked someone who challenged her. 

Someone cleared their throat, rather loudly. 

The girl’s sprang a part. Carmilla was met with the vision of what she could only describe as a female amazon, a grown-up version of Shirley Temple, and a probably hurt sapling. All of whom were staring at them - standing no more than a foot away. How the hell did that happen? Were they secret ninjas or something? 

“Hey guys,” Laura said, her voice wavering a tad at the surprise. 

“Hi,” the giant one said, never taking her eyes off Carmilla. “Who’s this?” 

Okay, add rude to her character traits. Got it. She was trying to stare Carmilla down but the brunette didn’t let it bother her. She had dealt with far worse furious glares in her line of work; this was child’s play in comparison. 

“This is Carmilla. My new friend.” 

The brunette turned to the blonde. Did she just say friend? Carmilla’s never made one of those so fast or ever. Hearing the word was a bit surreal, but she decided not to read into it. The brunette offered the group a slight wave to verify the words coming out of the tiny one’s mouth. 

“What kind of name is Carmilla?” the big one scoffed. 

“Danny, be nice!” Laura scolded. 

“I’m Lafontaine.” 

“I’m Perry.” 

Well that solves the mystery of who’s who. At least the other two were semi-friendly. 

“We have to go. As in all of us,” Danny proclaimed. 

“Why?” Laura asked. 

“Because we need to leave.” The frantic look in all their eyes told Carmilla that Danny wasn’t just a jealous control freak. There was clearly something wrong, with all of them.

The large one grabbed Laura by the hand and started dragging her off. 

“Sorry. It was nice meeting you!” Laura called over her shoulder as her friends took her away. The blonde didn’t even fight it. 

Carmilla sat, wondering if she should go after her. Then she figured tonight was bizarre enough already. She took another swig of the beer. 

Laura was right, the third sip was better.


	2. Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild violence, description of an attack scene so if that's triggering to anyone beware. 
> 
> If you're trapped in the snow like me I hope you're enjoying the winter wonder land. Maybe this can help you pass the time. Happy reading guys!

“Yes Dad.” 

“No Dad.” 

“Yeah, Dad I know.” 

Laura was about five seconds from exploding on the man. She could barely get a word in edgewise with him. Even though she hadn’t ever come close to doing anything within the realm of bad in her entire life (that he knew of), he would forever be convinced that she was capable of putting herself into mortal danger, on a daily basis apparently. 

He meant well. Laura really loved her Dad. He was a great Dad. It was just, it had been a long day, and she hadn’t had a chance to get coffee yet. Not to mention she was running late for her capstone class and the man would not get off the phone to save his life. 

“Dad, I am not going for a walk in the woods alone anytime soon, unless there’s cookies.” 

He did not find that funny. 

No, Papa Hollis was in one of his all too serious moods. Probably something happened at work to set him off. From time to time that would happen. She could understand. He had a ruff job. Being a police officer took an emotional toll on a person, especially when they had children. Normally she would be more than happy to humor him; just not today.

“Dad I really have to go…no I know it’s important. I just have class and I’m going to be late if I don’t get off the phone within the next five seconds.” 

Laura pleaded with him more as she rounded the corner of the hallway that lead to the exact class she’s been trying to get to. Danny was standing outside of it, with two to-go cups in her hand. Laura had never smiled wider at someone. 

“Love you Dad. Bye.” 

She hung up on him. If she hadn’t the conversation would have never ended; he’ll get over it. Laura smiled up at the ginger who was giving her one of the adoring looks. Laura may be oblivious to things, but she’s not completely blind. Danny’s had a thing for her since freshman year. 

“Is that for me?” Laura asks, coyly. She knows it is. She just doesn’t want to ever be presumptuous. Danny is always super sweet and she never wants her to think Laura expects it, cause she doesn’t understand why the girl is to her. 

“No, this is for the other ball of energy that has capstone at the exact same time as you. But, she’s cuter.” 

Laura frowns, then pouts. Okay, so it’s childish to use that technique at 21, but the universe did not give her many gifts. If the cosmos were going to have her looking like a fourth grader for the rest of her life she would abuse the power of her cuteness. Any time she damned well pleased. Which happened predominately when dealing with Danny. 

Mostly because it worked on her. 

The red-head let out a laugh before caving and handing over the coffee. “One day that’s not going to work you know.” 

Laura scoffed, “yeah, right.” It had been working for three years now. Fat chance it was about to stop soon. She took a large sip out of her drink. Lots of sugar, no cream: just how she liked it. 

“I figured you could use a caffeine hit. You were up super late last night.”

She was. Danny was texting her all night about Summer Society junk. They both were up past their bedtime. They usually talked to each other to help pass the time on nights like that. It was one of the perks of their friendship. 

“It’s this class. It’s slowly sucking my soul. Danny, I don’t think I can handle it.” 

“Hey, stop that right now. You can handle anything Laura. We both know that. Besides if you don’t graduate there’s no way in hell that I’m going to be able to.” 

“Shut-up. You’re like, the smartest person I know. Well second smartest, first would definitely be-“ 

“LaFontaine,” Danny filled in for her. They both laughed. Yeah, LaF is a different level of intelligent. Like mad scientist that could develop a real-life stitch smart. 

Laura glanced at her phone when she went in for another sip. Crap. “Danny, I’ve got to go before Snyder has my...behind.” 

The ginger gets a sad look on her face, that she quickly brushes off with a sympathetic smile, because she understands. Danny always understands. 

“Go. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Laura steps in, pushing up on to her toes as far as she can. It’s just enough that her lips are level with Danny’s jaw, which she places a kiss on. 

“Thanks for the coffee,” Laura squealed before slipping into her class. 

Danny smiled like a goof after that for a full ten minutes. 

\----------------------------------------

Laura has never understood bars. Okay, so they’re not that complex of a concept. It’s just…why do people act like they’re the greatest thing ever? Maybe it’s a college thing. Or maybe it’s a drunk thing? Whatever it is about them she’s never had much fun at them. 

Yet, she somehow always winds up at them in an effort to be social and please her friends. College students had a definite obsession with bars that she never shared. Even her friends seemed to get it. That’s how she wound up at the _Bull Pen_ in the first place. Danny had dragged her out with them, insisting that she needed some down time. Only to leave her to play pool with one of her summer sisters against the zetas. Would their feud ever end? Probably not. 

Perry and Laf had gone to the metaphorical bathroom nearly fifteen minutes ago. Laura had dubbed it that after she realized what they were actually doing when they both disappeared together (hint: it had nothing to do with a bathroom). She figured that one out nearly a year ago; she just wondered when they were going to be ready to come out. They were a seriously adorable couple in their own special way and Laura loved them both. But, it was a personal journey and she wouldn’t judge them for that. They kind of did live in a hick town to boot. It wasn’t easy for anyone.

“Hey little hottie,” Kirsch greeted, sitting on the stool next to hers. Laura offered him a half-smile. 

“Are you ever going to stop calling me that?” Laura wondered. They had this conversation often. Kirsch’s response was always the same. A laugh and a “no.” This time was no different. He stopped crushing on her years ago, but he still liked to point out that he found her visually pleasing all the time. 

“So, why are you sitting here by yourself sulking like a loser?” He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as he ate one of the bar nuts – side note: disgusting.

“Be nice,” Laura lovingly chided, slapping his arm. 

“Hey, no need to get abusive,” Kirsch teased, holding his bicep as if it actually hurt. 

“I’m just not in the mood for this,” Laura admitted. She wished she was. Life was just a bit stressful right now. Her mind was not here, it was back in her apartment with her final project proposal she needed to write.

“Then why are you here dude?” 

Laura nodded back to Danny who was yelling at one of Kirsch’s zeta brothers. To her credit she was being tame.

“Ah, yes. Danny the elusive amazon red-head. She totally wants the V.” 

“The what?” Laura squeaked, almost spitting her lemon drop martini across the bar. 

“The V. You know, like the D, but instead it’s a V. As in Vagina. She wants in your pants dude.” 

Laura face-palmed herself. “Kirsch!” 

“What?! It’s true!”

“Even if it was, which I’m not saying it is, you don’t just go blabbing about it in the middle of a dive bar.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because people aren’t always as accepting to that kind of stuff as you are. Plus, you don’t know if it’s true and if someone heard you they could get the wrong idea.” 

“You think way too much.” 

Laura let out a breath. Yeah, she really did. “I know.” It was her Dad’s doing. He taught her to be overly cautious about everything. 

“You should go home. Danny won’t notice, and if she does I’ll just tell her I drove you away with my smooth moves.” 

She let out a laugh. Kirsch was such an idiot. An adorable, loveable idiot. He even flexed his muscles a bit for her as he went on “as if anybody could resist these guns.” Even Laura wasn’t impervious to his physique, but their relationship was purely platonic. Always would be. That’s why he was making her laugh by being a goofball. He was a good friend in that way (even if he was a flirt).

“Are you sure? There’s a slight chance she may murder you if she thinks that.” 

“Psh. I can handle Danny Lawrence.” 

No, no he could not. No one could handle Danny except Laura and that was on a rare occasion. But she admired his ability to pretend to make her feel better. 

“Thanks Kirsch.” He reached down and scooped her up into a hug that she gladly returned. There was nothing quite like a good hug from a good friend.

“No get out of here before Danny breaks a pool stick over my head.” 

Laura nodded, as she grabbed her purse and slipped out the side door. Feeling thoroughly better Laura didn’t think twice about taking the back way home; it was quicker. It was nearly midnight, but Silas wasn’t that dangerous of a place (unless you were afraid of stray deer). Her Dad would have probably freaked, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

The petite blonde was busy shooting a text to Laf and Perry explaining that she left - so they wouldn’t think she was kidnapped - as she made her way down the alley that led to the parking lot that was a good distance from the bar; out in the middle of nowhere. Laura was too occupied with her phone’s screen to notice the dark figures waiting for her. 

Until one of the let out a slow, purposeful whistle. 

Laura’s breath caught in her chest. For a second she wondered if she could possibly be dreaming. That she may just be in her bed having a nightmare. 

“Well, well, well, darling, what do we have here?” A deep voice bellowed from the shadows. 

There were three of them. Laura could only tell that. The one speaking had a ball cap on that shielded his face. The other two crept up beside her so that they formed a circle with her in the middle. Laura was still clutching her phone as if it was a life-line. The other hand was still inside of her purse, searching for the bottle of bear spray she kept there (please, let her find it). One of the guys must have seen what she was doing because he ripped the bag out of her hand. 

Definitely not a dream. 

“I’ll take that,” the one who had spoken before demanded, pointing to her phone. 

“Right,” Laura said, her nerves forcing her to speak. That’s what she did when she got nervous, babbled like a fucking toddler. Except right now fear was coursing through her veins and she could barely find it in her to form words. She handed the mobile over without a fight. That’s what her Dad always said. Don’t fight them, give them what they want then run away as fast as you can. 

When she went to step around him, the guy stepped into her path. A sinister smile creeping over his face. “Not so fast honey. Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Please, just let me go. I gave you what you wanted.” 

“Oh you’re gonna.” 

What happened next is still very much a blur in Laura’s mind. 

She remembered the guy grabbing her by her arms and throwing her into his other two buddies. They started shoving her around like some kind of toy, laughing as they did. Until, Laura’s instincts kicked in and she punched one of them square in the nose. It was a gut reaction that she couldn’t help. 

“You bitch,” one of them had yelled, catching the blood falling from their face. Someone grabbed her by her hair, while another reached for her throat. A searing pain shot through her skull, but the pressure on her neck kept her from screaming out.

“You’re going to pay for that,” the ringleader growled at her, as his friend restrained her arms behind her back. He wound his arm back. He was going to hit her, Laura knew it was coming. She closed her eyes and just prayed for it to be over fast. 

Except, the blow never came. 

Well, not to her face. There was a resounding crash, and then the sound of something metal connecting with what had to be a person’s head or the ground. The guy who had been holding her arms quickly shifted so that he was chocking Laura from behind. The blonde’s eyes shot open to see what was happening. 

The one she had punched was laying on the ground, motionless. The other one was fighting off another dark figure that Laura could not make out; they were new to the equation. They had what looked to be an old pipe in their hand whirling it around like in a kung-fu movie. It took two moves before the figure smacked the leader across the face with it, knocking him out. 

Laura felt more pressure being applied to her neck. Her vision was blurring as he cut off her oxygen. Things were starting to get darker around the edges, but she could still hear her assailant saying something to the figure who was approaching them (it sounded muffled to her). If they were going to rescue her they were going to have to hurry up and do it fast because Laura was pretty sure she was going to lose consciousness. 

When the mystery person stepped into the light of the single bulb above the old shed, Laura was convinced the whole being choked thing was making her hallucinate. 

That was the only plausible explanation for why Carmilla was standing in a dark alley, beating the shit out of people with a fucking pipe. 

This was her last thought before everything went black.

\---------------------------------------------

 

Birds were chirping. 

Laura had thought for a moment that she lost it, or was having some bizarre snow white dream, but no actual birds were chirping somewhere. Like right out of a Disney movie. 

She lifted her head only to find that her cranium suddenly weighed 20 pounds more than yesterday. Things were hazy in her mind and she couldn’t remember falling asleep. She probably passed out sometime in the night. 

Her eyes fluttered open only to find that she was not snuggled up in her bed. In fact, she had no idea where she was. There were paneled walls (didn’t they stop making those in the 70s?) She was laying on a couch, a rather old one that was a horrid shade of burgundy. The sun was barely up, and there was a small amount of twilight pouring into the house from a nearby window. 

Laura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

Maybe she was dreaming. 

When she opened them again it all came flooding back. The bar, the alley, the attack…Carmilla? Laura sat up right letting out a rather piercing scream as she did. 

Carmilla, who was dozing off in the armchair next to the couch was suddenly jolted awake. 

“Laura, Laura, it’s alright. You’re safe.” She knelt next to the shrieking blonde, gently taking her hand in her own. When that didn’t pull her out of the flashback she was having Carmilla started shaking her shoulders. 

It registered that another person was speaking to Laura, and suddenly it was as if someone pulled her out from underwater. Her yelling stopped, her eyes grew wide, and her breathing stabilized as she locked her vision on the person sitting in front of her. 

“Carmilla?” her faint voice whispered out. 

“Yeah cutie, it’s just me. You’re alright,” she hushed, narrowing her gaze at Laura as if she was the most precious thing in the world; no one had ever looked at her quite like that. Carmilla’s eyes were focused, yet soft and it actually made Laura feel steady. 

Tears started to bubble up in Laura’s eyes. Her breath started to catch in her lungs as she replayed the night in her head. 

“You saved me,” she whispered. 

The brunette didn’t respond. She darted her attention to the floor, but her hand never left Laura’s arm. A hand that caught Laura’s attention because it was swollen and starting to bruise. 

Carmilla fought them off. One had been choking her and then she showed up and now Laura’s on a sofa, safe. 

Laura couldn’t help it. Her mind wasn’t functioning properly (probably because she had just experienced a serious trauma). She reached down to take the injured hand in her own, examining it as she ran her thumb lightly up and down the markings. Carmilla didn’t make any indication that it hurt, but from the looks of it, Laura was pretty sure she should be at a hospital. 

“It looks worse than it is,” Carmilla explained. 

“It looks really bad.” 

Carmilla half-heartily smiled, “I’ll live. I’m tougher than I look.” 

Laura shifted so that she was sitting up more, and consequently closer to Carmilla (Who did not shy away from her). Their faces were a few inches apart now, and for some reason that made the tension in Laura’s body evaporate. Seeing as how the last person who was that close to her was trying to kill her there was just something about the brunette’s body language that made her relax. 

“Um, where am I?” 

“My house. Actually, my brother’s house. I didn’t know where you lived, and I couldn’t unlock your cell phone so I brought you here. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“No, not at all,” Laura rushed out. That explained the run-down room she found herself in. Kirsch had mentioned that Will had bought the Howls’ old place. 

Laura let out a deep breath. Normally she would be freaking out, she was always freaking out, but for some reason Carmilla was countering that usual response. That and the weird sensation of so much hitting her at one time that she just didn’t know how to react. 

Carmilla let her hand fall over Laura’s, her expression morphing into one of concern. “Laura a lot happened last night and it’s okay if you’re not okay. I promise you, you’re safe now and I’m going to make sure you stay that way.” 

A shaky breath stopped her from crying, but she clutched Carmilla’s hand an little tighter. “Thank you. For saving me, and for taking care of me. Just, thank you.” 

“Don’t worry about it cupcake.” Carmilla said with a nonchalant shrug. Laura didn’t know what came over her but lunged forward pulling the brunette into a crushing hug. 

At first Carmilla tensed at the contact, until Laura’s persistence to make this happen wore off on her. She ended up softening into the embrace, letting her hands fall to rest on her back. Laura liked that. 

\------------------------------

 

Carmilla poured Laura some coffee and sat the cup down in front of her on the table. A table that Laura was half-sure would collapse at any second.

“Do you like cream or sugar?” Carmilla asked. 

“Sugar.” 

The brunette placed a container of sugar cubes, yes cubes, (how quaint) in front of her. Carmilla joined her with her own cup of coffee, which she took black (how predictable), and eyed the blonde as she placed over 5 lumps into her cup. 

“I like sugar,” the blonde sheepishly justified. Carmilla just smiled into her own coffee. 

Laura took a greedy sip of the liquid. She was hoping that it may help her feel normal again. It didn’t, but it did help her wake up. They sat in silence for awhile, sipping on their warm drinks. Laura was using the time to think about what to say next, and Carmilla was busy reading a small paperback that Laura couldn’t see the title of. The blonde was curious as to why Carmilla wasn’t more avidly pushing her to talk about things (that’s what she’d be doing), or why she wasn’t talking at all, but maybe that was just her. Maybe she was trying to give Laura space. 

It was then that it dawned on Laura that she really didn’t know the person sitting across from her. The person who had heroicly saved her (so humbly) and was now doting on her. Carmilla was practically a stranger. 

“I know this may sound a little crazy, but what happened last night? My memory is a bit fuzzy and I’m just wondering exactly how I wound up on your couch.” 

A cross between pure sadness and anger washed over Carmilla’s face. Well, to be fair it was only slightly noticeable, but Laura could tell that the she was not thrilled by the idea of discussing it. 

“I’m not entirely sure. I wasn’t there until the end of the-“

“-attack,” Laura’s shaky voice croaked out finishing the sentence for her; she was going to force herself to as much as she needed to. Though it was sweet that Carmilla was trying to be sensitive. A hot girl rescuing her and then playing the role of princess charming after was not something Laura was going to complain about. Even given the horrible circumstances surrounding it. 

“Yeah.” 

“Did you know it was me?” 

Carmilla nodded. 

“How did you-” Laura’s voice trailed off at that point. She was too busy studying the dark beauty’s face to finish it. 

“I was following them. Well, I had been and then I lost them. When I caught back up with them...you were already…” already...” It was difficult for her to say and that alone was breaking Laura’s heart. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner.” 

She was blaming herself, Laura could see it in her eyes.

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known,” Laura assured, shaking her head. 

“Cupcake you just got mugged in an alleyway and yet you’re worried about me? Please tell me you realize there’s something wrong with that?”

“What can I say? I’m partial to people who save me.” 

Carmilla’s cheeks flushed a bit and she turned her head away in an effort to hide it (she was modest and shy). Not once had Laura heard her take actual credit for saving her life. Her journalist instincts were egging her on. She could smell a story a mile away, and despite her recent injuries her curiosity was getting the best of her. 

“Why were you following them?” Laura recanted aloud. It was unusual for a twenty-something to be tracking three shady figures on a Friday night. Let alone be able to fight all of them off at the same time. Who was this girl?

“It’s my job.” 

“Mind explaining?” 

“Yes, but I have a feeling you’re not going to take no for an answer creampuff.” 

Laura shook her head. No, no she wouldn’t. Unless Carmilla asked her to (which she didn’t directly do). Besides, question the brunette was helping keep her mind off of things that she should probably be dealing with.

“What kind of job has you hanging out in the middle of nowhere at night?” 

“I should be asking you the same question.”

Carmilla took another sip of her coffee, then let out a breath. She wasn’t Laura’s mother, she shouldn’t be scolding her. “Technically, I’m a bounty hunter.” 

“Oh.” Laura put the pieces together in her head. Then she took a second, more thorough look at Carmilla. She was barely a few inches taller than her. The brunette was rather petite with small features and a big attitude. As far as appearances went, Carmilla wouldn’t be someone Laura would peg as a capable bounty hunter. 

“Like I said, I’m tougher than I look.” 

Laura flushed with embarrassment, “I didn’t say-“

“You didn’t have to cutie. I get it all the time.” 

“So, you track down bad guys?” 

“More or less. Depends on your definition of bad really. I provide a service that people are willing to pay for, simple as that.” 

“Was it my imagination or did you have a pipe?” 

Carmilla laughed which was surprisingly a light sound. She reached over on the counter to what looked like a leather satchel (it was leather everything with this girl). The brunette pulled out a small black cylinder that couldn’t be more than a few inches long. Until she pressed a button on the side, jerked her arm and it morphed into a rather scary looking stick; that could easily be mistaken for a pipe in the dark. 

“It’s a baton. Made of metal. It kind of sounds like a pipe when it hits something. I can’t believe you remember that.” 

Even though the blonde was a tiny thing, Carmilla couldn’t help but notice she was indeed tough. Most girls, hell even she, wouldn’t have such a curious attitude the morning after they were attacked. Yet, Laura was sipping her coffee and was as inquisitive as ever. She was something else. And that made Carmilla smile in a way she hadn’t in years. 

“Wouldn’t it be safer to carry a gun?” Laura prodded. That’s what she’d have (most did around here). She was seriously considering taking one from home now.

Carmilla reached back over to the utility belt to take out a holster that contained a small pistol, holding it up in the air for the blonde girl to see. 

“Last resort,” Carmilla informed. “In my line of business they prefer them to be kept alive. The baton is more efficient.” 

Laura considered this; Carmilla didn’t seem to have any problems taking down three guys with it. There may be something to that. She’ll need to research it. 

“Wait, does that mean one of them was a fugitive?” 

Carmilla nodded again. 

“What happened to them?” 

The brunette’s head fell. “They got away.”

Laura’s mind flashed back to what she could still remember. Carmilla jumping out of the night, there had been three of them, and then…then it goes blank. Carmilla must have given up catching them to make sure she was alright.

“I’ll get them, I promise.”

She was more worried about Laura feeling safe than Laura was. Honestly what happened was intense, and she was pretty sure her mind would catch up to that sooner or later but right now she was grateful to just be breathing (that probably wasn’t a good sign). 

Laura just nodded. She wasn’t sure what there was to say. She fully believed that Carmilla would catch them, something in her gaze and her voice told her that. But, she also didn’t want her going after dangerous people. That’s how she got in this mess. 

_Shit._ LaF: Are you okay? Where are you!? 

“The same friends from the bonfire?” 

Laura nodded, “those would be the ones.” 

_LaF: Danny is threatening to use Kirsch as a human dart board._

**Kirsch: Bro, you OWE me.**

A laugh escaped her lips. That had Carmilla eyeing her suspiciously. She wasn’t really making a good impression on this girl. First she meets her at a redneck bonfire in the woods where her friends practically drag her away. Then she’s getting attacked outside a bar and Carmilla is forced to save her. Now she’s laughing at her phone like a crazy person. So much for impressing the pretty new girl. 

“I hate to impose, but is there any way you can give me a ride back to campus?” Laura sheepishly asked with what Carmilla could only describe as an adorable puppy dog face. 

Who on this planet could resist that face? Carmilla would like to meet them just so she could call them a liar. 

“Sure thing, cutie.” 

\----------------------------

Carmilla had yet to purchase a car since she moved. It had only been about two weeks, but her brother’s pick-up was proving to be an annoying mode of transportation. It was louder than anything she had ever heard. The interior appeared as if Will had set a box of abandoned cats loose inside. Her brother cleverly solved that issue by placing a few blankets over the seats. 

“This is not the kind of car I’d thought you’d drive,” Laura notes, as she idly glanced around the cab. 

“Oh really? What exactly did you think I would drive?” 

Carmilla’s being playful, on purpose. Hoping to distract the girl if anything. It’s surprising herself really (she usually doesn’t care this much). Laura seems to have this weird effect on her that she can’t quite explain. She’s brimming with genuine nativity that’s too cute to resist.

“I don’t know. A Porsche? One of those blacked out mini vroom-vroom types.” 

“Vroom-vroom?” Carmilla repeated because she was shocked someone above the age of ten was using that to describe a car. Yet, it didn’t make her want to scream. No, she thought Laura was too adorable for her own good that she could pull that off. 

“Shut-up,” Laura mumbled, looking out of the window at the green trees they were passing by. 

After a few seconds of her clear embarrassment set in Carmilla took mercy on the girl. 

“It’s not mine. It’s my brothers. I sold my car, which actually was a Porsche, when I moved out here. I need to go car shopping.” 

Laura squeaked out “I knew it.” The brunette couldn’t help but grin, though she tried to hide it with one of her hair tosses that she was famous for. Or so William always said. 

“Ok, if you are so good at sizing me up what kind of car am I going to buy this time?” 

If there was anything Laura liked it was games. Ones with people were the most fun. But, she loved them, all kinds. 

“How specific do I have to be?” Laura asked. She was taking this seriously. Carmilla could tell by the way her lip poking out of her lips as she sized her up. Did this girl ever stop being cute? Seriously, it was like truly astonishing. Being the subject of Laura’s gaze was thrilling and a bit terrifying at the same time. Carmilla felt like she was more of a challenge at that point than a person. 

“However much you want, cutie.” 

Laura couldn’t help but notice that these little pet names were said with an air of…seduction. Okay, so Carmilla’s voice was like pure sex in general, but the way she said them was just hot. And, not fair. 

“Definitely something new, like brand new. Black, for obvious reasons. And I would imagine a stick shift. I’m going to go with a BMW?” 

Damn it. That’s exactly what Carmilla had been planning on. Seriously? How did the little one do it? She was going to have to pick out a different car now just so the little one didn’t get the satisfaction of being right. Wait, was she really re-thinking what car she was going to buy because a girl she barely knew said she would? This was crazy. 

“I’m right!” 

“I didn’t say anything.” 

“You didn’t have to. I could tell by your face.” 

“You’re awfully presumptuous for someone who’s only known me for a total of ten hours.” 

Laura just shrugged. “Sometimes you just get a sense of people. Not that I’m saying I know everything about you. It’s kind of like my hidden talent. Do you have one of those? Where you’re just naturally gifted at something. I have just always been able to read people well. I’ve only ever been wrong once.” 

“Only once?” 

“Well, yeah. But that’s a long story.” 

“I would have never thought,” Carmilla said with such sarcasm that Laura smacked her across the arm. 

“Driving! Please don’t kill us,” Carmilla huffed. 

“Hey! I know I talk a lot, but I’m not that bad,” she quickly defended. Okay, so she had the tendency to babble like an addict who needed a fix, but it was part of her charm. Right? 

“Am I?” Laura asked, second guessing herself. Her friend always acted like it was fine. But, Carmila was new and maybe a new person would find it annoying. 

“No, you’re not.” Carmilla gave her a half-smile that made Laura aware of just how pretty she could be. 

“Thank you,” was her bashful response. 

They had arrived at Silas. Laura instructed Carmilla on how to get the closest to her dorm without actually driving through the university. Upon putting the car in park and expecting for Laura to say a quick goodbye and make a fast break for it Carmilla was taken aback by the blonde staying put. Laura was fiddling with the door handle, but she never made a move to get out of the car. After three minutes of idle silence the brunette couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Something wrong?” Carmilla asked. Her voice going into its deeper register that Laura had grown to associate with her being concerned. 

“Can you walk me to my door? I know it sounds stupid, and I’ll be fine once I get there. Just the last time I walked somewhere by myself…” 

“It didn’t go so well,” Carmilla finished for her. Laura nodded solemnly as she dealt with the crippling realization that this hadn’t passed her over. 

“Consider me your escort then, cutie.” 

The brunette reached over to take Laura’s hand in hers (something she had been doing far too often in the past few hours). It was natural, and that’s what was scary. Also that Laura didn’t pull away from the touch. She just squeezed her hand back. After a few deep breathes and a nod from the tiny blonde in the passenger seat Carmilla got out of the car. She went and opened Laura’s door for her, surprised that the girl linked their hands again once she got out of the truck. 

“I’m sorry. I won’t if it bothers you,” Laura said when Carmilla stared at their conjoined hands. It was one thing in a gesture of support in private. It was another to be holding a girl’s hand in public (especially this kind of public). Laura didn’t seem to care or get that part. She just needed someone to be there and Carmilla found that she wanted to be that person. 

“Doesn’t bother me cupcake.” 

So, the two girl’s walked toward Laura’s resident building hand in hand. Carmilla was surprised by how much it didn’t bother her. She kind of liked it. Fine, she really liked it. Probably because she was mildly crushing on Laura (who was seriously cute), but she was pushing that out of her brain. Reasoning that it was just the thrill of meeting someone new and having a connection (nothing more). 

“I live on the 3rd floor,” Laura informed once they stepped into the elevator. Carmilla pressed the button for her because Laura was busy holding her breath. Yeah, she was literally refusing to intake air (what the hell?). 

When the moving box dinged the blonde leaned back against the wall as it started to move. Her grip tightening around Carmilla’s. “Did I mention I’m terrified of elevators?” 

“We could have taken the stairs.” Had she known Carmilla would have to save her hand that no longer had blood flow.

“No, it’s fine. I make myself do this every day.” 

“Cupcake, that sounds like torture.” 

“I consider it therapy.” 

When the door opened Carmilla found herself being yanked out of the elevator as if her hand were attached to the leash of a giant dog. Add strong to the list of traits that Laura possessed that were surprising. 

It had been a long time since Carmilla was dragged to a girl’s dorm room. And it had never been for this reason, but still. Something about it was eerily familiar. She had never gotten the chance to go to college and these places always fascinated her. She was so distracted that she missed the part where Laura had found her key and opened her door. 

That is, until ginger sasquatch appeared from behind it, freaking pissed. Her eyes burned with such fire when she saw them standing outside Laura’s room…holding hands. If Carmilla wasn’t an expert at defending herself, she would have been slightly freaked out by the look of pure murder in the tall one’s eyes. To be honest, though she’d never back down, she was slightly terrified of big red even so.

“Oh my gosh, Laura,” Danny practically sighed, as she enveloped the little blonde into a gigantic hug that broke their hands apart. “I was so worried. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine Danny.” 

“What happened?” the redhead demanded, but she glanced over to Carmilla when she did. As if to say it was her fault. The brunette really wasn’t fond of this one. 

“I got lost. I ran into Carmilla and she made sure I got home safe,” Laura fibbed. 

Danny scowled at her, and Carmilla stuffed her hands in her back pockets to prevent herself from smacking the giant. She blew out a breath that had her bangs fluttering in the air. She was being patient. Why, she had no idea. Probably because of the flustered look on Laura’s face from being caught by her girlfriend. 

“Are you really okay? You’ve been gone all night,” Danny said as more of an accusation. Again, her gaze drifted to Carmilla who was about fucking done with the third degree. 

“Laura I’m sorry, but I’m gotta go,” Carmilla lied, swinging her thumb behind her in the direction of her exit. It could literally be into a pile of alligators she would still go. Anything was better than this. 

Immediately blondie’s face washed of any frustration. She stepped passed Danny without so much as a glance despite her rather loud scoff. Carmilla had to bite her cheek so she wouldn’t smile at that. 

“You don’t have to go. I’m sorry, she’s a bit abrupt but totally harmless. I’ll tell her to go.” 

Danny clearly muffles an “are you kidding me” under her breath as she stares at them in disbelief. Her arms are crossed and she’s probably imagining throwing darts at Carmilla’s head judging from her facial expression. 

“It’s fine cupcake. I really do have to go. I’ve got some unfinished business.” Carmilla hopes that hint is subtle enough for Laura to catch on. After the girl tilts her head to the side like a puppy in absolute confusion, the brunette fears not (she can’t be for real). Carmilla seriously doubts someone can be this precious in real life. Jesus, where did she come from? 

Carmilla raises her eyebrows and nods in a kind of strange way in hopes of ending this because the redhead is going to burst a blood vessel any minute. Laura’s eyes blew wide and her mouth opens wide as she lets out “Ohhh.” 

“So I’ll be going now,” Carmilla announced for some weird reason. Apparently she’s awkward now. How charming.  
Laura lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s neck and pulling her in close. 

“Thank you,” she whispered in her ear and that had shivers running down Carmilla’s spine. Once she realized Laura wasn’t going to let go until she hugged her back Carmilla decided to hell with the tall one’s attitude. She wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist, leaning in a bit closer so that she could press her lips to the blonde’s ear. 

“Any time cutie.” 

Danny mirrored someone planning out a murder, which made Carmilla smile into Laura’s neck. 

Laura pulled back finally, and Carmilla let her arms fall around her sides once again. She found that she missed the other girl’s warmth. Laura didn’t budge, so Carmilla decided she was going to have be the one to end this rather odd morning. She started stumbling backwards, smiling like an idiot for some reason at Laura (how uncool could she be?) Before she hated herself even more for being a complete moron Carmilla turned around and headed back to the elevator. 

“That went swell,” she whispered to herself as she pressed the elevator button.

As her ride out of hell opened Carmilla could hear Laura chewing heatmiser out in the hallway for being rude. 

She was too freaking cute.


	3. Bad Dreams and Milkshake Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: reference to traumatic event. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading. I don't have a beta, so just warning you if there are mistakes. Feel free to point them out. I hope you enjoy and please comment, I will respond!

Laura was busy sipping a latte and editing her paper when a shadow darkened her work space. She looked up to be greeted by LaF who was giving her that face that was just so…LaF. 

“I’m not talking about it,” Laura bit out. She knew where this was heading and she did not want to go there. 

“Laura,” LaFontaine whined. 

“No, she was wrong. I don’t care anymore.” 

“That’s a total lie,” they said, taking the seat next to Laura. She had been hoping that hiding out in the journalism lounge for a few days would help her avoid her friends. She had been wrong. 

“It’s not! She went too far this time.” 

“Danny’s just overprotective.” 

“She acts like she’s in charge of me.” 

“You know that’s only because she cares.” 

“It’s because she can’t keep her feelings in check and she needs to realize she’s not my girlfriend.” 

Okay, that one stung, even Laura felt it. She internally cringed at her own words. She couldn’t believe she just said that out loud and about one of her closest friends. LaFontaine’s face was pained. It was an unspoken truth in their little gang that no one ever commented on. Until now. 

“Have you guys ever... you know, talked about it?” LaF was uncomfortable bringing it up. But maybe it would help settle Laura’s anger down. It had been stirring for days and that was too long for her taste. 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

Laura’s head fell to the desk. This was awful. Danny was such a complicated subject. Sure, she was attracted to her. And yeah they were great friends. She’d be lying if she said she had never felt something for her, or still kind of did. There was no real answer to this question which is probably why they never talked about it. 

“It’s just messy.” 

LaF reached over and grabbed Laura’s latte finishing it off (This was something her friend had a habit of doing). She didn’t need the extra caffeine though. Lately she had been having nightmares and couldn’t sleep so she had been overloading on coffee. Her body was starting to revolt. 

“Well yeah. Feelings tend to be.” 

Laura’s head perked up as a thought hit her. No one ever mentioned feelings. This was all speculative crushes. 

“Have you ever talked to her about it?” she asked, narrowing her vision at LaF who she knew would crack under the pressure. 

“No,” they rushed out. Their eyes were wandering around the entire room. Anywhere except in Laura’s direction. They clearly knew something. 

“LaF come on.” 

“That’s not fair. She trusts me as a friend just like you do. And I seriously don’t want to be in the middle of this. I came here hoping to end this feud, not start a war.” 

Laura let out a sigh. They were right. It wasn’t right to ask her friend to do that. She was just at the end of her rope and wasn’t sure what to do. A fucking sign would be great right about now. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it. But you two need to talk, soon.” 

Laura nodded. Yeah, they did. After Danny started in with the questions she just couldn’t take it. She didn’t want to go explaining that night, and she just lost it on her. The redhead was practically crying when she yelled at her to get out. That had been nearly a week ago. The longest they hadn’t talked since they met. 

“I know.” 

LaF reached out and covered Laura’s hand with theirs. They gave their friend a reassuring smile as some stress seemed to leave Laura. 

“Do you have feelings for her?” 

Laura bit her lip wondering if this would ever get any easier. 

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Maybe you should figure that out.” 

That was it though. 

Those types of things shouldn’t need to be ‘figured out’. They just happened. You just knew. Or so that’s what Laura thought. She didn’t exactly have much experience in that department. Danny was the closest she had come to having something. That was why she never jumped on any of it. Because it didn’t feel like it would be more than a simple crush that would fizzle out. Was that worth ruining a friendship over? Danny was her best friend. 

“I will. Just need to do some soul searching. I don’t know LaF. I feel like I’m going crazy.” 

“It’s called college.” 

They both let out a wave of laughter. No truer statement had ever been uttered. Being so close to graduating was enough to drive you mad after four years of work. 

“You’re a really good friend, you know that?” Laura said with an adoring smile. 

“Yeah,” LaF answered, smirking at her. 

They were. Laura got lucky like that. 

\------------------------------------------

William wasn’t too fond of Carmilla’s job. In fact, he despised it and made sure to tell her that every chance he got. So when she came home with a black eye and four stitches in her left hand he flipped his shit. 

“Seriously! You need to stop this.” 

“Calm down,” Carmilla huffed. She reached into the freezer, taking out frozen pees and applying it to her head. This was a rare occurrence. She usually never got her ass kicked this much. Then again, she had never really dealt with rednecks before (they did not take too kindly to powerful women and they came in numbers). So, this one was earned by her own stupidity. Even if she did end up catch the bastards who attacked Laura. 

“No! You’re freaking hurt Carmilla. This is getting out of hand and you need to quit.” 

Will was upset. It was more than him just throwing a hissy fit. She knew that. He cared about her, and she loved him for that. But, this was her job and that wasn’t going to change any time soon. Although she was going to have to rethink her tactics in the country because chasing people through the woods was not easy. 

“I can’t Will.” 

“Yes you can!” 

“And do what? Get by on my looks? I’m not going to be a stripper again.” 

Her brother shuttered at that memory. Not her finest moment when her baby brother showed up at the club she worked at with a bunch of his friends. That was something she tried to erase from her mind. 

“That’s not what I said. Go to school like me. Work at McDonald’s. I don’t care! You’re smarter than this Kitty. Anything but this. I’ll support you.” 

He just didn’t get it. And how could he? He was young and naive to the world around him. She and Mother had kept it that way his whole life. She wasn’t about to stop now. He had Mommy’s money, and she had the family’s shame. 

“Will I can’t let you do that. You have your own life to build. Let me worry about mine.” 

“You’re being ridiculous.” 

“And you’re nagging. I thought I left my Mother back in hell where she belongs.” 

“You know what, fine. I’m done. Whatever. You want to get your ass beat every day, that’s your business.” Will threw his hands up in defeat as he scuffled off. 

Carmilla felt bad, but she knew he’d get over it. He always did. She hated to make the little punk mad, but such was life. She couldn’t please everybody (she learned that lesson time and time again). Maybe she should consider getting her own place. Or moving back home. 

With the twerp gone she let her body sag against the counter. She was sore. Now that he was out of the room she didn’t have to hide the pain. Her body was practically throbbing as she eased herself into a chair. 

Maybe Will had a point about rethinking career paths. 

It dawned on her that she should probably tell Laura that she had caught the assholes. She hadn’t seen the blonde since she dropped her off last week and she could use a little more cuteness in her life. 

\---------------------------------------

Carmilla realized later that she did not have Laura’s number. They had skipped that little informality last time. The brunette felt weird about just showing up out at the blue, but what choice did she have? She was just letting her know that her attackers were locked up. It was a curtsey. Laura would probably want to know. 

It was too late for second guesses. She was standing outside of Laura’s door, contemplating knocking or making a run for it. Since when did she get anxious? Carmilla was starting to annoy herself. She chose to bang on Laura’s door three times, confidently instead of running off like a wuss. She smoothed out her jacket and straightened her back. She was not going to lose her cool over some girl.

She heard the sound of footsteps and a curse before the door swung open. Laura’s face had a toothbrush shoved in the mouth part. Her hair was a scattered mess of blonde strings. What caught Carmilla’s attention though was the bags under the blonde’s eyes. She would recognize those anywhere; she had her fair share of sleep problems. Carmilla suspected they had something to do with the fucks she turned in mere hours ago. It might have been good that she just showed up after all. 

Laura’s eyes blew wide as she practically choked on her toothbrush. She muffled something that sounded like “KMfllaa” which she presumed was her name. The girl still managed to scream even with her mouth plugged, which was impressive (how dentists understood their patients she’d never know). 

“Morning Cutie, sorry to drop in on you. If it’s a bad time I can always come back later,” Carmilla drawled. Judging from the Doctor Who PJ pants and oversized t-shirt Laura was wearing she was willing to bet she just woke up. 

The little blonde one shook her head no frantically. She waved Carmilla into the room, shutting the door behind the brunette before she had much of a choice. Then she disappeared into what had to be the bathroom. 

Carmilla stood in the doorway with her hands in her pocket. She rocked on her boots a bit, taking in the room. There were two beds which meant Laura had to have a roommate. If she had to guess she’d bet money that the blonde’s bed was the messier one with the yellow pillow. Carmilla could definitely see Laura living here. Mostly because of it was as chaotic as the little person’s mind had to be. But also because it was cute, and light, and whimsical. 

“Sorry about that,” Laura said popping her head out from around the doorway. “I’ll be right out. Sit down!” 

Carmilla let out a chuckle. She was a tad on the bossy side. She liked a woman who could take control. The brunette lowered herself onto what could potential be Laura’s bed. It was strange to be in a girl’s dorm room, on her bed, with no bad intentions. Who was she turning into? 

Laura reappeared, this time with her hair clearly brushed. She still had her pajamas on and Carmilla could tell she was self-conscious about it. “You know Amy’s my favorite companion,” Carmilla commented. 

A smile as wide as Texas bloomed across Laura’s face. Her cheeks turned a bit red as she sat down in her desk chair. She was more comfortable and Carmilla liked that look on her better. 

“I can’t believe you watch Doctor Who.”

“Who doesn’t?” Carmilla replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Mine’s Rose,” Laura offered. 

“Of course.” It would be. 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Laura asked. 

“Nothing, just you strike me as the hopeless romantic type.” 

“I am not!” 

“Totally are.” 

“You don’t even know me.” 

“I know enough.” 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” 

“That you reek of romantic comedies and hot chocolate.” 

“Oh and like you don’t smell of black coffee and pretentious books that no one understands.” 

Carmilla couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in her throat. Laura could handle her own, that she would give her. She was a feisty one for sure. 

“Holy cow,” Laura abruptly yelled. Carmilla’s eardrums nearly cracked at the sheer octave she hit. There had better be a spider in her hair or aliens invading. 

“What happened to your face?” Laura was sitting next to Carmilla on the bed faster than she could process. The blonde’s hands were roaming over her face in the softest possible way (no concern for personal boundaries apparently). It was making Carmilla’s stomach do all sorts of things that she did not want to admit enjoying.

“That’s actually why I came to see you. I caught the guys that…um…well, the guys from the other night. I didn’t have your number and thought you would want to know.” 

Damn it. Her breath was hitching uncontrollably. Laura’s thumb was stroking just above her bruise in a way that had all her senses on high alert. Carmilla only wished that it was actually bugging her instead of making her feel like she was a school kid with a crush. 

“Did they do this?” 

“Cupcake,” Carmilla proclaimed gently, taking that as a chance to grab Laura’s wrist and stop the madness going on in her chest. “I’m fine, I promise.” 

“People with black eyes are not fine.” Laura’s gaze dropped down to their hands and noticed the stitches. “Oh my God, Carmilla. Your hand.” Good thing Laura couldn’t see the bruises on her back because that would be unbearable. 

“It’s a few stitches. I’ve had much worse Laura.” 

“That does not make this okay. I can’t believe you went after them by yourself. And now you’re hurt.” 

“Laura, it’s my job.” 

“Well it’s a stupid job!” she screamed, standing up and stomping around the room. It looked like she was going to get a repeat of Will’s earlier tantrum. Carmilla wasn’t sure what was more amusing: the way Laura’s nose was crinkled or the fact that a stranger was just as upset as her brother (and showing more emotion than her own Mother ever did at anything that involved her).

Laura was mumbling things to herself hysterically as she paced the room. Carmilla watched for a little while. Only because she thought the blonde would wear herself out. When that wasn’t happening the brunette stood up and grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, shaking her from the madness. 

“Laura, relax. It’s fine, seriously. I just came over here to tell you so you wouldn’t have to worry. Now you can get some sleep cupcake. Stop stressing out over nothing.” 

“You’re not nothing.” 

Silence. 

Carmilla felt like someone had just woken her up from a dead sleep. The gravity of the statement couldn’t have hit her harder. It tugged at Carmilla’s heart. No one had ever said that before. Even if Laura wasn’t meaning it like she needed it to, someone actually said it. Carmilla pushed passed it, taking a deep breath to keep herself sober. 

“Laura you barely know me. What are you worried about me for cupcake? You have better things to do, I’m sure.” 

There was a fire burning behind the girl’s eyes when Carmilla said that. It would have probably scared her if it didn’t complete enchant her. Her brown eyes were pouring into the blonde’s who’s features softened as her breathing calmed down bit by bit the longer they stared at each other.

“Wait, how did you know I wasn’t sleeping?” 

Carmilla wasn’t sure what possessed her in that moment. Her hand reached up to cup the blonde’s cheek, and her thumb ran along the bottom of her eye tracing the outline of the black cloud beneath it (two could play at this game). 

“You’ve got shadows, cutie,” Carmilla said with a shrug letting her hand fall away.

Laura shuttered and Carmilla pretended not to notice. 

“Is it nightmares?” Carmilla inquired. 

The blonde nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. The body language told the brunette she was trying to guard herself. Laura was hurting more than she was letting on.

“Cupcake, talk to me.” 

“I don’t sleep well without other people around, and I haven’t had a roommate all semester. The other stuff has just made it worse than usual,” Laura admitted.  
Carmilla gave her a small grin. She let her leather jacket slip off her arms and kicked off her boots. The brunette pulled out a paperback from her back pocket and plopped down on the other bed. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Laura asked bemused. Carmilla was making herself comfortable. 

“You said you don’t sleep well without another person around, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, I’m around.” 

“Carm you don’t have to do that. 

_Carm?_ Surprisingly, she liked the sound of that. 

“I know.” 

“I’m not even tired.” 

“Oh please, you can’t fool me. You’re exhausted.” 

She was. Laura had barely gotten an hour of sleep. She didn’t have class today. And she was already in her PJs. This was not a bad proposition, really. 

“Okay, yeah. But, I feel bad. I didn’t say that to trap you here. I’m sure you have important stuff to do today.” 

Carmilla shrugged her shoulders. “Afraid not. I don’t have any damsels in distress to save. All I was going to do was read my book and this is as good as any other place.” 

Laura smiled despite herself and her body sagged. She was so tired, and honestly the thought of having Carmilla stand guard while she slept was very appealing. Maybe she could get a few hours of rest? Just a nap to tide her over. Carmilla already had her book open and was reading. Would she offer is she really didn’t want to? 

“Are you sure you have nothing else to do today?” 

Carmila shook her head. “I make my own hours. Seriously Laura. You’re dead on your feet. Just cave and get in bed will ya? I wasn’t kidding about wanting to read.” 

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the brunette and Carmilla smirked at her from behind her book. 

“Fine.” 

Laura wouldn’t fight it. She switched off the light and Carmilla turned on the lamp above the other bed. She climbed under the covers and her brain wasn’t running a mile a minute for the first time in days. 

For some peculiar reason Laura found herself lazily watching Carmilla read. Despite the whole cool chick façade Carmilla was captivating in a way she couldn’t quite explain. She was absolutely gorgeous, sure. The dim light from the single bulb was highlighting her face made that clear. She was concentrating on what she was reading. Laura wondered if she knew she was staring. Come to think of it, she found herself wondering a lot about Carmilla lately. 

Like how her eyes were the perfect mixture of dark mystery and gleaming warmth. How her smile just barely made it to her eyes. The fact that she was kind of a bad-ass but modest about it. And how her face never showed her real feelings, but if you looked hard enough you could see there was so much more beyond the surface. Carmilla was a big ball of contradictions that Laura found herself craving to know more about (in a purely platonic way of course). 

“You know in order to sleep you kind of have to close your eyes.” Carmilla turned her head giving Laura a look that had the blonde hiding under her blankets like a child being scolded by their Mother. She knew she had been gawking. How long had she known? 

Laura decided it was best to stop thinking. Her eyelids were heavy and her thoughts were starting to drift toward absurdity from being awake so long. She snuggled in closer to her pillow. It was soft and that had her relaxing even more. This time was different than the last few nights. Because when she closed her eyes she didn’t panic at what she saw. Maybe it was because Carmilla was a few feet away or maybe it was because she knew those men were locked away. Whatever it was, it made Laura drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

\------------------------------

Danny was attempting to grade a couple of the English papers out of the massive stack she had on her desk. They were due in a week, but she wanted to get a head start. Honestly, she was just using it as an excuse to try and get her mind off of Laura. 

It wasn’t working. 

Nothing was working. 

She finished the one she was on and then decided she needed to do something else. Otherwise students’ grades may unintentionally suffer because of her bad mood. She checked her phone but there were no missed messages from Laura. Just one from LaF asking if she was alright. Danny decided she needed to go for a run. She’d text them back later. 

Her running shoes were falling apart at the seams; just how she liked them. Danny switched into some shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. It was still brisk outside even though it was warming up. She plugged her earphones in and then she was off. 

Running helped clear her mind. That’s why she had been doing it every single day for the past week for over an hour. She hadn’t even bothered to pay attention to the distance. When it felt like her legs were going to give out she stopped. It wasn’t the most healthy way of dealing with things, but it was her own therapy. 

She was in desperate need of some. She had royally fucked up her relationship with Laura. And she needed to figure out how to fix it. 

Danny hated when they fought. It wasn’t too often but every once in awhile they tended to have some sort of blow out. This one had been the worse yet. And Danny’s stomach had been in knots ever since. 

She wasn’t entirely sure what even happened. Laura looked so disheveled when she showed up with that…girl. It was not like her to just disappear from the bar, let alone bring home a stranger. She had been worried sick all night. She could tell something was wrong, and Laura was shutting her out, which was weird. And then she was practically crying and screaming at her to get out. 

Danny knew that she was overprotective. And if she was real with herself she knew it tended to be worse with Laura because she cared about her so much. 

Hell, it was because she was in love with her. 

She had been ever since they met. 

Flashes of Laura were spiraling through her brain. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, and how her face lit up at just the sight of a cookie. Danny found herself smiling like an idiot to herself. 

This was getting fucking ridiculous. 

She loved Laura. 

Why was that such a bad thing? Because they were best friends and it was making it hard to keep it that way. Also because she had no idea how Laura felt. That’s why she hadn’t made a move in three years. Some of the little blonde in her life was better than none. Or so she had convinced herself. It was starting to not be enough. 

Her feet were hitting the pavement harder. She was picking up her pace as these thoughts swirled around in her mind. What was she suppose to do? Just confess her heart to someone that may or may not return it? Whoever invented this whole love thing should be shot. 

Who made these rules? Why couldn’t she just control her emotions? The part she wasn’t sure of was whether Laura could tell. She was smarter than most people gave her credit for. But, sometimes the girl could just be plain oblivious to the world around her. Like all the times she had kissed her on the cheek without noticing the way it made her blush. Or how she always snuggled into her side when they watched movies. The girl even held her hand all the time, in public. That was part of the problem. Laura was just a friendly open person.

That could easily be mistaken for something more. Danny had witnessed that firsthand. Laura had plenty of admirers over the years who she was oblivious to. And when a few of them got the courage to ask her out, she always acted like it was the surprise of the century before she said no. No. Laura always said no. Come to think of it, Laura had never once mentioned even so much as crushing on somebody. 

It would destroy Danny if she said no. Even though she had these strong feelings for Laura, nothing was more important to her than their friendship. If she ruined that by not being able to keep herself in check…she would never be able to forgive herself. 

This fight alone was killing her on the inside. On the outside she was pretty sure she was acting like a stone-cold bitch. She always did whenever they fought. It just did something to her; made her whole world off kilter. Laura was such an important person in her life and whenever things weren’t good with them, nothing was. 

Danny noticed that she was farther away from campus than her runs usually took her so she started to head back. She passed by the old dinner that Laura and her use to get milkshakes at when they took study breaks freshman year. This whole fucking town was just filled with memories of her and them together. It was nearly unbearable. 

What was she suppose to do? All of her feelings were irrelevant if Laura wouldn’t talk to her. She had called her, text her, and nothing. The blonde had been avoiding her all week and LaF said that she was acting strange. Something was definitely wrong and it had nothing to do with her. Laura was going through something. She just wished she would talk to her. Laura always did. 

She was about a half a mile from her dorm when she decided to take an alternate route. 

If Laura really was struggling with something than she needed her best friend. That was what Danny was at the end of the day. The other stuff didn’t matter nearly as much. She jogged up the three flights of stairs hoping to settle the nerves down in her stomach. This was not their usual way of making up. 

Normally Laura would have already called her saying she was sorry and she would have been pleading for her to forgive her for being stupid. This wasn’t going to do much for her case of being overbearing. Danny just couldn’t stand it anymore. 

The redhead was a sweaty mess when she knocked on Laura’s door. Something she had done countless times over the years. If she could just say she was sorry maybe that would make it better. Even though she had no idea what she was sorry for. It didn’t matter. Laura was more important to her than any dumb argument. 

It took a long minute before the door opened a crack. She had braced herself for this confrontation with Laura. Telling herself that it would be worth it to put herself out there, if it made things better between them. 

She hadn’t been ready for Carmilla answering Laura’s door. 

Danny’s stomach dropped at the sight of her slipping through the opening and shutting the door behind her. 

Her protective instincts were ablaze. These problems started around the time this girl showed up. Danny really didn’t like Will’s sister. 

The brunette stood in the doorway with her smug face as if she owned the world. Danny was so pissed she almost forgot why she was there. 

After a few beats of silence Carmilla’s smart mouth asked “Can I help you?” 

Who did she think she was? She barely knew Laura. What right did she have to be acting like she was being a nuisance. Laura was her best friend. Sure they were fighting, but that didn’t change the past three years. Carmilla should be the one uncomfortable. 

“Is Laura here?” She was being polite. She would not let her anger turn her into a rude person. 

“Yeah, but she’s kind of unavailable at the moment.” 

Danny seriously didn’t like the way Carmilla’s voice sounded when she said that (pure sex). As if she was satisfied with herself. She was implying that something more was going on. Laura would never date someone like her…would she? 

“Well can you tell her I’m here?” 

“She’s sleeping.” 

Okay now her insides her burning with a jealous rage. Judging from Carmilla’s state she had been sleeping too. Why the fuck would Laura be sleeping while Carmilla was there too…oh for fuck’s sake. 

Danny felt any bit of hope drain from her body. She wouldn’t let Carmilla see the pain that sentence caused her. No, that was where she drew the line. 

“Just tell her I was here.” 

“Will do.” 

Danny started back for the elevator. Her legs were too weak for the stairs. Her body was starting to feel the damage it had done earlier. And her heart, her heart was in pieces as she pressed the ground floor button. When the doors closed she let herself cry. 

\---------------------------------------------

It was the first time Laura hadn’t dreamed about anything in nearly a week. When she woke up, after a rather nice nap, Carmilla was peacefully reading right where she left her. Laura had never seen something so serine. To be able to lose yourself in a book like that was a gift; an attractive one at that. 

“Morning,” she greeted, stretching out in her bed.

“Good evening” Carmilla replied, putting her book down to glance over at the blonde. Laura’s vision lazily traveled to her clock that read: 8:27 PM. 

“Oh no!” 

She had slept nearly nine hours. Carmilla had been stuck in her room for nine hours. She hadn’t left or woken her up. Just sat there and let her sleep. 

“What’s wrong cutie?” Carmilla asked, concern lacing her voice as she sat up. Laura had been sleeping peacefully, she was confident that girl didn’t have any nightmares. 

“I slept all day. You should have woken me up. I never expected you to stay here this long.” 

Carmilla’s face broke into a grin and her face dropped as some giggles subsided. “Laura, don’t worry about it.” 

The blonde’s face scrunched up as she crossed her arms and huffed. “You really didn’t have to do that.” 

“I know,” Carmilla replied, shifting so that she was sitting directly across from Laura on the bed. 

“Then why did you?” 

“Because you needed to sleep and I wanted to finish my book, which I did. We both win.” 

“You’re really sweet.” 

“That’s not a term I’m use to hearing,” she deflected. Why did Carmilla always do that? 

“Why?” 

Carmilla let out a scoff. “I tend to piss people off by existing. Which reminds me, your large redheaded girlfriend stopped by for you earlier.” 

Laura’s eyes widened at that. 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Laura clarified. Wow, that came out a lot faster and easier than usual. When did that happen? 

“Could have fooled me. I think me answering the door didn’t go over well.” 

“Probably not. We’re fighting.” 

“That explains a lot.” 

Laura suddenly became aware of the fact that she was still in her very nerdy pajamas with disheveled hair in front of what had to be the most attractive being she had ever seen. 

“Uh, do you want to maybe go grab dinner? Since I kept you captive all day so I could sleep it can be my treat.” 

Since when did she get so bold? Laura wasn’t sure, but she liked it. She just didn’t want Carmilla to leave. 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Carmilla teased, a wicked grin coming across her face. Laura shrank at the sight of it. 

“NO! I mean, well, not that that would be bad. I just meant as friends, or whatever we are…I…” 

Carmilla could only watch the train wreck of words coming out of Laura’s mouth for so long before she interjected. 

“Cupcake, it was a joke. Go get dressed and we’ll grab dinner together.” 

Laura let out a deep breath before she hopped off the bed and vanished into the bathroom, making herself decent. Emerging a few minutes later with jeans and a tank-top on. 

“Ready?” Carmilla asked. 

Laura led the way out of the room and followed Carmilla out to the parking lot (she made sure to take the stairs this time). When Carmilla unlocked her new car she had forgotten the conversation that she had with Laura up until then.

The blonde was standing in front of the vehicle with a proud look on her face. “Seriously? A mustang?” 

Carmilla bit her lip and tried to hide the smile creeping up her face. “It’s a classic.” 

“You do realize it’s almost precisely what I described.” 

“No, this car is old, not new. It was built in the 60s.”

“It’s a black, fast, car and I’m betting it’s a stick shift.” 

“Oh yeah? How much you want to bet?” 

“My life savings.” 

Carmilla laughed. “Just get in the car.” 

Laura obliged, smiling even brighter when she saw that the car had a manual transmission. She didn’t say anything about it though (other than the shit eating grin on her face), and Carmilla was content with that. 

“Where do you want to go?” 

Laura pursed her lips. “There’s a diner just down the road. They’re open all night.” 

Carmilla knew the place she was talking about. She had been there a few times already. Not many places in this town were open past 8PM which is usually when she had breakfast. 

A short drive later they were being seated in a booth. As it turned out Laura was just super nice to everyone because she had never seen a person more graciously accept a booth from a hostess than Laura. 

“What are you going to get?” the blonde asked, peeking over her menu at Carmilla (why was she so cute?).

“Probably a burger, and definitely a milkshake.” 

“I like the way you think.” 

Their waitress came and they placed their orders. It didn’t take long before two milkshakes were sitting on their table. Once chocolate and one vanilla. 

“Who even likes vanilla?” Laura taunted. 

“Intelligent people.” 

Laura nearly snorted. Carmilla didn’t know why she thought that was so adorable. 

“You’re too smart for your own good,” Laura declared. 

“And you’re too cute for your own good, so we’re even.” 

Carmilla wasn’t sure what came over her. Had she lost all sense of her social skills in the past few weeks? Laura’s cheeks burned bright red. She dipped her head down and pretended to pay more attention to her straw. 

“You think I’m cute?” Laura asked hesitantly. 

Carmilla let out a breath. What on Earth had she gotten herself into? 

“I do.” Her mouth was a fucking traitor. Seriously. 

Their waitress reappeared, and Carmilla thanked God for that. She set down their food and broke the tension that had building between them. 

“How’s your burger?” Laura asked idly. 

“Not bad. Yours?” 

“Good.” 

Laura’s phone ringing interrupted their munching fest. The blonde took one look at the screen and silenced it with an eye roll. 

“You can take that. I don’t mind.” 

“No, it’s just Danny. I don’t really want to talk to her right now anyway.” 

Carmilla nodded in sympathy. “You want to talk about it?” 

Laura apprehensively bit her lip. “You don’t want to listen to me whine about that.” 

“Cupcake, you need to learn that when I offer to do something it’s not because I feel obligated to.” 

Laura blushed. She had been particularly difficult in that department with Carmilla so far. She just wasn’t use to someone being so giving and wanting nothing in return. She was usually the one doing that. It was weird to have the roles reversed. She didn’t know how to act. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry. Just tell me about what’s bothering you, if you want to.” 

Laura debated it for a minute before she started talking Carmilla’s ear off about her and Danny. Who was she kidding? She needed to vent and a third party may be able to provide some perspective. 

She explained their history, and the obvious crush that no one talked about. She told her how they had a fight that morning because she couldn’t bare to talk about what happened. She even took a little trip to tangent land and told Carmilla about how she had been dealing fine except for the nightmares. By the end of her rant Carmilla was finished her burger and was snacking on her fries. 

The girl had listened to Laura intently. Nodding and making acknowledging noises throughout it all. Her face never read anything but complacent understanding. She never even once seemed to have the air of judgment. And it was nice to have someone not blatantly freak out about her sexuality (most people didn’t believe that she was in fact gay). 

At the end of it all Laura felt like she had an enormous weight lifted off her shoulders. Nothing was resolved, but at least she had gotten all the pent up frustrations out of her system. 

Carmilla looked up from her plate with a pensive stare that had the blonde feeling anxious all over again.

“You should talk to her.” 

“What?! Why?” 

“Cutie you just spent a half an hour practically gushing about her. Whether or not you return her feelings she’s obviously important to you. If you’ve found someone who actually cares about you and you care about her then the rest is just bullshit. Those people don’t come around often in life; romantic or not.” 

Carmilla went back to focusing on her fries while Laura sat dumbstruck by the realization. She had a point. A seriously smart point that made Laura’s anger seem trivial. 

“You’re so wise.” 

Carmilla shrugged. “Those pretentious books I read are full of fun tidbits.” Laura smirked at her. 

“I call bullshit. I think it comes from personal experience.” 

Carmilla admired Laura’s ability to call her out on it. That deserved a proper answer in her own book.

“I moved out here for Will. Life was pretty bleak back home without him. Even though it was a big decision, he’s one of the only people who care about me, there’s not many. Life’s all about the people you love. It just took me awhile to realize that. Save yourself that trouble.” 

“I can’t believe that there aren’t many people who care about you,” Laura interjected. Carmilla was going to give the blonde the benefit of the doubt and assume she comprehended the point, even though she skipped over it entirely. 

“You keep forgetting that you don’t really know me.” 

“But from what I know, I find that hard to believe.” 

“Do you always have faith in complete strangers?” 

“No, just in people who risk their life for me.” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes and admitted defeat, concentrating on finishing off her milkshake, hoping the subject would tapper off. 

“Why’d you do it? Why did you save me?” Laura quietly asked. It was something that had been bothering her ever since that night. Almost as much as the event itself. There weren’t too many people that would actually do that. As much as Laura liked to believe she lived in a world where people were nice to each other: she didn’t. 

“Because you were in trouble. I don’t understand why it needs more of an explanation that that. You’re safe, I’m fine, and they’re locked up. Problem solved.” 

“Yeah, but you took on three guys, who probably could have killed you to save someone you barely knew.” 

“It didn’t matter that I knew you. I would have done the same for anyone.” Except her Mother, definitely not her. 

“Carmilla you do realize that most people wouldn’t do that.” 

“Most people are lackwits.” 

“And this is why I find it hard to believe that not many people care about you.” Laura was pleased with herself. Beaming as she made her point. Carmilla couldn’t help but smirk at her. 

“Alright then creampuff. I don’t think I’m ever going to win this argument. Why don’t we call it a night?” 

Laura reluctantly agreed, and waved down their server for the check. Carmilla shoved cash into the little book that the woman gave her and handed it right back with a smile saying “keep the change.” 

“Hey! I said I was buying,” Laura called, as Carmilla got up from her seat and swung her jacket over her shoulders, paying no mind to her. 

“Yeah, you said it, but I never agreed to it.” 

“That’s not fair.” 

“I buy all my hot dates dinner.” Laura stopped dead as she nearly fell over next to Carmilla’s car. Was she trying to toy with her? The brunette gave her a wink and a smile as she climbed into the driver’s side. 

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you.” 

Carmilla just shook her head and started the car. It was only a few minutes before she pulled up outside of Laura’s building once again. The brunette got out of the vehicle before the blonde could even ask what was happening. She opened Laura’s door and held out her hand. 

“What? I told you, I’m your escort,” the brunette teased, as she gave Laura a smile that let her know she was kidding. 

Laura was so touched she barely knew how to respond. Carmilla somehow knew that walking alone at night still made her nervous. She was being sweet and considerate and just an all around a nice person. Laura decided to just go with it. She laced her fingers with Carmilla’s as the girl helped her out of the muscle car. 

Somehow having Carmilla’s hand in hers made life less daunting. Laura knew she was allowed to be afraid, to be more on the uneasy apprehensive side of life after everything. It was reasonable. But, with Carmilla next to her all of it seemed to wash away, because she was too busy smiling. 

“Thanks for dinner,” Laura muttered, feeling like a stupid teenager when they arrived at her room. 

“Thanks for the quiet place to read.” 

“You can read here any time. Seriously. Not having a roommate gets kind of lonely sometimes.” 

“I’ll remember that.” 

Carmilla was smiling at Laura and her eyes decided that now would be a great time to get more acquainted with the floor outside of her room. 

“Thank you for walking me.” 

“My pleasure cutie.” 

“And thanks for you know…the slumber party earlier.” 

Carmilla laughed. “Laura you don’t have to keep thanking me, even if it is adorable cupcake. I know.” 

Laura smiled wide at that. She tended not to like when people called her that; it sounded childish. But when Carmilla said it, it wasn’t so bad. She could deal with being called adorable from those perfect lips. 

“If there is ever anything I can do for you, I don’t what it could possibly be, but if there is just let me know.” 

“Kind of hard to do when I don’t even have your number.” 

“Oh!” Laura squeaked, reaching into her back pocket for her mobile. She had been meaning to ask for that all night. “What’s your number, I’ll text you mine.” 

After Carmilla raddled off ten digits that Laura typed into her contacts with the utmost care it was time for their evening to come to an end. Laura really didn’t like the idea of that. 

“I should probably go,” Carmilla said with that indecipherable tone of hers that was so nerve wracking for someone like Laura (how could she tell what she was thinking?).

“Yeah, I think I’ve held you hostage long enough.” A nervous laugh fell out of Laura’s mouth before she could stop it. Carmilla gave her another smug smile. 

Taking a leap of faith Laura stood up on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on Carmilla’s cheek. “Goodnight,” she rushed out, as she slipped into her dorm before she could see the look on Carmilla’s face. 

That was probably a good thing because Carmilla’s cheeks turned red and that would not do good things for her image as a bad-ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Is This A Love Triangle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading so much. I can't believe people are actually reading this story. You're all awesome. In this chapter Danny gets some courage, and Carmilla is there for Laura while one of her hidden weaknesses is exposed. 
> 
> Warning: reference to Laura's attack. 
> 
> As always any feedback is welcome!

_Laura: We need to talk. Meet me at our spot in twenty?_

**Danny: Okay**

Danny wasn’t sure whether to be relieved that Laura had finally spoken to her after eight days or panicking because she used the phrase “we need to talk.” As there was no worse sentence that could be uttered in the English language.

She decided to be optimistic as she walked the mile into the woods to the slab of rock that was their “spot”. They had found the place when they went on a hike one day, years ago. Now it was only ever used for special occasions. 

Laura was sitting cross-legged on the rock when she got there. The sunlight hitting her in a way that made Danny’s stomach jolt; she really was beautiful. The redhead slowly joined her friend, anxious about this meeting being good or bad. 

“Hey,” Laura said with a small smile that alleviated some of the tension in Danny’s body. Smiles were good. 

“Hi.” 

An awkward pause later they found themselves staring at trees rather than each other. Neither was sure where to start or what to say. 

“This is ridiculous,” Laura burst. “I’m sorry.” 

Danny let out what felt like the largest breath in her life. “I’m sorry too.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I freaked out on you and it was unfair, and I am really, really sorry.”

“No, I was being overprotective. And I shouldn’t have jumped on you like that when I knew you were not okay. I was being an insensitive jerk.” 

“That’s not true!” Laura argued. 

“It is. It so is. And I’m sorry. I hate when we fight.” 

“Me too. Can we be friends again?” 

Danny nodded as tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. Laura lunged forward for a hug that she greedily returned. The universe felt right again. 

When the pulled back Laura was whipping a tear from her eye with a watery smile plastered on her face. Danny wanted to hug her all over again. 

“I’m so glad we got that out of the way,” Laura joked. Danny could tell there was still more for them to talk about; anything else she could handle now. 

“You want to tell me what’s been going on? And why that emo chick answered your door the other day?” 

Laura shot her a death glare, “Her name is Carmilla.” 

“Okay, sorry.” Danny did not like how quick Laura was to defend her; that was not a good sign for her chances. 

Laura let out a deep breath and nodded. Danny could tell from her posture that her friend was struggling to get this out. She reached over and placed her hand on Laura’s. 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.” 

“Do you know that night I left the bar?” 

“Yeah, and you didn’t turn up until the next morning. You said you got lost.” Which Danny didn’t buy entirely. 

“I, uh, didn’t get lost.” 

Danny nodded, narrowing her gaze in on her friend. Laura bit her lip and closed her eyes hoping that it would make getting it out easier. If that stupid fucking rocker chick had anything to do with this Danny was going to kill her. 

“I was, attacked.” 

The redhead’s eyes blew wide, and she sat up straight. Her body going ridged as Laura took another shaky breath. Her arm immediately wrapped around her friend’s frame pulling her in closer. That wasn’t helping Laura stay calm, she wanted to break down with Danny so close, but at that point she needed to get it out. 

“Three guys cornered me in the parking lot. I know it was stupid to go out alone, but I wasn’t really thinking and –“ 

“-Laura, what happened?” The blonde was already crying a bit and Danny couldn’t bare to watch. Her mind ran through the numerous possibilities and each one made her madder than the next. That’s why Laura had snapped at her. How could she not have seen how upset she was? It all made sense. 

“Actually nothing.” Danny felt her chest deflate in relief. “Because Carmilla saved me.”

Guilt washed over Danny’s body like waves. That explained so much. And made her look like a complete jackass. Danny squeezed Laura a little tighter and the blonde’s head fell onto her shoulder. 

“Remind me to thank her for existing.” 

Laura laughed. A sound that Danny had never been happier to hear. She was okay, her Laura was going to be alright. 

“I know you don’t like her so that’s big.” 

“I like anybody who saves you, Laura.” That was true. 

“She really did.” 

“How did she? Save you, I mean.” Danny had gotten up close and personal with Carmilla and the girl’s attitude was the most intimidating thing about her. That wouldn’t do much for anyone in a fight. 

“I’m not really sure. One of the guys was chocking me and I kind of passed out. That’s why I was with Carmilla that morning. She took me back to her place and brought me home when I came to. All I know is it involved a baton.” 

“A what?” 

“It’s like a metal stick.” 

Danny knew what a baton was. What she didn’t know was why Carmilla was wielding one around and rescuing women in bad parts of town. She could only be happy that the new girl had been doing it. That would have to be enough. 

“Why was she was at your dorm?” It still rubbed the redhead the wrong way. 

“I haven’t been sleeping well. I’ve just been scared to be alone. She offered to stay over so I could try to sleep.” 

That was why Carmilla hadn’t let her in. It would seem that Danny had made an jackass out of herself to someone she would now be eternally grateful to. 

Danny leaned down and kissed the top of Laura’s head. The blonde smiled up at her, delighted that Danny was her friend again. Fighting never worked out for them. 

“Laura I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t. I know. You didn’t know and you can’t beat yourself up for it.” 

“You know me too well,” Danny muttered. 

“That I do,” Laura proudly proclaimed. “Hey, you want to head back to campus and let the perfect couple know we made up?” She didn’t want to dwell on this. The more she did the worse it got. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Danny agreed. “LaFontaine has been up my ass all week about it.” 

“Mine too,” Laura said with a smile back at her friend. 

About halfway down the path Laura linked her hand with Danny’s and she felt her heart skip a beat. It didn’t mean anything that she wanted it to. Laura did this all the time. It just meant that her friend was taking comfort in her again. Even if it wasn’t everything Danny wanted, it was more than enough for her. 

Laura was safe, they were friends again, and she could go about contemplating whether to tell Laura about her feelings for the next fifty years. It didn’t matter. All that mattered to her was the smile that was ghosted across Laura’s lips as they trudged back through the forest. 

That smile was everything to her. 

\-------------------------------

“LaF, she’s just a friend.” 

“That’s not what Danny made it sound like.” 

“Yeah, well, Danny exaggerated then.” 

Laura was getting interviewed by her other two best friends. Even though Perry was pretending to focus on her history book Laura knew better than to think she was innocent in this. They had invited her over to their apartment for a study session just like any other Friday night. Except Danny wasn’t coming until later, and LaFontaine decided that would be the time to question her about Carmilla since somebody decided to run their mouth about her when they got all jealous (Danny). 

They were all sitting in the living room. Perry curled up on the sofa with her books neatly stacked by her. LaFontaine was laying on the floor with their back against the couch snacking on some Cheetos. Laura was sitting next to them with her massive stack of work and elbows on the coffee table in front of her. 

LaF shot her a look, and Laura shot them an equally serious gaze right back. That had Perry clearing her throat in the oh so polite way she did to break up these moments. 

“I think if Laura isn’t comfortable talking about this with us we should respect that,” Perry commented. 

Really? Not comfortable. Perry sure knew how to hit the guilt button when she wanted to. LaF shot their best friend a sheepish smile after being corrected. 

“It’s not that Per. You guys know I have no problem talking to you. There’s just nothing to tell here.”

Perry peeked up from her textbook giving Laura a very unbelieving smile that her red lipstick highlighted. 

“Is she hot?” LaF asked. Perry leaned down and smacked them on their shoulder with an disappointed face (probably not the best thing to say in front of your secret significant other). 

Laura felt her lips curl up uncontrollably. Her cheeks brightened as she pretended not to feel her pulse quicken at the question. “You saw her already and what does that matter?” Laura brushed off. 

Because realistically a person’s physical appearance did not matter in the grand scheme of things. Even if Carmilla was hot. Like…oh my God, are you real, attractive. 

“It was dark and I didn’t get a good look. Anyway, that’s a yes,” LaF declared. Perry let out a chuckle.

“She is Will’s sister,” Perry noted. 

LaF’s face dropped and confusion came over them. They glanced up to Perry who was smiling down at them. Laura couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Good point,” Laura agreed, mostly to help tease LaF. 

“What does that mean?” LaF questioned. 

“That Will is hot, obviously,” Laura sneered.

“You think Will’s hot?” LaF directed at Perry, trying to conceal the jealousy that was taking over them, badly. Laura was enjoying her anguish a little too much. Karma could be a bitch. Perry raised her eyebrows provocatively, smirking at them in a totally unsubtle way. Laura wondered if they would ever feel comfortable to come out. They were made for each other. Silas wasn’t that conservative. 

“She has eyes doesn’t she,” Laura stated. LaF shot them an angry glare. Laura and Perry snickered with each other. LaFontaine chose to pout after that. 

“Laura why don’t you invite her over sometime?” Perry idly suggested. “If you two are just friends.” 

“That’s actually a great idea. She just moved here and doesn’t know anybody.” 

“Except for you,” Perry pointed out. 

“Yeah,” Laura cheerily confirmed missing the innuendo entirely as she broke out her phone. 

_Laura: Hey_

It wasn’t a bad idea to invite Carmilla out with them. Silas was a small-town with a lot of clicks and it could be difficult to make new friends. Not that Carm seemed interested in that part much. If anything it was an excuse to see her again. 

The reply was almost instant.

**Carmilla: Evening Creampuff**

“So you’re saying there’s absolutely nothing going on between you and this Carmilla girl?” LaF asked (knowing full well that there was).

_Laura: What are you doing this Monday night?_

**Carmilla: I believe nothing. Why? Up for another date?**

A giant smile broke out over Laura’s face. She was definitely a flirt. 

_Laura: I was going to invite you to a movie night with my friends._

“Are you texting her now?” LaF inquired. 

Laura nodded as she finally peered up from her phone. Both of her friends were staring at her, amused. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” Larua asked a bit freaked out.

“Yeah, a giant sign that says you have a crush,” LaF teased. 

“I do not!” 

“Laura, you look like you’re in love with your phone.” 

“I will have to agree with you there sweetie,” Perry contributed. 

**Carmilla: I don’t know cutie. I don’t always play well with others.**

“You guys are being ridiculous,” Laura reasoned. 

_Laura: Not even with me there to make you behave?_

What was she doing? Was that too forward? Who cares? Flirting was harmless fun.

“I do believe that is you in this case Laura,” LaF declared. 

**Carmilla: You play dirty. I like it. Consider me in.**

_Laura: Yay! I can’t wait._

“She’s going to be at movie night this week. I just invited her.” 

“Good, maybe we can make our own judgment about this whole non-crush thing and see if it’s mutual,” Perry said. 

“More like spend the whole night making sure Danny doesn’t kill her. Which reminds me, did you two ever talk about…you know,” LaF asked. 

“I do know what you’re referring too. I’m not blind, like we established earlier,” Perry chimed in. 

“We did not,” Laura answered, ashamed of her own cowardly ways when she said it. And did everyone in this town know about this whole Danny crush situation?

“Are you guys ever going to do that?” 

_That was a good question._

“I have no idea,” Laura deflected. 

**Carmilla: You know if you want to see me all you have to do is ask cupcake.**

Laura felt herself blush, and she felt LaFontaine staring at her as she did it. 

“What? I know, okay? It’s just…how? I don’t even know how I feel or how to broach the subject. We just made up. I’m giving us some time to get back to normal.” 

“Excuses.”

“LaF, please?” 

“I’m just saying Laura, things aren’t going to get better until you guys talk.” 

They were right. But that didn’t mean she had to actually admit that they were. 

“LaFontaine,” Perry interrupted before they could get another word out. “Will you help me in the kitchen?” 

They reluctantly gave up on whatever lecture they were going to give to follow their beloved into the next room. Perry winked at her when she turned the corner and Laura had never loved the girl more. Perry had a way about her; she definitely understood why LaF was so in love. 

_Laura: I just did that silly._

What was she doing? Flirting with another girl when she should be dealing with whatever the hell was happening between her and Danny. If anything was. 

To prove that God had a sense of humor, Danny picked that particular thought to arrive. She heard the ruckus from the living room as her friend burrowed in through the front door. Soon enough the redhead appeared, grinning at her in a way that made Laura feel like no one else could ever adore her that much. 

“Hey,” Danny greeted, shrugging out of their windbreaker and taking a seat next to Laura. 

“Hi.” 

“And how are you this evening?” Danny asked playfully as she took out her nutrition book. 

“Just fine. What’s this I hear about you telling LaF that Carmilla likes me?” 

Danny’s face went blank. She obviously hadn’t been expecting that. 

“I…uh…I didn’t…well I was really upset and,” Danny fumbled out. Laura could only watch it for a few seconds before she was laughing. 

“Relax, I’m just teasing you. Which is only fair after what I just endured without you here.” 

Danny smiled. 

“Laura I’ve been meaning to ask you, is there anyway we could go out sometime? Just the two of us. I really want to talk to you about something.” 

There was such a yearning behind Danny’s eyes that it nearly sank Laura’s heart. Her honest, loving, daring Danny was trying to have the conversation that they needed to be having. In such a sweet way that was totally her. And that terrified Laura. 

“Of course Danny.” 

Danny smiled again. Laura always liked it when she did that. She had a pretty smile. It use to give her butterflies in her stomach. Now it just made her happy to know she was happy.

“Great. How about next Friday?” 

“You think you can get us excused from our mandatory study sessions?”

“I think I can pull a few strings.”

“Then it’s a date,” Laura proclaimed.

Danny laughed nervously, and Laura smiled at her. 

“That’s kind of the idea,” Danny sheepishly replied staring down at her hands. 

“Oh,” Laura squeaked out (fuck).

Laura’s eyes widened and she let that sink in. That was a leap for them. Laura knew how much courage it took for her to say that. She just wished it invoked it her what it clearly did in Danny. “Do you still want to go?” 

She became mute. She had no idea what to say or how to say it or whether she should say something. What did she even want to say? Danny was looking at her with bated breath and Laura was frozen in time. 

Until her phone buzzed and she looked down, and Danny’s vision followed hers. Carmilla’s name was displayed on the screen and she saw the smile on Danny’s face drop. 

“We’re just talking about Monday. I invited her to movie night. LaF suggested it. And I figured that since she’s new and all...” Laura fumbled. 

Danny reached out and took Laura’s hand in her own to hush her rambling. 

“Laura, I told you anyone who saves you is good in my book. She should come Monday so we can all get to know her better.”

She was trying for her. It made Laura want to scream for joy. This, this is what she had wanted her to do for years and now Danny was finally making an effort. Laura bit the inside of her cheek. She felt her fingers intertwine with Danny’s and she knew Danny was waiting for an answer that she may never be able to give.

“Hey you two, what did we miss?” Perry asked as they stepped out from the kitchen. 

“Nothing much,” Danny responded as their friends took a seat on the couch. Laura felt Danny’s hand tighten around hers under the coffee table and she knew it was not nothing.

\--------------------------------------------

Carmilla tucked an envelope full of money into Will’s backpack on the way to the kitchen. Her dumb brother had refused to accept any type of rent or grocery money even though she had been living there for a few weeks already. She knew their Mother had given him access to his trust fund, despite him literally running away from her – but Carmilla made her own way in the world. She wasn’t about to leach off her brother under any circumstances. 

The brunette checked the fridge for something to snack on. It was nearly 3 in the morning. She had spent the better half of the night searching for another runner; this town was surprisingly full of them. Business was swell even in small-town Silas. It was mostly for back ordered child support and misdemeanors, but money was money. Even if it meant her new town was overloaded with criminals. At least she could make a living here instead of having to export her skills to the nearest city. 

Determining that William needed a lesson in purchasing groceries, Carmilla skipped her late night dinner and headed to bed. She had a new book waiting for her there. 

After a seriously hot shower - and a pair of Will’s flannels that she stole out of the laundry - later Carmilla was lounging about in her bed reading. It was just like any other night in her rather boring life. 

And then her phone rang. 

Only three people in the world called her at this hour: Will (who was sleeping in the next room over, she checked), her Mother (who did not call anymore), and her informants (none of which she had in this town yet). Wondering who the hell was up at this hour Carmilla searched through her bag for the device a bit peeved. 

“Hello?” She answered rather abruptly. If someone had the nerve to prank call her she was going to be tearing them a new asshole. 

“Carmilla?” a frail voice squeaked. The brunette glanced down to her screen, because she did not recognize the name. It read: _Cutie._

“Laura?” 

There was a noise of some confirmation, but words were not coming from the other end of the line. 

“Are you okay?” Carmilla asked. 

She heard the blonde take a deep breath through the static. It sounded like she was crying, or trying not to cry. Whatever it was, she was upset. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called,” Laura finally spoke. 

“No, wait, Laura it’s okay. Just tell me what’s going on. Are you hurt? Are you in trouble?” 

“No, no. It’s nothing like that. I just…” 

“Cupcake?” 

There was a beat, and Carmilla could hear the girl was holding back tears. She was probably having a panic attack or a nightmare. One thing was for certain: she wasn’t alright. 

“That’s it. I’m coming over.” 

Carmilla was already out of bed and putting her boots on when Laura’s weak voice responded. 

“No, you don’t have to do that. I’m sorry. I’m being stupid. I just had a nightmare and I woke up and freaked out.”

The brunette was searching for her jacket and her fucking car keys while trying to keep the cell wedged between her head and shoulder. Will seriously needed a key ring somewhere in this fucking house.

“This isn’t up for negotiation, cutie.” 

“Carmilla you don’t have to come over here. It’s practically four in the morning. I feel bad for even waking you up.” 

“You didn’t wake me up.” 

The brunette managed to locate said keys, and was already making her way out of the house and to her car. Nothing Laura said would prevent her from going over there. She had been on the receiving end of these types of nights (her job was a nightmare itself sometimes). She knew Laura just wanted someone to talk to, and she was going to give her that. It’s what she would have wanted (no matter how much she acted like she didn’t). 

“You weren’t asleep?” 

“No.” Carmilla had made it to her car. 

“Why not?” 

The brunette started her mustang and put it in gear. 

“I don’t sleep at night.” 

“Like ever?” 

Carmilla was pulling out of the long-ass country road that was her brother’s driveway and turning onto the main road. Silas’ campus was only a five minute drive. If she could distract Laura long enough the blonde wouldn’t have any time to protest; or worry herself. 

“It’s a rare occasion.” 

“When do you sleep then?” Laura’s voice had lost the weariness. She sounded more curious, more like her. 

“During the day.” Carmilla chuckled. It wasn’t a hard equation to put together, but leave it to Laura. The brunette rolled the window down and let the cool night breeze hit her face; she was starting to get tired and it helped keep her awake. 

“Oh. I guess that makes sense. Wait, what’s that sound? Carmilla, are you driving?” 

“What sound?” Carmilla was pulling into the lot outside of Laura’s dorm. If she could just play coy long enough. She grabbed her leg strap that had her baton, gun, and some pepper spray out of the backseat (having it near may make Laura feel safer). 

“Seriously, I know I heard something. It sounded like wind. Are you outside or something?” 

“You’re hearing things cupcake.” 

Carmilla was already in the elevator and pressing the third floor button. 

“I am not.” 

“Whatever, cutie.” 

“Are you trying to make me sound crazy on purpose?” 

“You do that all on your own.” 

“Very funny.”

The doors opened, and Carmilla stepped out into the empty hallway. Dorms tended to be deserted this early in the morning. Everyone was still drunk or passed out somewhere. 

“Hey, what’s that noise?” Carmilla asked, smirking to herself. She knocked on Laura’s door just after she said it wondering if the girl would piece it together. 

“Someone’s at my door,” Laura said genuinely clueless. She was seriously too freaking adorable. “Hold on Carm.” 

Carmilla held up her phone and ended the call just as Laura opened the door. She knew she had a smug smile on, but it could never compare to the astonished face the blonde was wearing. She still had her phone up to ear. 

Just at the sight of the girl Carmilla’s body was seriously rioting against her. The reactions this girl stirred in her were not something she was use to dealing with. She wanted to say something clever or smooth, but her mind went blank. 

“Hey,” came out instead. 

Laura lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Carmilla’s neck – practically crushing the brunette in the process. Carmilla let out a laugh at the girl’s enthusiasm, hoping to mask the way it made her heart beat faster. Her hands fell to Laura’s hips and she let herself enjoy the embrace for a few seconds, nuzzling into her neck. How did she always smell this good? 

The blonde pulled back, but her arms never left Carmilla’s shoulders. “You’re here,” Laura said, baffled. 

“You called.” She gave the girl a half-smile, hoping that she wasn’t coming off too lame or desperate. 

“Yeah, but I told you not to come.” 

“Did I ever mention that I don’t listen well?” 

Laura laughed. God, that was such a nice sound to hear. Carmilla found herself being led back into her room by the fingertips of the girl that had been preoccupying her thoughts lately. 

“I can’t believe you drove here in the middle of the night.” 

“It’s no big deal. I could tell you were upset, and I just wanted to check on you.” 

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to.” 

“Cupcake, we’ve been over this already.” 

A shy smile broke over the blonde’s face as her cheeks turned red. They had this conversation every time. 

“I know. I just…no one’s ever done something like that for me. I guess I’m not use to it.” 

Carmilla reached out and tilted Laura’s chin up with her finger. “Then you’re hanging out with the wrong people.” 

“You’re amazing,” Laura let out, her eyes tracing over Carmilla’s face with sincerity that nearly broke her. 

A spark ignited between them. Carmilla felt it and she knew Laura did too. The air between them was changing with each encounter, and it seemed this time was no different. Carmilla desperately needed to break this tension between them before she did something stupid; she always made bad decision when she was tired. 

“Hardly, cutie.” Carmilla sat down on the nearest object, because she was pretty sure if she didn’t put some space between them things were going to happen. The brunette kicked off her shoes, and settled in so that her back was leaning against the wall and her feet were hanging off Laura’s bed (she had been right about which was which). 

Laura didn’t take the hint. Instead, she scooted herself right up against Carmilla on the bed. There was less space between them than before. She decided her best chance at survival here was to get a conversation going. 

“You want to tell me what’s up? Or do we have to pretend like you make phone calls in your sleep?” 

She laughed again. Man, it wasn’t fair. 

“No, I had a bad dream again.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.” 

There was a moment of silence where Carmilla counted how many freckles Laura had on the left side of her face while the blonde clearly had a conversation with herself in her head (she was making facial expression to the air).

“I don’t know why I called you, I just sort of did.” 

“I’m glad you called.” 

“You are?” 

“Yeah, I don’t want you to feel alone. I mean, I kind of have been acting like your personal body guard since I moved here. I’d call me too if I were you.”

Laura elbowed her, and Carmilla mocked hurt. They both ended up smiling stupidly at one another. 

“Laura you can call me anytime. I mean it. I know what it’s like to feel scared, and if I make you feel safe then by all means put me on speed dial.” 

“You mean that?” 

Carmilla nodded, hoping that her face was reflecting the seriousness of the offer. 

“Thank you,” Laura whispered, reaching down to lace her fingers with Carmilla’s. The brunette would normally read too much into that gesture. But, it was late and she was tired and holding Laura’s hand was nice. 

“Don’t mention it.” Carmilla could feel her eyelids growing heavier by the second. Her brain was doing that thing were it got all fuzzy and her toes were starting to tingle. 

“Carm? Are you…oh no! You must be so tired. It’s late. I am so sorry. I can’t believe I didn’t realize what time it was when I called.” 

In all honesty Camrilla was tuning her out. She usually found Laura’s little fits of talking to be amusing, but right now her mind could only fixate on the bed she was sitting on (it was so soft). She had been up for nearly twenty hours straight and she was starting to fizzle. The brunette let her body do the decision making as it lowered itself down until her head was resting on a pillow. 

She felt Laura moving next to her and she was still talking. She couldn’t quite make the words out because her brain was pretty much shutting down. 

“Laura, stop talking,” Carmilla mumbled pulling the blonde’s hand that she still had hold of toward her in hopes of communicating that it was sleep time. 

When she didn’t hear anything else from the blonde, she opened one eye wondering if hell froze over. Laura was just sitting next to her, their hands still latched, resembling someone who was contemplating a very serious decision. It really didn’t need to be this complicated. 

“That worked? I need to remember that one.” Carmilla teased. 

She could hear Laura’s eye roll. 

“You’re going to pass out.” 

Carmilla just shook her head in response. Yep, it was totally happening. Even if she did stay up all night she definitely had a bed time. One of her downfalls. 

“Bad habit.” 

“It’s cute.” 

The brunette found herself smiling. She was less guarded when she was tired, and that’s what provoked her to pat her shoulder and say “come here.” 

It took a minute, but she felt Laura lower herself next to the brunette. When the blonde’s head was actually resting on her shoulder Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura’s waist. This was probably not a good thing to be doing, but she really didn’t care at this point (consequences be damned). 

“Who knew you were such a cuddler?” Laura giggled and Carmilla groaned at her exposed weakness. 

“Be nice to me,” the brunette grumbled, nuzzling in closer to the blonde. Okay, perks of driving over to Laura’s in the middle of the night: cuddling. She was going to start doing this more often. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Laura was starting to relax, she could feel it in the way she moved closer. Her hand was resting on Carmilla’s stomach and her eyes were starting to close a bit. 

“Tell me about your dream,” Carmilla whispered, running her hand up and down Laura’s arm. She was starting to drift off, but she was awake enough to listen.

“Go to sleep Carmilla,” Laura whispered into her ear. 

She didn’t need to be told twice. 

\------------------------------------

Carmilla had fallen asleep in a lot of strange places over the years. There was the time she passed out in a hall closet at a birthday party. The time she fell asleep in the middle of a family dinner and woke up with her face in a salad bowl (her Mother wasn’t quite pleased with that one). Or the time she took a walk and got so tired that she took a nap in the woods and woke up to squirrels inhabiting her hair. Of course, she’d never forget when she was drunk and somehow managed to climb in the back of a parked police cruiser (it was a plant for speeders). That was a strange way to wake up that she’d never like to relive again. In fact, Carmilla didn’t care for any of those scenarios. 

Waking up next to Laura: now that was completely different. 

It took her a minute to connect the pieces when she woke up with blonde hair in her mouth. For a split second she thought she somehow wound up in another one night stand situation (even though she gave those up years ago). Until her eyes traipsed down to the sleeping figure who resembled the cutest chipmunk you’d ever seen. Laura was curled in, her head still on Carmilla’s shoulder, and the rest of body wrapped up in a ball around her body. She even had a sleepy smile that was plastered on her face as she snoozed on. 

Carmilla was going to die of cuteness overload at some point in this relationship. 

Did she just call this a relationship? 

What the hell was wrong with her this morning? Laura was her friend, and barely that. She was getting too attached. The brunette shifted to try and get Laura’s off of her body, but that only caused the blonde to burrow in closer. 

“Carm, stop moving,” Laura mumbled, sleep still tracing her voice. The brunette let out a laugh. 

“I need to get up cupcake.” 

Laura did not like this statement apparently. Cause the girl just shook her head against Carmilla’s shoulder as if this were a request that had been denied. 

“Laura,” Carmilla tried. The blonde barely flinched at her name. This girl was determined to sleep, and that just happened to come at the cost of Carmilla’s body (which she kind of needed to make an escape). Not that she was going to complain about having Laura this close. Honestly it was nice to wake up next to a warm body, especially one as beautiful as Laura’s. That was why she needed to leave; she couldn’t let this happen. She had already pushed the boundaries of this tentative flirtatious relationship by coming over here in the middle of the night. If she stayed any longer Carmilla was afraid she might slip and wind up catching feelings for the girl(if she hadn’t already).

No amount of fidgeting seemed to disturb Laura’s slumber or relinquish her cuddle death grip. So, Carmilla tried aggravating her purposely by running her fingernail along the nape of her neck (she told herself it was because people were ticklish there, not sexual at all). That had Laura squirming as she tried to hide her exposed neck. A smile broke out over the blonde’s lips that made the brunette’s heart melt (so much for no feelings). Carmilla was starting to wonder if it would even be worth it to try to make this not happen. 

Laura reached up and grabbed Carmilla’s hand, her eyes opening as she rolled on her back so that she was staring up at the brunette. 

“I must warn you, I do not respond well to tickling.” 

That had Carmilla raising her eyebrows in question. Was that a threat or an invitation? She couldn’t tell from the smirk on the girls lips which it was. How could someone be this adorable and devious at the same time? It should be illegal. This was not helping her get out of Laura’s bed (that she had stupidly fallen asleep in). Ugh, why couldn’t she just keep her emotions in check? 

“Is that so?” 

Laura nodded, and there was gleam of challenge in her eyes that Carmilla found potent. Damn her. 

Carmilla’s mind was telling her to stop, but her fingers were ghosting along Laura’s collarbone ready to attack. If only her inner conscious could make a fucking decision about all of this. 

“What happens then if I do this?” Carmilla asked, tracing her fingernails lightly across Laura’s exposed shoulder. The girl shuddered, and fought back a laugh. 

“Carm, I’m warning you.” Despite the words, Laura’s tone was playful. Her face was practically beckoning her. 

Of course she didn’t listen. Carmilla never did (especially when her brain was trying to be smart). Why couldn’t she learn? 

Instead, she got herself in a tickle war with Laura. It started by attacking Laura’s sides which had the girl kicking and laughing so hard that Carmilla thought she was going to actually pee herself. Then Laura retaliated by going in for Carmilla’s neck (her weak spot) and that had her surrendering so fast (partly because Laura ended up straddling her). 

“Seriously cupcake, I give!” Carmilla had her hands up. She had no intention of taking this any further. Laura was giggling like a fool on top of her satisfied with her win. 

“I don’t know. I kind of like this position.” 

Holy shit. Did she just actually fucking say that? Carmilla was pretty sure her lower regions were going to explode any second. Laura was a damn tease; a good one. 

“You like to be on top cutie?” Why, why, why? Why did she just say that? She must have gone temporarily insane.

“Only if you’re on the bottom,” Laura teased, lowering her face closer to Carmilla’s with a devilish smile. 

This needed to stop. 

“Laura.” Carmilla’s voice was suddenly serious (maybe her brain finally caught up to what the fuck was happening). 

The blonde slowed her descent, a mask of uncertainty taking over her gorgeous features. “Yes?” 

“I need to go.” The sentence hurt Carmilla as much as it seemed to hurt Laura. “I kind of have a date with my brother today and if you don’t get off of me, well, I have the feeling that I won’t get there.” 

Okay, so much for taking the direct route. She just couldn’t bare the thought of being mean to Laura (a new one for her, really). 

A bit of the smile that had been there before returned to Laura’s face. She nodded, then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Carmilla’s cheek. She hopped off the brunette, stumbling onto the floor. Carmilla followed after her, searching for her boots. Which Laura held up to her with a smirk that she returned as she put them on. 

“See ya later, creampuff,” Carmilla said as she stood up to leave. “Call me if you have any more nightmares.” 

Laura smiled and nodded. She was a bit more shy now, and a little less bold than she had been five minutes ago. 

“Carm?” Laura called as she put her hand on the doorknob. “When am I going to see you again?” Laura asked. 

The brunette felt her heart drop. That voice was just so sad; it mirrored her own internal one. _Yeah, when Carmilla?_ When was she going to be okay with feeling like this again. When was she going to let herself open up? All of these were really good questions that the brunette had been avoiding answering for years. 

“Monday is movie night.” With that she turned and walked out the door.


	5. Let's Play A Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized after that they played this on that interview show they did lol. I don't have a beta and if you see mistakes feel free to point them out. 
> 
> Drunk Carmilla, a nervous Laura, and some bromance. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!! :D

**Monday 7:02 P.M.**  
\---

Laura had no idea why she was so freaking nervous. She felt like her chest was going to explode. Carmilla had texted her nearly half an hour ago asking for directions to Perry and LaF’s place. Ever since then she had been a wreck anticipating her arrival. 

She hadn’t seen Carmilla since Saturday night when she came over and they, they fell asleep together. Which was purely innocent and she had no reason to feel guilty for it because it’s not like she had done anything wrong. 

“Hey, you alright?” Danny asked, startling Laura who jumped around as if she was about to be mauled by a bear. 

“Woah, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I’m fine. Why do you think something is wrong? Nothing is wrong, we’re having movie night and Carmilla is coming.” 

Laura heard herself starting to babble and decided her best option was to just walk away from the conversation, mid sentence. Which she did, grabbing a bowl of popcorn and taking off for any other space that was not occupied by her redheaded friend. Danny stared at her in confusion as she watched Laura run away from her (good thing she was use to her weirdness). Laura had yet to answer about whether Friday was going to be a date or not. How could she after what happened with Carmilla? What the hell even happened with Carmilla? One minute they were sleeping and the next second their wrestling and then the brunette’s running out the door like she has the flu or something. What gives? 

And for the love of Barbra Walters why did she feel like she was cheating on Danny when they weren’t even dating? She had been avoiding Danny all night because of it. 

Perry looped her arm with Laura’s snapping her out of her mental debate she was currently having with herself. 

“You look tense.” 

Laura let out a breath. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

“Don’t worry, I made LaF promise to be on their best behavior. There will be no interrogating tonight.” 

Laura gave her a small smile of appreciation. “Thanks Per, you’re the best.” 

Perry gave her a smug grin, “I know.” They both laughed and fell easily on the couch together, their arms still linked as they went. 

“Hey, what’s so funny?” LaF asked, poking their head from out of the kitchen where they were chatting with Danny. The two were already drinking and arguing over which movie to watch. 

“Nothing dear,” Perry called, scrunching up her nose at Laura who then couldn’t help but giggle. Everyone always thought Perry was some uptight perfectionist, which she no doubt was a lot of the time, but there were layers to the girl that Laura had gotten to see and she was actually quite fun when she wanted to be. 

“You need to stop teasing them all the time. LaF’s going to get a complex,” Laura chided lightly.

“Yes well, that’s the goal,” Perry retorted, straightening out her shoulders and giving Laura one of those cheeky winks that she was infamous for when no one was looking.

“I want a relationship like you guys some day,” Laura dreamily stated, not realizing what she said until she felt Perry tense next to her. 

“Oh shit, Per I’m sorry. I keep putting my foot in my mouth. I didn’t mean-“

“It’s fine Laura. You’re not dumb and we’re not exactly discrete around you anymore.” 

“I’m sorry Perry. I am a disaster tonight.” 

Perry chuckled at her and patted her on the head. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault Laura. It’s not like we could keep this a secret forever.” There was a bitterness in her voice that had Laura’s spider journalist senses tingling. 

“Why are you in the first place?” 

Perry let out a rather large breath. “You’d have to ask LaF that one.” 

“Wait, you mean they’re the one who’s worried about it?” 

Perry solemnly nodded. 

“Didn’t see that coming.” 

“Yeah I know, I didn’t either.” Pain was inflected in Perry’s voice that time. It made Laura sad to hear. 

Laura watched as a strained content face came over Perry. She was fighting off whatever feelings this sparked in her; ever putting on the normal front for everyone. Laura thought she was incredibly strong to do that. She reached out and let her arm fall across Perry’s shoulder pulling her in for a side-hug that she hoped communicated what she couldn’t say – it will get better. 

The tiny blonde made a mental note to talk to LaF about this later. Perry deserved better than that. 

The doorbell rang and Laura took off for the door praying she made it before…

Nope, she was too late. 

LaF already had the door half-way open. She saw a glimpse of Carmilla leaning in the frame with a case of beer in one hand and some movies tucked under her arm.

“You must be Carmilla,” LaF greeted, “nice to meet you, again. Hopefully this time we won’t have to run away.” 

Okay, whoa. LaF seriously was on their best behavior tonight. What had Perry promised them? Laura decided it was best not to ponder that as it would dive into territory she never wanted to go with her friends. 

“I would hope since we’re at your house,” Carmilla joked, stepping over the threshold. LaF shut the door behind them. 

“Hey cutie,” Carmilla greeted, giving Laura a smile. That had Danny stepping in between them. Laura let out a sigh, because they were ten seconds in and already there was going to be trouble. 

“Hey, I’m glad you could make it. It’s nice to see you again.” 

Or not… Maybe Danny was actually changing her ways. 

Danny offered her hand to Carmilla who stared at it disbelievingly for a minute before shaking it, firmly.  
“Let me take that for you,” Danny said grabbing the beer from Carmilla with a smile. 

“You brought booze. You now have ten points,” LaF declared before following Danny into the kitchen leaving them alone in the entrance. 

Carmilla slipped her hands into her back pockets, giving Laura one of those sultry stares that made her pulse quicken. “Points?” she asked, perplexed. 

“LaF likes to give potential new friends scores.” 

“Ahh,” Carmilla responded, nodding as if it made complete sense (which it didn’t). 

“Thanks for coming,” Laura weakly offered up because she could barely breathe. 

“You asked me to.” 

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to.” 

“Laura, how many times are we going to have to go over this cupcake?” Carmilla said with a playful grin. 

That had a bright smile blooming over Laura’s face in embarrassment. “You know what, I changed my mind. You’re not invited anymore.” 

“Really? I think you’re friends drinking my beer would beg to differ,” Carmilla teased. 

“That was thoughtful,” Laura noted. It really was. 

“What can I say, I want to make a good impression for-“ Carmilla looked Laura up and down shamelessly “totally selfish reasons.” 

Laura felt herself shiver. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go charm the pants off your friends. I should be up 10 more points in no time,” Carmilla winked as she brushed past Laura, their hands grazing each other as she passed. The blonde felt the tiny jolt it sent up her arm. Damn it. 

Laura stood in the foyer trying to steady herself before joining her friends. She didn’t want to be obviously flustered around them and giving Laf more ammo. When she turned her head to follow after Carmilla’s trail she saw Danny curiously staring at her from the kitchen. 

She was in for one hell of a night.

\--------------------------------------------

“So you’re a bounty hunter?” LaF asked. 

They were about half-way through _Armageddon_ (one of Carmilla’s films) when the conversation became more important than the movie itself. As it should be. 

“Technically,” Carmilla answered, taking a swig from her beer bottle that she had been carefully nursing. Laura had noticed that Carmilla was subtly not drinking that much compared to the rest of them, who were half in the bag. 

“Technically?” LaF repeated in the high-pitch voice they always started talking in when they drank. 

“That title is a bit glorified. I really just provide a retraction service.” 

Perry chuckled and Laura felt herself smile. 

“What exactly does one do when they’re a bounty hunter?” Perry asked, taking a sip from her wine glass (Perry hated beer and they weren’t on to spirits just yet, but the night was still young). 

“Wait in a car for 14 hours for some asshole who hasn’t paid his child support to show up while drinking fine-crafted, stale coffee.” 

Perry nearly snorted her wine up her nose. Even Danny cracked a smile at that one. 

“Really? That doesn’t sound exciting at all,” LaF said, clearly disappointed but digging for more. 

Laura shot them a ‘knock it off’ face. 

“It’s really not. That is a common misconception. I mean it’s dangerous, but if you’re smart about it you can avoid getting your ass kicked. Although Silas is definitely giving me a run for my money.” 

“You mean you’ve been tracking down criminals here?” Danny asked, concern lacing her tone. 

“Yeah, but it’s mostly petty stuff. Half of the cases I’ve gotten so far just went with me willingly.” 

“And the other half?” LaF probed. 

Carmilla smiled devilishly. “As it turns out redneck meth addicts can put up quite a fight. And hunting down criminals is a lot harder when there are miles of woods everywhere to hide in.”

“Not use to the country?” LaF said with a judgmental tone. 

Carmilla shook her head, “Definitely not.” 

“Where are you from?” Danny asked. Laura could tell by the way her eyes focused in on Carmilla that she wasn’t asking to be polite. The liquid courage was making her jealous side peek out. Danny was on a mission. 

“New York.” 

“Minus ten points,” Laf replied. Carmilla just smirked at them in good sportsmanship. Laura appreciated that. 

“Then why don’t you have an accent?” Danny retorted instantly. Laura glared at her, but the redhead pretended to ignore her (even though she definitely saw the look). Danny got a little less concerned with other people’s feelings when she drank. 

“Oh, I do. I just hide it well,” Carmilla joked, giving Danny a shit eating grin. Clearly as the sober one involved she knew what was going on. Laura smiled to herself as she finished off her third beer. She could already feel her cheeks stinging with pink (they did anytime she drank). 

“Does that mean you can hide an accent? If so please tell me how to make that happen because I would like to get rid of mine,” Perry chimed in. 

Carmilla chuckled then said, “Ya’lls accent actually sounds sweet,” in her best impersonation of the country twang they all had. It wasn’t too southern but it wasn’t nearly as annoying as the Northern part of the country's dialects. 

Everyone burst out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of Carmilla doing that. Maybe she was drinking more than Laura thought. 

“Is that what you think we sound like?” Laura asked through her giggles. 

“No cupcake, that’s what you DO sound like.” 

“Says the New Yorker,” Perry retorted. 

“Hey, you go to Brooklyn and you get some coffee and forget about it, nobody talks like yous guys up there” Carmilla said, exaggerating her actual accent for them. Everyone started laughing again, including Carmilla. “Do you see now why I hide it?” 

“I like it,” Laura noted. 

“It’s alright,” LaF said, trying to fight back the smile. 

Perry glared over to them in a rather unsubtle way to remind them of whatever deal they had. Laura really liked Perry for that. 

“I’m going to go grab another beer,” Carmilla announced, standing up from her spot on the floor. “Anyone else need one?” 

There were two replies from LaF and Danny saying yes. “I’ll come with you,” Laura called, following behind the brunette. Once they were in the kitchen Laura practically threw herself at Carmilla hugging the girl tightly. 

“Hey there,” Carmilla replied surprised, wrapping her arms around the tiny blonde girl and smirking at her. Laura could tell she was getting use to the whole hugging thing (she didn’t tense up immediately anymore). 

“Sorry, I just wanted to give you a hug cause you’re being really sweet with my friends and I appreciate it.” 

Carmilla kissed the top of her head before releasing the blonde and turning back to grab the beers from the fridge. 

“I’m sorry LaF hasn’t warmed up yet. They’re a little apprehensive about new people,” Laura explained, trying to apologize for her friend’s behavior. LaFontaine had been pleasant in a forced way all night (which anyone could tell), but they had also been subtly being snarky. 

“I don’t blame them. I’m the same way,” Carmilla explained away. 

“You weren’t with me,” Laura noted. Drunk Laura had no desire to hold back. 

Carmilla laughed. “Special circumstances cutie.” 

“Does that mean I’m special?” 

The brunette thought about it for a few moments before saying, “Most definitely.” 

Carmilla threw away her old bottle and linked the three new bottle necks through her fingers. She turned to face Laura once again, ready to venture back into the living room. 

“Are you trying to flirt with me or does your voice just naturally sound that sexy?” Laura wanted to smack herself as soon as she said it. Out loud. But she was too drunk, and decided she didn’t care almost immediately after because she wanted to know the answer. 

The brunette bit her lip, but ended up laughing so hard she almost dropped the beers she was holding. That would be a solid no. Laura’s face dropped a bit as she watched Carmilla lose it over the idea of her being flirtable. When she finished laughing the brunette looked over to see Laura’s face: clearly upset. She took two steps forward until they were so very close, lowering her head to meet directly with Laura’s. 

“Yes my voice sounds like that. And yes I am flirting with you most of the time.” 

Carmilla winked and walked out of the room after that, still laughing to herself as she did. Laura felt her face burning. She grabbed a beer of her own and opened it taking a long drink from it. Then on a second thought she grabbed the vodka bottle out of the freezer. 

She stepped back into the living room holding it up for everyone to see. “Who wants to play never have I ever?”

\--------------------------------------------------

Five shot glasses sat on the coffee table in front of them all. Five fingers on each hand were raised around the room. Each of them trying to decipher how much of a shit show this was going to turn out to be. Drinking games never ended well. 

“Danny you’re first,” Laura decided. 

The redhead smiled at the blonde. “Never have I ever tracked someone down.” She directed her gaze to Carmilla who put a finger down. No one else did. Carmilla threw back her shot effortlessly, then refilled the glass again. 

“Never have I ever played a team sport,” Carmilla said, smirking at the redhead. Both Danny and Laura put a finger down and threw back their vodka. Then Perry put one down and everybody stared at her. 

“What? In 7th grade my Dad made me play softball.” 

“I didn’t know that,” LaF commented. To which Perry just shrugged and took her shot. Then proceeded to gag. 

“These are all boring,” Laura declared. 

“Alright, your turn then cupcake.” 

“Never have I ever…” Laura bit her lip as she thought about everything that the people around the table had done. “been naked in public.” 

Carmilla put down her finger. No one else did. She just drank without the slightest bit of shame. _That was interesting._

“Never have I ever been to a strip club,” Perry said. LaF put a finger down, as well as Danny, and Carmilla. Laura found it interesting that the brunette was nearly out and they had just begun. There was more to this. 

“Never have I ever had a threesome,” Laf declared triumphantly. 

Carmilla put her finger down and made sure her middle finger was the last one left standing. Laura stopped herself from expressing the shock she had. Everyone else didn’t get that memo because they laughed as Carmilla drank her vodka. 

“You’re a wild one,” Perry noted with an appreciative grin. 

Carmilla shrugged as she took the alcohol from the center and refilled her tiny glass. 

“I had a rebellious streak when I was younger,” Carmilla explained. 

“A threesome is not part of a rebellious stage,” Laf accused. 

Carmilla laughed. “Depends on the teenager.” Oh boy did it. Laura watched this scene unfolded in the haze that her mind was from drinking. All her brain seemed to pick up on was that Carmilla at some point or maybe even now, was a kind, rather experienced soul that she wanted to get to know. That probably wasn't the sane conclusion to draw in the situation though, judging from Danny's face. 

“Wait, was it two other girls, two other guys, or a guy and a girl?” Laura suddenly found herself asking. Again the brunette just chuckled. Danny stared at the blonde shocked that her “innocent” mind would go there (if only she knew). 

“Why is everyone so curious about my sexual experiences? Am I being propositioned for an orgy?” Carmilla joked. Laura laughed and so did Perry. 

Laf chimed in with “have you had one of those too?”. Both Laura and Perry glared at them, and they sank down a bit. 

“No,” Carmilla answered honestly. 

“Lets keep going guys,” Danny interrupted. Mostly because she couldn’t take the way Laura was gazing at Carmilla with those curious brown eyes of hers. That was dangerous territory she could not be having. “Never have I ever kissed someone I only knew for a few hours.” 

Carmilla put her last finger down. Perry did as well, and surprisingly so did Laura. They all drank their shots together, clinking the glasses before they took a large gulp. 

“Looks like I’m out,” Carmilla stated. 

“That was the fastest out I’ve ever seen,” Laf noted. 

Laura cleared her throat in a rather unsubtle manner. 

“I always lose this game,” Carmilla added. She did. Every single time. 

“That means you have to tell a truth,” Danny informed. 

“Sorry?” Carmilla said, completely confused. The brunette was familiar with the drinking game and that was not in the guidelines. 

“House rules,” Laf said. 

“I get to ask the question,” Perry declared. 

Laura saw the way Carmilla shifted in her spot. The brunette tucked a hand under her thigh, as if she was trying to steady herself. She was clearly uncomfortable with this. 

“Guys maybe we should give Carm a break since she’s new.” 

“No way,” Laf exclaimed, “that’s all the more reason.” 

“They're right Laura, it’s not fair. If Carmilla’s going to hang with us she has to play by our rules,” Danny followed up. 

“It’s fine. I’m game,” Carmilla said, directing her gaze at Laura with a small smile to show she was okay with it. 

“Perry gets to ask you any one question and you have to answer it truthfully, no matter what,” Laf explained. 

Perry got herself very excited, taking a large gulp of wine as she pondered what to ask. “Carmilla, are you gay?” 

The brunette laughed hysterically. The alcohol was probably fueling her inherent giggling because Laura had never seen her display so much emotion before. 

“As John Barrowman,” was Carmilla’s response. Laura busted out laughing at that. Laf and Perry got the reference as well and could help but howl. Danny stared at them all perplexed, because she was the only non Doctor Who fan. 

“Okay, that gets you twenty more points,” Laf gave in.

\------------------------------------------------

“What are you doing?” 

A rather drunk Carmilla glanced up from her phone to lazily focus in on Laura. They were standing in the kitchen, the rest of the gang were all laying around half-asleep on the couches. It was nearly two in the morning and after three rounds of never have I ever, Carmilla was slightly drunk, and everyone else was plastered. The brunette clearly had more experience with holding her liquor though. 

“Calling William to come get me,” Carmilla replied. 

“No.” 

“No?” 

“No.” 

“How else am I going to get home? I mean I’m not that drunk, but I shouldn’t drive.” 

“You can stay with me!” Laura answered cheerfully.

Carmilla just squinted her eyes at her, as if waiting for something else to fly out of her mouth. 

“How are we going to get to your place cupcake?” 

Laura’s face fell and she realized that her plan to spend another night with Carm was not as foolproof as it had been in her drunk mind. Normally she would just stay at Laf’s, but she got the sinking feeling that they would not be open to Carmilla spending the night too. 

“You should stay here.” 

“Even though some of your friends seemed to like me I don’t think we’re on a sleepover level yet,” Carmilla drawled, searching in her phone for Will’s contact. Then she remembered he’s her second speed dial. She pressed the 2 and his name appeared. 

It only took a few rings before he answered. 

“Kitty?” 

“Will, I need you to pick me up.” 

“Oh man, are you drunk?” He asked rather excited. 

“Shut-up!” Carmilla growled. 

“You are! This is so great. Where are you?” 

“At Laura’s friends’ house.” 

“Laura, huh?” 

“Oh please don’t even start that.” 

“You like her.” 

“William.” 

“Carmilla has a crush on a girl,” he taunted. 

“William Robert Karnstein.” Carmilla lost her cool for a moment, mostly because she was drunk, and because what he said was starting to be true. She was getting defensive. 

Laura looked up at her, blinking rapidly at hearing her mothering tone. She practically raised Will and sometimes it just came out of her on instinct. She shook her head at Laura as if dismissing her sudden outburst. Carmilla mouthed “dufus” to her and Laura giggled. 

“Sheesh big sis, breaking out my middle name. Relax, I’ll come get you. Are you at Lafs and Perry’s or Danny’s house?” 

“The redhead duo’s.” 

“Ah, yeah. I’ll be there soon. Kirsch will drive me over that way you don’t have to leave your car there.” 

“I didn’t say you could drive my car.” 

“What was that? Can’t hear you, you’re breaking up. See you soon.” 

_Click._

Carmilla removed the phone from her ear and placed in back in her pocket. They both wandered back into the living room to inspect the damage their game had caused. Danny was passed out, face-down on the love seat (her feet were hanging off the end of the couch). Laf and Perry were mindlessly watching TV together, and Perry’s eyes were closed. Laf was just barely alive. 

“Where’d you guys go?” Laf asked. 

“Carm called her brother to pick her up.” 

“You could have just stayed here,” Perry offered sleepily, leaning her head to rest on Laf’s shoulder as she went back to resting her eyes. 

“Thanks for the offer, but I think it’s too early in the friendship for you guys to deal with my hangover monster in the morning.” 

Laura pouted and Carmilla smiled at her. “I bet those puppy dog eyes get you everything you want,” the brunette said with amusement. Laura heard Laf scoff but ignored them. 

“Mostly,” Laura answered. 

“Do you need a ride home?” Carmilla asked, suddenly concerned about what Laura’s plans were. 

“Uh, sure. If you wouldn’t mind? I mean I was going to stay here, but that sounds easier.” She hoped her desperation to spend a few more minutes with Carmilla wasn’t too obvious in her reply. 

“Will can deal. We’ll give you a ride.” 

Carmilla stumbled a bit as she took a step forward, and Laura just barely caught her. “Sorry, all that vodka is starting to catch up with me.” 

“I am shocked you’re not passed out like Danny. You took more shots than all of us,” Laura remembered. Laf and Danny had been rather ruthless about making that happen. 

“Alcohol is an old friend.” 

Of course it was. As were a lot of other things apparently.

Laura saw headlights flash across the wall and knew that would be Kirsch and Will. She threw Carmilla’s arm around her shoulder and helped her stand up. She knew the girl was drunker than she was letting on because her head dipped down when they stood up. 

“I don’t need help cupcake,” Carmilla slurred out. 

“Yeah, okay.” Laura found herself sobering up as she tried to help Carmilla from falling. 

Laura heard Will knocking at the door and glanced around to all of her friends who were now passed out. “Night guys,” she called as she walked Carmilla forward. 

Once she got the brunette to the entrance she propped the girl up against the wall so she could open the door. Carmilla apparently wasn’t ready to stand on her own because she ended up slumping down onto the floor. 

Will was threw the screen door in a flash, reaching down for his big sister. 

“Holy shit. I haven’t seen her like this in years. How much did she drink?” Will demanded, looking to Laura with such concern it nearly melted her. She wished she had a sibling who cared that much about her. Now she understood what Carm meant about Will being important. Clearly she was to him. 

“Will?” Carmilla groaned out. 

“Yeah Kitty. It’s just me. I’m going to take you home,” he practically cooed, brushing the hair out of his sister’s face. 

“We played never have I ever and Danny and Laf were a bit mean,” Laura explained. 

“She always loses that game,” Will said, smiling to himself as if it were an endearing trait. “Help me get her up?” 

Laura nodded, as they reached down to each take one side of the brunette. The two propped her up in between them, and Carmilla seemed to understand because she let some of her weight up by standing somewhat. 

“Lets get you home,” Will said as they worked together to get Carmilla out to the mustang. There was no sign of Kirsch who Laura probably would have yelled at for help. They ended up laying the brunette flat across the back seat of the old muscle car. Laura handed the keys over to Will who climbed into the driver’s seat. The blonde joined him up front. 

“Do you mind if I just take her home? You can sleep at our place?” 

Laura nodded. “Of course, I’m worried about her and that's probably a better idea.” She kind of wanted to make sure Carmilla got back safely anyway. 

Will scoffed. “Don’t be. Carmilla can handle alcohol. She’s just sleeping. Sis has a habit of passing out.” 

Laura remembered back to Saturday and smiled. 

The ride was silent, except for a few noises from Carmilla that let them know she was alive and still drunk. It didn’t take long before they were driving down the windy road that led to the old farm. 

“I always liked this place,” Laura commented, as she admired the approaching house. 

“Me too. That’s why I bought it. They don’t make houses like these anymore,” Will replied cheerfully. 

“No, they don’t,” Laura agreed. Will smiled at her. His was kind of similar to Carm’s. 

“I definitely see the resemblance you have with your sister now,” Laura teased. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Ya’lls smile is the same,” Laura noted. 

“Ah, the infamous Karnstein grin.” 

“That’s a thing?” 

“So a thing.” 

Will pulled the car up in the lot. He put it in park next to his truck. “Ready to wrangle the drunk in the house?” he playfully asked. Laura smirked at him before she climbed out of the front seat and opened the passenger door. 

The brother gently reached in and helped Carmilla sit up just enough so that he could lift her out of the vehicle. Laura linked her arm around Carmilla’s waist to help prop her up and they all stumbled into the house. 

“Her room’s down here,” Will directed, as he lead them down the corridor. He opened up the bedroom door and helped Laura guide the brunette through the entrance. Once they sat her up on the bed the brunette collapsed backwards. They both let out a laugh. 

Laura leaned down and started unlacing the brunette’s boots. “I’ll put her to bed.” Will smiled fondly at her before nodding and leaving the room. Laura proceeded to take off Carmilla’s shoes, her jacket, and scoot her up so that she was actually laying across her bed. She found the nearest trashcan and placed it up next to the bed, just in case. Then she made sure to tuck her in under the covers. To top it off she leaned down and placed a kiss on a dreaming Carmilla’s forehead. 

The brunette mumbled something incoherent before rolling over and falling back into a peaceful sleep. 

“Sweet dreams,” Laura whispered as she backed out of the room. 

It didn’t take long to find Will; he was sitting on the couch that she had woken up on a few weeks ago watching a movie. 

“She’s out,” Laura announced. 

“Good,” Will called back. The blonde plopped down next to him. He had a beer in his hand which he offered to Laura, but she shook her head no. “I’ve had enough tonight.” 

“Thank you for taking care of her,” Will said after a few minutes of them watching TV. 

“I was happy to.” 

Will took in a deep breath. Something about his posture changed as he sat up, placing his beer on the endtable. He turned to Laura, giving her a serious stare. 

“You know my sister likes you, right?” he stated, as if it were fact. 

Laura stuttered for a second, shocked someone said that so bluntly to her. “What?!” There was no way the raven haired beauty in the other room felt anything but companionship for Laura. It was just not possible. 

“Laura, you’re not that oblivious.” 

“We’re friends,” she justified. 

“Carmilla does not have friends. Hell, she doesn’t even have girlfriends. My sister is a loner, and you’re the first person she’s consistently talked to other than me in a very long time.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because I want you to know, so… you don’t hurt her,” he said with heartbreak in his voice. “When Carmilla cares about someone, they mean everything. She lets them walk all over her, even if it kills her. I just don’t want her hurt again.” 

_Again._ That resonated with Laura. What had she been through? The ambient light from the TV was hitting the side of Will’s face illuminating the pain that hew was remembering. What happened? 

“I won’t hurt her Will.” It was all she could offer. Laura wasn’t even sure what he was saying was true. But she wanted to assure him that was not her intention. She wouldn’t hurt Carmilla. 

“Thank you.” Laura nodded, and he turned back to face the TV satisfied with that answer. 

“Will? Why does Carmilla like me?” If they were going to be honest tonight she thought now was a good as time as any to ask. 

Will shook his head as if it were life’s biggest mystery. “I have no fucking clue. She just does. That’s kind of how Kitty works.” 

Laura laughed. “Kitty?” 

Will smirked. “When we were kids Carmilla use to bring home stray cats for me to play with because she knew how much I wanted a kitten. Our Mom wouldn’t let us keep them, so we always had to turn them into the shelter, but I just started calling her it and it stuck.” 

“I bet she hates it.” 

“Why do you think I still use it?” Will said with an eyebrow raised in mirth. Laura giggled a bit at him. She decided she liked Will a lot more than she ever realized. 

“Your sister really loves you.” 

Will nodded. “That she does. You know, she pretty much raised me. She’s been through a hell of a lot and she had every reason to blame me for it, but she never did.” 

“What do you mean?” Laura asked. 

“We didn’t exactly have the easiest childhood,” Will admitted, taking another sip of his beer. “Carmilla always protected me, made sure I was taking care of. She’s always put me before herself. She’s a bit rough around the edges, but when Carmilla loves someone, she loves hard.” 

“It sounds like you have a very good big sister,” Laura said, ignoring the implication he was making. It was something that made her wonder about Carmilla all the more. And it wasn’t helping to make her any less attractive. 

“I do. That’s why I made her move out here. She would have stayed up in New York all alone the rest of her life if I let her. After what our Mom did she just didn’t deserve that.” 

Laura felt a little uncomfortable that Will was telling her all this, because she wasn’t sure if Carmilla would want her to know it. But her inner journalist said it was okay. “You’re both lucky then because you have each other.” 

Will smiled at her. “Yeah, I guess we are.” 

“Since your sister seems to like me, and I don’t think I’m going anywhere soon, think we can team up and torment her together? 

“Most definitely,” Will proclaimed, sliding his hand over in front of Laura. She smirked at him before laying a low-five on him. 

She officially loved Will. 

“Hey Laura,” Will said. The blonde turned to him wondering what other insightful things he had to say tonight. 

“Yeah Will?” 

“I’m glad my sister likes you.” 

Laura smiled at him before shoving him “She does not.” Will dramatically sprawled out across the couch and Laura couldn’t help but laugh. 

They spent the rest of the night like that. Watching bad TV and joking with each other. Laura wondered if this is what it was like to have a brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think about Perry in this?


	6. You Have To At Least Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: drinking results in hangovers (unless you're magical) so think twice kids. Also, you may hate me after this...but I'm sorry I'm not sorry. 
> 
> Happy St. Patty's Day to my fellow Irish.

Carmilla needed to invest in fucking curtains. 

The sunlight was hitting her square in the face. She forgot that she now lived in the country where the sun was stronger than the smog. 

She lifted her head a bit, and became aware that it was a terrible idea to do that. The brunette had drank more than she thought last night. It had been a long time since she was that toasted and her body was not as resilient as it once was. 

“Fuck,” she moaned out as she rolled herself over. Her eyes became level with the clock that read 9:15. Why the hell was she up so early? She smirked once she saw that there was a glass of water and a few aspirin left on the end table. Leave it to Will. He use to do that when he was a kid and she came home from a party drunk. She sat up and swallowed the pills down feeling a bit guilty about that. 

Carmilla debated whether or not it was worth it to try and get up. Then she remembered that Laura was probably here somewhere so she should at least make an appearance. 

The brunette shuffled into her bathroom to find that the person who stared back at her in the mirror had one hell of a night. Carmilla made quick work of cleaning herself up: removing all her make-up, brushing her teeth, and smoothing out the rooster tails that her hair always had in the morning. 

She switched out of her clothes from last night and into a pair of gray sweatpants and a black v-neck before slipping out into the hallway. She could smell coffee and her nose led her to it like a bloodhound. 

“Ah, the drunk lives,” Will shouted obnoxiously and intentionally once she stepped into the kitchen. Carmilla cringed as she took in the scene. He was stationed at the toaster, directly next to Laura who was cooking on the stove. The brunette tilted her head like a puppy trying to decipher is this was real or a drunk dream. 

“Shut-up,” Carmilla growled, batting her eyes against the sun. 

Laura turned around with a brilliant smile for her. The blonde carried a cup of coffee over and placed a kiss on her cheek as she slipped Carmilla the mug. “Morning,” she whispered softly. 

Carmilla would have blushed if she wasn’t so tired. Instead she chose to sip from her coffee to hide the smile that threatened to overtake her face. She could get use to that kind of wake-up call. “Are you two cooking breakfast?” 

“We are,” Will proclaimed with such cockiness. Carmilla scoffed as she saddled up to one of the chairs at the table, plopping into the seat. 

“You don’t know your way around a microwave,” Carmilla tossed back at him. He glared at her, and Laura laughed. 

“That’s what I’m here for,” the blonde proclaimed. 

“Laura is teaching me how to cook,” Will announced, sending a wink in the blonde’s direction. 

What the hell was that about? Carmilla drank her coffee as she watched the two eagerly made breakfast together in absolute harmony (Apparently they became best friends over night). She decided not to question it because Laura put a plate full of greasy breakfast food in front of her. The hangover gods loved her after all. 

The other two made their own plates and took a seat with her. The next thing she knew they were all having breakfast together like a…family? It was a bit strange, but Carmilla just decided to roll with it. Her two favorite people in the world currently were around, so why over analyze?

“This is good,” Carmilla complimented. 

“I made the toast,” Will said. 

Laura giggled as she took a sip of her orange juice. 

“It’s burnt,” Carmilla teased. 

The blonde snorted, and her hand shot to hold her nose so the liquid wouldn’t shoot out. Carmilla smirked at her. 

Will frowned at her, and then threw a piece of bread at her head. The brunette dodged it expertly, and they all laughed.

“No throwing food at the table, children,” Laura lively chided with a smile. 

“Yes Mom,” Carmilla retorted, winking at the blonde. 

“Kitty how much did you drink last night? You were messed up,” Will said as he ate a whole slice of bacon in one bite. Of course he wasn’t going to let her get away with it. 

“Too much,” the brunette answered. 

“Sorry they gave you such a hard time,” Laura offered. 

“Don’t apologize little Laura. Kitty needs a good razzing every once in awhile. Keeps her on her toes.” 

The brunette stuck her tongue out at her brother. No matter how old Carmilla got nothing else quite communicated her feelings toward her brother as that gesture. 

“It’s not your fault,” Carmilla directed at Laura. “I knew what I was doing and I could have stopped.” 

“Still, they were kind of being jerks about it.” 

Carmilla nodded. “I just hoped I passed the test.” 

“If it’s the drunk test, you totally did,” Will declared.

“Eat your food William.” 

Laura giggled at their banter. Camrilla really liked that sound in the morning. 

“It doesn’t even matter. You’re my friend and they’ll have to deal either way. But next time we won’t play never have I ever,” Laura teased. 

Carmilla’s chest swelled for some stupid reason as the blonde beamed at her. 

“I always lose that game.” 

“You seriously do,” Will agreed. “You were too much of a wild thing in your younger days.” 

“She’s only 21,” Laura pointed out. 

Carmilla laughed. “I got a head start on puberty.” 

“She got boobs in like, fifth grade. I remember.” 

“William,” Carmilla gritted out. How the hell was that suitable for this conversation. Or necessary, ever? 

“It’s okay. I was a late bloomer. They use to say I had mosquito bites for boobs in ninth grade,” Laura informed, putting some of the embarrassment on herself to save the brunette. 

Carmilla wanted to tackle her and kiss her. 

Will let out a hardy laugh. “That’s funny.” 

“Says Willy the whale,” Carmilla snarked. Laura snorted so hard she couldn’t breathe. 

“Shut-up. It was baby fat.” 

“You know come to think of it, my boobs kind of did look like bug bites,” Laura stated trying to dissipate their harping. Laura provided a good buffer between them. 

“Well, you grew up nice,” Carmilla said, her vision traveling down to Laura’s now filled out chest without even thinking twice about it. And OH MY GOD DID SHE JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD? The brunette sunk in and ignored the look her brother shot her from across the table (pure shock). 

The blonde’s cheeks turned a serious color of pink. Carmilla found that she liked doing that, even if she made an idiot out of herself. She blamed it on the alcohol in her system. 

“Um, thanks. I think?” Laura replied with a laugh. At least she didn't get insulted. 

Will rolled his eyes as he shoved the rest of breakfast into his mouth. 

“Laura, you still want a ride to school?” Will asked, as he finished cleared his plate. He was up and rinsing his dish off in the sink in one swift motion. 

“If you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t, but we leave in ten.” Will shuffled out of the room (probably in search of a tighter shirt to wear). 

The blonde nodded as she cleared her and Carmilla’s plate from the table before the brunette could object. “You don’t have to do that,” the brunette commented as Laura rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. 

“Don’t tell me I have to have the same conversation with you now?” Laura said with a raised eyebrow. Carmilla shook her head, biting her lip to prevent herself from smiling. 

“Guess not.” 

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go grab my stuff before I ride in your brother’s hillbilly mobile back to campus.” 

Carmilla chuckled as the blonde left her in the kitchen. The brunette decided to finish off her coffee as she waited for the two occupants of the house to leave so she could go back to sleep. 

Will reappeared with his backpack and sunglasses (that made him kind of look like a tool). “You look mainstream,” Carmilla noted. He was so much better than that. 

“I like Laura. Can we keep her?” he retorted. She glared at him from behind her mug. 

“Stop it, Will,” she said, her tone becoming serious so he understood she was not joking. He was making something out of nothing. Laura was innocent and so was their relationship. She wasn’t about to screw that up. No matter how cute she was. 

“What? I’m just saying. Me and her bonded last night and she’s really cool.” 

“I know this.” 

“So don’t fuck it up.” 

“I’ll pretend not to be insulted by that. But, there’s nothing to fuck up in the first place.

“Whatever you say Kitty.” He didn’t buy that, and neither did she. 

He leaned down and placed a kiss on his sister’s cheek. She smiled at him. “Love you,” he called as he made his way out the door. She nodded at him in confirmation of her love. Carmilla was never one to say it back, but Will knew; she didn’t have to. 

Laura was scuffling back into the kitchen in no time. She was so busy trying to shove things in her back and follow Will out the door that she barely noticed the brunette who was leaning against the cabinets waiting to say goodbye. 

She turned after a minute of fussing to see Carmilla casually watching her and smiled as if she remembered where she was. “Thank you for last night. You were a trooper and I owe you one.” 

Carmilla smirked at her. “You don’t owe me anything. I owe you for getting me home. Sorry about that.” 

“Don’t be.” The blonde reached out and took Carmilla’s hand in her own, playing gently with her fingers. “It was actually a lot of fun to see you drunk.” 

“Glad somebody got a kick out of it.” 

Will honked the horn outside. “Damn it, William,” Carmilla snarled. Laura laughed at her. 

“I’d better go,” Laura said squeezing Carmilla’s hand a bit. “Wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.” 

“Have a good day cupcake.” 

Laura lifted herself up on her tippy toes, placing a kiss on Carmilla’s nose. “Bye,” she called out as she ran out the door. 

The brunette had to stop her knees from buckling. Never before had getting smashed been so worth it. 

\--------------------------------------

Laura needed to choose a fucking topic. 

Her professor had called her out today for being behind in her final journalism project. Her head had not been in class for the past week and it was noticeable. Probably because she was usually the most diligent student that ever existed. The professor knew her, as she had him for four classes over the years, and he was expecting more from her. 

She was expecting more from herself. 

To be fair, she had a lot on her plate. Graduation was nearing and she hadn’t even been able to lock down a job. Then there was Carmilla who was new, and confusing the ever loving hell out of her. And then there was Danny, and the “date” they had this weekend. It was just all too much for her to handle on top of being human.

The tiny blonde blew out a breath as she let her pencil drop to her desk. She had been brainstorming ideas for nearly an hour and had come up with jack-shit. She glanced over at the clock to see that it was 1 AM. Only one person would be up right now. Wait…actually two? 

Laura grabbed her phone and went into her messages. Danny was usually her go-to late night buddy. But now she happened to have another person who would probably be up this late. Laura made a decision and sent out a text. Not more than five minutes later her phone went off. 

**Carmilla: What are you doing up? Isn’t it past your bedtime?**

Laura smirked at her phone. 

_Laura: You’re not the only night owl in town. And I’ll have you know I haven’t had a bed time for over a year now._

_Laura: What are you doing?_

**Carmilla: Paperwork. Piles and piles of paperwork. Smart-ass.**

_Laura: Bounty hunters have paper work? I thought you just kicked ass and took names._

The blonde knew that would get a rise out of her. Carmilla loved to inform unknowing souls of the reality of her job. 

**Carmilla: Contrary to popular belief this is a real job that can be boring.**

There was nothing boring about Carmilla. 

_Laura: I highly doubt that._

Wait a minute…

It hit the blonde like a ton of bricks: _Carmilla_. Carmilla was her project. She could do a whole report on the life of a bounty hunter. Yes! It was perfect, why didn’t she think of that before? The topic wasn’t over done. It was original and interesting and it would be something she could observe easily. 

This was perfect. 

_Laura: On a scale from 1 to 10 how boring?_

\----------------------------

 

“No.” 

“What do you mean no?” 

“I mean no, Laura,” Carmilla answered sternly, turning around and handing the blonde her coffee. Laura had persuaded her to meet up and grab a mid-afternoon pick me up at the local shop.

“Why?” 

“Because it’s too dangerous.” 

“But you said it wasn’t dangerous.” 

Carmilla glared at her, and then proceeded to brush by her. The brunette took a seat at a table in the corner of the shop.

“I lied.” 

Laura narrowed her eyes at her. 

“Don’t even start that with me,” Carmilla warned. Mostly because she was afraid it would work. 

“Come on Carm. I really need this for my project. I have got to do this to graduate,” Laura whined. 

“You don’t have to do it on me.”

“Then what?” 

“I don’t know Laura. I’m not a journalist.” 

“Right! I am, and that’s why I know this is a good idea.” 

Carmilla let out a huff, rolling her eyes at she continued to sip from her cup. 

“If you’re going to say no then you have to at least tell me why so I can argue my case.” 

“There is no case here. My job is long grueling hours, late nights, shady areas, and I can’t afford to babysit you.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter. I can take care of myself,” Laura exclaimed, offended that Carmilla would think of her that way. She didn’t like when people underestimated her. It hit home because this was exactly what her and Danny had been arguing about for years. She thought Carm was different. 

Carmilla’s expression softened. She reached forward and let her hand fall over Laura’s. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Carmilla explained gently, locking her eyes with the blonde’s to show she was indeed sincere. 

Laura nodded, understanding. This was one of her insecurities. Everyone always thought she was some weak, innocent, naive little girl and it drove her nuts. She did not need someone rescuing her all the time (even if Carmilla had gotten into the habit of it). 

“These are real criminals who won’t think twice about hurting you. They’re dangerous people who aren’t even afraid of the law. If you’re with me I’m going to be worried about you, because that’s me, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

Laura felt her hear beat pick up. Did that mean she cared? Well of course she cared on some level, but which one? 

“I guess that’s a fair point.” Will had warned her about this side of his sister (the immensely protective part to the point where she got mean). 

Carmilla nodded, as she leaned back letting her hand wrap around her coffee instead of Laura’s hand. The blonde didn’t like that so much. Why had she suggested coffee? 

Laura could feel her face contorting into a pout. Now she had no idea what she could possibly do her project on. The blonde glanced at the time to see she only had about twenty minutes until her next class. 

“I’ll just think of something else,” Laura muttered. 

Carm closed her eyes and pursued her lips as she mentally tried to tell herself not to say what she knew she was going to. 

“This is really necessary for you to graduate?” 

Laura’s face immediately brightened as she nodded eagerly. She was going to get her way and she knew it. Carmilla instantly felt herself caving from that smile. 

“I can’t believe I’m debating this,” Carmilla said to herself more than Laura who already had a yes in her mind. 

Laura heard herself squeal. She knew Carmilla was agreeing, she didn’t even have to say it. “Thank you, thank you, thank you Carm. I owe you big.” 

The brunette straightened up, glaring at Laura and pointing a finger directly at her. “You will listen and do as I say at all times. Understand?” 

Laura nodded frantically. She probably wouldn’t but she would at least try to. 

“I’m not kidding Laura.” 

“I know. I know. You’re in charge. I promise!” The blonde leapt up from her seat, taking Carmilla’s face in her hands and planting a kiss on her cheek. 

The brunette choked on her own lungs. How uncool could she be? She just caved in like two seconds flat for this girl and then she was the one getting all flustered. What the hell was going on wit her? 

“I need to have my head examined,” Carmilla said to herself as she let her face dip down to the table. 

“Probably,” Laura retorted, as she practically hopped to grab her jacket and bag. “Let me know how it goes. I have to go type up my proposal. See you later, Boss!” 

The blonde did one of those totally dorky salutes at her as she skipped out of the café. Carmilla watched her bound the whole way down the street until the girl disappeared from her vision. 

Carmilla knew in that moment that she was screwed when it came to Laura Hollis. 

\-----------------------------------

Danny was gorgeous. 

There was really never any debating that. There was more to a person than their appearance, but if they were basing compatibility off of looks alone there was no question. The world just wasn’t that simple though. 

Because it was Friday. 

“You ready to go?” the redhead asked, as she stood in Laura’s doorway looking fine as ever in her hiking gear. Whoever invented athletic pants was a God. 

“Uh, yeah,” Laura nervously replied, grabbing her backpack before she locked the door behind her. She never specified whether this was a date or not. A day of wondering around in the wilderness didn’t sound romantic, but what did she know about dating? (Zero).

“I figured we could start with breakfast?” 

Laura felt her stomach rumbling. That was not a bad idea. 

“Sure.” 

Danny drove a red jeep. It was beat up because the ginger was probably one of the most aggressive drivers on the planet. Laura had learned that countless times. The vehicle always smelt like Danny’s bodywash and mint which Laura found soothing. 

Their morning ride together was quiet, but not in an awkward silence kind of way. The two could be together and not say anything but still have a good time. It was one of the reasons they were best friends. 

The weather was getting warmer. Laura rolled her window down and let the gentle breeze blow against her face. Danny smiled over at her as she drove on. They stopped at Salvador’s and grabbed a few breakfast burritos to-go. And coffee, of course. Laura drank hers in about two minutes flat and stole a few sips out of Danny’s. The redhead pretended to be upset by it, but Laura knew she secretly loved it. 

Arlington Hills had the best trails in the state. Whenever Danny decided to take her out for fresh air, which the redhead insisted she needed more of, she always took her there. Danny thought the blonde hated nature, and Laura usually humored her. They had been friends for a few years, but Laura grew up in the country and had plenty of experience with the great outdoors. She just didn’t like to dampen Danny’s fun. The redhead liked to teach her things and take care of her and Laura appreciated that she wanted to do that for her (when it wasn’t suffocating). 

“It’s beautiful out,” Danny commented as she opened the trunk and pulled out her own backpack. Laura met her around the back of the car taking in the scene. The sun was out and the sky was a crystal, everything was right in the world (or so it felt). The green tree tops went on for miles with nothing but wildlife inhabiting them. There was nothing but a lovely afternoon ahead of them. Laura glanced over at the redhead who’s hair was shinning in the sun as she locked her car thinking about how much she really did care for Danny (but was it in that way?). 

“Ready to go?” Laura asked, smirking at the girl. 

“Lets do this,” Danny shouted in her overly enthusiastic way that Laura always found amusing (she got pumped over nature, it was cute). 

They decided to take the scenic route around the park that went through the larger hills. It would take probably all day, but it never stopped them before. Laura found herself actually excited to have Danny all to herself for a day. It had been awhile since they had a best friend outing. Even if this may turn into a serious conversation sort of day, it was still nice. 

They were just starting up the path and getting into the thicket when Danny spoke up first. 

“How are classes?” 

Laura smiled at her. “Fine. Got my final project nailed down. Now I just have to pray I’m going to graduate.” 

“Of course you’re going to graduate,” Danny scoffed. She would forever be Laura’s biggest cheerleader. She always had the utmost faith in her, even when Laura didn’t deserve it. 

“What about you?” 

“Passing,” Danny answered simply. 

“Is it sad that we use to try to get A’s and now we settle for C’s?” 

“I see no problem with this,” Danny retorted. Laura snorted, and the redhead joined her in laughing. 

“This is why we’re best friends,” Laura noted. 

It was. They worked so well together. 

“How is your Dad? Haven’t seen Papa Hollis in awhile.” 

“He’s good. Paranoid as ever, but good.” 

“Still going to weekly Sunday dinners?” 

“Do you think that became an option?” Laura teased. Danny smirked at her and shoved the blonde playfully off the trail. Laura caught her balance before she wound up rolling down the hill and shoved Danny back (she barely moved). 

Laura had brought Danny to the weekly family dinners a lot over the years. Her Dad loved Danny, and if he had it his way Laura and her would have been dating years ago. She was considered part of the family now. 

“Be happy your Dad is so awesome. He could be a total jackass like my parents.” 

Laura frowned. She had met Danny’s parents a few times. The redhead tended to avoid them as they were not so accepting of her “lifestyle choices,” as they put it. Her folks had never been anything but kind and courteous when Danny brought her home as a friend, but Laura knew it was an act. (She could spot fake smiles from a mile away). She saw the way they whispered things that made Danny’s face drop (probably about whether or not they were a couple). The part that killed the blonde was the sadness in her friend’s eyes when she was around the people who were suppose to love her no matter what. It broke Laura’s heart. 

She had found the redhead crying on more than one occasion because of the harsh words her parents spewed at her. Danny had come out as bi when she was seventeen. Her parents had told her she was confused at first. Then they shipped her off to a Catholic rehabilitation program when they caught her making out with her first girlfriend. Danny never really spoke about what happened there, but Laura could infer that it hadn’t been a good experience. After that Danny just said she never talked about with them ever again. She went off to college and only went home when it was absolutely necessary, usually dragging Laura along so she didn’t have to go through it alone. 

The blonde was happy to act as a buffer. She understood the struggle of having to hide a part of yourself. Laura had come out to her Dad in her senior year, and he could have cared less. The man was probably the most understanding human being on the planet. He had seen a lot in his years on the police force and when it came down to it he was just happy Laura wasn’t on drugs or selling her body. Laura was lucky that her Dad loved her like that. However, the rest of her ginormous, conservative, and slightly redneck family still remained clueless on the subject (she wanted to keep it that way as long as she could). Laura had been putting on the straight act around them for years now, and probably would for the rest of her life. It’s not like she was ashamed of who she was, it was just easier for everyone (or so she told herself). 

Laura reached out and grabbed Danny’s hand, swinging their conjoined fingers between them. “Who needs parents when we’ve got each other?” Laura stated. 

Danny smiled and let her head fall. Laura knew it hurt her. No matter how much Danny tried to pretend like it didn’t sting anymore, it did. She could tell that Danny wanted a relationship with her parents that she would never have and it killed her. What child wouldn’t feel that way? Laura knew she could never make-up for that loss, but she could let Danny know she’d never be alone. The redhead clutched Laura’s hand a little tighter, lacing their fingers together (was she making a move?). 

“You’re my family,” Danny said. 

Laura nodded. “Bet your ass I am,” she confirmed.

No matter what happened between them Laura always would be. As long as Danny let her. 

They walked up the trail like that for awhile. Lazily strolling through the trees talking about life and school. Laura tried to justify her obsession with British television once again and failed (she could never bring Danny over to the dark side). Danny teased her for being so short (as always) and gave her a hard time about the bright yellow sneakers she was wearing. Before long they were nearing the top of the hill that overlooked the rest of the park. It had the best view in town, and they both agreed that would be the best spot to break for lunch. 

Danny broke out the food, and Laura rolled out a blanket she had shoved in her backpack so they could have a picnic. Soon enough they were laying on the ground munching on sandwiches and fruit while gazing out over the entirety of town. Silas looked so small from up there. It kind of put life into perspective to see that things weren’t always as big as you thought they were. 

“Laura?” Danny spoke hesistantly, looking up from her apple at the blonde who had just shoved half a turkey sandwich in her mouth. 

“Hmm?” Laura answered with food threatening to spill out of her mouth. 

Danny laughed at her and handed her a bottle of water to wash it all down. “Remember how I said I wanted to talk to you about something?” 

_Oh shit._ “Yeah,” Laura said, trying to act clueless (it always worked for her before). She had a feeling that it wasn’t going to work this time though. 

Danny sat up, smoothing her palms over her thighs as she crossed her legs turning to face Laura head on. The blonde could see the pensive look on the redhead’s face. That was never a good sign. 

“Well I was wondering why you never answered me about this being a date?” 

At least she was direct. 

Laura put her lunch down. “Because I didn’t know whether I wanted it to be one or not.” There, that was the truth. She had no clue what she wanted from Danny (a certain brunette was making it even harder to figure out). No, Laura pushed the girl out of her mind. It was not the time.

Danny’s face mirrored hurt for a second before she covered it up. “Oh, I guess that’s fair.” 

The blonde let out a sigh. It was time they had this conversation. They needed to figure out where their relationship stood. Laf had been badgering her about it for weeks and they were right. Annoying, but right.

“That’s it,” Laura said, dusting off her hands and scooting herself closer to Danny. “We need to have this talk.” 

“What talk?” Danny asked, a bit thrown by her sudden maneuver. 

“The talk about us.” 

“Laura-“ 

“Stop it. Let’s not beat around the bush. We both know what I’m talking about.”

When the hell did she get so brave? Laura chalked it up to being fed up with all the drama of it. Why did love have to be this complicated? They were adults, friends, and whatever the outcome they could handle it with maturity. And for the love of God she needed some peace of mind before this ate her alive. 

Danny relented, forgetting whatever she was about to say. “Where do we start?” 

“I have no idea,” Laura admitted. 

The ginger bit her lip, thinking deeply about what to say next. “Laura, I like you as more than a friend.” 

The blonde just nodded. Ugh, she was a coward. Why couldn’t she say something? Her mind was shouting at her to, but her lips wouldn’t move. She just fidgeted with a piece of grass next to the blanket like a child. 

“How do you feel about me?” Danny questioned. Laura could hear the hope laced in her voice. 

“Honestly, I don’t know Danny. You’re my best friend and I love you. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think you’re attractive because obviously you’re hot.” 

The girl blushed furiously, her eyes falling down to stare at her shoes. “I’m not-“

“Shut it. You are and you know it,” Laura snapped. “But there’s more to a relationship than physical attraction.” 

“Yeah, you’re right there is.” 

“Which is why this is hard for me. You’re my best friend and I’ve never been able to tell if what I feel for you is purely platonic or if there’s something more because the lines are blurred with us. But a part of me wonders if it’s even worth finding out if it may ruin our friendship?” 

“Laura nothing could ever ruin our friendship,” Danny said, with such strength in her voice Laura nearly believed her. 

“You say that now, but what happens if we do date and we break up? Or if I don’t feel the same way about you that you feel about me? What happens if we end up hating each other?” 

“Wow, when you said talk about it, you really meant it.” 

Laura bit back a laugh. “Danny, I’m serious.” 

“I know,” she said, defeated. She wasn’t trying to downplay the situation. It was just Danny’s way of easing the tension. 

“Laura I can promise you that nothing in this world is ever going to stop me from being your best friend. You know me, and you know that I mean that.” 

“I know you want to mean that, but you can’t predict the future.” 

The reality of her words settled in on Danny. It was true. Was this really worth that? 

“You’re right. I can’t do that, but I know that you’re worth more to me than anything in this entire world and nothing is ever going to change that.” 

A proclamation of loyalty that made Laura’s chest hurt (mostly because Danny was honorable about these types of things, even if it destroyed her). Danny was just that type of person. She was honest and true, Laura would always be able to rely on her (hell she did most of the time). Danny would sacrifice her own life for Laura’s. Those weren’t bad traits in a girlfriend. A lot of people would be very satisfied with those things. 

Laura glanced up to the blue eyes that were staring so intently back at her. 

The problem with Danny was that it would be all or nothing. Laura knew that. She would have to make a decision, and it would be a final one (like get married final). And as she thought about whether or not she was ready to enter into that serious of a relationship (forever), a rather disturbing image popped into her head. 

Carmilla. 

Again the mysterious brunette managed to wiggle herself into her mind at the absolute worst time. But, if Laura was being honest with herself, Carmilla needed to be taken into consideration here. Mostly because in the few short weeks she’s known the girl, she’s sparked more passion in Laura than anyone ever had. Laura wasn’t sure if she wanted to let go of what could possibly could be (but probably never would be) with the girl. Carmilla was new, and exciting, a bit edgy, dangerous, and frustrating. But also sweet, and kind, and hot (can’t forget that one), and she seemed to get Laura in a way no one had before. 

Laura wanted to get to know her more. 

That was the thing though. Danny was a sure bet and Carmilla was just up in the air. 

Fuck, this was confusing things even more.

She needed to make a choice. 

As her mind raced with these thoughts she hadn’t noticed that Danny had inched closer to her. They were sitting facing each other, and there had been space, but now there was just no space. How long had she been thinking? 

Danny directed her gaze on her and Laura’s eyes widened. Was she about to-? No. 

“Laura,” the redhead said in a much softer voice than usual. 

“Yes?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“What?” Laura snapped, completely dumbfounded. How was that going to help the situation? 

“Can I kiss you? We’re sitting here talking about something that you clearly haven’t figured out yet, and maybe if we kiss it will tell you what you need to know.” 

Okay, maybe she had a point. 

“What if I don’t give you the answer you want after it?” Laura asked, as gently as she could. Danny already had her mind made up. If she kissed her, and the redhead saw fireworks, and Laura felt nothing…that would just fuck things up. But, if she did feel something than maybe it would solve everything. How did she get herself in these situations? 

“Than at least you gave it a chance, and that’s all I can really ask of you Laura. I won’t hold it against you.”

Laura decided to stop overthinking things for once. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

Laura nodded leaning in a bit, giving the redhead permission. For someone who suggested it, Danny panicked when Laura agreed (she must not have gotten that far in her plan). The blonde reached up with her hand, wondering if she should do this even though she already was, and let her hand fall to Danny’s cheek hoping that it would calm her. Danny closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. 

Then she dove forward. 

Laura was taken off guard, even though she literally saw it coming. For a second she didn’t kiss her back. But Danny’s lips were pressed against hers, and Laura told herself that she needed to see if this was something (so she would never regret not trying). The blonde pushed back, kissing the redhead back fiercely, as she closed her eyes and let herself just feel. Danny responded, pulling her closer, and deepening the kiss. Laura let her. Laura held the back of neck as their lips sought for the answer that her mind couldn’t give her. Her body did the talking instead. 

One thing was for sure: Danny was a good kisser. 

Danny was the first one to pull back, as if she suddenly regained consciousness. Realizing that this was an experiment, and not a green light (always the chivalrous one). Laura’s breathes were coming in short huffs (as Danny was proving to be athletic in all sorts of ways) as her mind came back online to process what happened. 

Their eyes linked up as they let themselves settle down. 

The kiss was nice. 

The kiss was kind of hot. 

The kiss was the answer Laura needed.

The blonde had realized in that moment that she did not feel the same way about Danny. She loved Danny, yes. She cared for Danny, yes. She thought Danny was beautiful, yes. But she did not feel that way about her. 

Dating her wouldn’t be right. 

And it would end badly. 

“So?” Danny asked, looking as if all her hopes and dreams had been affirmed. 

Laura closed her eyes as her throat seemed to swell shut. She knew what she had to do, and it killed her. 

That day Laura broke her best friend’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not guaranteeing anything, but would you guys prefer a set update schedule or just me posting as soon as I get things done?


	7. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys some Carmilla and Laura: I'm delivering :) 
> 
> And Carm is seriously cute in this. I hope it makes up for the heaviness in the first part of this chapter. Thank for reading as always!

“Well, that’s ruff” Laf said once Laura finished recanting her side of what happened with Danny. She knew the redhead had already talked to them about hers. 

“I’m a horrible person,” Laura whined, as she let her head fall onto the coffee table with a smack. The blonde immediately lifted her head and rubbed at the center of her forehead (she hit it harder than she anticipated).

“Laura there’s no need to hurt yourself,” Perry chided. 

“Why not? I hurt Danny. Gosh, I’m a fucking jackass.” 

“You’re not a jackass,” Laf countered. Laura was a lot of things, but that was not one of them. 

“Then I’m an asshole.” 

“Nope, not that either.” 

“You guys, please let me wallow in my self-loathing.” 

It had been one day. One day since she smashed Danny’s hopes and dreams of them being a couple. The redhead had been true to her word: she accepted Laura’s answer without any dispute. They finished their hike, Danny drove her home and walked her to the door, and she even hugged her goodnight. Like a fucking gentlewoman.

And the whole while Laura knew that Danny was not alright. 

She just pretended to be because she told Laura she wouldn’t let it hurt their friendship. Why did she have to be so damn self-righteous? Why couldn’t she just flip out on Laura and call her a tease? Insult her, yell at her. That way Laura didn’t have to feel like such a jerk. 

Because that was not Danny. 

She just reject the single most kind person she’s ever met. 

And her best friend (maybe ex best friend). 

“It sounds like you made your intentions clear. I’m sure she isn’t going to hold it against you,” Perry reasoned, simplifying the situation as always. 

“Would you?” Laura asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl. 

Perry diverted her gaze as she grabbed her purse off the coffee table and made a bee line for the exit. She would. Any sane person would. 

Why had Laura thought that was a good idea? 

“I’m going to work now, I’ll see you both later,” Perry said as she made a dash out the door. Leaving Laf and Laura alone in their apartment while conveniently avoiding any conflict. That was Perry for you. 

“Laura don’t be so hard on yourself,” Laf spoke up, resting their hand on Laura’s shoulder. 

“How is she?” 

Laf’s face dropped. “She’s okay.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” 

“She’s taking it kind of hard. Just give her some time.” 

Laura sighed. Yeah, what else could she do? She would give Danny space and let Danny come to her when she was ready. 

“I’m never going to forgive myself for this,” Laura admitted. 

The hardest part about it was that Laura did not feel bad. She felt awful that she hurt her friend, and so unintentionally, but she was actually relieved to have the whole mess sorted. Which just made her feel incredibly guilty because Danny was hurting. 

“Laura you can’t help how you feel. At least you were honest with her and now she has a chance to move on and find someone who loves her back.” 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“I’m always right,” Laf said, brightening up a bit at hearing Laura’s harping ease. 

Then Laura remembered something (Laf’s comment triggered it). Something Perry had casually mentioned to her last movie night; Laf was not always right. And she could use a change of topic.

“Why aren’t you telling people about you and Perry?” Laura blurted out. She was not in the mood for games today and decided to side step the whole social protocol thing. 

Laf looked as if Laura had smacked them across the face. 

“How did you-“ 

“We talked,” Laura answered before they could finish. “And no offense but you’re kind of obvious. Have been for years.” 

“We are not!” 

“Laf you get this horrible lovey-dovey grin every time someone so much as mentions Perry.” 

“I do not!” 

“Okay, your shitty denial lying aside, why?” 

Laf ran their hands over their face, then pushed back their bangs as they took a minute to think. Once their orange hairdo was sticking up everywhere they decided to speak. 

“Laura, I’m different.” 

“I’m white.” 

“What?!” 

“I’m sorry, I thought we were stating the obvious.” Laf glared at her and Laura rolled her eyes. “We’re all different LaFontaine.” 

“You know what I’m talking about.” 

“Yes, but what does that have to do with Perry? She clearly loves you and does not care.” 

“That doesn’t mean everybody else doesn’t,” Laf shouted as if it had been festering inside of them for decades. The ginger let out a huff as they leaned back into the couch cushions. “I’m sorry,” they grumbled, burrowing their head in their hands. After Laf seemed to calm down a little Laura decided it was okay to speak again. 

“Since when do you care what other people think?” 

“Since I fell in love with someone who does not deserve to endure what I’ve had to.” 

The statement very nearly took the breath out of Laura’s lungs. She saw the way Laf’s face morphed into something of such anguish and it nearly broke her. 

Laf was the one who always kept it together. They had developed a tough shell after years of torment for being “different”. Laura had witnessed some of it over the past few years that she had gotten to know them. It also didn’t help that they lived in a rather conservative part of the country where people couldn’t even get over the civil war. 

Laf always brushed it off, or had their own zingers to fire back. They were resilient to anything anyone had to say. Laf barely got angry with people over it. Laura always admired that about them because she was constantly defending her own sexuality to people. She could never be as chill as Laf was about it. 

But sometimes Laura forgot that even if someone doesn’t react to what’s being said about them it can still hurt. And overtime that pain can build. Seeing Laf in that moment made Laura conscious of it. 

“You know Perry wanted to tell everyone as soon as it happened. She was so fucking excited and I couldn’t believe I got that lucky. I was so happy that I almost forgot.” Laf’s voice trailed off a bit, becoming weaker as they devilled deeper into the underlying issue. 

“Almost. I’m just so use to it anymore. But Perry, she’s not. Even if she’s neurotic, she’s relatively normal. And also very ignorant of how cruel people can be. It’s one things to be friends with me, it’s another to date me. She would receive the same treatment I do, probably worse. I just don’t want that life for her.” 

Laura bit her lip. 

She couldn’t begrudge LaFontaine. In all honestly she understood them. When you love someone you have the instinct to protect them from harm. The reality of Laf’s situation was easy to forget because with their friends were accepting and loving, but the real world was not. Laf was aware of that in a way most weren’t. 

“What kind of life could I give her? What would her family do? And I know Perry would stand by me and not care because she loves me, but I would. I would never be able to live with myself for doing that to her.” 

Laf was distraught. Laura reached over and squeezed their hand causing them to look up at her with anticipation of some lecture about self-worth (which Laura had the inkling to do, but she decided it was not called for here). 

“Have you talked to Perry about this?” Laura asked, rather quietly; deciding that would not be the best route to go here. She couldn’t imagine someone keeping this all inside of their mind; it would drive Laura nuts. 

Laf shook their head. “How can I? She’s just so...Perry. You know she would just berate me and tell me that it didn’t matter.” 

“But it does matter,” Laura meekly stated, turning away from her friend. She hated herself for saying it, for acknowledging it, because she felt like it gave hate power. 

Laf just nodded once again. 

“So what are you going to do? Stay in the closet for the rest of your life together? Break up?” 

The redhead shuttered when Laura brought that up. 

“I haven’t figured it out yet.” 

“You should probably talk to Perry about it. I think she blames herself.” 

Laf eyes morphed into a panic. “What?! What makes you think that?” 

“Call it a hunch.” (Or Perry pretty much saying that).

“Those are usually right,” Laf accepted immediately. Laura had a knack for picking up on those types of things, and her friends knew that. They trusted it as much as Laura did. Sometimes she used it to her advantage. 

“Yeah. Just talk to her? She really loves you Laf, and you can’t put it off forever. If I can confront my feelings for Danny head on I know you can.” 

“It would seem our roles are reversed,” Laf pointed out. 

Laura laughed at the sudden change of events. Usually Laf was pestering her about her feelings for a certain redhead, and now she was doing the exact same. This is why they were friends.

“Lets just hope you have better luck than me,” Laura retorted, scoffing at herself as she finished off her beer.

Laura was about 57% sure she was a crazy person at this point. 

\------------------------------------------

Carmilla wasn’t really sure what possessed her to drive over to Laura’s dorm. She had gotten up super early (for her, which meant 11) after having some bizarre dreams about black cats and white angels. The brunette decided to grab a super large coffee then thought about how much Laura likes coffee and how she may want one.

The next thing she knew she was standing at the blonde’s door with coffee like a desperate idiot. Before Carmilla let herself over-think what the hell she was doing she kicked at the bottom of the door. Laura swung it open instantly, and delightful shock spread across her face. 

Thankfully, Carmilla had been right about Laura wanting coffee (or maybe her). 

“I took a risk and thought you might want some caffeine?” Carmilla said as smooth as she could. In attempt to redeem herself, to herself. Normally she prided herself on being a charmer, but she couldn’t seem to get her act together around Laura. 

She held out the to-go cup for the honey-haired girl who accepted it with a small smile of gratitude. 

“Is that so? Sure you just didn’t miss me?” the blonde taunted as she ushered the brunette into the room. 

“I don’t miss people,” Carmilla dryly stated. It was true. She didn’t. Or hadn’t ever before. This was not her missing Laura. It had been three days since she saw her last. It would be ridiculous to miss someone after such a short time. 

“Such a sour puss before noon,” Laura teased, as she set her coffee down and began throwing things into her bag. Was she going somewhere? 

“If you’re about to leave on some hot date I can go. I just came to give you the coffee,” Carmilla tried, feeling a bit self-conscious. 

Laura looked up at her, rolled her eyes and let out a “pssh” noise. Carmilla had to fight back the laugh that evoked because that would definitely be uncool. 

“As if. I have Sunday dinner.” 

“Most people have dinner on Sunday.” 

Carmilla chose to cover up the relief she felt when Laura said she did not have some date with sarcasm, trying to feign indifference as always. Why did she care so much? 

“No, smart-ass” Laura quipped. “I mean, my giant family has dinner every Sunday. Everybody gets together at my grandparents’ farm, my Dad’s seven brothers, one sister and their spouses, all 23 of my cousins. No one is excused unless they’re dead or dying, not even me.” 

Carmilla found this seriously amusing. It was quaint. It was sweet to know that Laura came from a family like that. It was surreal to know that those types of family even existed; that she lived in a place where they did now. It suited Laura; she deserved that type of life. Carmilla would never get to know it, but she made peace with that long ago (or so she told herself). But she wondered what it must be like to come from such a place. 

“Okay, wow that’s a lot of people.” 

“That’s only one side. My Mom’s is big too.” 

“You eat with them every week?” 

“Nope. Mostly just holidays.” Laura eyes glazed over and Carmilla sensed that she was omitting something, but she decided not to push it. “Anyway, it’s about that time I have to start my way over.” 

“Gotcha,” Carmilla replied, feeling herself start to drift toward the door. It had been a shot in the dark that Laura would be free. Of course the lovely blonde had a life, unlike her (note to self: get one). 

Laura’s face suddenly brightened and Carmilla thought she had never seen anything so lovely. “Why don’t you come with me?” 

“Cupcake you don’t have to invite me just because I showed up unannounced. Go spend time with your family, I’ll be fine.” 

Laura started shaking her head frantically. “No, I do it all the time. While I love them, they drive me a bit nuts, and it’s kind of nice to have someone to hang out with. All my friends have gone. It provides a distraction from me.” 

“And why would you need to do that?” 

Laura bit her lip. _Damn it, she needs to stop doing that._ It might actually be the death of Carmilla Karnstein. 

“Because my family doesn’t exactly know the details of my life.” 

“Like?” 

“That I’m gay.” 

Carmilla tried to fight back the laugh. But she couldn’t. Of course Laura was a closet case. Otherwise she was too good to be true. 

“Shut-up,” Laura said, smacking Carmilla rather hard on the bicep. “My grandparents are from a different time and the rest of my family is just ignorant. It’s not their fault. My Dad knows, and he doesn’t care.”

“Then why not tell the rest of them?” 

“Because there’s not really a reason to. I haven’t ever dated anyone serious enough to bring them home, so I just leave that part out.” 

“And conveniently act straight,” Carmilla knowingly pointed out. She had a taste of that in her younger years. 

“Stop judging me,” Laura said, pointing a finger at Carmilla and giving her a stern, but light-hearted glare. The brunette laughed at how adorable it was, and used her hand to bat the blonde’s index away from her. 

“I’m not. Trust me. We’ve all had to act straight at some point in our lives. I get it.” 

“You do?” 

Carmilla nodded. _If only you knew how much._

“So will you come with me then?” The blonde’s hopeful face was enough to have Carmilla wavering. 

“Yeah, why not.” 

\---------------------------

“Holy shit, your family are fucking rabbits,” Carmilla said as she pulled up to the Hollis Farm. There looked to be about a fifty people there and that was just outside. There was a good chance that there were more in the house. 

“I told you it was big.” Laura giggled as they drove up the hill that the farm was perched on. 

Carmilla had to admit that the country was a beautiful place to be compared to the city. She wasn’t use to seeing so much green. Spring was just setting in and Silas was a bloom with plenty of trees and flowers budding to life. Laura’s family’s farm was practically shinning in the sun; the white house with a tin roof accentuating its rural charm. It was a cliché, but Carmilla still found it endearing.

Laura directed the brunette as to where to park (in a dirt lot) behind a bunch of other cars directly next to the house. Carmilla felt out of place as she put her mustang in park around seven lifted trucks (this explained Will’s new vehicle). It must be a southern thing. 

She was not use to crowds and suddenly the brunette found herself feeling very nervous about meeting a ton of strangers (who were related to Laura). She was going to meet Laura’s family. Why did that make her this anxious? 

“Relax,” Laura said, placing her hand over Carmilla’s as they sat in the car. How in the hell did Laura read her like that? Carmilla was mentally preparing herself for getting out of the car (which was currently her safe haven). She hadn’t put much thought into this whole meeting Laura’s family thing, and now she was reminded of how much she actually hates people (mostly because they hate her first). Maybe she could make a run for it? No. They had all eyed them as they made their way up the driveway. 

The brunette let out a puff of air as she ripped her leather jacket off. She did not need Laura’s family thinking she was a ruffian. She felt a little more comfortable in her dark jeans and white t-shirt. She would still stick out, but not quite so bad. 

Laura giggled at her. “They don’t bite.” 

Carmilla wasn’t so sure of that. 

The blonde jumped out of the passenger side, and Carmilla reluctantly exited the car. They weren’t out of the vehicle for more than five seconds before Carmilla heard a rather tiny voice screaming: 

“Llllaaaurrraaa!!!” 

The blonde lit up, spotting the tiny mop of brown curls bouncing toward them from the house. Carmilla watched as Laura ran to the small child picking them up and spinning them around in a giant hug. 

Carmilla’s chest did something weird as she watched this happen. Something she had never felt that before. And she was smiling like a fool. Was Laura always this beautiful? The sun was beaming down on the honey-blonde hair and it was almost like the girl had a halo around her as she smiled so brightly. It was a smile that Carmilla was convinced could rid the world of any evil. 

After Laura had thoroughly squished the little person, who seemed to be enjoying it because they were laughing, she spotted Carmilla frozen behind her gawking. She made her way back to the brunette with the small girl still in her arms. 

“Carmilla this is Ruth. My cousin and goddaughter actually,” Laura informed, looking to the kid and scrunching her face at them. Ruth smiled big, and poked Laura on the nose with her tiny finger. Carmilla had seriously never seen anything cuter. 

Ruth couldn’t have been more than three years old. She was little for her age, much like Laura, and had the most beautiful blue yes she’d ever seen on a child. She had curly brown hair that fell free around her sweet little face. She was wearing a white and yellow dress that was covered in dirt and she had no shoes on. She was absolutely adorable. 

“Hi Ruth. It’s nice to meet you.” The brunette reached for the girl’s hand and shook it playfully. Ruth giggled, but seemed to understand the gesture. 

“You play with me?” Ruth asked Carmilla with a hopeful expression that kind of resembled Laura’s. 

It was a wonder how kids worked. Hi stranger, nice to meet you, now that that’s over onto more important matters. 

“Sure.” It’s not like she could say no to the child. 

“Carm has to meet Pap and Gigi, and Uncle Teddy, and everyone else first.” 

Carmilla did a mental head count of how many introductions that would be. Then something clicked. 

“Uncle Teddy?” 

Laura laughed. “My Dad’s name is Theodore. Most people just call him that or Theo, but the kids all call him Teddy.” 

“Cause he’s a giant teddy bear!” Ruth exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air with glee. 

“That’s right!” 

Carmilla was on a farm, on a Sunday afternoon, about to meet an important man named Teddy (who Carmilla suspected was not as cuddly as his nickname may suggest). What had become of her life?

\---------------------------------------

Laura was in awe. 

Carmilla had just endured meeting a total of 43 people. 

She always got the sense that the brunette did not like people. Not only did Carmilla blatantly project that attitude, she just seemed to keep them at a distance. Even when the brunette met her friends she wasn’t overly enthused about having people around her. So, she just concluded that Carmilla was not a people person.

Apparently Laura had been very wrong about that. 

The second Carmilla stepped onto her grandparent’s front lawn something in the girl changed. She was…nice? Dare Laura say charming, and not in that flirtatious way she was infamous for. The brunette’s rather apathetic attitude seemed to be whipped away and in place a warm energy overtook the girl that made Laura stare at her in disbelief throughout the course of the evening. 

Carmilla shook her grandfather’s hand and offered him the sweetest smile she’d ever seen a person give. And when he made a stupid joke about her being the prettiest girl he’s ever seen, Carmilla seemed to genuinely laugh before responding with a quip about being 40 years older and giving his wife a run for her money. Her grandfather lit up laughing and so did her grandmother. Carmilla even hugged Gigi (the only way her grandmother greeted people) without a scowl and offered to help her with anything she needed for dinner. Carmilla then thanked them both graciously for having her, and bragged about how lovely their granddaughter was. Basically she was the most polite person in existence, which really resonated with her traditional grandparents. Laura had no idea who the hell she brought to dinner with her after that. 

“I like her,” Gigi had whispered in Laura’s ear when Pap caught Carm’s attention again (shamelessly enjoying the fresh blood for his bad jokes). Laura smiled at her grandmother, and realized that she really did too (and not in the same way as her 72 year-old grandmother did, hopefully). 

Her Dad came next. He had been out in the barn with two of his brothers looking at a part of the structure that needed to be repaired (probably a job she would get roped into helping with). When he made his way up over the hill Laura ran at him giving him a giant hug (she would forever be a Daddy’s girl). The man drove her crazy, but she loved him still. His flannel shirt and jeans were covered in dirt from inspecting the foundation (his older brothers were clean, which told Laura that he would forever be picked on by his siblings). He smiled at his daughter as he made his way over to Carmilla who was waiting on the deck for them.

“Carm, this is my Dad, Teddy Hollis,” Laura had said, as she hung off the man like a child without a care. He was laughing at his baby girl. He offered Carmilla a handshake once he put Laura down, much to Laura’s detest for it, and Carmilla returned it eagerly. 

“Carmilla? That’s a hell of a name. Did you parents hate you?” her Dad joked, and Laura swatted him for being rude. 

“Yes,” Carmilla responded without hesitation, and shot him a smile. The man started chuckling, then pointed at her and said “I like this one. She’s got some fire in her.” 

He was so very much like his own father in that way and Laura loved that about those men.

It wasn’t long after the introduction that her Dad spotted the black mustang sitting in the driveway, and asked who’s car it was. When Carmilla said it was hers, Theo took a serious interest in her friend. His eyes perked up, and the next thing Laura knew the two were waltzing off to the car (leaving her in the dust) like old pals muttering things like “transmission” and “cylinders” which Laura would never grasp. 

A few of her uncles and boy cousins followed after them all wanting to inspect the latest toy on the premises (she wondered if for some it was Carmilla herself, suckers). Laura just shook her head at the giant children she called her family. 

She was kind of glad she didn’t like men. 

So, Laura spent the better part of an hour playing with her younger cousins, as the older ones were a tad annoying to her and mostly dudes, on the swing set waiting for her friend to rejoin her. She bounced around with them in the giant field that had all kind of toys and obstacles for them to play with (her grandparents had a lot of space what with having so many kids). It was a seriously nice day, the temperature has just reached about 60 and the sun was out. Laura loved this place. She grew up here and so did her Dad and his siblings. It was home. Something about being outside with her family around was just exhilarating. The blonde always took this time on Sunday’s to unwind and have some quality family time. Plus, it was nice to put yourself in the mindset of children and just be carefree. Laura always loved playing with the kids. 

Carmilla showed up after while. Laura was struggling to wrestle Ruth, Henry, and Jill on the ground after a serious game of tag when the brunette saddled up to them and smiled down at her. The sun was shinning down on Carmilla making her more beautiful than normal (if possible) and Laura’s breath caught in her throat. Just in time for Ruth to jump on her back and practically break her spine with her little feet. 

“Need help there Hollis?” Carmilla asked with a raised eyebrow of amusement for her. 

“Yeah,” Laura retorted. Then she reached out from the tangle of limbs she was in and slapped the girl on the palm. “Carmilla’s it!” Laura yelled. 

The brunette’s eyes widened as ten children all screamed in fear at her. She was expecting for Carmilla to panic or protest. But, she gave Laura a mischievous grin before locking eyes with Ruth (who was currently still standing on top of her Godmother’s back). Her intent must have been clear because Ruth squealed and started running in the other direction. Carmilla chased after her. 

That’s how Laura Hollis found herself sitting in the grass, now free of children, watching Carmilla run after a dozen screaming kids in circles with such enthusiasm that she honestly didn’t believe it was the same person she brought. The smile on the brunette’s face was almost as big as her own and it was fucking gorgeous. 

Laura was in awe. 

Laura had a crush.

Hell, Laura was in love. 

Then, then Carmilla caught Ruth. She swooped down and grabbed the girl under the arms swinging her up into the air. Ruth laughed and kicked and squealed smiling wide as the brunette lifted her and placed her on her shoulders. 

Laura actually felt herself swoon.

Laura was pretty sure she was going to marry this girl. Which was utterly fucking ridiculous, and she did not care. 

Ruth sat on her throne (Carm’s shoulders) triumphant, with a giant smile. Carmilla held onto the little girl’s arms as trotted over to Laura, who was still staring at them from the ground. She hadn’t been able to bring herself to move, too enchanted with watching Carmilla and her cousins. 

“Carmilla’s gonna help me be it!” Ruth explained rather excitedly from the brunette’s shoulders. Carmilla rolled her eyes at Laura as if to say she didn’t care, but she was grinning. 

“Is she now?” Laura responded, her sarcasm evident to the brunette who smirked at her. 

“We got this,” Carmilla said, lifting her hand from Ruth’s leg and letting the small girl give her a low five in solidarity on this front. Mind you, she was only three.

Then Carmilla leaned in so that her lips just grazed on Laura’s ear. Holy shit that did things to her that should be illegal. “I’m sorry I left you, your Dad really liked my car,” Carmilla whispered, before pulling back and winking at the blonde. She turned on her heel to face the other children. They all started screaming again as Carmilla and Ruth took off toward them. 

Yep. Laura was definitely in trouble here. 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“So you’re a bounty hunter?” Theodore asked, as he took a bite of his meatball. 

Carmilla is stationed directly across from Laura and her Dad at the table. Ruth is sitting next to Carmilla (as she insisted) and Ruth’s Mother (Teddy’s only sister) Martha was sitting on the other side of her. They had two huge picnic tables outside, and various other eating setups to seat as many people as there were in the clan. So, not everyone could be at the same table. Carmilla found herself seated at Laura’s grandparents table because they requested it. Laura and her Dad, Ruth and her parents, and another Aunt and Uncle who had an infant named Thomas had joined them after. The brunette was still working to try and remember everyone’s names (there were too many). 

There was a gentle breeze blowing through the wind. It was literally gorgeous outside and Carmilla had spent the better part of the day actually enjoying being outdoors (she never thought she’d see the day). Once she had worn herself out playing with the kids and Laura in the sun someone had rung the dinner bell (there was an actual bell). Carmilla had to run to keep up with Laura to get to the food. She was surprised that everyone was eating outside too, but they were from the country and they spent a lot more time out of the house than in it apparently. It was a nice day so Carmilla actually didn’t mind it. 

Everyone sort of looked up from their plates and stared at her when Theo said it. The brunette took a sip from her drink and let out a nervous laugh. “Yes.” 

“Isn’t that a bit dangerous?” 

“Dad,” Laura snapped. 

“No, he’s right. It is,” Carmilla said, eyeing Laura. Theodore glared at his daughter, before turning his attention back to Carmilla. At least she could team up with Laura’s Dad against the blonde to get back at her for becoming Will’s teasing counterpart. 

“I never heard of a female bounty hunter,” Martha said, in absolute wonder. 

“We’re a rare breed,” Carmilla joked. 

“How did you get into that?” Theodore asked. 

“I just sort of fell into it.” 

“And no college?” 

“Afraid not,” Carmilla answered, timidly. She hates that question. But Laura’s Dad is harmless (he’s not judging her). He’s a detective and she now understands where the blonde gets her natural curiosity. Carmilla just hopes the man can’t see through her. 

“College isn’t for everyone. It wasn’t for me,” Laura’s Pap said, contributing to the conversation with a smile for the brunette. He was seriously a cute old man. 

“Thank you Pap. Can we please stop interrogating my guest?” Laura demanded, glaring at her relatives who all laughed at her. Carmilla had discovered that Laura was the sweetheart of the family and everyone adored her (how could you not?). 

“This the best spaghetti I’ve ever had,” Carmilla commented to Laura’s Gigi trying to change the subject. The older woman smiled immediately, and Carmilla see’s Laura’s smile in it. That tugs at her chest a bit. 

“Thank you,” Gigi replied, before whispering something in her husband’s ear. 

Carmilla glances up from her plate to see that Laura is staring at her weird again. She’s been doing it all day. She’s not sure what that look is, but it makes her stomach do weird things that she would rather avoid. 

The rest of the dinner is spent discussing sports (which Carmilla knows nothing about, so she smiles) and the latest family gossip. Laura’s family has more members than the “immediate family” there today. There are hoards of other Hollis folk who are extended cousins; with a lot of problems apparently. Carmilla wonders how they even keep track. It’s entertaining to say the least to listen to. The brunette isn’t really use to having this many people around her, especially not family (it’s just her and Will anymore). It’s strange yet amazing to be in the presence of such a large family who all seem to genuinely love each other. They’ve all been nothing but warm and welcoming to her. It’s been a really nice day, surprisingly. 

Carmilla does her best to be polite, she speaks when spoken too, and helped Martha out by getting Ruth to eat her meatballs (she’s picky according to her Mom). The little brunette seems to have taken a fancy to her and Carmilla finds that she returns it (she is adorable). 

After they eat Carmilla helps all of the Aunts clear up the food, volunteering to help with the dishes. Laura stared at her funny when she did that, and she just ignored her. She ended up in the kitchen with Gigi (she insisted that Carmilla call her this and not Mrs. Hollis) as the woman recruited her help specifically. Carmilla suspected that the older lady Hollis wanted to talk to her about something. When she was about halfway through drying a large pot her suspicions were proven right. 

“So, Laura said you just moved here?” Gigi started, not bothering to peek up from the sink where she’s scrubbing some plates. 

“Yes ma’am. I’m from New York,” Carmilla replied, taking the plates she hands to her and placing them in the dishwasher. 

“Ah, so you’re a city slicker. Explains the pants.” 

Carmilla feels her cheeks heat up a bit, because she did kind of stick out compared to the rest of the family. Even though she did her best to blend in. 

“Afraid so. But I like the country more than I thought I would,” Carmilla offered up, as she dried another pan that the woman handed to her. She can sense Gigi’s ability to keep up the small talk dwindling. She’s got something she clearly wants to say and Carmilla has half a mind to call her on it, before she reminds herself that she needs to have manners. 

“Can I be frank with you Carmilla?” the woman asked abruptly, turning away from the task at hand to gaze at Carmilla. 

“Yes ma’am,” she responded, because what the hell else could she say? 

“Are you Laura’s girlfriend?” 

Camrilla’s eyes blew wide. Didn’t the blonde say no one knew she was gay? Didn’t she say that her grandparents were old fashioned and yet Gigi said this as if it was frivolous? Her mind kind of short-circuited as the gray-haired woman stared her down. Carmilla couldn’t make out if she was mad about asking the question, or being stern to get a real one. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you’re talking-“ 

“Oh, don’t pull that with me. I’ve known Laura is as gay as jay bird since she was born. The poor girl thinks she needs to hide it from me, but I could care less. I just want to know whether or not you’re dating my granddaughter because if you’re not you need to fix that.” 

Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh at the woman’s gull. She understood where Laura got the balls she had on her finally. Damn, this family was interesting. Carmilla didn’t want to go confirming Laura’s sexuality to her grandmother, because it really wasn’t her business, but there was no use in denying it. Clearly the woman knew. 

“I’m sorry, but fix it?” Carmilla asked, perplexed. She just decided to focus on the part of the conversation that involved her instead. 

“Don’t play dumb with me girl. You like my Laurabelle, and she sure as hell likes you. She’s been staring at you all night. If you are not dating you should be,” the woman proclaimed with a “hmph”. 

Carmilla had noted the staring, but didn’t think of it in those terms. She also did like Laura, but as far as the blonde’s feelings for her went she had no idea. Was Laura’s grandmother seeing something she couldn’t? Wait, why was Laura’s grandmother the one talking about this?

“Are all you Hollis’ this observant?” Carmilla joked, because the tension is sort of killing her and it’s her defense mechanism. She has no idea how to respond. She lets her back fall against the counter, gripping the sides to try and make herself think. 

“Do you really think she likes me?” Carmilla asked, because she kind of suspected, but she never liked to assume those kind of things. Laura was different, and she was a nice person which was a change from the type of women Carmilla usually associated herself with (which was few). She just wasn’t able to read the blonde’s signals like she normally could. She was just getting to know her after all and sometimes she couldn’t decipher whether Laura was a flirt or a nice person. Maybe her grandmother could provide some perspective. 

“As much as my husband loves pie, and let me tell you that man loves his pie.” 

Carmilla laughs at the woman, who she is starting to understand is a fellow smart-ass. It felt good to have this sort of easy report with someone. She never got to know her grandparents and she can see why people love them so much. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Carmilla finally replied, with a devious grin for the matriarch. 

“Well get to getting girl. Laura isn’t going to be single forever, and I think that big redheaded girl has her sites set on my granddaughter. Can you imagine that? I don’t even see how it would be physically possible.” 

Carmilla is laughing so hard that she has to hold onto the counter so her knees don’t buckle causing her to face plant on the floor. She had the exact same thought when she saw Danny and Laura together, and she finds it hilarious that Laura’s grandmother is making a sexual joke about it. Carmilla seriously loves this woman. 

“I mean I liked ‘em tall in my day too, but that’s just excessive,” Gigi continues on, oblivious that Carmilla’s sides are going to split from laughing so hard. 

This woman. 

Gigi goes back to doing the dishes as she muttering things under her breath and Carmilla is trying to compose herself again, whipping the tears out of her eyes. She turns back to face the sink just barely able to breathe again. 

“And that hair. I mean, really? I do not need my great grandbabies looking like a bunch of cabbage patch kids.” 

Carmilla loses it, as she laughs so hard its silent. She can barely breathe, and she can feel her shoulders shaking frantically with her laughter. Gigi is laughing herself now at Carmilla’s reaction. 

Laura picks that moment to walk in the kitchen. 

“What is so funny?” Laura asks, innocently. 

They both turn to look at her staring pointedly with her arms crossed at them. Laura’s so oblivious that it only adds to the hilarity of it and Carmilla thinks she’s going to pee her pants. Gigi just chuckles to herself as she turns around, leaving the blonde’s question unanswered. 

\--------------------------------------------

After Laura caught Carmilla and her grandmother laughing like children together she dragged the brunette to the basement with her, and away from her Gigi. She was a spit-fire of an old woman who was no doubt telling Carmilla embarrassing childhood stories that she did not need the brunette knowing; like how much of a dork she really was. 

A bunch of the little ones had gone to watch a movie after dinner while the grown-ups sat outside and drank beer. Laura really didn’t feel up to it tonight, so she just wanted to hang out with her little cousins (there was less pressure with kids). 

They weren’t downstairs for more than ten seconds before Ruth was running up to Carmilla, begging her to put on “Gre-ek” movie. Laura laughed at her cousin, before rustling her hair and going over the TV to put on Hercules. Her little cousins had dragged Carmilla over the couch as she put the DVD in. Ruth sat directly in her lap. 

Laura had to fight her smaller relatives to sit next to her friend, and even then Ruth made sure to mark her territory to her godmother. One-year-old Rupert ended up in Laura’s lap and she stuck her tongue out at Ruth, who curled into Carmilla’s shoulder mocking her godmother. Laura had been in that very position before and she could not blame her cousin for finding it comfortable. Carmilla just smirked as she gazed on at the TV, ignoring the two children (one slightly bigger than the other) seated next to her. 

After the sassy muses did their opening number Laura found her eyes wandering over to the brunette who seemed content to snuggle a three-year-old and watch a Disney movie. Laura wondered what else she got wrong about Carmilla. 

“Sorry you have to watch this,” Laura whispered to Carmilla, because she felt like she needed to say something. 

Carmilla shrugged. “I’m just glad it’s not Frozen. I will gauge my eyes out if I’m forced to watch that one more time.” 

“Why would you watch that movie at all?” 

The brunette’s posture changed, as she shifted Ruth away from her mouth a little more so she could lean into Laura. 

“I use to volunteer at a children’s hospital where they had it on repeat basically,” Carmilla explained in a voice that made it sound like it was nothing at all. Laura felt herself drifting even closer to the brunette. 

“You never told me that.” 

“There’s a lot I haven’t told you,” Carmilla teased. 

Ruth sat up, turned around and loudly ushered “Shhhh,” to Laura. The blonde’s mouth fell open as she stared back at her cousin offended. The girl had an attitude. Carmilla just chuckled to herself as Ruth got comfortable once again on her human chair. Laura wished they could trade seats. 

About halfway through the film Laura felt a hand slide into hers. As there were about a dozen children surrounding them she just figured that one of her cousins was scared of the monsters and looking for comfort. But when she glanced down she saw that it was Carmilla’s hand in hers. 

The brunette’s eyes left the TV’s and locked with Laura’s crystal blue orbs. She raised one of her eyebrows at the blonde, who was left speechless, before turning back to the watch the movie. 

She felt Carmilla tighten her hold a little. 

\------------------------------------------

“What were you and Gigi talking about?” Laura directed at Carmilla. 

It’s nearly nine at night and they’ve finally left Laura’s grandparents. Carmilla wasn’t out of their driveway before the blonde practically jumped on her. 

“Nothing.” 

“You were both laughing your asses off.” 

“Because your grandmother’s hilarious.” 

Carmilla decided it was best not to tell Laura what Gigi actually said. That was something for them to talk about, not for her stick her nose in. 

“No, she’s blunt and people think she’s kidding. What did she say?” 

“Cupcake, don’t worry. It was nothing bad.” 

“Carm.” 

“Are you going to pout all night?” 

“I do not pout.” At that very second Laura’s bottom lip was threatening to protrude but the blonde sucked it back up.

“Oh, please,” Carmilla practically purred. 

Laura crossed her arms rather firmly, directing her gaze out the window, refusing to speak. She was totally pouting, and Carmilla thought it was adorable. 

There only a few minutes away from Laura’s place. Carmilla doesn’t want their day to end, but at the same time she’s pretty positive the blonde is ready for it to. Gigi was totally off base. She had to be. Didn’t she? 

Laura’s just so…good. She’s sweet and kind and puts other people before herself. Carmilla is almost certain that she’s a dream, someone that can’t actually be real. Each time they get thrown together, for whatever reason, Carmilla just finds herself wondering if she’s dreamt up Laura Hollis. 

“Hey, I kind of don’t want to go back home just yet. You up for a drive?” 

Carmilla should say no. She should say she’s tired. She should pretend like today has wore her out. She’s barely known Laura for a few weeks and she just met her family. It took six months of dating for her to even meet Elle’s Dad. This should tell her something. Tell her that she’s becoming too invested in the tiny blonde next to her. That’s she’s going to fall for her if she’s not careful. She should really just take Laura home. 

“Sure creampuff.” 

“I know a place.” 

“Alright, just lead the way.” 

Laura smiles at her. And fuck that smile back to Neptune because it’s like an enchantment to Carmilla. The blonde could ask anything of her and as long as she smiles she would do it. That’s a serious problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will kiss soon, I swear (mwhahaha)


	8. Secrets That Lie Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, Fatal Illness, and oh my dear lord you will have the feels (unless you're heartless or I'm a horrible writer, either way). 
> 
> I would just like to say the reaction to Gigi is making my life. Please keep commenting. Sorry it took awhile, but it was my birthday this week, so I was busy celebrating! 
> 
> Also I know nothing about real life bounty hunting. This is just a fictional work riddled with mistakes all for the purposes of this story. Feel free to point them out if you want :)

Another fifteen minutes of driving and Laura was leading them down an old road that was barely paved (poor Mustang). Carmilla didn’t think these types of paths still existed, but Silas had plenty of surprises for her. Some, kind of wonderful. 

“Cupcake, where the hell are you taking me?” 

“Just shut-up and drive.” Carmilla raises her eyebrows, because sometimes Laura’s snappy comebacks caught her off guard. She always has to be on her toes around the girl. One second she thinks she’s got her pegged, the next Laura is proving once again that she’s mistaken on that assumption. Maybe that explains her infatuation with the girl. 

They go down over a hill and Carmilla can see water. The moonlight is reflecting of the ripples and it’s actually quite lovely. Silas was positioned right by the bay, and she knew there were beaches scattered throughout this place, but she hadn’t seen any since she got there. 

Carmilla saw that the road ended. It turned into a little roundabout where there was a pier attached at the end that went out into the water. It was definitely older and didn’t see too much traffic. There was nothing around but miles and miles of woods. In the moonlight it was a breathtaking (almost as much as Laura). Carmilla had a suspicion that this place meant something to the girl.

“I told you to trust me,” Laura teased, as she smiled at Camrilla satisfied with herself, before getting out of the car. The brunette just shook her head as she followed her blindly. It was strange that she was willing to do that with Laura.

Laura practically skipped to the pier. Carmilla left the radio on so that soft music was playing in the background. Laura had changed the station when they were driving to some cumulative channel that she kind of liked. Normally Carmilla would have flipped about a chick touching her radio, but she didn’t mind when Laura did it. 

The blonde was leaning against the railing that prevented anyone from actually falling into the water. The grin on her face reminded Carmilla of a kid on Christmas morning. That was the thing about Laura. She was just so happy all of the time. She was like sunshine. 

“You okay over there?” Carmilla’s eyes suddenly focus in on the blonde. She had been staring while she was all up in her head. Laura was looking over her shoulder at Carmilla. 

“What is this place?” Carmilla asked, dodging the question as she walked the few feet to join Laura on the pier. She hid her hands in her pocket for fear of reaching out to hold Laura’s hand again. She had no idea what came over her during the movie. It had just been a really nice day and Carmilla didn’t get those very often anymore. She just wanted to be close to the Laura; the source of her current content with life. 

There was a gentle breeze blowing off the water. It was causing strands of Laura’s golden brownish hair to blow around her face and Carmilla found herself in wonder of how beautiful this girl was. Laura’s lips curled up a bit as she looked out over the waves as if it instantly triggered happy memories for her. 

“My Dad and I use to come fishing here when I was a kid. Nobody really knows about it, and when I got older I kind of used it as my place to think.” 

Laura’s still focused on the water as she recants the memory to Carmilla. The brunette’s eyes gaze out over the moonlit bay. She’s never seen the stars so bright and clear in the sky before. Carmilla loves the stars, there’s something about being out at night that makes her feel at peace in the world. 

“It seems like a good place for that.” 

The blonde looks over at her and smiles. Carmilla finds herself subconsciously biting her lip because she can’t take how Laura’s eyes linger over her. Laura lifts herself up onto the wooden railing, throwing one leg over the top so that she’s straddling it. One leg hanging loosely over the water and other is dangling next to Carmilla. Laura places both her hands in front of her leaning down and a little closer to Carmilla. 

“Soooo,” Laura let out and Carmilla found herself laughing at how silly that sounded. But Laura let herself be silly like that and Carmilla loved it. She wasn’t trying to impress anybody; she was just herself. It was refreshing to be around when she harbored so much inside. 

“Yes cupcake?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow when she answered, questioning Laura’s social skills. 

“You volunteered at a children’s hospital?” 

“Yes.” 

“You know if you respond with more than one word when I ask you questions I won’t start to believe that you’re an actual human being with feelings, I promise.” The girl gives her a devious smirk and Carmilla has to duck her head down because she is smiling like an idiot. Laura kind of has that effect on her. 

“I’m not use to talking about myself.” It’s true. It’s a cop out that she has a feeling that Laura is not going to let her get away with. But, still true. 

“We’re going to have to change that then.” 

Carmilla’s head snaps up to look at the blonde. She’s got that dreamy smile plastered on her face that kind of makes Carmilla’s whole body heat up. She’s looking at her like she means something, and the brunette can’t bare it. Because Laura doesn’t actually know her, and if she did she most definitely would not look at her like that. 

“Is that so?” When in doubt, Carmilla will always reply with a quip. It’s cowardly, but it works for her. 

“Yep. Starting with how the hell you got to be so good with kids.” 

“I’m not that good with them.” 

Laura lets her mouth hang open dramatically. “Carm, you were freaking amazing today. With Ruth and all of my cousins. I didn’t take you for the plays with children type.” 

“Kids are easy. They’re innocent. Life is one big ball of fun to them.” 

“Carmilla Karnstein, you’re a big old softie.” 

“What?! No I’m not.” Carmilla tries to act like she doesn’t care, turning away from the blonde and rolling her eyes. 

“Try all you want but I know your secret.” 

“You know nothing about me.” Even though she doesn’t say it in a harsh way, Carmilla means it. Laura doesn’t know her, not really. She wants to get that into the girl’s head without ruining this (but that would be impossible). There are parts of her that would have the girl running scared. She’s damaged goods. 

“I know that you like kids and that my goddaughter is kind of in love with you which is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“Ruth’s just a cool kid.” 

Laura lets out a huff that makes her bangs flutter up even more and it’s oddly endearing to see. 

“Am I ever going to get anywhere with you?” Laura’s teasing her, but Carmilla could detect a hint of earnest in that question. She’s not use to anyone wanting to, but the brunette hasn’t let anyone even try for years. 

“You’ve already gotten farther than most.” Carmilla has no idea why she says that. Maybe because Laura is currently the most gorgeous thing she’s ever seen. Maybe because she had a good fucking day for once where the world didn’t seem so ugly. Maybe it’s because Laura is slowly breaking down the walls she’s built. 

“Carm.” There’s hesitation in Laura’s voice and it causes the brunette to look up at her. She’s biting her lip and staring down at her hands. “You know you can trust me, right? I mean we’re just getting to know each other, but I’m never going to judge you for anything. You saved my life and you’ve kind of gotten in the habit of being there for me, so I just want you to know I’m here for you too.” 

Carmilla has to bite the inside of her cheek so she doesn’t cry. She can feel tears welling up inside of her. It’s been forever since she’s felt this. She isn’t sure how long the silence sits between them as she contemplates what to do. Laura doesn’t seem to care, she’s just looking at her with the sweetest eyes Carmilla’s ever seen. 

“When I was fifteen I met a girl and fell madly in love with her. By the time we were sixteen she had been diagnosed with cancer. I use to go with her to her chemo. She didn’t want me to see her like that so, I would go volunteer in the children’s ward. I think it just helped take my mind off what she was going through.” 

It’s painful. By God does it hurt Carmilla to tell a snippet of that time in her life. She can see Elle’s face, the pale figure who once had been so full of life drifting away each day, and it feels like her heart is breaking all over again. But, somehow it also feels good to say it out loud. To acknowledge that it did happen instead of just pushing through every day. 

Laura doesn’t say anything. She just sits there quietly as Carmilla talks. She’s not pressuring her for answers. It makes the brunette feel like she cares, like this matters as much to Laura as it does to her in some way. 

“She died a year later,” Carmilla’s voice cracked when she said that and she hates herself for it. “I kept volunteering after that, up until I moved out here. For some reason it made me feel close to her.” The brunette shrugs, because it’s what she does; feigns indifference hoping that maybe it will make it hurt less. 

She doesn’t let people in, not like this. 

Yet, Carmilla finds herself telling Laura about the most painful thing she’s ever been through. 

Carmilla can’t take it, it’s too much for her, and she turns away. Stepping off the pier and towards her car. She stops in the middle of the tiny cul-de-sac cursing herself for being so weak. Carmilla is trying not to cry as she lets the cool air run over her face staring up at the heavens where she sometimes imagines Elle is looking down at her (it’s stupid really). She should have never told Laura that story. God, the girl probably thinks she’s pathetic (because she is). 

The brunette’s too busy mentally berating herself that she doesn’t notice Laura isn’t sitting on the railing anymore. She feels two arms slip around from behind her and soon she’s being tugged against Laura’s tiny body. The blonde is only about an inch shorter than her so her face falls just below Carmilla’s head. She can feel Laura’s mouth place a kiss on the back of her neck before the blonde buries her face in Carmilla’s shoulder. The brunette lets Laura hold her, mostly because she’s afraid if she doesn’t she might not be able to stand. That would be more embarrassing than this.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” 

“What was her name?” Laura asked gently. Carmilla had never heard her voice that soft before. The question is a testament to the girl’s ever shinning curious side and it makes Carmilla smile slightly. It’s an innocent one. The words aren’t filled with pity or complete sadness. It makes her want to answer. 

“Elle. Her name was Elle.” 

“Pretty name.” 

“She was a pretty girl.” 

Carmilla lets her hands fall to Laura’s which are linked together around her waist. She feels safe like this. Usually she’s the one protecting Laura. It’s a weird sensation to actually feel secure with someone like this (especially since Laura is so little) but she does. 

“I’m sorry you lost her.” Her words are sincere. As if Laura knows the sensation of loss herself. She’d recognize it anywhere. 

The brunette’s head drops a bit. “Me too.” 

This is the first time she’s mentioned Elle to anyone since…since she died nearly four years ago now. Fuck. Had it been that long already? Life’s felt like nothing but a bleak haze since she left. Will doesn’t bother bringing up that time, mostly because of what happened shortly after Elle’s death (it wasn’t a good year). Carmilla’s just let the wound fester, never bothering to talk about it with anyone. 

“Was she your first girlfriend?” 

Carmilla smiles. “First and last actually. We got married before she died. Technically, I’m a widow.” For some reason Carmilla finds that part funny (probably because its ridiculous to think that she was ever actually married). She’s never told anyone that, not even Will. Her mother knew, by default, and that had not helped the situation. They were only seventeen and technically it wasn’t even legal. But they took their vows to one another while she laid in that hospital bed, dying. To them it was just as much a marriage as any other. Carmilla had given Elle her grandmother’s engagement ring. Elle had matching wedding bands made for them with a French engraving on the inside. 

_Amour De Ma Vie_  
_Love Of My Life_

Elle was buried with hers. Carmilla still wore hers on a chain around her neck. It hurt too much to see on her finger. They had been stupid love sick kids then. Teenagers already have a death wish, but when someone’s fate is pretty much sealed love can make you do some crazy things. Carmilla never once regretted marrying Elle. For 15 days she had the most wonderful wife anyone could ask for. It may not have been a lifetime like she wanted, but it was better than none at all. 

She can sense that Laura is trying not to cry. Mostly because Carmilla can hear the faint sniffling. 

“That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard,” Laura mumbles into her back. She’s kind of crying now and the sound invokes something inside of her. Someone else is actually crying over her lost love, and for once she’s able to contain herself. 

Laura asking her all these questions is keeping her mind from going to the dark place it normally does when Elle comes up, and she’s grateful for it. She kind of suspects that the blonde knows exactly what she’s doing (she’s smarter than people give her credit for). 

Carmilla’s hand searchers for the necklace, running her thumb around the band so she can feel the words etched into the silver. It gives her strength every day to keep going. To remind herself that she loved and was loved once; it had been the greatest gift she was ever given. 

Laura’s still holding onto her, but the girl’s stopped crying. She’s resting her face against Carmilla’s back breathing steadily. 

After a pregnant silence of Laura holding onto Carmilla in the serenity of the night they had come to, the blonde spoke up. 

“My neighbor Sarah Jane kissed me when we were five. Then she told her Dad I kissed her, and we weren’t allowed to play together anymore. Pretty sure that’s the closest I’ve had to a girlfriend.” 

Carmilla laughs. She’s sad, and yet she’s laughing because Laura is seriously the best person alive. 

“Are you trying to cheer me up cupcake?” Carmilla glances over her shoulder so she can see the blonde who’s feigning innocence (she’s totally trying to make her feel better). 

“Another time my friend Elise came over to bake brownies when I was like ten. We ended up getting into a flour fight. For whatever reason she pushed me and it left two handprints right on my boobs. My parents walked in and saw my chest and after that I got a lecture about inappropriate touching.” 

The brunette feels any sort of linger sadness leave her as she’s too busy picturing a tiny Laura covered in flour and a confused look on her face. Carmilla breaks out of the blonde’s hold so she can turn around and smirk at her. 

“Sounds like you’ve always been a trouble maker.” 

Laura just throws both hands up in the air. “What can I say? I’ve always had a way with the ladies.” Carmilla is still chuckling and Laura joins her laughing at her ridiculous self. 

“Thanks, cupcake. I think I needed that. I don’t get to talk about her much.” Carmilla has finally stopped laughing and her breath is settling once again. Even after her deep dark confession, she somehow feels lighter. It wasn’t the end of the world. 

“Anytime.” Her words are genuine as is everything with Laura, it’s part of her charm, and Carmilla has to admit that she’s got a crush on this girl. Why else would she talk to her so deeply? The only person she ever had conversations like this with was Elle. Another sign that Laura was a problem…or was she? 

The music switches from some pop upbeat tune to a song that the brunette actually loves. It’s been a long time since she’s had the courage to do what she’s about to. It use to be painful to even think about it, but tonight seems to be a time of healing. Maybe it could be another step in the right direction. The carefree air between them early has dissipated into a more honest understanding of one another. 

Carmilla holds out her hand, propositioning the blonde. “Care to dance cutie?” 

Laura smiles at her, almost disbelieving that Carmilla is the one asking this question. The brunette gives her the Karnstein grin (which works on everyone) and Laura lets her hand fall into Carmilla’s. 

Carmilla is careful as she pulls Laura in close, placing on hand on her hip and the other holding the girl’s hand in the proper position. She remembers the steps, she could never forget them. Although Elle was always a bit taller than her (she was her only partner next to instructors). 

_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my mama swore she would never let herself forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised I’d never sing of_  
_Love if it does not exist._

_Darling, you are the only exception._

Laura sways with her as Carmilla leads their feet. The stars are shining above them, and there is the sloshing of the waves hitting the shore like a lullaby. Laura’s giving her this little grin that tells the brunette her shy side is coming into play (even though she’s not a bad dancer). 

Carmilla dips her and Laura laughs as she leans back and lets her. It’s a lovely sound that Carmilla wants to hear for the rest of her life. When she pulls her back up Carmilla twirls her a few times before she tugs her close again as their feet go back to moving with the words.

Laura’s face drifts closer to hers, her cheek coming to rest on Carmilla’s as they slow down a bit. Carmilla closes her eyes as she just lets herself feel Laura against her. This is as nice as she remembers it. Dancing with a pretty girl that makes her heart beat faster when she’s near. There was nothing else quite like it.

_Darling, you are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

It’s like the song is trying to tell her something. 

Carmilla pulls back a bit so she can look into Laura’s eyes again. There’s something behind them that wasn’t there before: Pain? Longing? Lust? Carmilla’s not sure, but Laura’s staring intently into her soul. Carmilla’s eyes travel down to her lips, just for a second, but she can’t help it. When she glances back up Laura’s got this look. 

And she knows that face. Carmilla knows it all too well. If she could find a mirror somewhere she’s willing to bet her own is the same. 

“Carmilla.”

Laura says it so softly that it’s barely a whisper on her lips. Her perfect, rather lovely lips. She’s so close, and Carmilla can’t tear her eyes away from her. Laura looks scared almost, like whatever is transpiring between them is frightening her. 

Hell, it’s scaring Carmilla senseless. 

Carmilla can hear that the song is ending. They’re barely dancing anymore. Just slowly swaying together as they play this game, waiting for the first person to make a move. 

It turns out to be Carmilla. 

She leans in and kisses her. Mostly because she felt like she was going to explode if she didn’t. Like the world itself would catch on fire, much like the air in her lungs does once their lips connect. 

Laura kisses her back without any uncertainty. Like she’s been waiting for it her whole life. It’s soft and sweet and everything that Carmilla remembers it’s suppose to be. Everything she’s denied herself for so long. 

She never thought she’d feel this again. 

Carmilla pulls back before it can turn into anything else. Before the innocence of the moment can be ruined by them getting lost in the heat flowing between them. Laura gives her a shy smile, hiding her face in Carmilla’s neck. The brunette reaches down and lifts Laura’s chin with her index finger so she’s looking up at her; there’s nothing to be afraid of here and she wants her to know that. Carmilla gives her the most sincere smile she’s felt on her face in ages. 

Then Carmilla leans down and places a kiss on the girl’s forehead. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life Laura Hollis.” 

She means it. 

Elle was gorgeous. Elle was radiant. Elle was her everything. No one will ever replace her. No one could. But Laura is beautiful in an entirely different way than Elle. The warmth within her tiny frame radiates to everything and everyone around her. Her beauty extends to the world and Carmilla has never felt anything so powerful. 

The blonde shoots up on her tippy toes and places another lingering kiss on Carmilla’s lips. The blonde is smiling when she pulls away. “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

Carmilla smiles so wide she can barely stand it. She lets their foreheads fall together as she pulls Laura in tight. She’s just holding her now; they’ve stopped dancing. The blonde’s arms wrap around her neck, and her tiny body is pressed against her as their breathing syncs together. 

Everything feels right in the world to Carmilla for the first time since Elle’s been gone. 

Gigi was right, something’s definitely fixed. 

\----------------------------------------------

Laura’s alarm is the opening of Lion King.

Yep.

She has a crush on a girl who wakes up to “Baaaaahhhhhhhsowhenyaaaaamamabeatsebaba” at the loudest fucking volume her phone will go. 

The first time it went off Carmilla jumped out of bed rolling into fight or flight response as she feared for her and Laura’s life. When the blonde reached for the charging phone at the edge of the bed, while simultaneously laughing so hard she was snorting, Carmilla could have smacked her. 

By the third time Carmilla sleeps over she’s gotten use to it. It’s still fucking annoying as can be (it wakes her from a dead sleep no matter what), but she can kind of sleep through it now. It doesn’t give her a heart attack every time she hears it. She’s determined to learn the girl’s fucking password so she can change it to the fucking default setting. Just you wait. 

Laura attempts to climb over her (the blonde sleeps against the wall in her dorm) so she can go shower and get ready for her 9AM lecture. Carmilla lets her think she’s sleeping until the blonde’s feet touch the ground and she grabs her hand and pulls her back down onto the bed. 

Laura giggles (man, she loves hearing that sound in the morning) as she collapses on top of the brunette in a heap. 

“And just where do you think you’re going?” She can hear how heavy with sleep her voice is. Laura makes her sleep. It’s nice to get more than a few measly hours. She’s getting use to it, and Carmilla is afraid of that. 

“Uh…to class. Unlike someone I know who sleeps until noon.” The blonde bops her on the nose with her index finger and laughs at herself. The brunette scrunches up her face and that causes Laura to giggle even more because Carmilla being silly is the best thing ever. 

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that,” Carmilla teases, as she pulls the blonde into her arms. Laura willingly slips into her hold, not bothering to put up a fight (why would she, ever?). She wraps her arms around Carmilla’s hips and lays her head next to the brunette so their faces are level. 

“Is that so?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“And why is that?” 

“Because this bed is 50% colder without you in it.” 

Laura smiles at her. 

“Such a smooth talker,” she mocks. 

“I am known for my charm cutie.” 

“Some charm. You leave your clothes laying around everywhere at other girls places too?” 

Carmilla shrugs. Laura suddenly finds herself loathing the idea of Carmilla being with any other girl. Like, desting it on every level. Elle is one thing, but the thought makes her blood boil. It’s not like their exclusive. It’s not like they’re even in a relationship at this point. They’ve only slept together, like innocently sleep in the same bed, the last few nights. Carmilla hasn’t kissed her since then, or made so much as a move. 

Apparently she’s old-fashioned. Or just has super good self control because it’s taken everything Laura has not to jump her bones. 

As if she can read her mind Carmilla fixes her eyes on her. “There is only one other person than you that I’ve actually slept in a bed willingly with. So, no Laura I don’t.” 

“I’m sorry,” Laura fumbled out. She wasn’t a jealous person. That was one of the main reasons her and Danny never worked out. But Carm sparked a lot of things she had never felt inside of her that were new. 

A lock of hair falls in her face and Carmilla reaches up to push it behind her ear. She lets her palm rest of Laura’s cheek, her thumb stroking gently. The blonde practically hums at the touch. Carmilla bites her lip, her face somewhat apprehensive. As if she’s trying to think of how to say something. 

“Laura?” 

“Hmm.” 

“Uh, not that it’s any of my business, but did you and red-headed Sasquatch ever…” her words trail off as the girl appears upset with herself for even saying it. 

“No,” Laura answered, securely. She knew exactly what Carm was asking. “She kissed me, and I didn’t feel anything. We’re still friends, but nothing else.” 

Carmilla nods her understanding before pulling her hand away. Her face morphing back into the usual resting bitchy face as whatever Laura saw in her eyes disappeared. 

She decided that was her cue to get out of bed and actually get ready for her day of classes. If she didn’t do it then she would never find the motivation to leave the beautiful girl currently sleeping in her bed. 

\---------------------------------------------

Carmilla is turning into one of the girls she hates. 

She’s starting to annoy her fucking self. The brunette needs to work, as she spent the last three nights at Laura’s instead of working…just sleeping! Just sleeping. They hadn’t done anything, besides snuggling. The two had barely given kisses on the cheek since the other night. But, Carmilla somehow found herself sleeping with the blonde like an old married couple. 

What the fuck was going on? 

The worst part was she’s freaking happy about it. Like smiles like an idiot at her phone because Laura texts her in the middle of the day while she’s at class, obnoxious. 

Today Carmilla has got to get stuff done. The world does not stop turning just because Laura exists. Although, it does kind of feel like it to Carmilla when she wakes up next to that smile. The brunette shakes her head at herself, as she pushes any thought of Laura out of her mind. She needs to concentrate. There are two new skips that she got handed this past month that’s she’s barely glanced at. Having something else to focus on will help with this whole Laura thing: she prays. 

The brunette grabs a large coffee, ignoring the urge to grab one for Laura and bring it to her in between her classes (oh God, she knows her fucking schedule). Instead she trudges to her car, muttering to herself about her hair not being that shiny (she’s literally losing her mind), and takes a seat in the driver’s side. She places her coffee in the cup holder and reaches over on the seat for the files. One of them is a lot heavier than the other (never a good sign). Carmilla decides that should be her starting point. 

She opens the rather thick file, like book thick, to see that Silas may just have it’s fair share of shady figures… and a mob? Her eyes immediately start scanning the pages as they’ve done so many times before knowing exactly what to search for. 

Connor O’Keefe  
Age: 40  
Race: White

He’s got bright, thinning, red hair and a scar across his left cheek that will help identify him. His record said he’s been mixed up with pretty much everything from grand theft auto to attempted murder. Translation: dangerous. Carmilla likes a bit of a challenge, but this is not going to be easy. The man apparently has ties with the Irish organized crime branch. Which makes absolutely no fucking sense to Carmilla because he’s supposedly from Silas and it’s in the middle of nowhere (plus, Irish mob is practically non-existent anymore). There’s more to that, so she starts checking his family information. Parents are dead, no living siblings, and he’s divorced with only one child. 

Carmilla’s breath catches in her throat when she sees the name and the picture of the little girl. 

\------------------------------------------------

Laura’s not paying attention when her Sociology professor calls on her. She’s never paying attention these days. It’s not her fault, really. It’s a certain brunette who keeps stealing her yellow pillow in the middle of the night, disturbing her sleep pattern (even if she kind of finds it adorably annoying). But still, without her solid eight hours Laura is a wreck. They stay up all night talking, and she’s worn out. But she doesn’t care. Laura knows that should be a problem. 

She makes up some bullshit answer about her opinion on Medicare, but she’s not 100% sure of what she’s saying. She only got around to doing about half the reading since Carmilla’s been over when she normally studies. Sleeping…just sleeping. Laura’s not really sure how to take that part. Is it an insult that she hasn’t tried something since the other night? The other incredibly perfect night that makes her whole body come to life when she thinks about it. 

Uh, it’s not fair that a person can have this kind of effect on her. The blonde feels like she’s going crazy. 

Class ends and she doesn’t even realize it. Her friend Herbert nudged her once he saw she wasn’t getting up. Laura thanked him, and apologized for being such a ditz before practically skipping out of class because---

She can use her phone now. 

Okay, so it’s incredibly nerdy, but Laura refuses to use her phone in class. Every teacher asks you not to, and every student doesn’t listen and the blonde’s just always found it disrespectful. Usually it’s never a problem, but lately the temptation of texting Carmilla in class is nearly too much to bare so she’s been shutting her phone off before classes to resist.

If only she could do that to her pants. 

Laura’s making her way out of the building when her phone finally loads, her home screen popping up. Carmilla’s name is instantly in her sight and the blonde nearly slams her face into a glass door as she eagerly opens the message instead of properly exiting the building (like a normal, non-obsessed person). 

**Carmilla: Look up cutie**

The blonde furrows her eyebrows as she steps out of the building and into the sunlight. She follows the instructions (though it feels silly), lifting her head up to scan the horizons. 

Carmilla is standing a few feet away from her, smiling. She’s got her dark hair pulled back, but her bangs are falling in her face still. The pair of aviators she’s wearing is preventing them from being a nuisance like usual though (Carmilla’s always fussing with them). She’s wearing a dark jeans, a t-shirt with her leather jacket, and a pair of chucks. She’s also got two cups of coffee in her hands. Laura’s stomach does all kinds of flips at the sight of what has to be the hottest woman she’s ever laid eyes on. 

Who she had kissed (score one for nerd kind). 

Laura makes her way over to the raven-haired beauty feeling a bit bashful that she’s waiting for her. 

“Hey there,” Carmilla practically purrs as the blonde approaches her (to be fair, her voice always sounds like that). Laura’s not really sure how to go about greeting her, as they’re in public, and they haven’t really ever had a casual encounter like this yet. She soon learns, when Carmilla tugs at her cardigan and pulls her in by her hip for a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hi,” Laura fumbles out, as she can feel the spot where Carmilla just kissed her turning bright red. 

“Coffee?” 

“Always.” Laura takes the oversized cup out of the brunette’s hand and takes a sip. Super sweet: just how she likes it. Carmilla remembered (how nice). 

“I do not know how you drink that stuff. It’s like sugar water,” the brunette teases. Laura, ever the mature one, sticks her tongue out at her. 

“Not that I am not grateful for the caffeine, but what are you doing here? You know I have class like directly after this one.” 

Laura glances down at her phone to see that she’s got about fifteen minutes to haul ass across campus. Wednesdays are her busiest days. She’d love to ditch and go hang out with Carm, but she literally can not afford to do that. What with her head being in the clouds lately. 

“I know. Which is why I’m here. I’m going to walk you to class so we can spend time together.” The brunette offers Laura her arm, like a gentlewoman, and Laura smirks at her, but still wraps her own around Carmilla’s. 

“Point the way Madam.” 

“That way,” Laura points, and giggles at Carmilla who can be a goofball when she wants to. 

They start off toward Gregor, the arts building where her English class is. Laura finds it curious that Carmilla wants to spend time together when they’ve been spending every waking moment around each other (she’s afraid Carm’s going to get sick of her). 

“So, I have some bad news,” Carmilla states, her sunglasses hiding her eyes. That infuriates Laura. 

“Oh, what?” 

“I can’t come over tonight.” Her voice sounds sad, but it doesn’t match the disappointment Laura feels. 

“Why?” Laura wants to hit herself almost as soon as it comes out. It sounds desperate and clingy. Like all the girls she hates. Carmilla doesn’t owe her an explanation. They couldn’t have kept up this little sleepover game forever. She has a life, obviously. 

“I have to work. You’ve proven to be quite the distraction recently.” 

Laura’s a jackass. Of course! Carmilla has a job, she’s not a student like her. Sometimes she forgets this because most everyone her age she knows is in college, except for Carm. It easily slips her mind, because it’s not on her radar. She’s been with her for four days straight now and Carmilla works nights. She must be so behind. Laura feels insanely guilty. And is reminded that she needs to actually set up the week that she’s going to be shadowing Carm, if that’s still on the table.

“Of course, I totally spaced on that. I’m sorry.” 

“Creampuff, don’t be sorry. It’s fine, perks of being your own boss are choosing your days off. Which reminds me, you still want to follow me around next week, right?”

“Yes, please. But, yeah I didn’t even think about it. I’ve kind of been keeping you hostage this week, huh?” Laura is attempting to flirt, she’s been doing this all week. 

“I had a choice. I chose to spend time with you.” 

Laura’s insides do this weird little dance at that. 

“So, since you’re not going to come over tonight can you maybe come out with me and my friends this Friday?” 

Carmilla’s carefree smirk passes over. Her lips are in a straight line that makes Laura think she’s not fond of the idea of seeing Laf and Danny again. She wishes the girl would take off those damn shades (even if they do suit her) so she could tell what she’s thinking. 

“It’s just that things are still kind of weird between me and Danny after everything and not to mention I hate bars. Plus the last time I was at a bar, well, you know. And I figured if my friends more time with you they’ll get a chance to know you better so things won’t be so weird.” 

Laura takes in a giant breath to replenish her oxygen supply that’s been depleted. She always rambles when she’s nervous. Doing it in front of Carmilla is the most horrible thing ever because the raven-haired girl always knows exactly what to say with so little. 

It makes her self-conscious.

But Carmilla is grinning adoringly after her rambling. 

Carmilla’s smile is like lightning. It strikes so fast, as if she can’t control it, breaking out over her face momentarily before she hides it behind the apathetic look that seems to be glued to her features. She makes not caring effortless, but Laura suspects it’s harder than it appears. A mechanism the brunette has developed to deal after everything she’s been through. No matter what her face says, her eyes don’t hide the pain that well. The blonde had an inkling that there was way more to the brunette than she let on. More than Elle alone. Will had hinted as much (he never even mentioned her though). 

“Cupcake, do you want me there?” 

“Well, yeah.” 

“Then I’ll be there.” Carmilla answered quickly before the blonde could begin on another rant of why. Laura notes this, and that tells her that Carm is starting to really know her. 

Laura feels her own dorky smile creep up her face in response. 

“Thank you,” Laura states simply, knowing that less is sometimes more with Carm. She understands that she’s sincere, so she doesn’t have to worry about explaining herself constantly. Though her nervous tendencies just take over on occasion. 

“Anytime.”

They’re at Gregor. Laura feels her insides drop at the knowledge that she has to leave Carmilla and won’t see her again for probably days. She really doesn’t like that idea. 

“Thank you for walking me and for the coffee.” 

“You’re such a cutie,” Carmilla declares, as she unlatches their arms and turns to face the blonde. Her sunglasses are still there, and Laura can’t tell whether she’s looking at her or staring off into the crowd of students circulating around them. “It was my pleasure, I was the one who got to be in the company of a pretty girl after all.” 

Laura feels herself blush furiously. She wishes she could make that stop happening all the time. 

“That color looks good on you creampuff. Now get to class before you’re late and Theo starts blaming me for being a bad influence on you.” 

“I should have never introduced you two,” Laura mumbled to herself, but loud enough for Carmilla to hear. She just smirked. 

Her Dad had LOVED Carmilla. Laura got a phone call the next day about her friend, and her Dad raved about her for nearly half an hour (while the brunette was there and could hear him). Whatever the hell they talked about while checking out Carm’s car must have been the gateway to his heart, because if Laura didn’t know better she’d say her father was crushing on her too. He was now convinced that they were dating (despite her explanation that indeed they were not). He then launched into a full out campaign about why she should date Carmilla because clearly she liked her. 

The brunette was choking back her laughter the entire time. By the second night Laura just told him Carmilla was there so he would stop gushing, and she would stop snickering in the background. After that he made her put him on speaker phone and all three of them talked for like an hour. 

Laura thought it was the most attractive thing in the world. Next to the way she was with kids. 

“You’re just jealous because me and Papa Hollis are best friends now,” Carmilla sneered with a playful smile for the blonde. 

“Whatever. You two are like giant children together. I feel like I’m the kid who can’t enter the secret fort and he’s my Dad and you’re my friend, it’s ridiculous.” 

Carmilla chuckled to herself. 

“Go to class,” the brunette instructed firmly, placing a kiss on the brim of her hair. 

Geese what was she doing wrong? Laura thought she was sending out all the right signals. Why all the sudden did Carm just pull back? I mean the girl is flirtatious as ever, but it’s nothing more. Hell, they’ve been sleeping in the same bed for three days now. What was happening? Or not happening that should be in this case. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t forget about this weekend.” 

Carmilla’s already backing away from her. It’s a good thing too because if Laura doesn’t get her butt into the building in the next two minutes she will be late and locked out of the classroom. 

“I’m sure you won’t let me forget,” Carmilla called, as she tucked her hands in her pockets and turned on her foot. Laura watched her ass saunter away. 

It made her day a lot better. 

\----------------------------------

Perry’s about mid-way through her day when a surprise she could have never anticipated is waiting for her at work. 

She had just been out making sure the new head RA’s were all in order. They had one of their monthly meetings today to check in with everyone. She was in charge of staying on top of that. Perry had been promoted after being an RA for two years, and good thing since that was when her and Laf moved in together. The redhead was just getting back from that rather exhausting task only to find another. 

“Carmilla?” 

Carmilla Karnstein. 

Standing outside of her office. 

“Hey there,” the brunette greeted with as much nonchalance as if this was a regular occurrence. Perry hadn’t seen her since that night they all got drunk in their living room. 

The redhead reached for her key, attached to her hip by a clip along with the rest of them. 

“What are you doing here?” Perry doesn’t want to be rude, but this is really odd. Plus, she has a lot of work to do. 

“Laura mentioned that you worked here and I wanted to talk to you about something. Thought I might find you here.” 

Perry furrows her brow in confusion, but nods as she opens her door and lets Carmilla follow her in. The brunette shuts the door behind her. 

Her office isn’t big. She shares it with one other person, who’s hardly ever in. There’s enough room for two desks, a filing cabinet, and a few scattered chairs for the rare occasion she has to scorn somebody in private. She hates that part of her job. 

Carmilla takes a seat in one of those chairs. 

“If you want advice about Laura you’re better off talking to Laf or Danny honestly, or Kirsch.” 

The brunette’s face doesn’t even twitch. “I’m not here about Laura.” 

The way she says it makes Perry deflate. She sits down across from the girl, puzzled and concerned over what this could possibly be about. Why was she even here? How did she know how to get here? 

“Then why?” 

Perry knew they had hit it off well before, but she never took Carmilla for the friendly type. This felt more like she was being tracked down or something. 

She was right. Because the brunette reached down into bag she had thrown over her should to pull out a file. She folded it over so that the contents of inside were face up as she threw it onto the center of her desk. 

Perry’s eyes traveled down to the folder wondering what the hell was going on. Yes, hell, cause this was insane. 

Until she saw the picture. 

A picture of a man that she has tried to permanently erase from her mind over and over again. Countless times she had managed to forget he existed, only to be reminded by some horrible nightmare that started the cycle all over again. 

“How did you get this?” Perry blurts out. She’s broken out into a full out sweat. Her throat is dry and scratchy. The terror that her life had been all those years flooding back. She feels like he’s watching her. Suddenly reminded that he could in fact be.

“Perry, I am going to ask you this one time and I want you to give me an honest answer.” Carmilla is serious. So much in fact, that Perry fears what will happen if she doesn’t. She’s never been a good liar anyway. 

“How do you know Connor O’Keefe?” 

There was no denying it. She could tell by the look in Carmilla’s eyes that she already knew. 

“He’s…he’s my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot Twist! 
> 
> And, I kept my promise ;)


	9. I'm Here To Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic slurs, violence, use of the F-word (not fuck), anxiety, and just complete ignorance in general. 
> 
> This chapter was hard to get out, but it's the longest one so I hope that makes up for the time it took. It's a bit ruff, so just a warning if that kind of stuff effects you. But, the ending is sweet.
> 
> Gigi is back by popular demand too. 
> 
> Note: Lola = nickname for Dolores (you'll need that later ;) )

**Carmilla: I’m running late. Be there soon cupcake.**

Laura’s on her second knockout punch (a concoction that Kirsch recommended) at The Bull Pen attempting to be sociable with her friends when all she’s really doing is wondering when the hell Carmilla was going to show up. 

Danny’s being pleasant as ever, and that just makes Laura feel worse. She can tell it’s forced. She can tell her best friend is holding back and that’s more infuriating than her being angry. She knew that feelings would change things. But knowing it and experiencing it are totally different. Laura misses her, the real her (in a total friend way). 

Laf and Perry are kind of entranced with one another tonight. They are usually not so publicly engrossed in one another, so that tips Laura off that something is up. Come to think of it Perry’s been tense lately (even for Perry) and Laf hasn’t left their side. They’re kind of acting like some protective guard dog. It reminds Laura of how her and Danny use to be. 

Carmilla will be the welcomed distraction she needs once she gets her butt there. 

“Hey brochica,” Kirsch greets, coming up behind Laura and leaning down to give her a hug from behind. He smells like beer and his cologne, which Laura actually likes. He’s at the rundown bar with a couple of his Zeta buddies just like any other weekend. Why they all chose to frequent this dump Laura will never understand. 

The Bull Pen or “Pen” as many people refer to it has been a local Silas watering hole for nearly 30 years. Laura’s Dad use to drink there back when he was in college (It hadn’t changed much since). The whole interior is nothing but wood paneling, excluding the giant mirror that’s behind the bar. The tables and chairs are ancient. Nothing but achy-breaky country music plays over the speakers that are from the 70s. Neon signs and old highway plackers litter the walls, along with some dart boards. There are a few pool tables that have seen better days scattered throughout, and a dance floor for those feeling brave. It screamed Silas. 

There weren’t many places in an old southern town that young adults could go drink at. You either went to the Pen or in the woods, and nobody wanted to light a fire tonight because the wind was blowing something fierce. The bar had character though, and with that came its fair share of shady figures (like the ones she met last time she was here). They all kept to themselves for the most part though. It was still putting Laura on edge. 

Again as to why she was craving Carmilla’s presence. The girl made her feel safe. It probably wasn’t healthy but for once Laura didn’t give a damn about that. 

“What up Bro,” Laura called back. Okay, so the alcohol was kind of making her words flow freer than usual. 

He shot her a confused face. 

“You drunk already Hollis?” 

Kirsch took a seat next to Laura, which happened to make Danny fall on his other side. The redhead made a face at Laura behind his back (she hated Kirsch) and the blonde couldn’t help but laugh. That was more like the Danny she knew. 

“No,” was her curt reply. Laura knew she was lightweight, but she didn’t care for everyone constantly pointing that out. It took more than two drinks to get her buzzed. 

“How about you big red?” Kirsch asked, turning his head to Danny. Her response to his pet name was flicking him directly in the center of his forehead. He let out an “oww” as he rubbed his newly forming bruise. Laura laughed at him. 

“You kind of deserved that,” she retorts, and Danny smiles genuinely at her for the first time in ages. 

Someone yelled “Little Laura,” across the room and her eyes immediately sought out Will. She’s recognized his voice anywhere. The blonde was out of her chair and running to him as he climbed up the little platform where their table was. Laura plowed into him, but he eagerly caught her in a bear hug that had them both laughing. 

“What are you doing here?” Laura asked, relieved to see someone of the Karnstein clan at least. 

“Uh getting drunk with my boy, how about yourself? Where’s that sister of mine you’ve been hiding all week?” 

Laura felt her face turn bright red. She can sense the eyes fixated on the back of head because the table isn’t more than a few feet away. Everyone definitely heard that, heard the insinuation (that was totally misleading). Danny was sitting there (crap). 

“On her way supposedly.” 

“Ah, that means another hour until her highness’ arrival probably.” 

Laura and Will both shook their head smiling about the joint annoyance the brunette brought them. 

“Are you two talking about me?” 

Laura’s face immediately perked up despite being proven wrong. Will turned to spot his sister standing behind him. Too bad her eyes were trained on Laura so she couldn’t see the grin he was giving her. Laura caught a glance of it before her eyes locked on Carmilla. The blonde couldn’t help but stare at the object of her affection who looked fine as ever. Carmilla was dressed in leather pants and a loose white shirt. Her hair was down and falling in waves around her perfect face. Laura couldn’t breathe for a second, until Will smacked her back causing her to gasp like a fish failing for air. 

When Laura caught her breathe once again she glared up at Will who smirked in response. She understood why Carmilla mercilessly teased her brother, he was kind of a jackass when he wanted to be. A loveable, ass, but still an ass. 

“You’re late,” Laura said smartly, because she couldn’t think of anything else to say what with the leather pants. Will rolled his eyes at the two of them then walked over to greet Kirsch and join the rest of the gang at the table. He knew his presence no longer mattered. 

Carmilla sauntered up to the blonde getting just close enough that Laura thought she might touch her, but she didn’t. It had every nerve on the tiny one’s body on edge. If there was one thing Carm was good at it was being a flirt. 

“Sorry cutie, got caught up with something.” 

“Yeah well, you’re not forgiven.” 

“Is that so?” 

Laura nodded. 

“We’ll have to see about that.” 

Carmilla winked at her before sliding by her to greet everyone at the table. It should not be humanely possible for someone to be that good at winding her up, but alas it’s Carmilla. Weirdly enough Perry looked almost relieved to see Carm. The brunette did some kind of subtle nod to the redhead, as if she were communicating something. Laura wasn’t sure what that was about. 

The brunette settled in next to her brother who was enthusiastically discussing something with his fellow Zeta. Laura watched as the whole table seemed to erupt in conversation. Laf and Perry finally shaken out of their own little world, Danny animatedly describing something to them. She smiled to herself before joining them, taking the seat next to Carmilla and Laf. 

The blonde somehow got sucked into a heated conversation about the Zeta and Summer Society rivalry that Danny and Kirsch were leading. Laf, Perry, Carmilla, and Laura were all rather amused by it enough to chime in their own tidbits to stoke the fire. It only lead to them all laughing at how much Danny and Kirsch clearly had a thing for each other. 

It was turning out to be a bearable night. Carmilla was next to her being her charming beautiful self. Her friends were getting along (as much as they could). The air wasn’t too tense with unsaid hostility. There was just enough alcohol that everyone was having a good time but no one was a belligerent drunk, yet. 

Laura was having a good time. 

“Hey, faggot!” 

Laura was not having a great time. 

“How about you do us all a favor and tell us what exactly it is you are. I mean are you a boy, a girl? Come on baby, solve the mystery for us.” 

The shrill voice of a rather intoxicated individual rang across the bar. At first their little group was trying to figure out who that particular comment was directed at. Laura knew as soon as she heard it, but wanted to believe otherwise. She was the one facing the rest of the bar so she spotted the man’s line of sight. A few chuckles rang out from his little gang that were huddled around a pool table. He was dressed in the Silas uniform of jeans, boots, and a flannel shirt with a ball cap to complete the look. He had a rather generous beard and a crooked smile that made her shiver. Laura’s hand jutted out underneath the table to grab Carmilla’s on instinct (how that was one already she didn’t know). The brunette gently squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

Laura glanced up to see that Carmilla’s face was not revealing anything or even glancing at Laura. Carmilla’s was emotionless, her lips set in a thin line as her eyes were staring directly at the source of the noise. She was calculating something, Laura could just tell from the look in her eyes. 

Laf was sitting with their back to him. They were trying to retain their cool, but Laura could see it was not going to last for long. Perry was clinging to Laf trying her best to soothe whatever her partner was going through while containing her own vexations (she didn’t do well when people hurt Laf being a giant Mama Bear). 

“Just ignore them,” LaFontaine muttered to the table, willing for this person to disappear into the night. Kirsch looked conflicted, and Will equally did not like that sentiment. 

“I mean you would be doing everyone in this bar service, really,” he heckled, and more laughter came. 

“Hey asshole give it a rest will ya?” Kirsch called out. 

The man put down his pull stick as if that were a symbol that the situation was about to get serious. Danny stopped their friend from getting up to confront him. 

“There’s three of them and one of you,” the redhead noted. 

“Why don’t you listen to your girlfriend’s advice there pretty boy.” 

Kirsch’s fist clenched as he gritted his teeth saying nothing. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

Satisfied that is macho display of testosterone was enough to have the younger boy running scared he turned back to his game of pool. 

After a few moments of silence the group thought it might be over. Laura was holding onto Carmilla’s hand for dear life as she waited, praying for that to be all. Until he turned over his shoulder and said: “Do the world a favor and go kill yourself freakshow.” 

Carmilla was up and out of her seat so fast that the chair flipped over. Laura could barely register what was happening as the brunette was around the table making a direct line toward the asshole. 

“Hey shithead how about you pick on someone else for a change?” 

He smiled at the approaching girl. Probably thrown off by her rather small figure and pretty face. Carmilla may have screamed bad-ass because of her preference for leather, but in Silas men weren’t exactly fearful of women. 

“Pretty lady you best go back to you little friends over there cause I ain’t afraid to hit a woman,” he drawled, smiling sweetly at her. He swayed a little as he stood up, clearly intoxicated. 

“Yeah? Well I’m not afraid to kick a bitch’s ass.” 

That comment did not sit too well with their new acquaintance. He smiled cockily as he turned to regard his friends who were all standing around rather dumbstruck that a woman had such gull. 

“Ah, hell,” he said right before he dove in to throw a punch at Carmilla’s face. 

A punch that never made it to its target because the brunette was faster than she looked. Carmilla stepped back, taking control of the motion of his swing with her two hands as she quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm behind his back. She had his face smashed against the pool table in one swift movement before they could even blink. She had his arm in some kind of lock that had him screaming out in agony. 

“Didn’t your Mama ever teach you some manners?” Carmilla mocked as she held him down. “Move and I’ll break it,” she gritted out as he squirmed underneath her rather tiny body. 

It didn’t take long for his back up to intervene. As two of them circled around her Carmilla pulled their counterpart and hurled him into his pals with blood trickling down his face from his forehead. 

Carmilla just smirked. 

Honest to God smiled as if she was about to enjoy what was happening rather than facing off a bunch of drunk cowboys. 

The brunette rearranged her footing as she placed herself directly in front of them. Bare to whatever they had. She wasn’t afraid of them that much was clear (or she was really good at hiding it). 

Kirsch stood up to join her, but Will placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from intervening. 

“Trust me bro, let her handle this.” Will took a languid sip of his beer smiling in his amusement. Nobody else found it nearly as entertaining. 

Laura wasn’t sure whether she liked that statement or not. Apparently her brother had some confidence is his sister’s ability to defend herself. Meanwhile the blonde’s body was panicking at the very idea of this happening. She watched as Carmilla confronted these men wondering what was going to happen next and whether or not she could stop it. Her fingers clutched desperately to her chair wishing Carm’s hand was there. She was helpless. 

“You’re going to pay for that, bitch,” the captain of the redneck squad sneered as he wiped blood from his eye. 

“I’m shaking in my leather pants,” Carmilla said with such boredom that Laura was generally concerned for the girl’s sanity. 

Faster than the comment was out of her mouth they were lunging forward. It was honestly like watching one of those kung-fu movies enacted, but in real time. Carmilla was quick on her feet moving out of the way of one swing only to grab the other, pivoting on her foot to kick up and into el capitano’s face. Once he fell backwards her body came back down to the ground only to let her other foot swing out and knock one of the other ones on his ass. She was up off the floor so quickly that Laura thought for a second she may have superpowers. The third members fist didn’t have a chance at hitting her face, as she grabbed his wrist turning into his body only to let her elbow connect with his nose and flip him over her shoulder. 

The other guy who wasn’t the ring leader grabbed a pool stick. Carmilla actually laughed, mocking his move. When he came flying at her swinging she merely grabbed the stick, jutted the heal of her hand into his nose, took the stick out of his grasp and promptly broke it over his back so that he fell into the pool table. He was done. 

Carmilla held the broken shaft in her hand as her eyes roamed over the scene. The idiot who had started the mess was standing again, bleeding more than before, weary of whether or not to move. He was afraid of her. When he didn’t move to attack they knew the fight was over. 

“Anybody else have a problem?” Carmilla asked the room, her eyes scanning viciously across the constituents with a scowl. Her chest was heaving as she tried to remain calm when she clearly was seething. 

The men slowly backed away, making their exit with their tails hidden between their legs. Served them right. 

The brunette was satisfied with the silence. She threw the broken stick onto the pool table before stepping away from the men who’s faces she had just about shattered. Carmilla walked with purpose up to the table, not bothering to look at anyone as she grabbed her leather jacket from the back of her chair. Laura reached out to her but she ignored the gesture, throwing on her jacket and making her way out the door with an unreadable expression. She stopped to hand the bartender some money for what they assumed was the broken stick, before she disappeared out the door. 

“And that my friend is why you do not fuck with my little sister,” Will promptly stated, a smug grin on his face as he put his hands behind his head in triumph. 

Danny was dumfounded. Kirsch’s eyes were wider than Laura had ever seen them. Laf was a cross between shock and complete gratitude. Perry just looked satisfied. And Laura…well Laura felt her heart walk out the door with the brunette and it showed. 

“Holy shit,” Kirsch commented. “Remind me never to hit on her again.” 

“Where the hell did she come from?” Danny whispered to them all. 

Laura had no idea why she was still in the freaking chair instead of running after her. She choked it up to bombshell that just went off in front of her. 

“Will, give me your keys,” Laura barked as she stood up from the table. The dude merely reached into his pocket and handed them over to her without question. He knew where she was going. He wanted her to go. 

“Don’t scratch my baby.” 

Laura nodded not really letting anything her friends were saying sink in. She knew they were starring at her. Knew they were jumping to all kinds of conclusion as she rushed after Carmilla. 

She just didn’t care anymore.

She heard someone call her name as she walked away. 

Carmilla’s car wasn’t in the parking lot and there was no trace of her anywhere. The tiny blonde had an inkling and followed it back to the farm. 

Will’s pick-up was harder to drive than she anticipated but the made the journey as fast as the old clunker would let her. The tires squealed as she pulled into the carpool where the black mustang sat. 

Laura didn’t bother knocking as she barged her way into the house. 

“Carm?” 

She started with the missing girl’s room which was empty. The broody brunette was not answering her calls as she went into Will’s room: Nothing. The living room and kitchen were lifeless and she even checked the bathroom. The basement was desolate of anything including Carmilla. 

Where the hell was she hiding?

Laura made her way out of the house looking out across the fields that surrounded her, searching for a shadow, a sign, something. 

“Carmilla?” 

“Up here,” a faint voice called. 

The blonde’s head shot up to see that Carmilla was sitting on the roof. Laura didn’t bother to yell at her, instead making her way back into the house and up the stairs. The hallway window was open and it lead out to a flat part of the roof that was almost like an upper tier covered in tiles. 

Carm was propped up against one of the walls, her heading leaning back against the siding with her eyes closed in anguish. Her hand was in between her legs shoved into…a vat of ice cream? 

Laura didn’t ask if she was alright; clearly the answer was a resounding no. She fell down to her knees in front of the injured party with a worried face. 

“Give it,” Laura demanded. 

Carmilla opened one eye to glare at her as a rather jagged breath came out of her nose. She was in pain. 

“Don’t argue with me,” Laura snapped, grabbing the girl’s wrist and pulling it out of the container (gently because she was hurt still). Carmilla did as she was told. Once Laura whipped the gook off of it she could see the cuts across the knuckles that were bleeding and starting to swell. 

Recalling the little medical knowledge she had Laura’s eyes roamed over Carmilla’s slender hand. 

“It might be broken. Can you move your fingers?” 

Carmilla clenched her hand and grimaced as every member of her digits moved. It wasn’t broken. Just bruised badly. Laura shoved it back into the sugary mess that was surprisingly cold. 

“You don’t have a bag of frozen peas?” 

That got a smirk from the brunette. 

“I grabbed the first freezing thing I could find.” 

A silence fell over them. The wildlife of the night playing a chorus of noises to fill the air. The stars were out in full glory twinkling down on them. Laura sat between Carmilla’s knees conflicted as what to do next. She wanted to berate the brunette for being so stupid. She also wanted to kiss her face off for being so incredibly valiant. She settled for a smart comment; those worked better with Carm. 

“Mind telling me where you learned to fight like that?” 

Carmilla scoffed as she opened her eyes to look at the blonde. There was something different about them. They were hard, dark, and focused. An almost sinister look came across her face that slightly terrified the blonde. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me cupcake.” There was such a bite to the words that Laura flinched. 

“Who’s fault is that?” she fired back. Then reminded herself to remain calm. 

“Oh, please Laura. What did you think? That I would confess my undying soul to you just because of one careless night. You’re a child living a fantasy if you believed that.” 

Okay. That hurt. 

Laura bit back the instinct to let her temper take over. 

“Are you usually this much of a dick when someone is trying to take care of you?” 

Laura’s not even bothering to look at the brooding brunette. Even though she just committed the single most courageous act Laura had ever seen it did not excuse Carmilla for being a jerk. 

“Just go Laura, I don’t need you.” 

“Right, because only weak people need someone when they’re hurt. And that can’t be you Carmilla.” Her tone is as condescending as the brunette’s ever heard her. For a second she sees the girl glance at her stunned.

Laura’s surprised by how harsh her own words sounded. Laura’s not the type to be so openly angry, but Carmilla seems to be changing the game on a lot of things.

The brunette scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You know nothing about me.” 

“What is your problem?” the blonde exclaimed, wondering where this turn of events came from. And fuck controlling her temper. 

“You. You’re my problem. You and your fucking sunshine attitude and thinking I’m something I’m not.” 

Her words are laced with venom. Carmilla’s eyes are dark with accusation as she nearly snarls at Laura. The blonde stares back unaffected by the nastiness that seems to be oozing from Carmilla. She knows that’s what the girl wants. That she’s lashing out because ultimately she’s hurt, about what Laura has no freaking clue, but she’s not about to let her attitude problem scare her away. When you care about someone you take them in their good and bad times. Or so Laura keeps repeating in her head as she wills herself to stay crouched in front of the girl instead of running off. 

“I’m sorry, if my presence disturbs your bullshit, self-loathing, shinning personality Carmilla. Excuse me for giving a shit about you.” 

“That’s just it cupcake,” the girl’s voice drops to a menacing tone that scares Laura senseless, “you care about the person you’ve made me to be, not who I am. I’m not your fantasy.” 

This is a part of Carmilla she’s never seen. A darker piece of the girl she could have never imagined existed. This is where the deep stares into oblivion take her. Where the pain she carries with her comes from. The source of the nightmares the brunette has that she thinks Laura hasn’t noticed. She hates herself, deep down, and the blonde knows there are reasons for it. Reasons that she’s yet to be told, and probably will never agree with. But, they exist and a small fragment of her is terrified as to what they might be (if they’re deserved). 

There’s a moment of doubt. Where Laura wonders whether this person in front of her is just someone she’s indeed dreamt. She’s never seen so much rage come out of one person than in the encounter with those men. Laura had justified it as warranted, but that didn’t change the fact that is sparked something in Carmilla she often kept concealed that was terrifying. Maybe there was something to that. 

Then, Laura remembered the way Carmilla held her hand with the gentlest of touch she had ever felt when she woke up screaming the night after the attack. She remembers when Carmilla took her everywhere for weeks with no questions or explanations about what she was going through. How she looks at her when Carmilla doesn’t think she’s watching. How incredibly wonderful she was with Ruth. She remembers the girl who she knows; the person she’s falling for, and that had not been her imagination. That had been Carmilla. 

Laura leans in closer, careful not to touch her (she’s afraid it may scare her). Her eyes zero in on the brunette’s brown orbs and she doesn’t let the darkness in them scare her. She stares back with all the emotion she has for this person. 

“I see who you really are Carmilla, not some made up version. Whatever you’ve done, whoever you’ve been, will never change the way I feel about you because I see the person you are now. And she’s nothing but good.” 

Carmilla just stares back at her. 

Her face is unreadable as Laura lets her proclamation settle in the atmosphere. The brunette’s wickedness seems to crumble away after a minute. Her body shifts as she sinks into herself leaning back against the house as her body seems to give out. The brunette’s eyes close as she lets out a elongated sigh. 

“Laura I never even finished high school.” 

The blonde’s not really sure what that is supposed to mean. Carmilla’s unmoving, but her voice sounds defeated. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re one of the smartest people I know. Is that what you’re worried about?” 

“The list is much longer cupcake.” 

Laura’s never been so glad to hear one of the girl’s patronizing pet names. 

“I don’t care.” 

“I was homeless.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“I fucked more woman than I can count the year after Elle died.” 

“Okay, not the best method of grieving but still not changing my mind.” 

“I was a stripper.” 

Laura let that one sit. 

It didn’t matter. 

“I’m still not running scared.” 

The brunette finally looks at her. “You’re ridiculous.” But, it’s not said with hate or judgment, more like cynical astonishment. 

“I am aware of that.” Laura shrugs, because yeah she is. She always has been. It may be considered naïve to believe that there is good in everyone, but she thought it was more or less her resolution to not give up on humanity. 

“How can you just sit here and hear those things and still look at me like that?” 

“Because you’re still Carm, I just know a little more about how you became her.” 

Laura lets her hand drift to cup Carmilla’s cheek. The brunette doesn’t pull back from the touch like she anticipated her doing. Instead, Carmilla leans into it seeking comfort. 

“Where did you come from?” Carmilla’s voice is low and almost dreamy as she ponders this aloud. Her eyes roaming all of Laura as if she’s some masterpiece she’s just discovered. 

“Here,” Laura answers simply. Mostly because the way Carmilla’s looking at her is making her feel self-conscious in an incredibly exciting way. 

Carmilla smirks at her. 

The blonde doesn’t waste any time in moving closer to the brunette now that her fangs are tucked away. She sits behind Carmilla, her legs falling on either side of the brunette’s body as she leans back against the house. Carmilla leans back against her letting herself be held without a fight. 

Laura thinks she probably needs it right now more than she’s willing to admit. 

“So, does that mean you’ll do a strip tease for me?” 

It’s a horrible joke and in bad taste. Carmilla actually laughs heartily at it. 

“If you play your cards right creampuff.” 

Laura slips her arms around Carmilla’s waist giving her a squeeze as she tucks her head into the brunette’s shoulder trying to let her know she’s there and always will be. Carmilla smells like the bar and the vanilla body spray she wears and it’s intoxicating. Laura reaches up to play with Carmilla’s hair softly stroking her bangs out of her face. 

“Carm?” 

“Hmmm,” the girl hummed, enjoying the sensation of Laura’s touch that was taking her mind off of her throbbing hand. 

“How did you become a stripper? I mean not that it matters, I’m just-“

“-Curious as always,” she joked. That’s a good sign. Laura’s glad she’s back to her smart-ass ways. Though she suspects it’s her way of covering up the painful past she’s reliving. 

“If you weren’t already injured I’d smack you.” 

Carmilla laughs at her as she presses closer back against the blonde, leaning up to give the underside of her jaw a kiss. She let her uninjured hand fall to Laura’s that were now intertwined around her middle and gently started playing with the girl’s fingers. Laura loves when she does that. Carmilla has a habit of fiddling with things and Laura always finds it cute. 

“How much has Will told you?” 

Laura feels the guilt wash over her. “How did you-“

“-I know my brother better than I know myself.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” the brunette says, squeezing her fingers gently to reassure her. “I don’t mind. I hate talking about it so I was hoping he would do most of it for me.”

“He didn’t say much. Just that you had a ruff family life.” 

“That’s putting it mildly.” 

“What happened?” 

The blonde felt the girl tense once again at the question, but it was only momentarily before she relaxed in Laura’s arms. 

“I came out to my Mother when Elle got diagnosed. I just didn’t want to have one more thing to worry about then, I guess. She didn’t take it too well and forbid me from seeing her. Of course I didn’t listen and she ended up kicking me out of the house the day before Elle’s funeral.” 

“Harsh,” the blonde whispered to herself, but Carmilla let out a bark of laughter at the response. Good to know Laura wasn’t being seen as insensitive at least. 

“I was a high school drop out living on the streets after I just lost the love of my life. It was either drugs or stripping and I was never one for needles.” 

The brunette shrugged as she finished her story as if it were matter of factly rather than a horrible tale. Carmilla’s mind wandered once again as it often does when she starts rehashing her history. The girl glanced back up at the stars that were shinning bright. Laura was so overwhelmed she wasn’t sure how to react. She wanted to cry; cry for Carmilla and the young girl she had been who the world had mistreated so badly. She also wanted to hold onto the precious girl that was in her arms for the rest of eternity thankful that she was there. 

“You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met Carmilla Karnstein.” Laura declares, directing her gaze at the girl with all the love in the world filling her. 

Carmilla is taken aback for a second. Laura can tell by the way her eyes widen then narrow in at her as if she doesn’t believe what she’s seeing. Laura bites her lip once again feeling awkward as the gorgeous girl stares at her as if she’s the only thing in the world that matters. She hopes she’s emanating that same expression because that’s how it feels right now; like there’s no one else but Carmilla. 

“And I mean you. Not who you think you are. Not some made-up version. You.” Laura punctuates the last word as best she can. Triumphant that it will silence any protests that the brunette may have. 

Until Carmilla’s lips are ghosting across hers in such a way that has her limbs feeling like jello and her breath catching in her throat (now she is returned to the puddle that this girl always leaves her in). She can’t help but whimper (because she’s surprised, and fuck Carmilla’s lips are so soft) and the sound is anything but dignified. Carmilla smiles into the kiss, laughing slightly before kissing her even harder. 

So much for her not being a total dork. 

\------------------------------------------

Carmilla’s hand is stinging as she makes her way to Perry’s office. She brushed it up against a corner on accident and now it’s throbbing once again. She glances down to see the bandage that’s covering her knuckles and smiles. Because Laura put it there after she insisted on patching her up. Turns out the blonde gets fiercely stubborn when it comes to tending to the injuries of someone she cares about (meaning she ignored Carmilla’s protests). Camrilla wasn’t really use to someone taking care of her like that. The girl even kissed each one of her bruised knuckles like she was a toddler with a scrapped knee (it was sickly sweet). Not that she minded Laura’s lips being anywhere on her. 

She uses her other hand to knock on the door.

Perry’s unmistakable red head appears from behind the door grabbing Carmilla by the arm and hurling her into the room. 

“Jesus Christ,” Carmilla swears as she finds herself being catapulted into the tiny office. She’s barely able to get her arms up to prevent herself from crashing into the girl’s desk. One thing is for certain; if Carmilla had to deal with all the stress at her job that Perry does, she’d demand an office bigger than a shoebox. 

“You’re stronger than you look,” she comments, steadying herself. 

Perry’s glancing around the hallway like a mad woman before she closes the door and turns around to greet Carmilla. 

“Did anyone see you?” she hisses. 

“It’s 3:30 in the morning. Who the fuck would see me?” 

“Language,” Perry corrects. 

“Really?”

Carmilla openly stares at her in absolute astonishment. Because meeting in the middle of the night in secret, that’s just dandy. But dropping an f-bomb, no that’s too far. What world does this girl live in? 

Perry shoots her a pointed glare that tells Carmilla not to argue. She’s a woman on the edge and Carmilla’s not about to go provoking the mess of red curls. 

“Did you find him?” 

“Would I be here if I had? I already told you’ll be the first to know.” 

“He contacted me.” 

_Shit._

“How?” Carmilla asks, concerned now. It wasn’t a good sign. 

“A letter. It’s how he always does it.” 

Carmilla knew that Perry had not been in contact with her father since she was sixteen. According to the girl he had been a bigger dick than Carm’s own Mother and she wanted nothing to do with him. But, blood lines run strong for old men like O’Keefe and his daughter’s disinterested in knowing him didn’t seem to deter him. 

“Let me see it,” Carmilla requests, holding out her hand. 

Perry looks offended at the very idea of that. 

“I’m not interested in your sordid Daddy-Daughter details. I want to see what it can tell me about where he is.” 

“There’s no postage.” 

Carmilla rolls her eyes. Of course there’s no postage. She’s not an idiot and neither is a seasoned criminal like O’Keefe. There are more than likely no finger prints or traces of DNA either.

“Just give me the letter Dolores Bree O’Keefe. I’m not about to stop keeping your secrets now.”

Perry’s eyes widen at her use of her real name. One that she had legally changed when she turned eighteen. Carmilla was impressed at the lengths to which this girl went to burry her family history. What she wondered is why she kept her first name only to go by her last made-up one. 

“I don’t understand what this will tell you.”

Perry reached into her top drawer to retrieve a pink colored envelope that Carmilla eyes suspiciously (pink? Really?). 

“It was my favorite color when I was six,” Perry justifies clearly flustered enough without Carmilla’s judgment. “Some things he chooses to remember, others he conveniently forgets. Like my birthday eight years in a row.” 

Carmilla hears the familiar sting of parental issues in Perry’s voice. If she weren’t so neurotic and uptight Carmilla would probably take a shine to her; they have a lot in common. 

The bounty hunter takes the envelop from the rather anxious girl and settles into one of the chairs across from her desk. She lets her fingers trace over it, inspecting the smallest of details. There’s no symbol of where it’s from, no emblem of a company that makes them. It wasn’t sealed ever, which tells Carmilla that he knew she would come across it sooner rather than later. 

“Where did he leave it for you?” 

“It was tucked under the windshield wiper of my car in the school lot. He never leaves them at my actual home. I tell myself it’s because he doesn’t know where I live, but even I’m not that thick.” 

Carmilla genuinely chuckles at the girl’s ability to poke fun at herself (especially at such a stressful time). Perry’s finally taken a seat and looks like she’s trying to will herself to forget why she’s in her office with an almost stranger this early in the morning. 

The brunette unfolds the flap and takes out the letter. It’s a single sheet of plain stationary. That tells her that this guy is definitely values tradition (most people use computer paper or e-mail now a days). His handwriting is surprisingly neat and in all capital letters (what’s with Dad’s doing that?). There’s a dark green border around the entire paper that has a distinct design. For some reason that rings a bell in Carmilla’s mind. She presses on to the actual writing (it’s rather short). 

_Dolores,_   
_I miss you. I wish you’d let me be a part of your life. I will always love you my little Lola girl. Be safe._  
 _-Dad_

Perry had been right about there not being much there. Except for some family issues that were none of her business to question. There’s something about the border that just keeps sending her brain a signal. 

“Can I use your computer?” Camrilla asks suddenly remembering why it looks so familiar. 

The redhead looks confused, but moves out of the way so that Carmilla can lean over her desk and wakes the machine up. 

“When did he leave this?” 

Carmilla’s opening the browser and pulling up a search page for the motels listed in Silas. 

“Yesterday afternoon. That’s when I called you.” 

Carmilla remembered that vividly because Laura had been over and she had to hide her phone like she was a spy so the girl wouldn’t see Perry’s name on the screen. That would lead to one too many questions from the journalist and one too many lies she would have to tell her. Carmilla really hated the idea of lying to Laura (probably because she was the first person she hadn’t lied to in her life). 

“You planning on telling nerd one and two any time soon about this?” 

“No!” Perry practically screamed in Carmilla’s ear. 

“Relax, bullhorn. I was just asking.” 

Carmilla glances through the ten places in town that have rooms for rent. She’s on the third search when a website for a Rustic Lodge comes up with the same green border as the paper around the site. The brunette glances down to the stationary in her hand and then back up to the actual page to be sure. 

“How did you do that?” Perry mutters above her as she sees the similarities for herself. 

“It’s kind of my job.” 

She tucks the letter back into the envelope handing it back over to Perry. The brunette’s scribbling the address down on a scrap piece of paper and shoving it in her back pocket. Carmilla’s on her way out the door without even thinking twice about it. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To an ancient motel that I’m sure is infested with STDs galore.” 

Carmilla opens the door to find that Perry is following her. It stops her dead because there is no way that’s happening. It’s bad enough with Laura wanting to shadow her. 

“Uh, where are you going?” 

“With you.” 

“No, no, no. I work alone.” 

“He’s my Father and I’m going.” 

“He’s my skip and I am not a babysitter.” 

“Either you take me with you or I will tell Laura what you’re up to.” 

The sudden fear that Carmilla has at the mentioning of Laura finding out about this is a definite sign that she is completely whipped. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Carmilla snarls stepping into the girl’s personal space. She’s hoping she hasn’t lost her knack for invoking terror in girls (she’s been told many times how intimidating she can be). 

“Just try me,” Perry threatens back. Crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side. 

…

A fifteen minute drive later and Carmilla is sitting in her mustang with a smug Perry in the passenger’s seat. Her car is parked right outside the Rustic Lodge. In reality it’s a rundown motel that would probably give anyone staying in it tetanus, but perfect sleeping corridors for a man on the run. 

“What do you see?” Perry whispers, despite that Carmilla has told her that while they’re in the cab of the car there’s no need for that. 

“What you see,” she replies smartly. Which is so far nothing. 

Perry huffs at the annoying answer, and she smirks because the redhead is proving to be more obnoxious than Laura in these situations. 

“Well, he has to be here.” 

“No he doesn’t,” Carmilla retorts. 

“I can’t handle this. It’s driving me crazy and Laf is already worried enough.” 

That was the first time Carmilla heard the girl admit to some type of relationship with LaFontaine. 

“What did you tell them?” Carmilla asks, curious. She needs ideas for Laura anyway. 

“That I am under a lot of pressure at work. I hate that this man still gets this kind of control over me. He should not be able to just show back up like this.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll find him, and he’ll be back in jail before Laf even knows what is going on. But, for the record you may want to tell them someday.” 

Carmilla’s recent confession of her own family problems to Laura has done wonders for them. Perry glances over at her a bit shocked that Carmilla is offering friendly advice. 

“Would you tell Laura?” Perry asks, suddenly serious. 

Carmilla doesn’t even have to think about it. 

“Yes.” 

Perry’s face drops into her awaiting palm as she lets out a disgruntled sigh. 

“I hate this,” she mumbles to herself, throwing her head back against the seat. Carmilla is getting tired, and antsy being stuck in the car for hours. 

“It’s going to be morning soon. We should call it a night.” There not going to get anywhere tonight, clearly. It’s best to cut their losses and go get some sleep. 

Carmilla starts the vehicle and makes her way out of the parking lot that was across the street from the motel. The brunette doesn’t think Laf will appreciate Perry being dropped off at their home at six in the morning (she wouldn’t were it Laura and fuck she needs to stop thinking like that) so she heads back to the university. She doesn’t think much about the silence between them as she drives. Perry is gazing out the window drifting off. She can hardly blame her; most people aren’t use to being up like this. 

“You really care about her, don’t you.” 

The words are hanging in the air as Carmilla decides whether or not to answer. She suspects it’s a rhetorical question. 

“Yeah.” The brunette doesn’t like how soft her voice is. She doesn’t like what just talking about Laura seems to do to her now. 

Perry’s picking at the hem of her skirt. She’s sitting up more fully alert. They’re almost to the University. 

“And I’m asking you to lie to her.” 

Carmilla is surprised by how much Perry’s concern for her and Laura’s relationship touches her. She is aware that it’s probably because of her friendship with Laura rather than caring about her, but it’s nice to hear. 

“Laura will understand,” she assures. 

She will. They both know she will. 

Carmilla pulls in to one of the parking spots at Perry’s office building. The redhead goes to leave, but turns back to the brunette after her foot touches the ground. 

“I wanted to thank you. For what you did, for Laf the other night. It was incredibly brave, and I'm grateful.” Perry reaches over and grabs Carmilla’s hand squeezing it slightly before she lets go. The redhead gives her a smile that is so genuine it hurts. 

“No one deserves to be treated like that for being who they are,” Carmilla states. 

Perry nods in agreement before she steps out of the car. 

\----------------------------------

Ruth is pestering Laura about where Carmilla is all Sunday long. The blonde keeps telling her Goddaughter that she is busy (sleeping probably). Ruth is not satisfied with that answer though, eventually going to Gigi to ask if Carmilla can come over. 

“You should invite her over,” Gigi says, completely adding to Ruth’s pleas. Laura looks exasperated at her grandmother who merely smiles at her in that way that lets her know there is something more under the surface. 

Laura would love to invite Carmilla over. She would love to be with the raven-haired beauty every moment of every single day, but she does not want to come off as a clingy desperate doofus. Laura also isn’t sure how she feels about the fact that she does want that. She doesn’t even know what they are right now, beyond friends. 

“You do realize encouraging her is not helping the situation,” Laura says to her grandmother. 

“Call her,” Gigi says, ignoring her Granddaughter’s hoity-toity expression. 

Laura settles for texting Carm. It’s a little less commitment and won’t wake her up if she is asleep. 

_Laura: Ruth is asking for you and so is Gigi. I think I’ve officially been replaced._

The blonde tucks her phone into her back pocket and goes to help her Grandmother make dinner. It doesn’t take long before her phone is vibrating. Laura whips out her cell sees that it is Carm and her face lights up (she can’t help it). 

**Carmilla: What’s for dinner?**

_Laura: Cheeseburgers and french fries_

She knows she’s got the brunette on the hook because Carmilla can never resist a good burger. 

**Carmilla: I’ll be there soon**

“She’s on her way,” Laura retorts to Gigi who just smiles down at her pile of potatoes she’s peeling. 

“Okay, what is that look,” Laura accuses playfully as she sits down next to her Gigi. She picks up a potato and starts to use a knife to expertly peel away the skin. 

“Nothing dear,” Gigi replies with a tight-lipped grin for her that tells Laura it’s definitely not nothing. 

“Uh-huh, you expect me to believe that? I did get my nosiness from you after all.” 

Gigi laughs at her in her light-hearted manner. Her grandmother puts down her peeler and her potato to glance up at her beautiful granddaughter. 

“Laurabelle, you know that I will love you no matter what.” Her eyes are filled with such sincerity as her voice makes Laura’s usual defenses crumble. 

“Of course, Gigi,” she answers. 

“And you also know that I am not blind.” 

“Yeah,” Laura says, confused. 

Gigi reaches out to take Laura’s hand in hers, running her thumb along her fingers in her motherly way. 

“And you don’t ever have to be afraid of telling me anything.” 

What the woman is trying to not so subtly say is finally dawning on her. 

Laura wants to cry just from the way her grandmother is looking at her. Because she is loved so much by this woman, and she is so very lucky to have that. Her mind wanders to Carmilla who doesn’t know this love. 

“You know, don’t you?” Laura asks, her voice a quiver as she fights back tears. 

Gigi nods her head slowly with a soft smile on her lips for Laura. Laura runs her fingers through her hair, tossing her it out of her face. 

“Why did you feel like you needed to keep it from us?” 

Laura bites her lip wondering why she ever did. 

“I don’t know. I just wasn’t sure. You and Pap are old-fashioned and I was scared that you wouldn’t accept me being gay.” 

Man does that feel good to say outloud. 

“Baby girl we’re your family. We will always love you because that is what family is for.”

Laura is crying now and she doesn’t care. Gigi gets up from her chair and the blonde meets her halfway for a giant hug. A hug that makes any fears and worries Laura ever had about who she is disappear. Her Gigi is rubbing small circles on her back as Laura clings to this woman for support and the world is not falling apart. It’s everything Laura ever needed. 

After what feels like a long time, but in actuality is probably a few seconds, they pull apart. Gigi wipes a tear form her cheek and Laura smiles at her. The sound of Carmilla’s rather loud vehicle is echoing as the black mustang makes it way up the driveway. 

“Sounds like your girlfriend is here,” Gigi says, smirking at her Granddaughter as she turns back to her potatoes. 

Laura is stuck standing in the middle of the kitchen with her mouth hanging open, because…what? 

“She’s not my-“ 

“Laurabelle did I not just tell you that I was indeed not blind,” Gigi reminds her with a rather telling smile. 

“Yes, but Gigi Carm’s just my-“ 

“Hey there,” Carmilla greets as she steps through the front door and into the kitchen. Laura immediately smiles forgetting the rather emotional moment they had just been having at the sight of Carmilla. She’s wearing a pair of old jeans and black hoodie that is too big for her. She looks like a lazy Sunday afternoon and it’s really attractive. 

“Hey,” Laura says as Carmilla leans down and pulls her into a rather intimate hug that leaves her completely speechless. She lets her arms intertwine around Carm’s back as the brunette nuzzles her face into Laura’s neck. It’s insane that someone can spark this amount of happiness in her just by showing up. Laura spots her Grandmother smirking at them from behind. And yeah, okay, Gigi is not blind. 

Carmilla pulls away from her and goes over to give Gigi a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for having me back.” 

“Well seeing as how you’re dating my Granddaughter you’re expected to be at Sunday dinner from now on,” Gigi states firmly, wagging her finger at Carmilla. 

Laura’s face turns the color of a strawberry. 

Carmilla leans up, looking to Laura with wide eyes that are seeking help. Laura just laughs at how completely scared shitless Carmilla is. Leave it to her grandmother to render a bad-ass bounty hunter terrified. 

“Uh, Laura you got something you want to tell me?” Carmilla asks, glancing between the older and younger Hollis women desperate for an answer. 

Both Laura and her Grandmother burst out laughing. Carmilla finds the tables turned on her from the last visit to the Hollis farm (but she’s not quite so amused). 

“Carmilla, we’re dating, everyone knows it, get over it,” Laura declares. Because yeah, they are. It’s so obvious to everyone including them, and she’s tired of playing this game. They want to be together, clearly, and there’s nothing to stop that now.

The brunette smirks at her, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow as well. Carmilla shuffles over to her, her arms crossed as her eyes rake over the blonde. 

“Thanks for letting me know, cutie,” Carmilla says with her usual dry humor. Gigi laughs at them both which causes them both to smile bashfully at one another. 

A wave of doubt hits her momentarily. Laura wonders if maybe the reason why they never had this discussion is because Carm ultimately did not want to date her. The thought scares her, because she literally just gave the girl no choice in the matter when she does get one. 

“If you’re alright with that,” Laura says nervously, licking at her lips when she does. 

Carmilla tilts her head at her like a puppy dog and smiles. 

“I’m definitely more than okay with that cupcake,” Carmilla replies as she leans down a places a chaste kiss on Laura’s cheek. 

She uses the maneuver as an opportunity to whisper in Laura’s ear so her Grandmother won’t overhear, “And don’t think you’re getting out of telling me what the hell happened here.” 

Laura’s Pap happens to walk into the kitchen then, smiling at Carmilla’s appearance.

“What do we have here?” he asks jokingly. 

Gigi waves a spatula widely around from the stove, her back facing them as she rants, “Laura’s gay, Carmilla’s her girlfriend, and we’re having pie for dessert.” 

Carmilla’s lips disappear as she curls them into her mouth and closes her eyes. Laura turns even more red as she lets out a “Gigi,” in a completely mortified voice. The two girls fall against one another as they both start giggling at how utterly ridiculous this situation is. 

“Sounds good. I love pie,” Pap says, completely untouched by the news, giving his wife a thumbs up as he walks back outside. 

Laura holds on to Carmilla’s hips, hiding her face in her hoodie because she can do this now. They’re both still laughing together. 

“Told you,” Gigi starts glancing over at Carmilla. “The man loves his pie.” 

She shoots Carmilla a wink and the brunette gives her a wink back that Laura watches. Her eyes squint at the two of them and…

“OH MY GOD! That’s what you two were talking about last week!!” Laura exclaims. 

Now it’s Gigi and Carmilla turn to laugh together at a rather embarrassed Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get Laura's backstory too! Eventually...


	10. Where Did You Learn To Drive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, reference to drug use, just not nice themes, I have no beta so mistakes, and also I don't know much about bounty hunting other than what I've researched so some things are bound to be wrong. 
> 
> Just want to shout out to all of you awesome people reading this, and thank you so much for commenting because it's making writing this even more fun! 
> 
> My thoughts on this chapter: IT'S SO FLUFFY

Laura was confused and amused. 

It all started when she texted Carmilla asking what she was doing that night. She figured the brunette was probably out working. It was Thursday and Laura was busy doing homework (bored). Carmilla and her had been texting every night so there was nothing abnormal about that. Usually Laura would try to get through her work while Carmilla did exactly whatever her job entailed late into the night. 

When she got the text saying that her and Will were having a night in and she should come over, Laura was unsure what was going on. If that didn’t tip her off that something was up, the exclamation points at the end of the message did (Carm was not an exclamation point type of gal). Laura decided that she had to see what was happening for herself.

It did not take long for the blonde to drive her beat-up Chevy over to the Karnstein residence. Every light in the house was on when she pulled up. Laura got out of her car and she could hear loud music. As she got closer to the house she recognized the song. 

_Shake, shake, shake, Señora_  
_Shake your body line_

No. Way. 

What the hell were they doing?

Laura let herself into the house (As Will and Carmilla told her to do countless times now). It immediately smelled like someone was cooking to her. Curious to where all the noise was coming from, she made her way into the kitchen: the source. Laura couldn’t believe her eyes. 

Will and Carmilla were drunk. 

They had to be. 

There were tequila bottles scattered over the counter and a blender (for what she assumed were margaritas). There were pans all over the stove with food that was obviously still in the process of being cooked. The stereo was cranked up to loudest possible volume, of that she was sure, as Harry Belafonte’s hit was blaring. 

And Will and Carmilla were dancing as if their lives depended on it, while singing to each other. 

Laura covered her mouth as she started to crack up (she didn’t want them to hear her because this was just too good). Will had on a pair of rather obnoxious boxers that had dancing tacos on them, with a tank-top and a sombrero on top of his head. Carmilla was in an oversized white button-up that hung off her shoulders and a pair of shorts that were showing off her creamy thighs. The two were jumping around attempting some version of a mambo as they stumbled around laughing their asses off. 

Laura had never seen two people having more fun. That’s how she found herself confused and amused as she watched them carry on. Who the hell were these people? And what had they done with her girlfriend and her brother? 

_Rock your body and mine._  
_Okay, I believe you._

They were definitely drunk. Or just the happiest people she had ever met. They both turned around at the same time, spotting her standing in the doorway. The blonde was expecting them to stop dancing or be a bit embarrassed. But, no, not Will and Carm, they had no shame. They both got rather excited that she was there, their faces lighting up as they rushed to her singing rather loudly as they did. 

Laura surged backwards laughing as Will swooped behind her and started gyrating his hips as Carmilla pulled her by the hand out onto the kitchen dance floor. The blonde had no sense of rhythm, and clearly they didn’t either, but it wasn’t stopping them from having a good time. She soon found herself sandwiched between the brother and sister who were dancing around her, and Laura felt herself give in to the serious amount of fun they were having. 

As soon as she started moving with them, Will jumped in front of her and started singing the song to her with so much enthusiasm that she joined him, trying to remember the lyrics (the last time she heard this was probably ten years ago). Will smiled at her as they both started screaming the words out together. 

_Work, work, work, Señora_  
_Work your body line_

Laura heard Carmilla laugh behind her and turned to glare at the girl, but instead the brunette just pulled her close letting their hips find one anothers. Holy shit Carmilla could move (man was it hot to date an ex-stripper sometimes). Laura did her best to follow Carmilla’s steps, as it seemed she really did know some type of dance, and she found herself laughing as Carm swung her around wildly. Will occupied himself, dancing around in his ridiculous boxers, clearly enjoying himself the same. Laura really loved these people. 

Carm dipped her back, and she laughed so hard she couldn’t breathe but it didn’t stop the brunette from spinning her around. The bruentte was smiling at her so wide that Laura was willing to break her ankles to keep it there. Fuck, she was beautiful. And perfect. Will stole Laura away from Carm which somehow turned into them having some type of footwork dance off to which Laura found herself in the middle of. The blonde got into the dance they were having and soon enough she was as carefree as them. They all three danced around the counter together, doing some ridiculous version of a conga line until the song ended and they all fell laughing to the floor. 

“I love that song,” Will shouted and they all laughed. He jumped up when the next song started to turn it down. 

Carm helped her up off the ground, yanking Laura up by her hands which caused the blonde to fall into the brunette’s arms (she wondered if that was the plan all along). Carmilla smiled down at her and hugged her tighter (someone got frisky when they drank). 

Will ran into them, embracing them both until they were in some weird group hug. They all giggled as they separated. Carmilla went to man the stove that was popping and crackling. Will turned to the counter and picked up a glass that he offered to Laura. 

“Alcohol?” he propositioned with that grin. 

Laura took the drink from him, taking a generous gulp as he quickly finished off his own. 

“What are you guys doing?” Laura asked, still trying to catch her breath. 

“It’s family night,” Carmilla informed, turning around from the stove and winking at Laura. 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes!” Will screamed, rather excited. 

“We use to do this all the time when we were kids with our Dad,” Carmilla explained as Will seemed to be too preoccupied with his tequila and phone at the moment to finish that thought. 

Laura had never heard Carmilla mention her Dad, just her bitch of a Mother. She just assumed he wasn’t in the picture. 

“You use to get drunk and dance in the kitchen with your Dad?” Laura teased. 

“No, he would get drunk, we would just dance,” Will answered for her. “We would have family night, and Dad would make some ridiculously amazing meal-“

“-That was always Mexican, because apparently he was a sixth Puerto Rican and wanted us to experience our roots,” Carmilla added for him. The two smiled at each other telling Laura it was some inside joke that they had. 

“Meanwhile he couldn’t point out Puerto Rico on a map if his life depended on it,” Will retorted. “We would blare bad music and dance around like idiots, and just spend the night enjoying each other,” Will finished smirking at his sister who was trying to focus on cooking. 

“What about the boxers? Those part of the tradition too?” Laura jibbed. Will wound up a towel and snapped it on her thigh. The blonde squealed and laughed as Carmilla came around and wacked her brother with a wooden spoon in retaliation. Even though it was playful, she loved when Carmilla just naturally defended her, like it was assumed she was Laura’s protector (in a non-suffocating way). 

“It’s mandatory to wear ridiculously comfy clothing,” Carmilla explained. “Why else do you think I’d be in this outfit?” 

“To tease me,” Laura found herself saying before she could stop it. 

Carmilla’s head shot up from the task she had been busing herself with. She blinked rather rapidly at Laura and her lips curled up a bit before she dipped her head back down. Carmilla reached over and took a rather large drink out of her own margarita. That made Laura smile. 

“When is dinner going to be ready Sis? I’m starving,” Will whined, as he shoved a chip with some guacamole on it into his face (he was clearly wasting away). Laura smirked at him, and he winked at her. She was now able to pick up one when Will was just trying to aggravate his sister (which was all of the time). 

“You crying about it is not going to make these fajitas cook any faster,” Carmilla snapped back at him. She then proceeded to take the hot pan off the stove and transfer it’s contents onto a serving platter with other grilled veggies.

Laura had picked up on the nature of their relationship over the past few weeks. Carmilla always gave Will a hard time, but she usually gave him his way, just not silently. Basically, Carmilla spoiled him, but tried to act like she wasn’t. It was sweet that she loved her brother like that. 

“You hungry?” Will asked Laura. “Cause even if you’re not you have to eat with us.” 

“He’s right you know,” Carmilla said as she handed him the platter and grabbed a handful of other things. “House rules,” she added with a wicked grin for the blonde. Laura glared at her (she knew Sunday dinners would bite her in the ass eventually). 

“I’m starving,” Laura threw at the brunette as she sauntered by her and followed Will out to the table with her drink in hand. Take that. 

“So little one, my big sister tells me you’re going to be her sidekick for the next week,” Will taunted as he took a seat at the head of the table. He placed the bowl Carm had given him in the center of the circle. 

“That I am,” Laura answered, as Carmilla sat across from her, leaving William in the middle of them.

“I bet that wasn’t easy to swing,” Will noted, a hint of something in his voice as he directed his stare to Carmilla. Laura could sense he was silently telling his sister something even though she couldn’t decipher it. Will had gotten less careful about communicating his desire for them to “see the light” as he put it, and just date already. Little did he know…(they both agreed not to tell him for awhile just to fuck with him). 

“I can be very persuasive,” Laura said in her most suggestive tone. Her voice would never sound as sexual as Carmilla’s did naturally, but she could put on a show. Will’s eyebrows shot up and Carmilla’s face turned a bit pink as she smirked back at Laura. 

“Dude, high-five,” Will declared, holding up his hand. Laura slapped it happily. 

“This whole you two teaming up on me thing, is getting old,” Carmilla drawled. It wasn’t. The brunette scooped a bunch of the meat and pepper mixture onto a tortilla. Laura and Will followed her lead, helping themselves to the spread.

“You’re just jealous cause me and Laura are best friends now,” Will dug at his sister, as he shoved an enormous amount of food into his mouth (how did he not choke?). 

“You eat like a pig,” Carmilla commented. 

“This is really good,” Laura practically moaned interrupting their bickering. Add cooking to the list of attractive qualities about Carmilla. (This list seemed to never stop growing). 

“Thanks cutie.” 

“I did miss your cooking,” Will said sweetly to his sister. Carmilla reached over and pinched his cheek before slapping him lightly across it. They both smiled at each other and it warmed Laura’s heart to see. 

“I had no idea you could cook,” Laura said. She didn’t. This girl never stopped surprising her. 

“What? Carmilla is a wizard in the kitchen,” Will informed. 

“I am not,” the brunette deflected. 

“These fajitas say otherwise, liar,” Laura accused. She then took another generous bit of the deliciousness. 

“Our Dad taught her how to cook,” Will explained. 

“Can we please not talk about this?” Carmilla asked in a rather irritated voice. 

“What? He did. Padre and you were constantly whipping up something together. Carmilla was always such a Daddy’s girl,” Will taunted. 

“Shut-up,” Carmilla said with some bite in her voice. 

“Is that so?” Laura replied, trying to decipher if this was really bothering Carmilla. Sometimes it was hard to tell what the brunette was thinking. 

“No.” 

“Totally is,” Will corrected. “Those two were inseparable. He took you everywhere with him. Carm was even allowed in his forbidden study that Mom couldn’t step foot in. That chapped momsters ass for years.” 

Laura saw Carmilla’s face change. Her eyes glazed over as her mind wondered somewhere else, clearly. There was a sadness that Laura could sense about it. 

“Is he ever going to visit?” Laura asked. In the back of her mind she knew what the answer may be, but she wanted to hear it. 

Will’s antics ceased, and Carmilla focused back in on her. 

“He died,” Carmilla solemnly said. 

Laura felt her chest deflate. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said. It was bogus. It was probably the worst thing to say, but there was nothing else she could say. Nothing could make that better, Laura knew first hand. 

“It was a long time ago,” Carmilla reasoned. 

Laura reached across the table and took Carm’s hand in hers. The brunette let their finger thread together without any hesitation. 

“He was a good man,” Will said after a few moments of silence. Carmilla turned to him and nodded in quiet agreement. Laura’s heart broke for them. At least they had each other. 

Will picked up his drink and raised it in the air. Laura joined him, and Carmilla soon followed. “To Edward Karnstein, a good father, and a horrible dancer,” William toasted. They all smiled at his bad joke and clinked their glasses together in memory of their Dad. 

Laura wished she could meet the man who was responsible for bringing these people into the world: to thank him. 

The sadness that overtook them evaporated as they went back to eating the seriously superb food. Will started harassing Carmilla again, and she sent many a barbs in his direction. Laura acted her part as the peace maker throwing in a few zingers of her own once in awhile. It was lovely.

Eventually, after they had eaten their weight, and drank substantially, they cleared the table. 

Carmilla said the dishes could wait until tomorrow and the three of them retreated to the living room. Will and Carm engaged in some kind of zombie war video game. Laura played a few rounds, but somehow always wound up shooting her partner in the head so they confiscated the controller from her. After that they laid around and watched movies. Will was sprawled out over the loveseat, which left the big couch for Carmilla and Laura to share. They probably would have been better off on the small sectional because Laura was practically sitting in Carmilla’s lap while Will’s body hung off both sides. The brunette was laying down, and Laura was positioned in between her legs, letting her back lie across Carmilla’s front so that her head rested just below Carm’s chin. She wasn’t sure how exactly they got into that position, but as the night went on their ability to keep a distance just seemed to vanish. 

Laura decided she didn’t care anymore and just enjoyed having the brunette so close. Carmilla was teaching her to accept the good things when she could and not always question everything (like she did every day of her life). The brunette seemed to make all of her anxieties go away just by smiling at her anymore. 

When Carmilla started rubbing her head Laura was a goner. She fell asleep without a fight. 

\-------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Laura woke up and found that Carmilla was still lying beneath her, awake, and someone had thrown a blanket on them. The brunette was watching TV and all the lights were turned out so that there was only a faint blue glow illuminating the room. Will must have gone to bed because he was nowhere to be seen. 

“What time is it?” Laura groggily asked.

Carmilla chuckled at the sound of her voice. “Nearly 2:30.” 

She had been asleep for about five hours. Carmilla didn’t even try to move her. Why was she so damn sweet? 

“Go back to bed,” Carmilla said, lightly running her fingers through Laura’s mane of blonde hair. 

“I’m not tired,” Laura lied, as a giant yawn escaped her lips. 

“Oh, yeah? That’s why you’ve been sleeping on me for half the night,” Carmilla teased. The blonde sat up and turned herself around so she could see Carm’s smug face looking up at her. Laura smirked at her, then laid down in the crook of Carm’s arm nuzzling into her neck a bit. She felt the brunette’s arm wrap around her and pull her closer. 

“Comfortable?” Carmilla mocked. 

“Very,” Laura replied, in a dream-like voice. She really was. Maybe it was the bit of tequila she had or the night as a whole, but Laura had not felt this relaxed in forever. 

“Glad I could be of service.” 

Laura muffled a laugh into Carm’s shoulder and the brunette practically jumped at the sensation. The brunette rolled herself over a bit more so that she was laying perpendicular with Laura on her side (giving them less room on the couch). Their faces matched up perfectly, a few inches from each others that way. Carmilla adjusted the blanket so that it engulfed them both. Once that was secure the girl reach out and wrapped both her arms around Laura’s slender frame pulling her even closer so that the entire length of their bodies were touching.

The blonde’s heart was practically beating out of her chest, and she really hoped Carmilla couldn’t hear it. 

“Hey,” Laura said, because she was a huge dork and didn’t know what else to say to the beautiful brown eyes boring into her. 

“Hi cupcake,” Carmilla sassed back. 

“I’m such a loser,” Laura said, hiding her face as best she could in Carm’s shoulder. 

“No, it’s cute. You’re cute.” 

“Well I think you’re adorable,” Laura stated matter of factly, as she her fingers danced lightly up and down Carmilla’s arm. She liked the way it gave her goosebumps. 

“I’m seriously never going to get use to hearing that word in the same sentence as my name.” 

“You may want to work on that because I’m not going to stop saying it any time soon.” 

“I know when to surrender,” Carmilla teased. 

Laura snuggled in closer (as if that was possible) to Carm’s warmth. For a girl who constantly was broody she really didn’t mind being affectionate. Or maybe that was just with Laura? Whatever. Laura just relished in the feeling of having her strong arms around her; wondering if this is what she had been missing all her life. After a few minutes of them not talking Laura had a sudden urge to let Carm in. She wanted this person to know her. 

“Carm?” 

“Yeah cutie?” 

“My Mom died when I was 16.” 

Carmilla pulled her head back so that she could look into Laura’s eyes. She recognized the lingering sadness that her own had. Her fingers lightly brushed a stray lock of blonde behind Laura’s ear, and she let her fingers stroke Laura’s cheek for awhile as she searched her eyes. Laura had exposed a part of herself to her, a very deep part, and Carmilla knew she did it for her. Because of what happened earlier. She was trying to let her know she was there. 

“My Dad died when I was 11. Car accident.”

Laura leaned up and kissed Carmilla on the nose. Then placed another kiss on the corner of her lips. The blonde’s lips hovered over her own for a second before she pulled back, deciding now was not the time. Carmilla took that as her cue and placed a soft kiss on Laura’s cheek. 

“My Dad has never really gotten over my Mom’s death. He’s kind of super overprotective because of it.” 

“My Mom’s a raging bitch, it happens.” 

“I’m sorry, you don’t deserve that,” Laura offered sincerely because Carmilla really didn’t. 

“You didn’t deserve to lose your Mom. We don’t always get what we deserve in life creampuff.” There was something about the way Carmilla said it that left Laura’s feeling unsettled. 

Laura rested their foreheads together and took a deep breath. “Yeah because I definitely don’t deserve you.” 

Carmilla jerked back suddenly, her eyes wide as she stared intently at Laura. “Don’t ever say that Laura.” She was so serious that it was scary (she used her real name). Laura had obviously flipped some kind of a switch inside the poor girl. 

“I’m sorry. I won’t say it ever again,” the blonde tried, and Carmilla seemed to breath once more. Laura let the girl relax back into her spot without pushing the subject. That was for another time when she wasn’t so tired. 

\----------------------------------------------

It wasn’t a good idea for Laura to have coffee when she was this anxious already. The blonde was aware of this as she sipped her second latte nervously awaiting Danny’s arrival. 

Surprisingly enough the redhead had reached out to her. After a few weeks of the awkward silence/polite chatter they had going on she asked for them to meet up. Laura gladly accepted because she seriously missed her best friend. Though she doubted things would ever be normal again, a girl could dream. 

Her phone vibrated and she smirked when she saw who it was from. 

**Carmilla: I do not like this whole you not being in my bed thing when I wake up cupcake.**

Laura set to furiously typing a response back. This was the first time that had ever happened, and she warned her far in advance that it was. Carmilla’s response had been something along the lines of “Clifford stealing my girlfriend, fucking fine with me.” 

_Laura: Maybe if you were up before 2PM I would be :-p_

The blonde’s too engrossed in her phone to notice that Danny’s spotted her across the quad and is making her way over. Laura’s perched under a giant oak tree outside the campus coffee shop. April’s in full bloom and the weather has warmed up finally. The sun’s out and it’s actually a rather lovely day which is why Laura decided to sit outside and enjoy it. 

“Hey.” 

Laura jumps, startled as she had been too engrossed in her phone to notice Danny towering above her. Danny snickers as she takes a seat in the chair across from Laura. The blonde is clutching her chest still trying to catch her breath. 

“You should lay off the caffeine,” Danny teases. Laura had grabbed her regular when she got her second cup and Danny smiles at the gesture, picking it up and taking a sip. It’s something they use to do for each other all the time. 

“You just scared me. My coffee intake is perfectly healthy,” Laura fires back (okay, it’s not at all but still). 

“Keep telling yourself that.” 

Laura’s laughing already as Danny’s chuckling at her. It’s a familiar air of comfort between them. They could always make each other laugh. Laura likes having that feeling back. 

“I miss this,” Laura notes, feeling vulnerable as she does. 

Danny smiles down at her. 

“I do too,” Danny admits, hanging her head a bit as she says it. 

“Danny, I’m really sorry about everything.” 

“It’s not your fault. I should have never said it wouldn’t bother me because obviously it did.” 

“I can’t blame you though. I don’t know how welcoming I’d be to a friendship with someone who didn’t return my feelings.” 

“Yeah, but you’re not just some friend. You’re Laura and that’s different.” 

Laura can’t help but grin at her. They use to always say how special their friendship was, and it was. 

Maybe it still could be. 

“And you’re my Danny,” Laura adds, and Danny smiles wide like she use to. It’s one that lights up her entire face. 

Danny stands up at that. 

“Alright Hollis, get over here,” the redhead says holding out her arms for the blonde. Laura squeals, needing no further prompting, as she jumps up and throws herself into the hug. Danny rocks her back and forth, lifting her legs off the ground a bit as she does before she settles her back on the ground. 

“Sorry for being a jackass,” Danny says. 

“Sorry for making you feel bad,” Laura retorts. 

They both laugh at each other and smile. 

“We good again?” Danny asks. 

“Always,” Laura responds. 

Danny sits back in her chair, sipping from her coffee. Laura glances down at her phone to see Carmilla’s name and her stomach sinks. 

“Speak of which, since you are my best friend and we just made up I kind of feel like I owe it to you to tell you this but I don’t want you to get angry because it’s definitely had nothing to do with-“

“Laura!” Danny interrupts, “you’re rambling. Just say it.” 

“Carmilla and I are dating,” she blurts out. 

Danny’s face turns from adoration to confusion to narrowed eyes focusing in on Laura who can feel them burning her skin and holy crap this was a horrible idea, she looks like she’s going to…

“What!?” 

xxx

(30 minutes later…)

“I am not talking to her,” a rather tired Carmilla hisses from behind her screen door. Her hair is a mess, she’s still in her boxers and tank-top that could barely be considered clothing let alone pajamas, and she is very, very grumpy. 

“Please,” Laura whines, batting her eyelashes at her girlfriend to no avail. 

Danny is patiently waiting, leaning against her jeep outside of Will’s house. She’s pretending to gaze off into the distance, but they know she’s listening. 

“This is insane. How is us dating any of ginger fuck’s business?” 

“Carmilla,” Laura scolds, and the brunette lets out a long breath and mutters a “sorry.” 

“She’s my best friend, and she just wants to talk to you. It’s kind of an agreement we had about if we ever dated someone,” Laura explains. 

“This is really important to me Carm.” Laura’s pouting, and she knows she is doing it because the brunette will cave. It’s a dirty trick, but all’s fair in love and war. 

Carmilla’s palm meets her forehead in exasperation. She pushes her face against it, covering her eyes before using it to smooth her hair back, looking resolved. 

“Fine,” Carmilla huffs, stepping out to pull open the screen door. She steps outside dramatically, and stares at Laura annoyed as she walks by her toward the Sasquatch awaiting her presence. 

“Be nice,” Laura says to her, and Carmilla gives her death glare over her shoulder as she trudges forward.

The brunette crosses her arms as she approaches. It’s not like she can’t handle her own, but the tall ginger slightly terrifies her (she’d never admit that out loud). Mostly because she cares about Laura, and Carmilla knows what that feels like, and it gives people an ungodly amount of inner strength to fight with. Hence the fucking bar the other night. She had literally never been more scared in her life than in that moment because of the idea of something happening to Laura. She knows the ginger feels it too. 

“Hey,” Danny greets, leaning up off her jeep to stand toe to toe with Carmilla. 

“Lets get this over with,” Carmilla drawls, jutting her hip out and squinting her eyes at the blaring sun. She adjusts so that Danny’s rather large stature is blocking out the bright rays (at least her height is good for something). 

“Charming as ever I see.” 

“Lets get something straight. I don’t like you, you don’t like me and I am perfectly okay with that. The only reason I am entertaining this weird request is because Laura wants it, otherwise I’d still be sleeping.” 

Danny’s fists clench at her sides and Carm watches as a wave of frustration passes over her face. She grits her teeth and stops herself from saying something. Carmilla actually thinks it’s funny, but she doesn’t laugh (she doesn’t want to make this any worse than it’s turning out to be). 

“Look Wednesday Addams, I could give a fuck less about how you feel about me, but you’re dating my best friend now and that means you get a personalized threat that if you so much as put a scratch on her heart I will hunt you down and make sure you have a slow, agonizing death involving razor blades and lemons. Got it?” 

Carmilla laughs. 

She can’t help it. Because that was honestly one of the most horrifying speeches she’s ever been on the receiving end of and she has a habit of laughing when she’s uncomfortable. And she feels nothing but respect for the giant ginger because of it (mostly because she knows Danny means it). After she finishes chuckling she peers up to see that Danny does not find it quite so amusing. The redhead is pissed (her face says as much) and she looks like she’s going to actually attack Carmilla. The brunette holds up her hands in surrender. 

“I get it. Laura’s your best friend and it’s kind of your job to play the protective older sibling role. I don’t think you have to worry about me hurting her anyway,” Carmilla says glancing back to the blonde who’s nervously awaiting the signal for her to come over. Carmilla smiles at the sight of her biting her lip in that adorable fashion she does. “If anything, she’s going to break my heart.” 

Danny’s features soften at the admission. Her stance becomes less domineering and more friendly as she relaxes back against her car. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” 

Carmilla hears the hurt in her voice. She empathizes with Danny, because had the tables been turned Carmilla would probably been dealt the same hand (who would not fall for Laura). But Danny wasn’t being a jackass to Laura about it like she probably would have been. She was trying to be a good friend and Carmilla liked that Laura had people like that in her life. People who genuinely cared. 

“Got to say I’m kind of impressed by your threat,” Carmilla says grinning in her wise-ass way, “you’re scarier than you look and that’s saying something.” 

Danny chuckles at the remark, being a good sport and Carmilla respects her even more. They’re probably never going to like each other. But if this thing between her and Laura does go somewhere (which its looking like) she’s going to need the redhead at least not loathing her existence (she doesn’t want to put that kind of stress on her girlfriend). Maybe they could come to some joint understanding of one another and be civil; a mutual respect of a person who also adores Laura Hollis. 

“Yeah well, you’re a freaking ninja so if it were anyone but Laura I probably wouldn’t be saying this stuff.” 

Carmilla nods at her honesty. 

“No hard feelings?” Carmilla asks, sticking out her hand for the redhead to shake. Carmilla’s never been one to understand the concept of locking hands with someone to communicate an agreement, but she senses that the redhead in front of her would appreciate the gesture. 

“None,” Danny answers, slapping her hand in the brunette’s. Carmilla doesn’t miss how strong her grip is (definitely a warning) but smiles like it doesn’t hurt at all. 

“Can’t say that I blame you, Laura’s hard not to love. Although I don’t know how you could ask her out after only knowing her a few weeks. I only knew her a few years and was too chicken, so maybe it’s my own fault.” 

Carmilla snorts. “Oh, no that was not my doing. I probably would have ended up in the same boat as you had her Grandmother not intervened.” 

Danny’s face perks up. “Gigi?” 

“The one and only,” Carmilla replies.

“She did this?” 

Carmilla nods. “She pretty much didn’t give me an option on the matter, but I’m thankful to the old woman.” 

Danny laughs heartily, obviously knowing the Laura’s grandmother and what she’s capable of. 

“Well I’ll be damned.” 

“Yeah, not my finest moment, but it all worked out.” 

“You know, maybe you’re not so bad Karnstein. I mean if Gigi approves of you,” Danny teases. Carmilla smirks back at her and rolls her eyes. 

“Are you two almost finished? I see laughing, is that a good sign?” Laura calls to them. Her curiosity is driving her crazy and they both turn to smile at her knowing exactly what’s going on. Carmilla can sense that the redhead likes making the blonde squirm a little just as much as she does. 

“Impatient little thing isn’t she,” Carmilla says.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Danny comments, smiling wickedly down at the brunette who’s eyes widen at the insinuated warning of what’s to come. 

“I’m fucked, aren’t I?” 

“Like a hen in a rooster house.” 

\-----------------------------------

**Dolores: What time tonight?**

_Dad-Snatcher: Laura’s going to be with me tonight_

**Dolores: What?**  
**Dolores: Why?**  
**Dolores: I thought you said you would keep my secret?**

_Dad-Snatcher: Take a breath would ya?_  
_Dad-Snatcher: It’s for her project._

**Dolores: Oh**  
**Dolores: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insinuate anything immoral about you. You have been rather honorable about this.**

_Dad-Snatcher: No worries._

**Dolores: No, Carmilla I apologize. That was rude of me to assume you would tell her.**  
**Dolores: Seriously**

_Dad-Snatcher: For the love of God Shirley Temple, it’s fine_

**Dolores: Ok. Tomorrow then?**

_Dad-Snatcher: She’s following me all week. I’ll keep you posted on what happens._

**Dolores: A week?**  
**Dolores: Of course she is.**

_Dad-Snatcher: Are you saying something underhanded about my girlfriend?_

**Dolores: GIRLFRIEND?!!?**  
**Dolores: :DDDDDDD**

_Dad-Snatcher: Shit_

\-------------------------------

“Do you normally wait outside of nasty motels?” Laura asks, rather excitedly. 

She’s all geared up for this shadowing gig. She’s got about four sharpened pencils in her hair, a steno pad that she’s already filled three sheets of since they left the house five minutes ago (of what only the heavens know), and a camcorder. Carmilla instantly thought she was the most adorable human being to ever live when she picked her up. She also knew that it would probably be a rather long night filled with Laura’s insatiable strings of questions (but, the quirk was starting to grow on her). 

“Yes,” Carmilla answers with a huff. 

“Why do these guys think that just because a place is dump it will automatically hide them from the world. I mean it’s not like the odor of this place will mask their location.” 

Carmilla chuckles. 

The Rustic Lodge really is a dump. It’s made up of rotted out logs that kind of give it an abandoned cabin vibe. It’s one of the worst motels Carmilla has ever encountered and that’s saying something. She had yet to approach the man who worked behind the front desk for fear of spooking O’Keefe away and because of the smell. Not that she had seen the bastard yet. She just wanted to stop by for a little bit before she went after another skip she’d been tracking for the past three days. That was more Laura-safe. 

“Don’t know cupcake.” 

“Are you going to be this brief with me all night?” Laura asks annoyed. “Because I need you to answer my questions in full detail if this is going to work.” 

Carmilla rolls her eyes. 

“I’m trying to concentrate.” 

Laura starts to mutter something about having a pain in the ass for a girlfriend under her breath, but Carmilla only hears a few syllables because her eyes focus in on the man exiting room 7. 

It’s him. 

Carmilla grabs her camera that has the zoom lens attached already to get a better look. She snaps a few photos as he walks from the door to a beat up powder blue Cadillac that has seen better days (typical). He’s wearing a fedora and it’s blocking his face, but it’s him. It has to be. 

The brunette is oblivious to Laura being in the car as the blonde has been gaping at her and asking questions for the past couple of minutes. Carmilla reaches in the back seat for O’Keefe’s file and opens it on her lap. She watches as he leaves, and she decides not to follow him. Mainly because Laura is in the car with her, and she doesn’t to give a man like O’Keefe any reason to search for a black mustang before she’s confident she can catch him. 

“Who is that?” Laura asks. 

Carmilla is too busy looking through the pictures she just took to answer. She finds one that reveals the most of his face and glances from it to the mugshot. She notices the scar is there; that’s all the proof she needs. 

“It’s him,” she says to herself softly. 

“Who?” Laura practically screams after having been ignored for too long. Danny wasn’t kidding about the whole beign impatient thing. 

“O’Keefe.” 

“Aren’t you going to go after him?” 

“No. He’s not that kind of skip.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean he’s dangerous and will take time. I just wanted to see if he was really here, and he is.” 

Laura glances down to the folder in Carmilla’s lap and the brunette immediately shuts it. Fearing that she may get a glimpse of Perry’s old school photo in there (not much has changed). The blonde stares at her suspiciously before scribbling something down in her notebook. 

“Alright cupcake, lets go catch some bad guys,” Carmilla tries, starting up her baby and pulling out of the lot across from the motel. 

“You are so corny. I can’t believe I ever thought you were cool,” Laura teases. 

“Hey, I am cool.” 

“Whatever,” the blonde scoffs, rolling her eyes, then laughing at Carmilla who is rather insulted. 

“I’ll show you how cool I am,” Carmilla mutters as they make their way down the darkened road. 

Xxx

It didn’t take long before they found Brian Jackson’s hiding place. He was a 26 year-old father of three who had a record of petty theft and drug possession. This time he owed back child support and ran instead of going to court. It was going to be his third strike, which meant he would have actual jail time (probably why he ran). After talking to a few people around town Carmilla figured out that he was living with his new 19 year-old girlfriend in a trailer on the outskirts of Silas. It was literally in the middle of the woods with nothing but dirt roads and trees surrounding it. The only reason Carmilla managed to find it is because Laura had knew every road in the town, seeing as how she was born and raised there (perhaps having her around could be useful). 

Carmilla put the car in park as her eyes roamed over the surroundings. The trailer was nothing more than a 1950s tin can that had probably been bought, placed there, and never moved again judging from the wear and tear on it (plus is had no tires, it was mounted on cinder blocks). There were piles of junk laying about giving it just the right touch of the white trash look (even a plastic pink flamingo). The house was settled on a dirt patch in the middle of some field. The whole thing screamed hick. 

“Sometimes I hate where I’m from,” Laura comments. Carmilla busts out laughing at how utterly disgusted she is by the sight. 

“Come on, it’s not so bad. The garden gnomes give it a homey feel,” Carmilla says, and she can’t even get through the snark without laughing half-way through because of the face Laura gives her. 

“You suck.” 

Carmilla chuckles as she checks to make sure her leg harness is secure. She doesn’t think she’ll need to use her gun or taser, but they’re there in case. 

“Why don’t you wear a utility belt?” Laura inquires. 

“Because my hips are too small for them, and they slow me down when I need to run.” 

Laura jots something down in her notebook. Her tongue pokes out the side of her mouth when she does it, and Carmilla hates herself for how cute she thinks it is. 

“So what’s next? You knock on the door. He answers, and you arrest him?” 

“That’s the plan. But life never goes according to that now does it cutie?” Carmilla raises an eyebrow at Laura who smirks at her. 

“Stay in the car,” Carmilla commands, as she goes to reach for the door handle only to stop herself because of the rather large squeal she hears. The brunette mentally prepares herself for the argument she knows they’re about to have, then decides there’s no time. 

When she turns around Laura is rather furious. It’s so stinkin’ adorable it should be illegal. It’s looks like she’s turning red, and not from one of Carmilla’s suggestive comments. Her arms are crossed, and she’s gearing for a fight about why she should be allowed out of the car. 

“Carmilla-“ 

“-my condition of this was that you listen to me no matter what,” the brunette cuts off. 

Laura glares at her. It looks like a chipmunk who’s ticked at a squirrel for stealing their acorn. Carmilla decides her best bet is to just get out of the car before she can really argue. So she does. 

“Stay in the car,” she says again for emphasis, stepping out of her mustang into the night’s air. It hits her face and it’s comforting to know she’s in her element. She ignores Laura’s shouting as she marches to the trailer. 

Her muscles tense as she walks toward the door. She’s bracing herself for what may happen. Sure, she knows how these things usually go. She’s done this plenty of times. But you just never know. The anxiety it causes soon turns to adrenaline that she feels as she goes to knock on the door. The first knock is always polite, the second is more of a bang, and the third is warning that she’ll break the door down. That’s how she did it. 

Someone shouted in the house, there was some sounds of movement. The clacking of a lock and the door swings open. 

This guy’s girlfriend is a rather scary creature who appears to have crawled out of the depths of her drug addiction to make it to the door. She’s wearing what was probably once a white tanktop but now is a faded tan color from the sheer amount of stains on it. She has on no pants, only underwear who’s elastic is not doing its job. Her hair is dark, as are the circles under her eyes. She has tracks up both her arms and some on her legs. And she really, really is in desperate need of a shower. 

“Yeah?” the girl says in a rather shitty voice. Clearly irked by the magical appearance of a put-together human being in front of her. 

Carmilla wastes no time. “Where’s Brian?” 

“He don’t live here no more.” 

The brunette wills herself not to correct the double negative the woman just used. Her accent is surprisingly repugnant which she finds amusing because it should be the same as Laura’s. 

“Yes he does. If you tell me where he is this will be a lot easier for you and your kid.” 

“I don’t even have my boy. The state took him.” 

“Shame,” Carmilla says before she can stop herself. 

The woman narrows her eyes at her and pops her hip out. She sticks one of her hands on her hip, glaring at Carmilla.

“You got a warrant or something?” 

“Don’t need one. I’m not a cop.” 

“Oh,” she says, finished with this conversation as she begins to shut the door. “Goodbye, then.” 

Carmilla sticks her foot in the door preventing it from closing. “I’m a bounty hunter.” 

The girl’s face sours as she says this. She must have experience with them because she knows that means she can pretty much do what she wants. Like come in Brain’s house uninvited. The announcement must be heard by Brian somewhere in the trailer because Carmilla can hear a door slam. She burshes past the girl into the rather small home. It’s an open floor plan except for the back bedroom which she barges through. There’s a window open, and Carmilla can see the faint image of someone running not but a few feet from it. 

“Shit,” Carmilla says to herself. 

She rushes past the girlfriend and out the door, and down the stairs. Carmilla is aware that Laura sees this but trusts that the blonde will listen for once in her life and stay in the fucking car (she is aware that its wishful thinking). A runner means they’re more dangerous, have less to lose, and don’t care about other people’s safety. 

Carmilla’s around the corner of the trailer and sprinting toward the general direction that she saw him. She spots Brian about a quarter of the way out and she thinks she can catch him. She’d better be able to because she does not feel like playing fucking hide and seek in the middle of Silas’ forest tonight. Carmilla quickens her pace into an all out run. Brian’s got no shirt on and his pants are hanging off his ass so she has a bit of an advantage cause he can’t get his stride right.

After a solid minute of chasing him, he’s going to make it to the trees. Carmilla’s sure of it. She’s a few yards behind him, and even though she’s gained ground, it’s not enough. She follows his path, praying she can break through the tree line and still keep on him. The brunette is planning all of this out in her head until she hears the rather familiar roar of her own car engine. She searches for the vehicle and spots the headlights coming through the other side of the field heading straight for them. Brain doesn’t seem to be thrown off by the sound as he keeps running. And running, and running. And the car keeps going and going. 

What the hell? 

And the next thing Carmilla knows Brian’s running straight into the side panel of her mustang’s driver side door. 

He goes down. 

Carmilla watches this. Watches Brian’s body slam into her car like a fly on a windshield. He’s stopped dead only to be thrown back on the ground in a heap. Carmilla catches up to him just then. He’s squirming on the ground moaning in pain. She doesn’t bother trying to cuff him, because after that he’s definitely not going to be running anymore. Instead Carmilla stops to catch her breath. 

The brunette’s chest is heaving from running so fucking much as she glances from her skip to her car where Laura is calmly sitting in the driver’s seat rather unimpressed. 

Carmilla stares at her in disbelief. 

Laura opens the door, seeing how pissed Carm is, and says, “What? I didn’t leave the car.” 

Carmilla knows then that she is most definitely fucked. 

\-----------------------------------------

_Dad-Snatcher (3:02 AM): Saw him._

**Dolores (3:03 AM): Oh my**  
**Dolores (3:03 AM): Did he hurt you? Are you alright?**  
**Dolores (3:04 AM): Did you catch him.**  
**Dolores (3:05 AM): Does Laura know?**

_Dad-Snatcher (4:47): No to all of the above. Also who the fuck taught Laura how to drive?_

**Dolores (5:01 AM): Her Dad I believe.**  
**Dolores (5:01 AM): Why are you asking?**  
**Dolores (5:03 AM): Also does this mean he’s still out there?**  
**Dolores (5:05): I’m driving myself crazy on top of LaFontaine**

_Dad-Snatcher (5:16): He is, but it won’t be for long. Just curious. Don’t worry yourself too much Dolores._

**Dolores (5:17 AM): HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ASK YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?????**

_Dad-Snatcher (5:31 AM): The limit is endless, Dolores_  
_Dad-Snatcher (5:32 AM): Dolores Bree_  
_Dad-Snatcher (5:32 AM): DOLORES BREEEEEEE_

**Dolores (5:36): Are you quite done?**

_Dad-Snatcher (5:40): DOOOOLLLLLOOOOORRREESSSSSSSSSSS_

**Dolores (5:41): Go to bed, jackass**

_Dad-Snatcher (5:54): Hahaha_

\-----------------------------------

“I am so tired, and not at the same time that it’s confusing me about my existence,” Laura states, as her and Carmilla make it back to the brunette’s bedroom. 

She’s spending the night; well, day rather. Carmilla took one look at her once they got back from turning Brain in and deemed her unfit to drive back to the dorms. “Cupcake, you are my girlfriend now, you’re allowed to spend the night whenever you want,” Carmilla had said to her and the blonde just rolled her eyes. She was happy she found a woman who understood her sarcasm (and gave it right back). 

The brunette rummages through her dresser to find a pair of boxers and a rather large shirt (that’s probably Will’s) and throws them at the blonde. 

“Here, put these on and get your ass in bed. You’re starting to sound delusional,” Carmilla says. 

They managed to make it break before dawn, but Laura is not use to being up like this and it’s starting to wear her energetic self down. The blonde wavers a little bit, exhausted, as she sets the clothes down on Carmilla’s bed. 

“You just want to get me naked,” Laura comments. 

“If I wanted you naked, you would be,” Carmilla states rather explicitly before she goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind her to avoid Laura’s probably baffled stare. She likes getting a rise out of the blonde, and now that they’re dating it’s even more fun. 

The brunette brushes her teeth and washes her face. She opts out of taking an actual shower because she is dead on her feet and needs a solid night’s sleep to fix that. Carmilla figures she’s given Laura enough time to change. They haven’t even gotten to the conversation about sex yet so the brunette’s been trying to be mindful about giving Laura privacy (she doesn’t want to push). 

She remerges to find that Laura is in Carmilla’s clothes (she likes the sight of that a little too much) and already laying in bed. Good to see she can make herself comfortable because Carmilla is a horrible host. Then again they have had a lot of sleepovers already, so maybe she just knows the drill. 

“Is this how you feel all the time? Because if so I’m sorry,” Laura whines from the bed. 

Carmilla chuckles and gives her a “Mhm.” 

The brunette saunters up to her dresser, grabbing her own t-shirt to sleep in. She strips out of her pants (she’s never been one for modesty) leaving her boy shorts on. Carmilla sleeps in her underwear and Laura said she was fine with that. The brunette slips off her tanktop and unhooks her bra, her back turned to Laura the entire time as she puts the shirt on. The whole time this is happening Laura is watching and thinking about how insanely attractive her girlfriend is and if she werent so exhausted she would do something about how that makes her feel. The shirt hangs off her in a rather flattering way as she turns on the fan, and makes her way over to the bed to join Laura. Carmilla’s never been more thankful that she bought blackout curtains (after the hangover from hell) because it’s pitch black in the room (perfect for sleeping during the day). 

She’s not even under the covers entirely before Laura’s tugging her closer. The blonde curls up around her, resting her head against Carmilla’s shoulder, throwing her leg possessively over the brunette’s. Carmilla chuckles as she slips her arms around her and holds her tight. She never thought she’d be one for this, but she is for Laura. 

“I can’t sleep,” Laura murmurs, like the child she can sometimes be (Carmilla finds it oddly sweet). 

Carmilla’s hand wanders, searching for the hem of Laura’s shirt. When she finds it the brunette pushes it up gently so that part of Laura’s back is exposed. The blonde immediately tenses against her. 

“What are you doing?” she groggily asks. 

“Scratching your back,” Carmilla answers, as her fingers begin to ghost up and down Laura’s skin. The blonde shudders as the brunette’s nails run along her back in the most soothing sensation she’s ever felt. “It always helps me when I can’t sleep,” Carmilla explains. 

Laura doesn’t respond. Carmilla can feel the girl relaxing into her even more. Her breathing is starting to even out, and she’s got her eyes closed. The brunette continues to gently rub her back as she feels herself starting to drift off.

“Carm?” 

“Yeah cupcake?” 

“You’re a really good girlfriend.” 

Carmilla smiles to herself in the dark. She twists a bit so that she can place a kiss to Laura’s head. Then she settles back down into bed, snuggling closer to the blonde as they both finally get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....if you guys wanna chat I made a tumblr. It's TheRegalist. Just saying


	11. Falling Like Stars From The Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down.

“Laura.” 

Carmilla cannot breathe. 

Literally. 

If the tiny blonde does not stop kissing up her neck within the next ten seconds she may just pass out. Or cum in her pants like a teenage boy (which she will not have). This has never been a problem before in her entire life but it was becoming a real issue right about now. 

“Mhm,” Laura hums into her neck and Jesus does that make her hips buck a little too much.

“Cupcake we should-“ Her words choke in her throat as the blonde’s teeth find her earlobe tugging lightly before her mouth travels down to Carmilla’s pulse point that she bites. 

“We should… what?” Laura purrs into her ear, running the tip of her nose down Carmilla’s neck smiling against her skin the entire time. She is fucking doing this on purpose and that is not helping the situation. AT. ALL. 

Laura continues to suck along her collar bone and Carmilla feels herself pressing closer into the blonde that is currently straddling her lap on the couch. Her hands dig into Laura’s hips needing some type of grounding. Once Laura’s fingers start to ghost up the hem of her shirt Carmilla snaps. She practically throws her girlfriend as she leaps off the couch. Her feet hit solid ground and she stands up straight, feeling the blood rushing back to her head. She takes in a shaky breathe steading herself. 

She then remembers she just threw her girlfriend off of her in the middle of a rather heated make out session and cringes (she’s a fucking idiot). 

Carmilla slowly rotates around to face Laura. Who is still laying in the position that she landed in. She’s staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. She’s confused, maybe a little hurt, and definitely shocked. 

“Uh…did I do something wrong?” Laura asks hesitantly.

“No!” Carmilla yells, then lets her hand drag slowly down her face. She’s frustrated with herself because she can’t even speak coherently (because Laura has her so turned on). The brunette brushes her bangs out of her face only for them to fall back into the same position 

“No, you did nothing wrong cupcake. I just…we were just getting really…I was…” 

Carmilla sees the confusion on Laura’s face and she curses under her breath (why can’t she just fucking talk). She’s just standing in her brother’s living room like a fucking tool while the beautiful girl she is dating is patiently waiting for an explanation (that she cannot seem to give) about why she was just an asshole. Carmilla covers her face with both of her hands, hiding from Laura while she lets out a rather large breath. When she removes her hands Laura is still looking at her, but now it’s one of her soft adoring faces that she only gives Carmilla.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Laura asks, with a tone that is laced with nothing but love and genuine concern. Carmilla marvels at how the hell she landed a girl this utterly perfect. Most women would be flying off the handle about that. But not Laura Hollis, no. Carmilla has to chose the girl who is practically a fucking saint and does not deserve this. 

Carmilla lets out a huff before walking over to join Laura back on the couch. This time on the opposite side of it, far away from Laura. The blonde has her legs curled into her, with her arms wrapped tightly around them. The brunette’s eyes focus on everything in the room but Laura: the coffee table, the ginormous television William would buy, the loveseat, the incredibly tacky bear skin rug, and the picture of them from last Christmas that’s hanging on the wall. Everywhere but at Laura. 

“I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a complete lackwit, but Laura you really turn me on.” 

Laura’s eyes narrow in at her, despite the faint blush Carmilla sees rise up her cheeks she clearly is not getting the embarrassing picture Carmilla is painting. 

“And that’s a bad thing because…” 

Carmilla shifts uncomfortably in her seat, her nails digging into the leather armrest. 

“Because I was gonna-” 

It’s like someone just told Laura where babies actually come from when the blonde finally gets the message. 

“Oh!” 

“Yeah,” Carmilla comments, mortified. She bites her lip and turns away from the girl, staring at the blank TV screen. 

“Seriously?” 

Carmilla nods, because she does not want to admit that out loud. It’s the last shred of dignity she can salvage in this situation. 

“But we were just-“ 

“I know!” Carmilla says, pissed with herself. “Like I said you really turn me on and it’s been awhile. We haven’t even talked about that and I just didn’t want to ruin the moment,” she finishes weakly. 

She is so lame. Like it’s not even possible to fathom how lame she is. Thank God she’s not actually looking at Laura because she might die. 

“Wait, when you say awhile how long do you mean?” she hears Laura ask curiously (she’s still refusing to look at her). 

“Uh…over a year.” 

“What?!” 

Carmilla’s head jerks to the blonde, thrown by the sound she just made and that she’s so stunned by the admission (is she judging her?). 

“Did you think I was just fucking girls left and right?” Carmilla asks, a bit offended. 

“I mean, yeah. Carm you’re ridiculously hot and you just have this sexual energy that is insanely attractive. I just thought you were more…active?” 

“Well, I’m not,” Carmilla answers, a bit peeved. She crosses her arms and glares forward at the TV again. 

“Don’t be mad. I had no idea. We never talked about this. I’m sorry,” Laura says, moving a bit closer to the brunette who just turns her head away from her, sinking further into the couch cushions. 

“Whatever,” Carmilla answers. 

Laura is pouting, she can see it out of the corner of her eyes, but she’s not going to cave this time. Her girlfriend basically thought she was a slut (which okay for a period in her life she was but she was grieving in a horrible way but that was in the past). The blonde settles in directly next to her, curled up in a ball, but she’s not trying to touch her. That tells Carm she understands she is upset with her at least. 

“You know it’s been awhile for me too,” Laura says. Carmilla flinches a bit when she says it. Mostly because she wasn’t sure if Laura has ever had sex. Clearly she’s done stuff before, but she just has this naive innocence about her that made Carmilla assume she was a virgin. 

Laura must be able to read her reaction because she says, “I bet you thought I was a virgin.” 

Carmilla doesn’t answer her, but she doesn’t deny it either. She feels kind of ashamed that she automatically thought that. 

“Everyone does. It’s fine. I mean I guess I get it. I don’t exactly exude sexual energy like that.” 

The brunette rolls her eyes because Laura is beating herself down and that bugs her. She has a habit of doing it. She must take Carmilla’s silence as permission to continue, because she keeps talking despite not being answered. 

“I’m not. If that matters to you? I have had sex with a girl and a guy.” 

Carm’s head turns to look at her then. “A guy?” she asks, finding her voice. The blonde smiles at her and shakes her head in confirmation. Of all the things she never thought Laura would have sex with a dude (why did she think that?). 

“Yep. The summer after my senior year of high school. I was figuring out that I liked girls and that scared me. So, I slept with a guy trying to convince myself that I was straight. It clearly did not work,” the blonde jokes. 

Carmilla laughs slightly and Laura smiles warmly at her when she does. 

“And the girl?” Carmilla inquires. 

“I met her at freshmen orientation. We hit it off and the next thing I knew we were back in her dorm. I kind of think of it as my sexual awakening because it’s not like me to sleep with a stranger, but I did. Nothing happened between us after that, but I realized I was definitely gay. Like super gay.” 

Carmilla chuckles earnestly at they way Laura elongates super. Laura is kind of super gay. She can definitely work the straight girl angle, but it’s pretty faulty when you actually pay attention. 

“Does that make you feel better?” Laura asks, reaching out for Carmilla’s hand. The brunette lets their fingers intertwine. 

“Yeah,” Carmilla answers. 

“You don’t mind having an inexperienced nerd for your girlfriend then?” 

The brunette rolls her eyes, then pulls Laura out of the seat next to her and back into her lap. The blonde lets out a yelp when she does it, but gladly settles on top of Carmilla. She wraps her arms around the brunette’s neck and smiles at her. 

“Not in the slightest,” Carmilla says, confidently. She kisses her soundly on the mouth. “I am into the fact that you are a huge dork. It’s hot.” 

“Shut-up,” Laura says, slapping the brunette on the shoulder. 

“What? I’m being dead serious. I’m into it, which is definitely a first for me.” 

Laura shakes her head at her, but doesn’t argue. 

“Does that mean you’re cool with us-“ 

“-Having sex?” Laura finishes, staring at her girlfriend like she has three heads. Carmilla nods, her face turning earnest for this. She wants to know. 

“I have never been more okay with any other thought I have ever had in my life,” Laura states. Carmilla tries not to smile, so she bites the inside of her cheek. She’s not sure if she should be flattered or fearful of the blonde’s reply.

“Good to know cutie.” 

“And you?” Laura repeats the question, looking intently at the brunette. Carmilla’s a bit thrown by someone actually asking if she’s okay with it for the first time in her life. It’s mostly just assumed she wants it (usually she does) but to have some ask is rather touching. 

“I literally think about it on a constant basis. So…yeah I’d say I’m good with it.” 

“You do not!” 

“Laura, you have no idea how much I actually think about you. If you did, you would break up with me.” 

The blonde shoots her a disbelieving face, but smiles at Carmilla when she gets that she’s not joking. 

“Wow. You really like me, don’t you?” she mocks. Carmilla glares at her before leaning in to place a kiss on her shoulder. 

“Don’t push your luck cupcake.” 

“I mean I knew you thought I was cute, maybe pretty, but you’re definitely into me,” Laura teases, giving Carmilla a shit eating grin. The brunette shakes her head at her, as if she’s denying it, and the blonde just nods back at her playfully letting her know she’s not buying it. 

Carmilla gets tired of her being cocky, so she tackles her back onto the couch to wipe the smug grin off her girlfriend’s face. This only edges the blonde on. 

“You have a giant crush on me, don’t you?” the blonde says, when she’s recovered from Carmilla’s attack. The brunette is currently piled on top of her, and Laura’s laughing against her. 

“Oh my God, shut-up,” Carmilla says, though the smile on her face tells Laura she’s joking. The brunette pins Laura’s hands above her head, ceasing her wiggling but not her mouth. 

“Carmilla Karnstein thinks I’m hot. This might be the best moment of my life,” Laura taunts, smiling up at her. She’s enjoying this a bit too much for Carmilla liking. She also doesn’t enjoy the fact that she can’t stop smiling, because every word Laura is saying is true (but she doesn’t need to know that). 

“Keep talking and that may change,” she threatens, leaning in close to the blonde who’s not even struggling under her hold. Carmilla suspects that she might just like this whole being topped thing by how red her face is. 

“I’m going to go with a no on that.” 

Carmilla growls at her. Then leans down to kiss her so that she’ll shut the hell up. And because kissing Laura is her new favorite pass time. Her lips are the softest things in the whole wide world. The heat between them from earlier returns full force as their lips slide against one anothers. This time Carmilla’s in control though, and she is not feeling as unsure about this. 

She presses her body against the blonde, still holding Laura’s hands above her head. She moans into her mouth when she does that and Carmilla’s never been more turned on in her life. She sucks Laura’s bottom lip into her mouth, biting down on it before pulling away. She leans up, straddling the blonde who literally lets out a whine from the loss of contact. 

Until Carmilla takes her shirt off and throws it somewhere in the room. Laura can’t bother to care because there is a half-naked Carmilla on top of her and holy shit her girlfriend is hot. The brunette’s wearing a navy blue bra that is barely doing the job of covering her chest. Laura feels her core ignite in a way it never has before. Carmilla smirks down at her, raising her eyebrow, probably at her completely bewildered face (she knows she must resemble a drooling buffoon right now).Laura’s hands run up Carmilla’s thighs to her hips (they kind of have a mind of their own right now). She’s staring at her shamelessly, admiring her abs which are really just amazing. 

“Okay, so maybe this is the best moment in my life,” Laura says, biting her lip at her rather dorky comment. Carmilla lets out a laugh before she leans back down to capture her lips again. 

Kissing Carmilla is like drinking water after being in a desert all day. Laura feels like she needs this to live and wonders how she was ever not doing this. Carm is a way better kisser than her, but she just tries to enjoy that rather than worry about her own inadequacies. The things the woman can do with her tongue are truly astounding and Laura is a puddle instantly. Not to mention having her shirtless and pressing into her is enough to have her actually going off before she even touches her. 

Having had enough of being the only one with a shirt on, Laura sits up abruptly, grabbing at the hem of her tanktop. Carmilla sees this and eagerly reaches down to help her remove it, throwing it across the room. They fall back down together, panting messes as their lips desperately clash. Carmilla can’t get close enough to her, and who the fuck even invented clothes? Seriously, they’re a fucking jerkoff. And they were obviously not getting any. 

Laura’s hands are traveling up her back, and when they reach her clasp she can feel the blonde’s fingers starting to work to remove it. Carmilla’s trying not to smile at how smooth Laura really is as she kisses down her neck and up to her ear, grinding into her. That stops Laura’s attempt for a minute as she lets out a gasp. Then her fingers are back at it. She’s just about got it undone, it will only take a flick of her thumb, when—

“OH MY GOD MY EYES!” William screams. 

He had just gotten back from the Zeta meeting to find the two girls half-naked on his couch practically mauling each other. 

Laura flies upwards, sending the brunette sprawling off the sofa to the ground (with her bra still on thankfully). Carmilla lands with a thud. The blonde uses the throw pillow to cover her exposed top so that Will won’t see. Carmilla is not concerned with her jackass of a little brother seeing her half-naked (pay back). 

“Will,” Carmilla states, calmly as she stand up off the ground. She whips her palms on her jeans once she’s found her bearings. “I suggest you start running,” Carmilla says. 

Her brother gives her a confused look, before his face drops and his eyes widened as he realizes Carmilla is probably going to beat the shit out of him. He drops his backpack on the floor of the living room and takes off. 

Carmilla is hot on his tail. They both turn into blurs as they disappear from the room. 

Laura hears them slowly destroying the house and all kinds of furniture as they chase each other. She searches for her shirt and finds it balled up in the armchair. As she’s pulling it back on she hears a rather loud bang that is most certainly Carmilla tackling her brother to the floor. 

“How the fuck was I suppose to know you were doing it? You told me you guys weren’t together!” Will shouts, pleading for mercy clearly. Laura smiles to herself. 

There’s the sound of a smack. “OW! That fucking hurt,” Will screams. 

Laura’s trying so hard not to laugh. She goes back over to the couch finding her textbook. The whole reason she came over her in the first place was to study. Carmilla had paperwork to do, and they were trying to get work while around each other (that was never a good idea). It had been fine until Laura’s lips had other plans for her. Carm was just so kissable. Totally not her fault she has no self-control around the girl. 

“It’s not my fault you don’t know how to control yourself long enough to get to a room!” Will shouts. 

There’s another sound and Laura’s not sure whether it’s a smack or just Will slamming into something. She opens her book to page 23 and begins to read. 

“Ow! Stop doing that!” 

\----------------------------------

Perry had the terrible habit of baking and cleaning when she was stressed out. The end of the school year approaching coupled with the magical reappearance of her long-lost criminal father had her house looking like some weird version of a sterilized candy land. 

The guilt was starting to get to her. 

She hated keeping secrets from LaF. They didn’t deserve it. Perry didn’t deserve them. They didn’t even know who she really was. She kept that part of her a secret. It was a selfish thing to do, but Perry had put that part of her life behind when she went to college. She forgot about her father to survive, to move on, not because she wanted to fool anybody. She just wanted to be free of him, have her own life. 

A life that she was lucky enough to share with LaFontaine. 

A life she was going to ruin. 

“Babe,” a voice rings out through the house. Perry was busy contemplating her choices while she re-washed the dishes from dinner when she heard the sound of her partner. A voice that use to make her heart beat faster. It still did, but for entirely different reasons now. 

“Yes?” 

Perry refuses to turn around. She puts too much effort into scrubbing a plate that’s threatening to crack under the pressure. 

“Did you starch my jeans?” 

She can sense LaF’s presence. They’re standing in the doorway to the kitchen (she just knows it). Admitting to doing that out loud would be like admitting to her own insanity so she simply nods cheerfully as she goes back to concentrating on washing the already clean plate. 

“Per, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. What makes you think something is wrong? I’m just doing the dishes.” 

Perry hears how crazy she sounds as she says it. She’s turning into a neurotic mess (more so than usual). Poor LaF is too sweet to call her on it. Perry knows this, and has been using it to her advantage the last few weeks. 

LaFontaine is by her side suddenly. How they got there she’s not sure, but they’re gently taking the plate and sponge out of her hand as if she’s some fragile art piece. They replace them with their own hands, lacing their fingers with Perry’s. LaF’s touch is so calming that she finds herself breathing for the first time in what feels like days. LaF presses their forehead to hers and breathes in rhythm with her for a few steady moments. 

“You know this whole being your person thing means I know you. And right now our house smells like a bakery and Lysol. I can’t just ignore that.” 

Perry chuckles. She genuinely laughs because LaF is close to her and their very existence can have that effect on her. She can’t keep anything from them. 

“I love you. You know that, right?” LaFontaine says, their voice radiating pure warmth. Perry feels like she’s going to cry knowing how much this person really does love her. 

“I love you too. I’m sorry,” Perry whimpers as she fights back tears. 

“For what?” LaFontaine asks, with so much innocence that Perry’s not worthy of. She’s been the worse girlfriend ever the past few weeks and they have no idea. 

Perry pulls her face back from LaF’s slowly. She’s building the courage inside to say what she’s been wanting to tell them since the very beginning. Nothing but the fear of who she once was holding her back (because who could love that person?). The broken girl who no one cared about. 

She’s on the cusp of saying it. The words are forming in her mouth, when there’s a knock on the door. 

\-------------------------------

“What’s the extent of your firearm knowledge?” 

There is nothing quite as sexy as journalist Laura Hollis. The blonde is perched on the edge of Carmilla’s bed with her notepad and pencil in hand. She’s got her hair pulled back in a pony tail (a hairstyle she only has when they are working together and it’s utterly entrancing). Laura gets serious when she starts flipping into her reporter mode. On the past few nights that she’s shadowed Carmilla the blonde turns into what she can only describe as a professional (Carmilla thinks it’s hot). And as college student shadowing her Carmilla got a lecture on appropriate behavior while they’re working together (basically hands off which made things much worse). 

They’ve fallen into a sort of routine where the journalist usually comes over for dinner around 6 and then they get ready to go out for the night. Sometimes, like right now, Laura likes to do a few interview questions beforehand, incase they’re stuck chasing down bad guys into the early morning. A schedule that Laura has actually adjusted quite fine to after 3 days. Carmilla doesn’t have to rub her back to get her to sleep anymore, but Laura’s addicted to it now and she whines for her to do it (it’s cute). 

“What kind of question is that?” Carmilla retorts. 

She likes messing with Laura. Especially when she gets all serious because she makes this cute little bunched up face when she’s mad. 

“Carmilla,” the blonde scolds much like a schoolteacher correcting a disruptive student. 

The brunette glances over to the blonde who’s clad in a pair of leggings and one of her baggy t-shirts. She’s making the face and Carmilla hides a smile. 

“I guess it’s time you knew,” the brunette drawls. 

Laura looks at her rather puzzled by the sentence. Carmilla tries her best not to smile as she walks over to the full-length mirror that’s screwed into her wall. Except it’s not actually screwed into the wall, it just looks like that. Carmilla unlocks the mechanism and slides the mirror to the left revealing the gun cabinet that is hidden behind it. She steps away from what is her own personal arsenal for Laura to see. 

“Does that answer your question?” the smart-ass says with a quirked eyebrow for her girlfriend. 

To Carmilla’s dismay Laura doesn’t give her the shocked reaction she was hoping for. The blonde hops off the bed like a bunny heading for carrots (but the carrots are guns). Laura grabs the short barrel shotgun without any uncertainty. The blonde inspects it for a second with an experienced eye before cocking the barrel and aiming it at the wall. Her stance is perfect and her finger is straight against the trigger guard instead of in it; that tells Carmilla she’s trained on these. The brunette’s eyes blow wide (which is not a common thing for her) and Laura smirks at her when she lets the gun fall down to her side. 

“What? My Dad’s a cop. If you don’t think he’s been teaching me how to shoot since I was six you’re deranged.” 

“Never pegged you for a pro-arms person cupcake.” 

“Oh, that’s not what I said. I just know how to use them.”

Carmilla’s impressed with Laura, but she won’t let her face show it. The girl is a bundle of surprises, and she’s the one who’s suppose to be mysterious here. Laura smirks at her as she prances back over to her spot on the bed, taking the shotgun with her (for whatever reason). The sight of the bubbly Laura Hollis practically skipping with a gun is one that Carmilla can’t quite process. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Carmilla says, closing the door and turning around to face Laura. 

“Maybe you’ll stop making me wait in the car,” Laura says with irritation in her voice. Her adventurous girlfriend has not taken too kindly to being stuck in the Mustang while Carmilla deals with the skips. No amount of protest from the blonde will change her mind about it (she won’t risk Laura’s safety). 

“Not a chance cutie.” 

Carmilla reaches for her leg holster that’s on top of her dresser ignoring Laura’s mumblings under her breath. She’s got on a pair of tight jeans tonight which makes her have to tighten the harness around her thigh. She makes sure her knife is still in the place, her baton is on her hip, and she re-opens the case to grab her glock. 

“You know, I’m not some weak, defenseless girl that you need to protect. I’m perfectly capable—“ 

The brunette tunes her out as her phone vibrates in her pocket. There are now three people in the world who contact her and two of them are in the same house as her. She knows it’s Perry. The redhead has been up her ass all week since she can’t accompany Carmilla on her outings. When Carmilla became the friendly neighborhood bounty hunter she’ll never know, but her new position isn’t so bad. She has people in her life that she talks to which she is finding she likes more than she thought she would. 

Carmilla unlocks her phone and opens the message. It’s short and it doesn’t take long for her to read it…and react. 

“We have to go.” 

The brunette holsters her weapon, and grabs her leather jacket off the back of her armchair. Laura is up and off the bed at the sight of Carmilla’s quick movements. 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

Carmilla ignores her questions. She doesn’t have time for them. Instead she grabs her keys and yanks the door open. She looks back to Laura debating whether she should even let the blonde come with her (it’s going to open up a whole other barrel for them). 

“Bring that,” Carmilla instructs, her eyes pointing to the shotgun that’s laying on the bed. 

Laura obeys her command without question. The fact that Carmilla is telling her to grab a gun and follow her is enough for her to blindly do just that. 

\-----------------------------------

Laura’s stomach dropped when she realized where they were headed. She knew the route to their house like the back of her hand. She didn’t bother asking Carmilla why they were going there. She trusted her girlfriend enough to know she wouldn’t run out of the house like that without reason. Even if she had no freakin’ clue what the reason could be. 

Carmilla’s hands were clutching at the steering wheel for dear life as the speedometer neared 90. She had to give the girl credit, she could drive a car. It was at least nice Laura didn’t have to worry about them crashing into a tree on their way to do whatever the hell they were about to do. From the wild look in Carm’s eye (one Laura recognized from the bar) she could bet it wasn’t going to be good. 

The ride is eerily quiet. Carmilla’s too trapped up in her head to speak and Laura knows better than to badger her with questions when she’s like this. Plus she’s a bit too flabbergasted to form coherent thoughts at this point.

“When we get there, stay close,” Carmilla says finally. 

Laura looks over at her, but Carmilla doesn’t look back. 

The tires squeal as they pull into the driveway. Carmilla’s out of the car before it’s fully stopped, throwing it into park. The brunette’s in front of her with her gun drawn by the time Laura gets out. The blonde cocks the gun and presses the butt to her shoulder. Carmilla takes the sound as her signal to move forward. 

There steps are in tune as they move to the house. It’s like they’re partners who have done this together a million times. Laura can sense Carmilla’s movements and she can clearly sense hers. The front light is on and the porch so it’s thankfully illuminated. The blonde’s not sure what exactly they’re looking for, but she’s guessing the porch is not it. 

“Guard the front door,” Carmilla commands. 

Laura goes to say something but the brunette is already slipping around the house and into the shadows before she can. The blonde counts to ten in her head so she doesn’t explode with frustration. She keeps the gun up, her right eye level with the sight in case someone steps into it. Her ears strain to hear for Carmilla. Laura’s not really fond of this whole complex she has about running after dangerous people without batting an eye (she gets enough of it from her Dad). Laura worries about her. They’ve only been dating a few weeks and already she’s turning into her Mother. 

When Carmilla steps back into sight on the other side of the house Laura lets the gun drop down from her shoulder. The brunette re-holsters her weapon as she steps up to join Laura on the porch. 

“You’d better have a good explanation for all of this,” Laura says through gritted teeth now that Carmilla’s face isn’t quite so grim. 

Carmilla has the decency to look remorseful at her actions as she steps to knock on the door. 

“I don’t,” Carmilla says as the door opens to reveal a frightened Perry behind it. “But she does.” 

\-----------------------------------

“Your name is Dolores?” LaFontaine repeats for the seventh time. 

Carmilla presses her head against the window pane relishing in the cold sensation. All of this is giving her a fucking migraine. 

Perry is standing facing Laura and LaFontaine who are seated on the couch. Carmilla has stationed herself behind Perry (since she’s a cast out now too) half-sitting on the window seal as the redhead babbles on. She’s on the verge of tears, but Carmilla commends her for keeping it together during the explanation of her past life. 

Laura is fuming (that’s putting it mildly) but her anger is more directed at Carmilla than Perry (which how the fuck is that fair?). LaFontine is some weird mix of pissed off and irrevocably concerned to find out that the person they’ve been living with isn’t who they thought and that they’re in danger. 

“How long has this been going on?” Laura demands, her words directed at Carmilla. 

“Two weeks,” Perry replies for her. Carmilla feels herself shrink inward even more which is terribly embarrassing. That answer does not dampen Laura’s anger. 

“I don’t understand,” LaFontaine says, letting their head drop into their lap. Laura reaches over and rubs their back in gentle circles. 

“Me either,” the blonde adds with a glare for the brunette. 

Carmilla’s about had enough of this. She’s not the type of girl to take this lying down (even for Laura). Carmilla jumps up from her seat, moving in next to Perry hoping to give the girl a little support. She crosses her arms and scowls sternly at them both. 

“Look, Dolores over here hasn’t exactly had an easy life and she’s being honest with you about something that is extremely painful for her. It’s not like there’s a fucking guidebook for how to handle a bastard father like O’Keefe. 

Now I may not know much about what it means to care about someone but I sure as hell know you two are doing a great job of fucking that up right now. She’s kept a secret, we all do it, so can we please get over it and move on.” 

Perry’s stunned by her words. She’s staring at Carmilla with her mouth agape. The bounty hunter nods at her, and that seems to snap her out of it. 

“Thank you,” Perry nearly whispers to her. 

Laura and LaF are taken aback by her harsh words. They don’t look offended though. More like they’re coming to realize that their reactions might not have been the greatest. 

“Sorry Perry,” Laura says. LaF doesn’t say anything. Carmilla can’t begrudge them for that. 

“Moving along, are you sure it was him?” 

Perry nods frantically. “I’d know him anywhere.”   
Carmilla reaches into her back pocket and pulls out his picture to show it to LaF. 

“I didn’t get a good look at him, but the scar was definitely there.” 

The guy’s getting bolder (that’s not a good sign). 

“What does this mean?” Perry asks. 

“It means I’m going to have to go after him.” 

That does not bode well with Laura. 

“Wait, shouldn’t we be contacting the police?” Laura speaks up.

“He’ll run,” Carmilla snaps. “And then we’ll be playing a guessing game of when he’s going to pop up,” she adds a bit softer. 

“Carmilla’s right. There’s no use in calling the police with him.” 

“What does he even want?” LaF desperately asks. 

“I don’t know,” Perry says. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Carmilla amends. “The point is I’m going after him and you’re not going to have to worry about it.” 

“Like hell you are!” Laura shouts jumping from her seat on the couch. Carmilla’s a bit thrown by the feisty side of Laura coming to light. “You’re not doing this alone. I might be pissed at you, but I don’t want you to die.” 

“This is not up for negotiation,” Carmilla fires back. 

“You don’t get to just decide!” 

“Actually I do, since it’s my job.” 

“Hey can you two have your couples counseling session later?” LaF interrupts. 

The couple glares at them and they fall back into their seat. 

“Alright, can we all just calm down?” Perry tries, throwing her hands up. 

“How about you calm down? I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll let you know if I run into your Dad,” LaF declares, getting up from the sofa and making their way to the door. 

It’s not until after they’re gone that Perry actually starts crying. Laura’s hugging her in no time as the redhead collapses to the floor, sobbing. 

\----------------------------------

Perry excused herself to go to bed once LaF didn’t come back after three hours. She wasn’t really tired, but she needed to be alone. After her usual night routine was complete she climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. 

It was strange to not have LaF next to her. She figured she should get use to the feeling. LaFontine probably won’t forgive her and she couldn’t blame them for it. Somehow, magically, being Connor O’Keefe’s daughter has royally screwed up her life again. She can’t blame her father though. She’s the one who lied, not him. 

Why did she lie? Why did she think she could hide from this. From who she was. Perry had worked her whole life to be anywhere but with her family. And now she found herself right back where she started from. 

She thinks she’s hearing things when the bedroom door opens. It might be Laura checking in on her again. She thought the blonde gave up on it hours ago but Laura can be pretty persistent. 

Perry doesn’t move. She’s laying on her side with her back to the door. She keeps her eyes trained on their striped wallpaper. They picked it out together when they moved in. She’s hoping that if she thinks she’s asleep she’ll leave.

A weight makes the bed sink a bit on their side and she automatically knows it’s LaF and not Laura. 

“I know you’re awake,” they say. 

Their voice has never been more of a comfort to hear. Perry doesn’t answer them, mostly because she has no idea what to say. Instead she rolls around to face them. 

LaF’s laying on top of the covers with their clothes still on. Poor thing had been walking around in starched jeans half the night because of her neurotic tendencies. Perry pulls the covers tighter around her. 

“I know you must be really mad at me,” Perry starts. 

“I was. I’m not so much anymore.” 

“What changed?” 

“I know what it’s like to hide who you are. Even if it’s for different reasons. I can’t blame you for what you did. I just wish you hadn’t felt like you had to hide it from me.” 

Perry sits up a bit, resting her head on her palm so she’s looking down at LaFontaine. 

“I was never intentionally hiding it from you. I met you after that part of my life was over. I was trying to live a normal life. You came along and before I could even think about telling you we were moving in together. I was happy for the first time in my life and I didn’t want it to end.” 

LaFontaine pushes a stray curl behind her ear. 

“Per, nothing will ever make me stop loving you. I don’t care who your Dad is or how you grew up. I thought you knew that.” 

There’s a tear spilling out of Perry’s eye, but she lets it roll down her cheek. She’s is irrevocably accepted by this person and she nearly screwed that up. 

“Sometimes it’s hard for me to remember that. I’m not use to it,” Perry admits. Her voice is faint as she lets it sink in. She has got to stop letting the past ruin her relationship in the present. 

LaF nods their head solemnly. They wipe the tear off her cheek. 

“We’ll work on it. Together.” 

Their hand finds Perry’s and their fingers lace together. 

“Together,” Perry says, as she squeezes their hand tighter. 

And they both know that they will figure this out together. Because they love each other. 

\------------------------------------

Laura doesn’t say anything the whole car ride home. They waited until LaFontaine got back to leave, but Perry had already been in bed by then. Carmilla never thought she’d be in a situation where Laura’s not talking and she finds it to be rather terrifying. What she wouldn’t give for one of Laura’s rambling sessions. 

Carmilla’s not sure if Laura wants her to take her back to the dorms, but she doesn’t say anything when she turns into Will’s driveway. Laura gets out of the car quickly making a bee line for the house. Carmilla sits in the car and watches her go in. She’s taking the time to mentally preparing herself for the fight they’re about to have (thank God Will’s at the Zeta house). After a few deep breathes Carmilla gets out of the car and walks after her. 

She finds Laura in her room. The blonde is shoving a bunch of her things into her backpack. Her stuff has kind of been collecting in Carmilla’s room the past few weeks. Normally that type of assimilation would bother Carmilla, but she liked seeing bits of Laura around her room. The brunette settles in the doorway, leaning her hip into the doorjamb as she watches the blonde pack up her things. A sight that nearly tears her in two. 

“Please don’t go,” she finds herself saying. 

Laura freezes. Her back is turned to the brunette so she can’t see her face. 

“You’ve been lying the entire time we’ve been dating,” Laura says. It seems to reaffirm her confidence in the decision to pack up her shit. 

“I didn’t want to lie to you Laura.” 

“Yeah, well you sure have a funny way of showing that.” 

The blonde stops fumbling with her clothes and Carmilla takes a step closer. 

“Perry was in trouble and I wanted to help her. She asked me not to tell you. What was I suppose to do?” 

“I have no freaking clue,” Laura mumbles to herself. The blonde puts a hand to her head as her other arm wraps around her middle. 

“What?” 

Carmilla’s not sure she heard her correctly. 

“I said I have no clue,” Laura shouts turning around to face her. “I’m furious with you because you lied, but your lie was completely acceptable which only ticks me off more.” 

The brunette’s not exactly sure how to respond to that. Laura’s anger is definitely toned down, but she’s frantically pacing about the room. Carmilla’s eyes follow her until she feels dizzy. 

“What’s this really about?” 

Laura’s pacing stops. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean that you’re clearly upset, but not for the reason I thought. So now I’m just trying to make heads or tails of why you’re mad at me.” 

“I’m mad because…because…” 

Laura’s head looks like it’s about to pop. Her face is beyond the scrunched up cute expression. Carmilla can’t watch her freak out like this for any longer. The brunette steps into her path. That seems to be enough to get the blonde’s thought out. 

“Because I can’t handle you doing this!” 

Carmilla’s confused. She’s not sure what “this” is referring to, but she doesn’t think now is the time to ask. 

“I thought I could deal with you chasing down bad guys. I thought I could deal with dating someone who puts themselves in danger for others.” Laura’s body drops onto the bed after her exclamation. 

“I’m trying really hard to understand Laura,” Carmilla says, her eyes search for the blonde’s. Laura won’t look at her though. 

“The problem is I’m falling for you and your job is practically a death sentence and I was scared senseless tonight.” 

Carmilla moves to her. The bounty hunter drops to her knees in front of the girl. Laura’s head is hung in her lap. She uses her bent index finger to raise her head up so she’s looking at her. Their eyes meet and Carmilla understands everything. 

“I will quit my job,” Carmilla utters (wait, what? Did she just actually say that?). 

Will has begged and pleaded with her about this countless times. She knows the risk and quite frankly has never cared about her own personal safety. She can’t even believe how easily that came out of her mouth because her job is everything to her (but it did). 

“I can’t ask you to do that.” 

“You didn’t.” 

“That’s crazy. You can’t just quit your job because I got scared one time.” 

“Yes I can. Just watch me.” 

The blonde laughs.

Laura’s laughter is like bells ringing at this point. Carmilla’s lips turn up at the sound of it. The brunette’s hand slides to cup Laura’s cheek. The blonde’s hand comes to cover her own keeping it there.

“You would really do that?” 

Carmilla nods (Yeah, she would). 

“Why?” 

The brunette smiles at her. 

“Because I’m falling for you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: TheRegalist :)  
> Also if I haven't said this already thank you to for taking the time out to read/comment on this story.


	12. Thunderstruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M = sexy times ahead my lovely friends. 
> 
> I know, I am an asshole for leaving you waiting this long. Forgive me for my sins, and may my penance be this unbelievable long, fluffy, and somewhat smutty chapter :)
> 
> Btw: You're all amazing. Come say hi on tumblr: theregalist.tumblr.com. Or yell at me, it's your choice.

“She hasn’t taken you on a proper date yet?” Gigi says, sounding rather scandalized by the very idea. 

Laura’s cheeks turn pink. She’s helping her Grandmother make dinner by sorting through the fresh batch of green beans they picked earlier. Gigi’s wasting away coating the chicken they’re going to fry while two of her aunts work on the mac and cheese. The proper southern meal they’re about to cook is how she coaxed Carm out of bed. Come to think of it where was her girlfriend anyway? Probably out with her Dad getting into trouble. 

“Gigi we’ve been pretty busy lately,” Laura explains. Trying to capture a rogue ex-mob criminal who happens to be your best friend’s father will put a dampen on a relationship in certain ways. Not that Carmilla even comes off as the type of person who would be into going on dates. 

“That’s no excuse,” Aunt Margaret chimes in. She gives Laura a wry smile knowing she’s only egging her Grandmother on more. Laura glowers at her playfully. 

“Maggie’s right,” Gigi commends. 

Laura’s concluded that they’re all out to get her so it’s best to get out alive. She finishes snapping the ends off the green beans and politely excuses herself, giving her Gigi a kiss on the cheek as she goes. She wonders outside in search of her broody girlfriend (Carmilla had been extra tired this morning since she spent most of the night at Perry’s playing watch dog). Instead she finds Ruth, Jerry and Henry hiding out in the tree next to the house. 

“You guys seen Carm?” she calls up to them as they climb around the branches like little monkies. 

Ruth’s got a lojack on where Carmilla is at all times. She was very distraught to hear that they were girlfriends and insisted that Carmilla was her girlfriend (which Carmilla totally agreed with, the fucker). 

“She’s with Uncle Teddy in the barn,” Ruth tells her as she hangs from a limb with one arm. Laura messes with her foot a bit getting a squeal out of her. 

“Thanks kiddo.” 

Satisfied with their answer Laura starts the walk for the barn. It’ll be May soon enough and she doesn’t even want to think about the amount of homework she has due in the next few weeks. Turns out having a girlfriend can really hurt your studies if you let it. Not that she cares. She has a month to go in her last semester and senioritius is real. 

The dust kicks up at her feet as she walks the dirt path. The sun is beating down on her and she’s never been happier with her decision to wear shorts. Her pale legs could use a little sun after hiding all winter. She soaks in the sunshine and the familiar sight of her grandparent’s farm coming to life. It’s her favorite time of the year. 

When she finally makes it to the barn after her lazy stroll she finds her girlfriend, her Dad, and four of her uncles working on some old trial bikes they’ve had wasting away in the barn. They just keep them out here to give them an excuse to drink beer and shoot the shit without their wives nagging at them. The things will never actually run again. 

Carmilla’s got grease all over her face and her Dad is laughing about something she’s saying. Laura’s chest still tugs each time she finds them like this. It’s so strange to just have this person now. Someone who came into her life so suddenly, and yet changed her world. But she fit; they fit together every which way and seeing her with her Dad gives her this overwhelming feeling of bliss. 

“If it isn’t my two favorite people,” Laura greets. 

Her Dad perks up at the sight of her. “Hey there Laurabelle,” he says, throwing an arm around her and pulling her tiny body into his side. He kisses the top of her head and she hugs him around the waist. Sometimes she misses living with him. No one quite gives a hug like her Dad after all. 

Carmilla smiles shyly at her before going back to tightening whatever bolt she was fooling with (it’s all metal parts to Laura). The brunette is pretty strict about PDA in front of her family and in general, which is the only thing stopping her from whipping the smear of black off her cheek. Even though everyone knows they’re together now Carm still insisted that it was disrespectful to be overly affectionate around them. According to her it didn’t matter is she were a woman or a man she wasn’t going to be kissing her in front of her Grandparents. Her girlfriend is rather old-fashioned in a lot of ways (much to her surprise and annoyance). So she gives her a small smile back instead of going over to sit on her lap. Laura has to settle for being near her on Sundays mostly, and it’s an interesting exercise for sure. She kind of thought it was sweet Carmilla was so concerned with her family like that.

“What cha been up to?” her Dad inquires. 

“Oh just getting the third degree from Gigi about Carmilla taking me on a date.” 

The mess of dark curls shoots up from the other side of the motorcycle with wide eyes at the sound of her name and Gigi in the same sentence (to be fair her Grandmother as a way of getting Carm in trouble). Laura giggles at the sight. 

“What are you talking about? I thought you two were dating?” her Dad asks, totally innocent. 

Laura smirks as a devilish idea hatches in her brain. One that may just get her on a date with her girlfriend. Convicts be damned. 

“Oh we are. But Carm’s never taken me on an actual date.” 

Her Father doesn’t seem to like this any more than her Grandmother. Laura’s Uncle Burt who was seated behind Carmilla on a milk crate muttered, “you’re fucked.” It took everything Laura had not to laugh as Carmilla’s face turned sour at his words. 

“Is this true?” Teddy asks, turning his gaze onto his helpless daughter’s girlfriend. 

“Yes sir,” Carmilla responds. Even with her firm answer, Laura can hear the subtle hints of concern in her voice (Carm really cares what her family thinks of her).

“And why may I ask have you not taken my lovely daughter out on a proper date? I don’t know how you Yankees do it, but down here we treat women right.” 

Laura is fighting the laugh that is boiling in her as she watches Carmilla squirm under her Dad’s words. She bites her lip to hold the giggle threatening to spill out as Teddy Hollis pulls the Daddy’s little princess card on Carm. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to sir. It’s just we’ve both been pretty busy lately.” 

“You’re never too busy to take your lady out on a date girl.” 

“Preach,” Uncle Burt cheers. Laura covers her mouth with her hand so her Dad won’t see how wide her smile is. Carmilla’s face is signaling that she knows she’s completely screwed on this topic. She shoots her girlfriend a glare that tells her she’ll be in trouble later for this. 

Carmilla drops the wrench from her hand and gets up from her seat on the ground. The brunette trudges out of the barn without a word and Laura thinks for a second she might have actually hurt Carm’s feelings. She was only messing with her. The brunette was honestly a great girlfriend (minus the whole lying to protect her friend thing, but they’re over that). Teddy is a little confused by her actions too and glances over at his brothers who just shrug at him in a ‘lesbians, who knows’ kind of way. Laura has to commend her family because for being on the conservative side they’ve taken this whole her being gay thing in stride. Which is all she can ask of them. 

About a minute later Carmilla comes back with a handful of wild flowers she must have gone and picked from the nearby field. She walks straight up to Laura and takes her hand. 

“Laura will you do me the honor of going on a date with me this Saturday?” 

Her Dad is smirking so hard that Laura wants to laugh. But despite Carm’s playful smile she can see the seriousness in her eyes. Her girlfriend is a regular romantic at heart and this means something to her. 

“I would love to,” Laura says, taking the flowers from Carm’s hand. 

“Well done Karnstein,” her Dad says, clapping his hand on Carm’s shoulder so roughly that the girl nearly tips over. She manages to stay upright and smiles up at him. Her uncles are clapping and someone lets out a whistle that makes Laura roll her eyes. Her family can be a bit mortifying at times. 

Laura left them after that. Giving Carmilla a rather suggestive wink over the shoulder on her way out. 

She needed to leave or else she was going to kiss that stupid grin Carm had off her face and that would just upset everybody (except her). She informed Gigi of the situation being remedied. The woman gave her one of those knowing smiles and Laura was starting to believe she was some sort of criminal master mind behind her relationship. Laura kept busy by braiding the flowers into a head reef that she promptly placed on her head. Carm laughed at her when she saw it and Laura swatted her hand away when she tried to take it off claiming “mine,” as she ran into the house. 

Carmilla got a little more razzing at dinner, but Laura held her hand under the table the entire time. The brunette was a good sport when it came to her family. It was one of the things she loved about her. She could dish it and take it so it worked for them. 

Later that night when they got back to Laura’s dorm (they took turns on where they slept now, it was easier) Carmilla had not forgotten her earlier antics. Laura was still sporting the flower band as she strolled through her building’s lobby to the elevator. 

“You know you could have mentioned you wanted a date cutie. I would have been happy to oblige,” Carmilla drawls, as the doors close on them. 

“A girl shouldn’t have to mention these things,” Laura teases, shooting her girlfriend a winning look. 

The brunette mutters something under her breathe that she can’t quite catch as the bell rings and they’re walking down the hallway toward her room. 

Laura unlocks the door and drags the herself inside waiting for Carm to follow. When she turns back around to let another smart comment out her lips are suddenly occupied with Carmilla’s before she can utter a word. 

She’s quite alright with that. 

\-----------------------------------------

“No Ben, that’s great. Thank you.” 

The screen door bangs gently as Will steps back out onto the front porch with two cold bottles in his hand. He hands one to his sister who’s speaking rather intently on the phone. 

“This Saturday. Seven is fine.” 

Will twists the lid off his beer and eases back into one of the lounge chairs. Carmilla runs a hand through her hair (one of her nervous habits) as she spins in a circle clearly wanting to get off of the phone. Will starts making a kissing noise to irk her and the brunette gives him a death glare that has him snickering. 

“Tell Barbie I said hello,” she says politely, and rolls her eyes at her brother. He laughs at her as she finishes her phone call with a huff. 

“Wait Barbie, as in Barbie Hayward?” Will asks, an amused look crossing his features. 

“Yes.” 

Carmilla falls into the chair perched next to his. She opens her beer and chugs a good part of it before she comes up for air. 

“What the hell were you talking to those clowns for?” 

“I needed a recommendation for a decent restaurant in the area and a reservation,” Carmilla explains with a shrug.

“So you called Benjamin Hayward? That guy is the definition of a preppy douchebag.” 

“Yes, and his father is the country’s most renounced food critic.” 

“No excuse,” Will snorts taking a long sip from his bottle. 

The sun is going down and the sky is a calm that only the country can provide the world. The pink and amber hues illuminate the clouds in a soft glow and the world seems to move a little slower. 

“What do you need a reservation for anyway?” 

“I’m taking Laura on a date,” Carmilla says ever so quickly hoping her brother will skip over it (though she knows he won’t). 

His face lights up with a pleased grin as his head snaps to her. “You’re taking someone on a date? God, I love Hollis,” he patronizes. 

“Shut-up,” she snaps. 

“You’ve got it bad.” 

“I do not.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You drool over that girl.” 

“No one would ever make me drool.” 

Carmilla’s phone, that is sitting on the end table between them, lights up and Will glances down only to spot another rather juicy tidbit to harass his sister about. The brunette sees his gaze and reaches for her phone only to have it snatched away by her baby brother. 

“She’s your fucking screen saver?” he balks, his face depicting that he is totally thrown by this. 

Sure his sister had a crush, but this? This is not his sister at all. Carmilla’s lock screen is a picture of a rather tired looking Laura who is most definitely laying in her bed. Will can tell from the angle that Carmilla is laying next to her. The blonde girl has a rather lazy smile on her face and her eyes are staring up at the girl who is taking the picture, clearly not wanting this image captured. It’s in black and white and there’s something so intimate about the moment they’re having in this photo that something clicks in his mind. 

“You’re in love with her,” Will whispers as he realizes it. 

Carmilla’s face pales as he says this. 

“Give it back,” she quietly demands, reaching out for the phone that he willingly hands her. 

He can tell by her voice that she knows it; she’s just not ready to admit it to herself. 

“You are.” 

“Will, don’t.” 

Her voice is laced with warning, but there’s a small quiver that has his brotherly instincts tingling. She wasn’t ready for this. After four years Carmilla still couldn’t bare the thought of loving another person. 

“She would want you to be happy Carm.” 

The brunette bites her lip and turns her head away from him. The pain that crosses her face causes her to close her eyes as she fights past it. He’s seen this so many times. Carmilla shuts down at the faint mentioning of Elle. He’s never pushed her on it. He knows very little about their relationship, as he was kept in the dark at the time and after she passed away it didn’t seem right to pry into his grieving sister’s life. But Carmilla can’t let her death be her excuse to not live. She can’t keep punishing herself for something that was not her fault. 

“I know that.” 

She told her as much. Doesn’t mean she’s okay with the idea. 

“Then let yourself be happy Kitty. You deserve that.” 

Her brother’s always had an ill-painted picture of her. One where she’s some white knight that the world is indebted to her for breathing. But he’s wrong about that. Carmilla always known who she was, knew her true worth to the planet: it wasn’t much in her mind. Lately, she’s been questioning it. Mostly because of the way Laura looks at her – because she has Laura in general, but her self-hatred runs pretty deep. 

“I am happy Will. For the first time in a long time,” she says, curling her legs into her torso as she wraps her arms protectively around them. 

Saying it out loud is surreal. Like she’s becoming aware of it for the first time. Carmilla is happy. She pictures Laura’s smile, her laugh and knows it’s true. 

“You know that doesn’t mean the sky is going to come raining down on you, right?” 

Carmilla lets out a humorless laugh. Her brother knows her too well. 

“For a frat bro you’ve got one hell of a sensitive side.” 

Will chuckles at her as he finishes off his beer. 

“Only because of you Sis.” 

Carmilla smiles fondly at her brother. 

“I guess you turned out alright.” 

“Yeah, cause you raised me.” 

“Will,” she chides.

“What? You did. Mom was too busy chasing after her next husband. Or her next business venture. You know when she kicked you out it was like she became obsessed with me.” 

“I remember.” She did. All too well. “I’m sorry about that.” 

Carmilla always felt guilty for leaving him. It wasn’t like she had much of a choice. Her Mom gave her two hours to get her stuff and leave. She wrote him a letter; did her best to explain it to him. Will was like her kid more than her brother at the time and she didn’t want to abandon him. But sometimes things are beyond the realm of her control. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

“I should have never told her.” 

“No, she was the one who was wrong. Not you.” 

“I knew how she would react.” 

“No one could have predicted she would be so heartless,” Will spat. 

The term heartless almost seems too mild to describe their Mother. At least in Carmilla’s eyes. A quiet period drifts over them as the brunette’s emotions are threatening to burst out of her (what she gets for repressing all of this for so long). She glances over at her baby brother who’s staring out at vast array of green that seems to suit his tastes so well. He has her eyes. They’re not quite as cold, but they’re hers, and she can’t help but remember the good those same eyes once held. 

“Remember when she use to sing to us when we couldn’t sleep?” Carmilla recalls, gently grinning at the memory. 

“No. I remember you singing to me when I had nightmares,” Will contradicts bitterly. 

“Where do you think I got the idea from?” 

Her brother stares at her perplexed. Was she defending their Mom? 

“She wasn’t always a monster Will. She use to be a good Mom to me and you. Now, she’s just to you,” Carmilla says, taking another long drink from her beer.

“What are you trying to say?” 

Carmilla looks out across the field as the sun makes it’s last appearance in the sky before it falls bellow the hillside. 

“I just don’t want you to hate her for what she did to me. I know what it feels like to have the only parent in the world despise your existence and you…you don’t want that.” 

Will reaches over and covers Carmilla’s hand with his. 

“The way I see it my only parent in the world is sitting right next to me, and they don’t hate me.” 

Her brother gives him a gentle smile that is only reserved for these special occasions. Carmilla turns up the corner of her mouth at him as she rolls her eyes at him (it was getting too intense for her). 

“Loser,” she teases. 

“Dork,” he fires back. 

“Sap.” 

They both burst out laughing at each other. After they’ve had a good laugh Will goes back in the house to get them another round. 

Carmilla really does loves her little brother. 

\-----------------------------------

Laura was flipping the fuck out. 

She had no idea why. It’s not like this one date was going to be determining her fate with Carmilla. Hell, they were already in a relationship so the hard part was over. 

This should be fun. 

This should be something sweet her girlfriend is doing that she can appreciate. 

And why in the hell does she have nothing to wear? 

Carmilla had said she was going to pick her up at 2. Which first off, what kind of date was she taking her on that they were leaving that early in the afternoon? Didn’t dates normally start at like 5 or 7 in the evening? Carm refused to tell her where they were going. That was not helping her hesitation in picking an outfit. 

Fed up Laura found her phone and started facetiming LaF. 

“He- why are you in your underwear?” they screamed once their eyes actually wondered to the screen. Perry’s head peaked from around LaF’s shoulder to glance at Laura (who could blame her?).

Laura let out a huff, pushing her bangs back out of her face. 

“Because my stupid girlfriend is taking me on a date and won’t tell me where so I have no idea what to wear. It’s not like you haven’t seen me in a bathing suit. Now a dress or shorts?” 

Laura held up two of the options she had been deciding between. A summer dress and a pair of coral shorts. 

“You’re asking me this?” they sputtered disbelievingly. 

“I am not about to call Danny in my underwear, so yes.” 

LaF nodded and then pointed to the dress. 

“I like that one.” 

“I agree,” Perry chimed in. 

She wasn’t so sure, but rather than waste anymore time debating she slipped the yellow sundress on. 

“Thanks guys. You sure you’re going to be alright tonight? Carm said we’re not going far and we’ll have our phones on us.” 

“Stop being such a worry wart. You nearly bad as Perry,” LaF admonished with a sly smile. 

“I heard that,” Perry said and they both giggled. 

“We’re fine. I’m armed with plenty of dangerous science things to hold him off he pays us a visit-“

“-They’re not kidding!” Perry shouts in her worried voice over them. They both laugh at this.

“Go have fun with your girl Hollis.” 

Laura really liked hearing Carmilla referred to as “hers”. She kind of was, but still it was nice to hear sometimes. Everything happened so fast with them, but it never once didn’t feel right. 

“I will. Love you guys. Stay safe.” 

Laura ended the call and threw her phone on the bed. She glanced at the clock, she had another ten minutes. All the nervous energy coursing through her was getting old. The blonde reached for her phone and plugged her earphones into the jack. She needed to get out of her head for a second. She searched for her latest favorite song: Still Want You. 

The music started to play and her hips started to sway as she cranked the volume, drowning out the world. Laura danced over to her closet to search for a pair of shoes, settling on some tan sandals. She slipped them on as the chorus started to blare. 

_Time is passing by_   
_I still want you_   
_Crime is on the rise_   
_I still want you_   
_Climate change and debt_   
_I still want you_

It was working. Her nerves were simmering as her head bobbed and she danced around her room while she got ready. She was pretty sure she was set for whatever her girlfriend had planned. The only thing that was missing was a sweater. 

Laura turned around to face the door where her sweaters hung on hooks only to find Carmilla leaning in the doorway. 

The blonde jumped, scared for a second and then mortified as she pulled out her earphones. A rather wide grin spread across the brunette’s face as she sauntered toward Laura. She picked up one of the earbuds and placed it in her ear. The brunette smiled at the song choice. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Laura asks, trying her best not to sound self-conscious. 

“Long enough cutie,” Carmilla says, winking at her. The girl literally closing her eyelid should not make Laura’s knees threaten to buckle, but it does. Most definitely. 

“I hate you,” she grumbles. 

“You’re adorable,” Carmilla teases, placing a kiss on Laura’s cheek. “Now stop pouting. We have a date to go on.” 

“I do not pout!” she says, as she stomps her foot and crosses her arm. The brunette laughs at her as she looks her up and down. Okay, that reaction isn’t doing much for her case. 

Laura grabs her purse and her jacket as she steps out into the hall, locking the door behind her. Carmilla is smiling to herself as she presses the elevator button for them. The blonde gets a good glimpse at the girl; she’s wearing very short black shorts and a blue and purple top that was a bit big on her, but super cute. She had a long necklace dangling in between her breast (which hello distraction). 

They step into the elevator and Carmilla hip checks her once the doors close and Laura stumbles a bit. 

“Hey!” 

“Oops.” 

Carmilla gives her a smug grin that should infuriate the blonde as she feigns nonchalance. In actuality it’s unfairly attractive and she can’t help but smile back at her. Laura bites her lip to stop it. Then she pushes her own body up against the girl knocking her to the side slightly. 

“Sorry,” she murmurs with such insincerity she can barely get it out. 

The brunette pokes her in the side causing Laura to squeal. The blonde pinches her hip. Carmilla goes to retaliate and Laura squawks as the brunette comes at her, her arms surging out to grab both of Carm’s wrists. She gives her a sinister smile that Laura finds disarming, in a good way. 

“Cupcake, are you challenging me?” 

She’s not fighting Laura’s hold, merely sizing her up. Laura can see her girlfriend calculating some move in her mind. The elevator dings and Laura links one of her hands with Carmilla’s and drags her out before she can unleash whatever mayhem she was planning for her. 

They step out into the sun and it’s a gorgeous day. Laura takes a deep breath of the southern air while Carmilla practically scowls at the sun. 

“Where’s Baby C?” 

She can hear Carmilla rolling her eyes. 

“That is not my car’s name!” 

“Whatever. Where is she?” 

Carmilla points to the blacked out mustang that’s parked on the curb. They make their way over and Carmilla holds the door open for her (forever the classy one). Laura slips inside and searches for the aux chord to hook up her phone while Carm gets in. 

“When did I become so whipped that I let you chose the music?” Carmilla grumbles to herself. 

Laura smiles brightly at her (oh right, that’s when). The blonde puts on some All Time Low as they car begins to coast out onto the road. 

“You gonna tell me where we’re going?” Laura asks, ever the curious one. 

“Nope.” 

“Am I going to like it?” 

“I certainly hope so. I don’t plan half-ass dates cutie.” 

“Does it involve dinner and a movie?” 

“Darling, I could never be so trite.” 

Laura lets out a rather loud laugh at that. Carmilla takes a turn out onto the main road and Laura glances at her curiously (what is she up to?)

“Okay, now I have no idea what it could be.” 

“Good.” 

“You’re enjoying my pain.” 

“More like entertained by your aggravation. Now you know how I feel when you call my car that ridiculous name.”

“It’s not ridiculous! It suits her.” 

“How do you know my car is a girl and not a boy?” 

“She just is!” 

Carmilla snickers as she keeps her eyes on the road. She agrees with Laura, but she doesn’t need to know that. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“Oh my God! Keep your pants on!” 

“We both know that’s not what you really want.” 

The brunette catches herself before she can fire something back. That answer had not been what she’d been anticipating. Laura’s smirking, quite pleased with herself. 

“You know that smile of yours won’t be able to save you forever,” Carmilla comments. Lies. All lies. That smile will get her everything in life from the brunette. 

“Just keep telling yourself that.” 

They drive for a little while. Laura gushes to Carmilla about her paper based off her week spent with the bounty hunter. She could be rather fiery about things when she was passionate and Carmilla loved watching her babble on with such enthusiasm. She wasn’t one for small talk, so having a girlfriend who was a master at it and then some took a lot of pressure out of their relationship. The blonde ran the music, and her tastes weren’t as awful as Carmilla teased her about. The whole time she was just hoping she got Laura’s measurements right from Perry. 

“We’re here,” Carmilla announces, 30 minutes later. 

Thank the heavens. 

Laura’s babbling ceases as her head starts bobbing around trying to glance out of the windows and see where they are. Her eyes light up when she recognizes the sign and the boardwalk that’s in the distance. 

“You’re taking me to a carnival?” Laura squeaks as excitement floods her. 

She loves this place. Okay, so she’s only here one other time when she was nine, but still. Barney’s is amazing. It has a rollercoaster that goes out over the water, and tons of games, and a house of mirrors. Just thinking about it has Laura all giddy. 

“That was the plan,” Carmilla says, as she pulls her car into one of the many parking places. 

Laura’s so excited she can barely contain it. And then a thought nearly smacks her across the face as it hits her so suddenly. 

“Why?” 

Carmilla looks at her puzzled. “Do you not like it?” she asks. 

“No, no. I love it, but I just didn’t think it would be the type of thing you’re into and I want you to have a good time too. It’s our date.”

She had never quite pictured Carmilla as the type to have a good time at an amusement park, or in the sun on a Saturday, but they’re here. 

Her face softens as she reaches over and takes Laura’s hand in hers. She lightly kisses her knuckles and smiles at her. 

“Not usually, but this is the type of thing you’re into, and I am into anything that makes you happy cupcake. I planned this day just for you, but don’t worry, we have plans later that are more my scene.” 

Laura perks up at that. She leans in and gives Carmilla a sound kiss on the mouth. 

“You’re pretty awesome, you know that?” she says, as a smile comes across her face. Carmilla shakes her head at her before putting on a pair of dark aviators and getting out the car. 

It’s not a far walk to the entrance of the boardwalk. Laura’s practically buzzing once they get past the entrance, a bunch of stalls and rides hitting them in unison. Carmilla grabs her hand as she pulls her toward a ticket booth. Laura stares, stunned at their joined hands in such a public area, but decides not to comment as they join the line. Carmilla buys her some special wrist band, despite her protests about her paying and Carm declaring “my date, I’m buying, now shut-up and have fun”, that will let them go on whatever they want as many times as they want. 

Laura takes full advantage of this right away, forcing Carmilla to go on the spinning tea-cups two times in a row. Carmilla can’t help but smile, despite her aversion to being flung around, as Laura laughs whole-heartily as they twirl around in vicious circles. Her long hair is blowing around her face making her a beautiful mess. She looks like an angel, like someone who can’t exist because it can’t be possible for someone to be that lovely and that in love with life. 

They hit the Ferris Wheel next, and Carmilla puts her arm around Laura’s shoulder when they start to ascend into the sky. Laura leans into her body, resting her head against her shoulder as they swing up and around until the wheel stops when they reach the top. The ocean is surrounding them, and watching the blue bloom out around them is breathtaking. Carmilla should be enjoying the view, but she’s too busy staring at the look on Laura’s face – much better. 

“Carm, you’re missing it!” Laura whines, when she turns to see where her attention is. 

“No cupcake, I’m not for once.” 

The way she says it is much more serious than she ever intended it to. Her eyes are focused on the only ray of sunshine that matters to her right now. It’s then that she realizes she is in love with Laura, completely oblivious Laura who’s gawking at seagulls and cruise ships, and that she will do everything within her power to keep this girl happy for the rest of eternity. 

They ride the carousel three times, because Laura insisted that she needed to ride the elephant, zebra, and unicorn. She made Carmilla take a picture to send to Laf and Perry. They hit the fun slide, doubling up on one of the ridiculous burlap sacks that are suppose to ease your trip down the slippery metal. In reality they both end up landing in a heap at the bottom, tangled up in each other, laughing as they were practically thrown off the ride. The pendulum ship was more Carmilla’s speed, but Laura screamed her head off when they went upside down and she decided that it was not worth her nearly losing circulation in her arm to go a second time. 

All the fun had Laura nearly loosing her voice so they wondered around the concessions. Carmilla bought her a giant thing of lemonade and a bag of cotton candy because her girlfriend knows her addiction to sugar is real. She’s munching on the colored stuff when they come across some of the games. Laura’s never been one for playing them, mostly because she loses, but Carm seems genuinely interested in this (figures, she’s good at everything after all). She hits the firing range first, obliterating the tiny star with the BB gun. Of course she’s a bounty hunter who probably has expert marksmanship skills. 

“Pick a prize cutie,” Carmilla says, as the attendant gestures to the giant stuffed animals hanging above them. 

Laura’s a bit stunned, but points to the giant white bengal tiger. She hugs it furiously to her, as it’s got to be the biggest, fluffiest thing she’s ever held. She’s never won one of these before, but it’s always been a dream (what kid doesn’t have it?). Carm smiles wide at her as she moves on to throw darts at inflated balloons, hitting each one. This time her girlfriend lets a little girl who was standing nearby pick out what toy she’d like. The girl gets a rather over-stuffed teddy bear, jumping for joy and shooting Carmilla a toothy grin as she scurries back off to her parents who nod at them gratefully. 

“I would so kiss you right now if you weren’t such a prude,” Laura whispers to her, as they watch the family disappear into the crowd. 

Carmilla lets out a dark chuckle that sounds like she’s considering it before Laura spots the bumper cars and is lost in her need for speed. The fact that she drives one of the tiny shoemobiles with her tiger sitting in the passenger seat without a care is about the dorkiest-cutest thing Carmilla has ever seen. She snaps a picture of it and sends it off to Will when she’s not busy being slammed into by her girlfriend, who is a super aggressive driver. 

They hit the tilt-o-whirl, the zero gravity, and every other ride in the place, ending with the roller coaster. A ride that Carmilla was actually terrified of (surprisingly). The blonde figured that out real quick when she got all anxious while they were waiting in line. But instead of taunting her like Carm expected, she held her hand the entire time until they both started screaming their heads off. It was the best part of the whole day. 

Laura’s cheeks are tinted red from all the sun, and Carmilla’s curls are starting to frizz from the heat when they decided to call it quits. They’ve been here for hours, and Carmilla is reminded about the next part of their evening by the alarm going off in her pocket (she set it so they wouldn’t be late). The blonde doesn’t want to leave, but her stomach is growling for actual substance so she follows Carmilla back to Baby C, tugging her tiger the whole way like a toddler. 

It’s nearing five thirty, which is perfect because it gives Carmilla just enough time to get them back to Silas. Laura’s got a dreamy look on her face as they drive with the windows down letting the summer breeze roll through the car. There’s a comfortable silence between them with the sound of the transmission shifting and soft music filling the stillness. 

When they pull up to an inn that’s situated on the outskirts of the town Laura’s almost confused. Until she realizes it’s actually Rosehaven: a really well known spot, with a five star restaurant attached to it that’s popular with tourists. Laura’s heard lots about, but never been. It’s a giant, blue Victorian house on the water that was once a manor for a wealthy family, but had been converted into the business some time ago. There’s a long gravel road leading up to it that’s surrounded by trees, and there are beautiful gardens all along the grounds. It’s a picturesque scene that Laura soaks in. 

“Lets go cupcake,” she says, and Laura hadn’t realized they had parked in the gravel lot next to the establishment. 

The sun is still in the sky, but much lower as it’s getting late an the summer night will take over soon. Laura feels a bit underdressed as they step into the rather elaborately decorated lobby of the inn, but Carmilla breezes through like they belong. Having the hottest girl in the world at your side can help with the whole self-confidence issue.

After a few words with the cheerful woman behind the front desk a rather perky employee appears next to Laura introducing herself. Carmilla smiles at the blonde’s uncertainty as she continues to speak with what has to be the manager. Sarah (the girl) smiles brightly at her informing her that she’ll be showing her to her room. The next thing she knows she’s being dragged off by the Sarah as Carmilla smiles at her saying “see you soon cutie,” as she disappears with another inn employee. 

She’s taken to a very adorable room that has yellow walls and white linens with a canopy bed. Her new friend informs her that Ms. Karnstein had taken care of everything and she was to be in the dinning room by seven, which gave her an hour. She then said to let her know if she needed anything before leaving her in the incredibly quaint room. 

Laura turned once the door was closed and eyed the box with a bow that was calling her name from the bed. There was a note card attached to it that had Carmilla’s elegant writing sketched across it:

_I hope this fits._

The blonde smiled as she lifted the lid to reveal a dress. A beautiful white dress that had a tight fitting bodice and princess skirt that looks like the most expensive thing Laura’s ever seen. There are also a pair of small heels that match. 

She bought her a dress. That classy mother fucker got her reservations at the nicest place in town and bought her a gorgeous dress to wear. 

“What are you doing to me Carm?” she whispers to herself as she puts the garment up against her chest and looks herself over in the mirror. She’s a mess. 

Snapping out of her trance Laura set to work. She had one hour to doll herself up for the most romantic girlfriend she could ever ask for. 

\------------------------------

Carmilla was nervous. 

Only Laura Hollis could make her this nervous. She taken a shower and her curls were still air drying as she finished applying her mascara. Carmilla did a once over of herself in the vanity shaking out her hair. She had on a lacy black dress that stopped mid-thigh, and a pair of black high-heeled boots (she was never one for pumps). Finding satisfaction with her appearance the brunette made her way down to the dinning room. She wanted to get there early, because her and Laura did not have an usual reservation.

“Miss Karnstein, lovely to see you this evening,” Walter greets as soon as her foot hits the lobby floor. 

Walter had been crucial in her organizing this special date night for them. He was the type of kiss-ass who worshiped whoever had the most money and tonight it happened to be Carmilla. It was exactly what she needed. 

“Good evening Walt. Everything set?” she asks. 

“Yes. Shall I show you to your table?” he says with a bit of mischief in his voice. He was way too giddy about this. 

Carmilla nodded as he led her out through the gardens down a cobble stone path that was lit up with lanterns. The trial dipped down over a hill and stopped at the water where a private dock lay with a gazebo sitting atop it. The staff had done an amazing job of decorating the place. There were white Christmas lights hung all through the tree tops and wrapped around the pier’s railings. A table for two was set with candles who’s flames were flickering a bit from the wind coming off the water. There were bouquets in vases everywhere with fresh lilies she had special ordered. 

“Are we happy?” Walter asks. 

Carmilla can’t help but let a half-smile come over her lips. 

“It’s perfect Walt.” 

He claps his hands together pleased, and Carmilla ignores him to step down on the wooden planks. She makes a mental note to leave the entire staff a giant tip. There’s no way Laura won’t love this. Now she just has to find her undying self-confidence that seems to be failing her at the moment.

“Good luck,” he practically sings, as he heads back up over the hill leaving her with her thoughts. 

Carmilla is glad that her dress has pockets as she tucks her hands in them to stop her fidgeting. She’s always been one for big romantic gestures, but she wonders if Laura won’t find it sexist or too over the top. 

Her words die in her head when the blonde emerges from over the hill with the lovely Sarah guiding her. She’s stunning and she forgets any doubts she’s had as her mind is too occupied with the image of Laura. The dress fits her like a glove (she needs to thank Perry later in the form of a car) and she’s got the shyest smile on her face. Her hair is curled in ringlets that makes her stomach do all sorts of flips. Carmilla stands dumbstruck by this girl, staring as she makes her way down to meet her. 

“Hi,” Laura says, her cheeks turning pink as she tucks a stray curl behind her ear once she’s standing in front of her.

Sarah smiles at them then makes her way back over the hill when she’s assured they’re fine. 

“Lovely,” Carmilla whispers as she reaches out and threads both her hands with Laura’s. “You are so very lovely,” the brunette says against her cheek as she places a soft kiss there. Laura bites her lip in response clearly taken aback by the earnest moment. 

“Yeah, well my incredibly hot girlfriend bought me this amazing dress so it’s her doing,” Laura teases, placing a kiss on Carm’s nose and moving her arms to loop around Carm’s neck. The brunette rolls her eyes at her as she lets her hands rest on Laura’s hips. 

“You like it then?” 

“I love it. All of it. Carm this is-“ Laura breaks her train of thought to look at the rather extravagant evening her girlfriend has planned for them, “-wonderful” she punctuates as her eyes lock on Carmilla’s whiskey ones. She knows the blonde is talking about her and not the actual date, but she chooses not to address it. 

“Keep looking me at like that cupcake and we won’t be able to enjoy our dinner,” Carmilla taunts. She breaks her hold of the girl and goes over to the table to pull out a chair. She gestures for Laura to sit, and she does, letting the brunette push her chair in for her. 

“I never would have thought you were so traditional,” Laura says playfully, as she undoes her napkin and places it in her lap. Carmilla takes the seat across from her. 

“I was raised to be,” Carmilla informs with a shrug. 

“You know I always forget that you were born with money.” 

“I don’t. Etiquette lessons and debutante balls were the bane of my existence as a child,” Carmilla says as she takes a bottle of chilled champagne out of an ice bucket that’s stationed near-by. 

Laura laughs at the idea of Carmilla attending balls in her leather pants as the girl pours them two glasses of ludicrously expensive champagne. 

“You had to do all of that?” 

Carmilla nods with bitter eyes as she lets out a sigh. “Oh yes cupcake, my life was filled with private schools, summers in the Hamptons, and boring business functions.” 

“Business functions?” she repeats, curious, as she takes a sip of the alcohol. She lets a moan slip out at the taste. 

“I know it’s good,” Carmilla notes with a smile. “Yes, business functions. My Father, and then Mother were grooming me to take over company from a young age.” 

“Really? You never mentioned that.” 

“I don’t care for talking about it much. I wasn’t cut out for that type of life.” 

“Well I think you could rock a blazer if you wanted.” 

Carmilla laughs at her before breaking off a piece of bread and spreading butter over it. She offers it to Laura who accepts it gratefully as the brunette continues to get a slice for herself. 

“I suppose. I mean it will always be an option, but I doubt I’ll ever follow that line of work.” 

“Wait, always an option? What do you mean?” Laura asks. 

“I mean the company is still in my name. Technically I’m an heiress,” Carmilla says as if she’s talking about the weather. Laura practically chokes on her bread as her eyes bug out of her head. 

“What?” 

“Cupcake chew your food please. I don’t want our date being ruined by you dying.” 

“You own a company? Why did you never tell me this?” she inquires once she’s taken a large gulp of ice water. 

“I’m telling you now.” 

Something clicks in Laura’s brain. 

“Because I asked you to give up your job?” 

Carmilla’s eyes focus on the dark waves of the ocean as she nods, drifting off to some place else in her mind. Laura watches her go, and worries that her request was too much. What right does she have as her girlfriend of a few months to demand something like that? 

“I would never want you to do a job that would make you miserable Carm,” she assures, reaching out and placing her hand over the brunette’s. 

“I know,” she says, squeezing her hand a bit and giving her a smile. “Just a thought.” 

“Wait…does this mean you’re-?” 

“-Rich?” 

Carmilla lets out a humorless laugh as she takes another sip of her champagne. That would explain how her girlfriend has afforded this evening. 

“Money is not a worry I have,” Carmilla says, “I got a rather sizeable inheritance when I turned 20 from a trust fund my Father had set up, but I choose to make my own way.” 

Laura’s questions are forgotten when their food arrives and her raging hunger takes over. A delicious melody of seafood scattered about what has to be fresh pasta distracts her thoughts. The blonde’s so hungry from their day spent binging on nothing but sugar that she digs in. Carmilla smiles at her eagerness taking a delicate bite from her own plate. Laura blushes a bit as she dabs at the corner of her mouth with her napkin, having forgotten her manners. 

“Is this suppose to be reminiscent of our first kiss?” Laura wonders, gesturing to the makeshift gazebo dock they’re currently eating on. 

“Maybe,” the brunette says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Carmilla Karnstein you are the biggest softie I have ever met in my life,” Laura declares. 

“Only for you,” she says with a wink. 

They eat their yummy food and talk about everything under the sun. Laura tells Carmilla about her fear of ducks and her irrational aversion to sunflower seeds. The brunette entertains Laura with a few stories of her childhood, including one about when she got caught wearing a pair of rainbow suspenders under her uniform and was forced attend daily mass for a week. 

Laura eats more than she thought it was possible for her tiny body to contain without bursting. Carmilla is almost worried the blonde won’t have room for dessert, but when the giant cookie cake she got Laura is delivered she finds her appetite once again. 

They lazily stroll hand-in-hand back to the inn once they’re too full of food. Carmilla explains that she got them separate rooms so they wouldn’t have to worry about driving back home tonight. Laura’s grateful because she’s so tired from their long day she can barely keep her head up. She leans her blonde head against Carm’s shoulder and the brunette giggles at her. 

“So does this mean it was a successful date?” Carmilla asks, as they walk through the garden. 

“It was the best date I’ve ever been on. Not that I’ve been on a date to judge, but I feel secure in confirming it as the best one in history.” 

“You’ve never been on a date?” Carmilla repeats, a bit stunned. 

Laura shakes her head against the girl’s shoulder. 

“How did I not know that?” 

“Because we’ve only known each other for like two months,” Laura says with a giggle. 

“Oh, yeah.” 

They definitely forget that sometimes. 

The inn is quiet once they get back. It’s got to be close to midnight as most everybody in the place is asleep. Carmilla escorts Laura back to her room on the third floor smiling at her girlfriend when they reach her door. 

“And this is where I bid you adieu fair maiden,” Carmilla jokes, giving the blonde a wry smile. 

Laura narrows her eyes at her, “Wait, you really got us two separate rooms?” 

“Yes,” Carmilla answers firmly. Laura almost looks insulted. “I just didn’t want to presume or suggest anything cupcake.” 

“Why are you so perfect?” Laura asks, as wraps her arms around Carmilla’s middle and pulls her close. 

“I think we both know that is not an accurate description of me,” Carmilla retorts with a grin. 

Laura leans in and gives the brunette a sweet kiss that barely ghosts over her lips. She only leans back a little keeping the distance between them minimal as she whispers, “if you really think you’re not getting any tonight Karnstein you’ve lost your highly intelligent mind.” 

Carmilla does not have time to process the words, because Laura has opened the door and is yanking her inside. The brunette barely has the right frame of mind to lock the door behind them as Laura is pressing her up against the wooden barrier. She might be little, but dear God she is strong. 

Her lips are more urgent then they’ve ever been as they find Carmilla’s. The brunette’s thrown off guard, but she kisses her back with intense purpose. Suddenly she’s found her cockiness again as she pushes herself off the door and reverses their position so that Laura is the one being pinned against the wall. The blonde smiles into their kiss, which allows Carmilla to slip her tongue in earning her a rather surprised groan. 

They stumble backwards together, Carmilla’s hands on Laura’s hips the only thing keeping the girl from falling. They’re too busy with kissing to watch where they’re going and Laura’s hip collides with a rather oddly placed endtable. They both laugh as they break apart and Carm rubs at the spot with her thumb worried about a bruise until Laura pulls her face back to hers with both her hands and kisses her with such passion. Fuck a bruise. 

Carmilla presses her back up against the wall, her hands roaming from Laura’s sides to her hips and down to the edge of her dress. One of the blonde’s hands is tangled in her hair and the other is clutching the nape of her neck. A stray curl of Laura’s finds it’s way in between them and Carmilla smiles as she tucks it back behind her ear. It’s an excuse to take a breath that is absolutely necessary. 

“I like these by the way,” Carmilla says, tugging at one of the ringlets. Laura smiles at her before pulling her back into a kiss that sets the brunette on fire. She is filled with such need for this girl that she forgets herself and slides her hands under Laura’s skirt lifting it up around her thighs. At the surprised gasp the blonde lets out she stops, yanking her hands back as if Laura will break from the contact. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ 

“I certainly hope you did mean to,” Laura teases, smiling curiously at the brunette. Her chest is heaving and her lips are bruising from all the kissing and she is so intoxicating it physically pains Carmilla not to kiss her. 

“Are you sure?” Carmilla asks, still keeping a distance between them because she cannot think straight with Laura’s lips on hers. She has to be certain this is what she wants. 

Laura nods, grabbing the front of Carm’s dress and yanking her back in close. “Yes,” she whispers, taking the brunette’s hands and placing them back under her dress and on her thighs. She gives the brunette an intense look of desire and it’s all over for Carmilla. 

Their lips meet in a frenzy as it is impossible for them to get close enough. Laura stops it to spin the brunette around and unzip the back of her dress much to her disblief. Carmilla mimics her and soon enough they’re both down to their underwear. Laura lets out a whine at the sight of Carm’s black lacey number, because of course she wears this kind of seductive stuff. 

Her girlfriend is too busy sucking on her neck to notice her gawking as she attempts to get them closer to the bed before she ends up fucking Laura against the wall. The blonde takes care of it, by pushing the girl off her so that she falls back on the bed. Carmilla lands flat on her back rather surprised by Laura’s abrupt man-handling and too turned on for her liking. The blonde smirks knowingly as the brunette’s eyes follow her. They’re dark, hooded and Laura feels like she’s about to be eaten (which, good). 

Her hands bravely move behind her back as she unclasps her white bra and lets it slide off her to the floor. Carmilla’s eyes widen and she squirms as she raises her body to rest on her elbows. Laura hooks her thumbs in her underwear band and slowly pulls the white pair down from her hips until she’s left completely bare in front of Carm. It’s the first time Laura’s ever been entirely naked in front of someone in this way (she kept most of her clothes on the other times) and she feels a bit sheepish. 

The brunette sits up on the bed as her hands reach out to tug at Laura’s waist bringing her closer to the bed. Carmilla gazes up at her with such adoration that Laura feels completely safe. 

“You are so beautiful,” she says, placing a kiss square on the blonde’s stomach. 

Laura smiles as Carmilla leans back and she follows her onto the bed, walking on her knees so that she’s straddling the brunette. The bounty hunter smiles up at the topless girl as her hands rest on her hips. 

“And you are wearing far too much clothing,” Laura states with a pout. Carmilla laughs, because of course she does this in the bedroom too. 

“Mind helping me with that?” Carmilla says suggestively with a grin. 

Laura shakes her head, but when the brunette sits up suddenly bringing their almost completely uncovered bodies together she eagerly rids the bounty hunter of her bra. Laura can barely handle the sight of Carmilla’s uncovered chest and kisses her so hard that it sends them back onto the bed with a bounce. Thank God for soft mattresses because it does not deter them from mauling each other. 

Carmilla’s hands are everywhere, and Laura finds herself being flipped so that the brunette’s on top. Her mouth travels down from her lips, to her neck, chest, and then it latches onto a nipple and she moans. 

“Don’t wake everybody up,” Carmilla snickers, as her lips travel back up to Laura’s mouth silencing her protests with her tongue. The blonde’s hands wander up Carmilla’s chest palming her breasts which causes the brunette to let out a rather undignified noise. 

“Now who’s the one being loud?” Laura taunts, as her hands wander back down to Carmilla’s ass and loop in the pair of lacey underwear she’s still wearing for some forsaken reason. 

Carmilla kisses her to shut her up, but soon that’s forgotten as dear God this woman is a phenomenal kisser. Laura’s hand slides from Carm’s behind to dip into her front cupping her mound. Surprised by the rather direct contact Carmilla moans into her mouth. Laura’s quite proud of herself as she rolls the brunette onto her back. Her mouth finds Carm’s taut nipples and as her hand sinks further into her underwear finding that her girlfriend is terribly wet. 

“Fuck,” Laura hisses at the sensation and Carmilla chuckles a bit embarrassed that she’s already this turned on. The blonde sits up to strip the brunette of her underwear (because what good are they doing in this situation, really?).

Laura leans back down, sucking Carm’s earlobe into her mouth and biting it as the brunette’s hips buck frantic for more contact. The blonde obliges, slipping her hand back to where it had been, sliding her fingers between her slick folds. The blonde finds her clit and starts rubbing tight circles around the sensitive bud. Carmilla throws her head back on the pillow leaving her neck vulnerable to Laura’s warm kisses. 

The brunette’s so close and they’ve barely begun, but it’s not like she has a choice in the matter. Laura smiles against her neck as she whispers, “you’re gorgeous,” into her ear as two of her fingers slide into her. Carmilla’s hips meet each of Laura’s thrusts as her hands grip onto the girl’s sides for grounding. When the blonde’s thumb starts to swipe across her clit she’s tumbling over the edge instantly. 

Laura swallows her cries with a kiss as her fingers slowly stop their movement and pull out of her. 

“Fuck cupcake,” Carmilla says, as Laura buries her head in the dark locks. The brunette’s hands squeeze at Laura’s sides, and she darts up from her hiding place because it tickles. Carmilla is staring intently at her rather shy expression wondering where the vixen who just seduced her went. 

“Are you alright?” she asks, worried as she sits up a bit despite her post-orgasmic haze telling her to lie there. 

Laura nods, biting her lip. “I just never…you just got there so fast and I’ve never done that to someone before,” Laura explains rather embarrassed. 

Carmilla eyebrows shoot up at that. “Tonight is a lot of firsts for you, huh cutie?” 

Laura nods again, her words escaping her for once. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of cupcake,” Carmilla says, her hand cupping Laura’s cheek. She runs her thumb softly against the girl’s face smiling at her, “It felt amazing and if anything I should be the one freaking out for coming so fast.” 

“I liked it,” Laura admits, hiding once again after she says it. 

“You’re not one for talking about this stuff are you?” 

Laura shakes her head again. Why the hell is she so cute? 

“We’re going to have to change that cupcake,” Carmilla says as a wicked smile comes over her face. She pulls Laura down to her and flips them so the blonde is lying on her back. A predatory look comes over her features as the brunette practically growls at her, “because I want to hear every single dirty thought that goes on in that head of yours Laura Hollis.” 

With that Carmilla’s head dips, wandering down to Laura’s legs where she leaves a trail of hot kisses up and down her thighs. Laura’s hand tangles in her as she bites at her hip leaving a hickey that will peak out of her pants. The blonde will probably be furious later, but she doesn’t quite care now because she’s a panting mess. Carmilla smirks at the sight, lifting one of Laura’s legs up and letting it hook onto her shoulder. The blonde gets the idea and lifts her other leg to lay it on the complimenting side. The bounty hunter lets one hand travel up to Laura’s breast, while the other holds the blonde’s bucking hips down as she places a kiss directly on Laura’s center. Fuck, she’s wet. 

The blonde hisses, and Carmilla makes a comment about biting a pillow to shut her up. 

“Haha, very fun-ahh,” Laura cries, as the brunette’s lips are now sucking her clit into her mouth cutting off whatever she was about to say. 

As it turns out Carmilla’s just plain good with her mouth in all areas. It doesn’t take long before the blonde’s on the verge of what has to be the best orgasm she’s ever going to experience. When Carmilla’s tongue thrusts into her she can’t contain her screaming and ends up having to bite a pillow to silence herself as her fucking world explodes. 

The brunette laughs at the site as her body travels back up to lay flush with the blonde, pulling her naked frame against her own. Laura lays limp in her arms still coming down off her high as the brunette smirks at her. 

“I can’t see straight,” Laura says in a breathy voice, as she can barely get her heart to stop beating so frantically. 

Carmilla places a tender kiss on her collarbone, hovering over the blonde with loving eyes. God, she’s just so beautiful she can barely stand it. 

“Well you’ve got about ten minutes to get yourself together before we have round two,” Carmilla says. 

Laura’s eyes blow wide open, “two?” she squeaks. 

The brunette nods. 

“Dear God you’re going to be the death of me Carm,” Laura says, as a flush of color comes over her cheeks. 

“I certainly hope not. There’s still a lot I want to do with you,” she says with mischief in her eyes and that seriously, unfairly attractive grin. 

The blonde shakes her head at her, her now mussed blonde curls following her. 

“Freshly fucked hair suits you,” Carmilla says, and Laura’s cheek’s deepen three shades of red. A flush of arousal shoots through her core (how the fuck is she this ready to go already? Honestly, this is just ridiculous).

But Carmilla doesn’t seem to think so when her wandering hands slide back down her form. Christ, the woman’s got a magic touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Burt...am I right?


	13. It's Going Down For Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence
> 
> I graduated from college and took a little trip - sorry for being MIA for a month. This was so hard to get out and I hope it is not too bad! This chapter is for Alyse cause she's fucking amazing and that is all. 
> 
> As always, lemme know what you think lovely people.

Danny’s reading over her final essay draft while she edits the redhead’s lit paper for her when Laura’s brain becomes very disinterested in functioning properly. She can’t stop fidgeting and has read the same line three times. LaF is busy doing all kinds of weird science calculations on a whiteboard they brought into the private study room, whilst Perry hums to herself as she reads over her notes. 

If all goes as planned they’ll be graduating in a week. They just have to get through their finals. 

Laura’s pulls her cell out from her pocket (she put it on silent, but she’s been periodically checking it). Carmilla assured her that she was not going to be doing any activities involving O’Keefe today, she was merely going to finish some paper work and start looking into other employment options, but she still worries (her girlfriend can be impulsive). 

That was a conversation they needed to have again, but it would have to wait until after this week, this incredibly stressful, nearly impossible week. And because Laura was a fucking masochist she told her lovely girlfriend that she could not see her at all during finals because she couldn’t afford the temptation to be distracted from her work. Carmilla understood, and offered to go MIA completely for her, but the blonde panicked at the thought. She may not be able to see Carm, but dear God not being able to talk to her would be a cruel punishment. 

There were no messages from Carmilla. One from her Dad with a few encouraging words and an E-mail from her professor that she chose to ignore for now. She set back to focusing on marking Danny’s paper, which she finished rather quickly. 

“I’m going to go make a phone call guys, I’ll be right back,” Laura says, sliding Danny’s paper toward her. The redhead gives her a knowing smile, as Laf and Perry never even budge (they have tunnel vision when it comes to studying, she doesn’t take it personally). 

Laura makes it out of the library safely. She had nearly forgotten there was an outside as she’s been living in that fucking place for three days straight. The blonde finds a spot under a nearby tree a good distance from the building. She leans against the trunk and sinks to the ground as she presses the 3 on her speed dial (should she be concerned that Carm is on her speed dial already?...Nah). It’s rather warm out but the shade is doing a good job of preventing the blonde from sweating. 

The brunette answers on the second ring with a groggy hello that sounds like she was taking a nap or more than likely still in bed from last night (as it was only one it the afternoon). 

“Hey you, I’m sorry, were you asleep?” 

“Mhm,” Carmilla mumbles into the phone. Laura can hear her turning over in her bed, and what she wouldn’t give to be laying in it with her at the moment. 

“I’ll let you go back to bed then, I just wanted to check on you,” Laura explains. 

“I’m awake now cupcake,” Carmilla squeaks in her too cute tired voice, “and I’m fine other than missing you terribly.” 

Laura actually physically whines at the words. The sound is for sure not flattering. 

“I know I miss you too. I hate this. Why did I have this stupid idea again?” she says as she lets her head fall back against the tree in agony. 

“Because you have less than a week until you’re done with college forever and you need to focus. We can’t have your insatiable urge to jump my bones stop you from graduating. Your grandmother would never forgive me.” 

“My insatiable ways?! I’m not the one who went three rounds the last time we saw each other. And mentioning Gigi and our sex life in the same breath should be illegal Carm.” 

The brunette laughs loudly on the other end of the line, and that puts a smile on the blonde’s face. That sound is the sweetest music she’s ever heard. 

“Okay cupcake, fair enough.” 

“Are you doing okay?” Carmilla asks. 

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just trying to survive this. I feel like my head is going to explode, but that’s usually around the time I go get a cookie and call you, so it evens out.” 

“Glad I got you that jumbo pack then.”

“Oh please, that’s been gone since Monday,” Laura says. 

Carmilla chuckles. Her raven-haired darling had been too sweet and gotten her a finals care package filled with hot chocolate, red bull, cookies, and plenty of sugary snacks. 

“I think you have an addiction cutie.” 

“I will not deny it, but it’s definitely to more than just cookies now.” 

The sound of Laura’s voice switching from playful to practically sex sends all kinds of alarms off in Carmilla’s head, and some rather fuzzy feelings to other parts of her body. She ignores those. ‘

“Ah ah cupcake - none of that. You’ve got to keep your mind out of the gutter for the next 48 hours.” 

“You’re no fun,” Laura whimpers, letting her lip jut out despite Carm not being there to see it (it made her feel better, that’s what mattered). 

“I don’t like denying your newly discovered sexual prowess either, believe me, but it’s for the best.” 

“When did you become the adult in this relationship?” 

“About the same time I met you.” 

“You think you’re so funny.” 

“I’m hilarious,” she exclaims, and Laura laughs. 

A beat falls over them and the blonde finds her resolve to get her work done failing at the thought of girlfriend. 

“Come over tonight?” Laura asks. 

“Don’t tempt me.” 

“I am, please? I need to see you, like seriously.” 

“Cupcake…” 

“Just to sleep? I miss waking up with you in my bed.” 

She can hear the painful sigh escape Carm’s lips. This bothers her too. 

“How about I come over right after you finish your last final on Thursday?” 

“That’s too far away.” 

“Okay, what if I send you a picture after each of your tests?” 

Laura stills. Her newfound dirty mind wondering to a very naughty place. 

“What kind of picture?” Laura asks, her voice perking up. 

“Oh I think you know exactly what kind of picture I’m suggesting.” 

“You would do that?” 

“I trust you to keep them limited to your eyes only, and to delete them immediately after you’re done with them.”

“Of course.” 

“Is that suffice to get you through two days?” 

“No, but it will have to do since you’re being all responsible and making me concentrate. Although how getting risqué pictures of you is suppose to help me not miss you more I’ll never understand.” 

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder cupcake. Consider it a reward system.” 

“Okay, there is potential for motivation here,” Laura teases. She glances down at her watch and realizes she’s been gone too long. She needs to get back to work. 

“Carm, I need to go and if I don’t get off the phone now I’m not going to.” 

“Go. I’ll be here when you’re done.” 

Laura sighs, “Okay. I love you. I’ll talk to you later,” she says. 

“Bye Cutie.” 

The blonde ends the phone call only to have a realization dawn on her. She just said I love you to her for the first time! Holy fuck balls, that just slipped right out. And Carmilla didn’t even notice! 

Oh Christ on a cracker, she’s never going to be able to focus now. 

\------------------------------

_Meanwhile on the farm…_

Carmilla stares at the blank screen debating on whether she heard the blonde right. Did she just say she loved her? And then did she say bye and end the call? 

The brunette’s still lying in her bed stunned by what the hell did or did not just happened. She knew she loved Laura, but she wasn’t sure if the blonde felt the same way. That kind of thing just slipped out when you talked on the phone, right? 

She debated on whether or not to call the blonde back and straighten the whole mess out when she just gave in and dialed Laura’s number again. 

When the blonde picked up she didn’t say anything. The white noise told Carm that she was quite aware of what she had said and probably freaking out (because she’s Laura). 

“I love you too.” 

…

“Cupcake?” 

“I heard you, I am just trying not to freak out in the middle of the library right now.” 

Carmilla lets out a laugh as the image of Laura doing one of her excited dances in between bookshelves comes to mind. 

“Go study,” the brunette commands. 

“Oh yeah cause that’s going to happen now,” Laura deadpans. 

“It has to. Go or I’ll take it back.” 

“You wouldn’t!” she exclaims, rather appalled.

“Don’t make me Laura Anne Hollis. Now go!” 

“I hate it when you use my middle name.” 

“Yeah well, complain to Gigi for telling me in the first place then.” 

“Okay, okay.” 

…

“Hey Carm?” 

“Yeah cupcake?” 

“I love you.” 

Carmilla smiles, because she can’t even believe she just fell for that set-up. 

“And I love you.” 

“Alright, bye!” the blonde squeals, hanging up. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Perry’s red curls fall into her vision as she struggles to carry the stack of papers in her arms. She finished her second to last final and stopped by the office to pick up some of the resumes for her replacement that she was helping choose. It was a strange thought to not be working for the university anymore, but secretly she was excited about moving on. 

She also had two job offers she needed to sort through and decide on so she could start work after graduation. Laf was trying their best not to put their two cents in, but one of them was not in Silas and that was a decision that involved them both. Perry was not about to jeopardize her relationship once again by uprooting them if Laf didn’t want to leave home. They needed to have so many discussions it made her head hurt to think about it. 

A picture of a smiling Laf popped into her head. That goofy grin they got whenever some scientific nonsense she could never understand excited them. The thought of going home to them, the thought of them still being there after everything, was the comfort that brought her back down from her incessant worrying high. She could handle it with them by her side. Always. 

A simple grin was plastered on her face as she finally reached her car in the parking lot. The sun was still in the sky but the evening was upon them as the rays were lessening in strength. Perry opens the driver’s side back door and plops her pile of papers onto the floor. When she’s sure they won’t go flying about the cab of her car she closes the door and turns for the other handle. 

“Delores.” 

She drops her keys. 

Perry’s jumps, startled completely as a shiver of terror runs down her spine. The redhead closes her eyes, and clutches at her chest in hopes of stilling her nerves. She knows that voice. It’s the narrator of her night terrors that she wakes up screaming from. It’s the sound that killed her innocence as a child. 

She swallows, squeezing her eyelids shut tighter as she takes a minute to compose herself. The ginger pats the front of her pants, but her phone is gone. She knew it would be. He may be a mob boss, but he started out as a pickpocketer. He even taught her a thing or two. 

“Dad,” she says, turning around to face him. He’s holding up her phone, which he places on top of the car equally between the two of them. Is a symbol of peace, she knows that, but she wonders if she could grab it and run. 

“You look just like your Mother,” he says with such adoration it makes her stomach churn. The thought of what he did to her Mother and the contrasting way he speaks of her is enough to disgust her. That’s what you get when your Dad’s a sociopath though. 

His crystal blue eyes are vibrant as ever. The ugly scar is still carved into his left cheek – she never did learn the story behind that battle wound. When she was little she would trace the line with her tiny fingers when she sat on his lap. The lines on his face have multiplied, and his hair, the only thing of his he passed down to her, is mostly gray. 

“What do you want?” 

Her voice is not nearly as strong as she like it to be. However, it doesn’t falter once and she’s proud of the way she manages to keep her displeasure apparent. 

“Does a Father have to want something to see his baby girl?” 

Perry purses her lips. So many responses immediately enter her mind. Like where have you been for 7 years? And what kind of Father treats his family the way he did? Her head hangs down, because she can’t look this man in the eyes, and he takes a step forward. She promptly takes a step back. He doesn’t make another move. 

“You’re a fugitive.” 

He knows what she means by the words. He always could read her much to her annoyance. 

“Always the obedient one, my Lola,” he says, laughing as if they’re reminiscing about old times. It irks her – the nerve.

“You need to turn yourself in.” 

Her head lifts to stare directly at him. His face hardens and his chuckling ceases.

“I won’t do that. Not this time.” 

“What are you going to do then? Run for the rest of you life? You can’t just keep breaking the law.” 

The familiarity of this argument is alarming. She heard her parents have it so many times, and now it’s them. Life has a strange way of playing out. If only her Mother were here now to hear this.

“I’m leaving.” 

“Leaving? What does that even mean?” she stutters, furious. 

And why the hell does she care? Why is she talking to him? Why isn’t she running in fear? She should be afraid of him, but she’s not. Right now she’s being transported back to a time where he was her Dad, and she loved him, and he loved her. A time she craves so much, but had to accept that it would never exist again. This is some makeshift paradox. 

“It means I am leaving the country, for good. I’m getting old Lola, and I can’t keep doing this. I wanted to see you before I left, and give you this.” 

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a plain envelope. Perry’s eyes hover on his outstretched hand. He sighs, and places the envelop on the car next to her phone. He can be annoyed by her lack of trust all he wants, she’s not touching him. 

“What is it?” 

His eyes roam all over her like he’s admiring a favored painting or something. It makes her uncomfortable; because she feels like it’s his way of saying goodbye and what right does he have to that when he forced her to do it long ago. He’s not entitled to it, to this. 

“I’m not leaving until Sunday,” he informs her, dodging her question completely. 

Perry glances over at the envelope. What on Earth could be inside of it? She berates herself silently for even letting herself think about it. Her eyes trial back to him, he’s backing away ever so slightly. She knows she doesn’t have much more time with him.

“I’m graduating on Saturday.” 

She’s not sure why she says it. It’s not as if she wants him there. Not as if he could come. 

“I know, my girl,” he says, as he reaches the end of her car. “I’m very proud of all you’ve done,” he commends, stepping back into the street. 

Perry has no idea why that strikes her. She’s never heard one of her parents say something like that. Mostly because they never cared to, and weren’t around enough, but he said it. Her criminal, despicable Father said it, and her heart swelled a bit. And she hates herself for it. 

“Goodbye, Dad.” 

He gives her a crooked grin before he disappears from her life like so many times before.

\---------------------------------

_Thursday 6:23PM_

Carmilla hears the front door shut and is very confused because Will is suppose to be gone until late tonight. Curious, the brunette makes her way out of her bedroom and down the hallway to the kitchen. She debates on grabbing her baton, but then decides against it in case some poor soul has wandered in (not like she can’t beat the shit out of someone with her fists if its called for). She gets to the doorway that leads from the hallway into the main part of the house and a smile blooms across her face. 

Laura’s standing in the kitchen. 

Carmilla smirks at her and raises one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows in question. 

“You’re suppose to be taking your last final,” the brunette observes casually.

It’s taking every ounce of her self-control to not stride across the room and kiss Laura senseless, seeing as how she hasn’t actually been in the presence of her girlfriend for almost a week. 

“I got finished early,” the blonde explains, biting her bottom lip and smiling shyly at her; A signal that Carmilla has come to understand means that Laura is not having quite so pure thoughts. 

“And you came right over, huh?” Carmilla replies, with a hint of seduction in her voice. She places her hands in her pockets, as if she’s not completely itching to rip Laura’s clothes off at the moment. 

“Yep.” 

“Cupcake,” she says adoringly. 

“Yeah?” Laura replies, nervously. 

“Why are you on the other side of the room then?” 

“I have no fucking clue.” 

With that Laura nearly sprints to her and Carmilla gladly catches her pulling her in for a deep kiss. One that makes her head spin and fills her with nothing but Laura and it’s the best feeling in the world. They break away because dear God they need to breathe. 

Laura’s gasping for air as Carmilla slides her jean jacket off her shoulders letting it drop to the floor. She smiles, cupping the blonde’s face as she brings their lips back together. Her feet walk the tiny girl back against the wall letting the brunette’s body press against her. Laura lets out a whimper as Carm’s tongue slides into her mouth. The blonde links her fingers through the brunette’s belt loops and yanks her in closer, gaining a small gasp from the girl. 

“I missed you,” Carmilla whispers against her lips, placing a small peck against them. 

“You have no idea,” Laura whines. 

“You’re officially done with college cutie. How do you feel?” 

“Sexually frustrated,” the blonde grits out. 

Carmilla laughs, smiling at the girl who is clearly not kidding. Who knew she’d be so insatiable? 

“Lets fix that, shall we?”

Laura nods eagerly as Carmilla grabs her by the ass and lifts her up so that she can wrap her legs around her waist. She carries the petite blonde (thank God she is tiny) to her room, enduring ridiculously sweet kisses placed on her neck and cheek from the girl. 

Carmilla doesn’t waste much time. She lowers Laura onto her bed, leaning up only to remove her shirt. The blonde discards her own and smiles up at the brunette who’s currently working on her pants (why does she wear them so tight again?). 

“Pictures do not do you justice,” the blonde comments with a sassy smirk. She’s thinking of a particular one that she could not delete, because Carmilla looked too adorable in it despite only having her leather shorts on. 

The brunette rolls her eyes at her as she finally gets the dark jeans off. Laura’s pants don’t take nearly as long. Once she gets them off the brunette is crawling up her body at an antagonizing slow pace. She likes the way it makes Laura squirm in anticipation - unsure of when she’s going to touch her and craving the contact simultaneously. 

Her lips hover above the blonde’s, enjoying the way it riles her girlfriend up even more. Laura is nearly pouting, but then her eyes flicker up to stare directly into Carmilla’s own. She’s forgotten how much of an impact that has on her. 

“I love you,” Laura whispers, in a rather fragile voice. 

Carmilla stares intently back at her feeling her walls fall away. Those carefully constructed barriers that have kept her safe – there’s no use for them now. She’s completely at the mercy of the whim of this beautiful woman. It doesn’t scare her a bit, which should horrify her. 

“I love you,” Carmilla says back.

Laura sits up a bit, using her elbows to balance herself. 

“I know that’s a big deal for you to say Carm, and I just want you to know you don’t have to say it because I am.” 

The brunette smiles softly at her and shakes her head. She presses a finger against Laura’s lips to get the words to stop flowing from the tiny blonde. 

“Cupcake, when are you going to learn that I don’t do anything that I don’t want to do? I am in love with you Laura Hollis and nothing will stop that from being true. Got it?” 

Carmilla tilts her head to the side giving the girl a rather pointed glare. Laura smiles brightly back up at her. 

“Good, because I really love you. It’s a bit ridiculous actually.” 

Laura tugs her bottom lip between her teeth and that reminds Carmilla what they were actually up to before they got sidetracked. Her hand wanders down to the girls’ bare waist feeling the softness of her skin and the way Laura reacts to it ever so slightly. 

“Everything about us is ridiculous cupcake,” Carmilla declares, lowering her lips to place a hot kiss against Laura’s neck. Carmilla’s hand slides down from her waist, slipping down to her hip and playing with the hem of Laura’s underwear. 

“It’s kind of our thing,” she murmurs against Laura’s neck, as she slides her panties off of her. 

The blonde doesn’t have anything coherent to say after that.

\------------------------------------

She adjusts the cap in the mirror then lets out a huff. The tassel is dangling in her face letting the feather light threads tickle her cheek. 

It feels so strange. Standing before her reflection in the horrendous black gown they force everyone to wear, with the tacky sashes for honors adorning her neck. 

Laura never thought she’d get here. She’s actually going to graduate from college. Nervous energy floods through her system at the thought and she bounces on her heels in anticipation. Her Mother’s necklace sways with her movements, reminding her that she’s wearing it today. It’s a blue sapphire set in silver that was her Great-Grandmother’s and had been passed down. She only ever wears it on special occasions because it’s far too flashy for her tastes. So what if she’s a bit sentimental and in a way she feels closer with her Mom when she wears it – she needs that today. The depressing truth that her Mother will not be in the audience lingers in her heart. It still hurts, even after years have gone by. 

Her sulking is interrupted by two strong arms that wrap around her from behind, taking her by surprise. Carmilla’s reflection appears in the full-length mirror behind her. The very sight of her causes Laura’s heart to skip a beat, as the brunette nuzzles her hair lovingly. 

“What are you so worried about?” she whispers into her ear, tugging her a bit closer. It sends a warmth through Laura that calms her. 

Laura smiles at her in the mirror. The broody brunette is starting to know her moods, and it’s a bit unnerving that someone gets her like that now. 

“When did I stop being able to hide things from you?” she teases, playfully.

“When you fell in love with me.” 

Laura rolls her eyes, but can’t help the smile that takes over her lips. Carm smirks back at her. 

“I just miss her is all,” Laura admits, as her hands seeks out the gem resting on her chest. She plays with the very expensive jewelry, rolling it back and forth on its chain. Her eyes search the windowsill of her childhood room where there’s a framed picture of her and her Mom. Laura is an infant in it, and her Mother is rocking her in the very room they’re standing in. It’s zoomed in on the woman’s face, which is smiling down adoringly at her daughter as Laura’s little hand is placed on her nose. It’s a beautiful moment that her Dad captured, and every time she looks at it she knows how much her Mom loved her. 

Carm’s whiskey orbs spot the picture as well, and one of her more tender half-smiles is directed at Laura. 

“She would have been proud of you cupcake.” 

Tears well up in her eyes, but she refuses to let them drop. Carm lean in and places a soft kiss on her cheek. Laura bites her lip and shakes her head as she takes a deep breath to stop herself from sobbing. Carmilla turns her in her arms and stares into her eyes. 

“And for what it’s worth, I am too.”

Laura leans up and places a gentle kiss on her lips. 

“It’s worth everything,” she says. 

Carmilla grabs her by the waist, yanks her forward and kisses her with a fierce passion that disarms her. Just when she thinks Carmilla’s done, her lips find her again leaving one last sweet kiss. Laura’s hands cling to her shoulders, and her head rests on the girl’s chest feeling her short breathes rise and fall. 

“We should probably get ourselves downstairs. Gigi sent me up here to make sure you were ready,” Carmilla informs. “I was told since it’s your graduation I’m allowed up here.” 

Laura blushes. “Yeah, my family doesn’t care that you’re a girl. It’s still inappropriate to have you in my room in their eyes.” 

“I guess that means no sleepovers while you’re living here. I might just have to sneak in then,” Carmilla says, as her eyes brighten with a playful energy that can only mean she’s plotting something devious. 

“It’s only temporary,” Laura assures her, as she steps back and takes one last look at herself. “I’m getting my own place within the next month, I swear.” 

“You look gorgeous,” the brunette compliments quietly and the blonde realizes her girlfriend had been watching her examine herself. 

“I look like I’m about to start my first day at Hogwarts,” Laura retorts with a snort. “No one looks good in these.” 

“Not like I would know,” Carmilla says. Laura cringes, as she remembers her girlfriend never graduated from anywhere, ever. She is suddenly more grateful for the robe despite its unflattering ways. 

“I bet you could pull it off though,” Laura says, as she turns toward the door. She grabs Carm’s hand, tugging her along. “If you wanted to.” 

“Maybe one day cupcake.” 

Everyone is waiting downstairs. Laura had to leave earlier than them so she had to drive separate. Which left Carmilla to ride with her grandparents, Father, and Ruth who was more than pleased with that arrangement. Laura’s other grandparents (her Mom’s parents) were attending as well, but they were meeting them there. Laura hadn’t exactly told them about her, so that was going to be interesting.   
Carmilla busied herself with Ruth, in between sending Laura gushy text about how proud she was, and giving her updates on her family’s bickering. Apparently they were just standing around backstage, which was quite boring according to Laura. 

They found a row of seats in the front that were supposed to align with where Laura was going to sit. Gigi had what looked to be a telescope strapped around her neck to take pictures with. She had already snapped a few of Carmilla and Ruth who had been sitting on her lap playing patty cake. Laura’s other Grandparents showed up right as the class was beginning to file in. They sat on the other end of the row away from the bounty hunter, thankfully. She would leave the introduction up to Laura, but she did hear Gigi muttering her name to the blonde woman who resembled the Laura’s Mom. 

The ceremony itself was rather boring. Nothing was more painful than hearing a bunch of strangers drabble on. Laura kept texting her how bored she was, because she had to sit with the other journalism majors rather than her friends (they were all in different departments). The blonde sent her a few rather salacious messages about the black lace dress she was wearing, which she immediately hindered because her freaking family was all but a foot away from her. Laura seemed to think it was funny. 

They all cheered together when they called Laura’s name. Gigi was too busy taking photos at light speed, but Carmilla watched her girl smile as the president shook her hand and handed over the leather bound diploma. Laura was so very beautiful as she floated down the isle back to her seat. Carmilla had never seen a parent more proud than Theodore Hollis who was beaming as he watched his little girl graduate from college. When they finally sat back down he leaned over to Carmilla and whispered, “she’s your problem now.” The brunette laughed at him, but despite the humor of the comment it was true enough.

It carried on for a while longer. Until the president of the university finally asked all of the graduates to turn their tassels, and the entire stadium erupted in cheers as caps flew up in the air everywhere. Carmilla put her two pinky fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle that made Gigi and Papa Hollis chuckle. Ruth kept trying to mimic the action, and got frustrated when she couldn’t; it was adorable. Laura’s eyes scanned the crowd of people until they locked with Carmilla’s. They both smiled at one another and it said everything. 

After the students filed out the mad hunt for Laura began. A sea of swarming caps and gowns littered the hallways of the stadium. Screaming graduates with their friends and families taking pictures, and hugging each other out of pure joy. Ruth was on Carmilla’s shoulders, the lookout for Laura who was supposed to be by entrance #13. They had been standing there for nearly three minutes before the blonde appeared from around a corner. 

She barreled into her Father who wrapped her up into a furious hug. Gigi and Pap were next receiving kisses and warm embraces. Ruth practically flew of Carm’s shoulders, Laura catching her and squeezing the child tightly as she giggled. The brunette’s eyes were latched onto the blonde, who peeked behind her cousin to give her a smile that bunched up her nose in an adorable fashion. Carmilla winked back at her. Laura went to her other set of Grandparents who she called Mommom and Pop. Laura hugged them with the same warmth, even though Carmilla knew for a fact she wasn’t as close with them. That was Laura for you; she just kind of loved everyone with everything she had. 

They all posed for pictures. The variations were endless, until Gigi insisted they get one of them together, and Carmilla found herself being shoved forcefully at her girlfriend. The brunette awkwardly draped her arm around Laura’s shoulder because Mommom and Pop were watching them just as everybody else. Laura rolled her eyes at her, and wrapped both her arms around the bounty hunter’s waist turning into her so that their chests were pressing together. 

“Carmilla dear act like you love her, would ya?” Gigi calls from behind her lens, and the brunette’s eyes shoot open. Laura snickers and the brunette feels her anxiety trickle down a bit – she’s being kind of silly. Carmilla returns the embrace, and smiles as the flash nearly blinds her. 

“We’d better get out of here if we’re going to make our reservations,” Papa Hollis announces. “Barbra, Alan, you’re still coming right?” he directs at Laura’s other grandparents who nod cheerfully. 

“Meet you guys there then!” Laura yells, grabbing Carmilla by the hand and yanking her off down the hallway. She turns around as she drags Carmilla off into the crowd waving at her family who didn’t look the least bit offended. 

“Cupcake, where’s the fire? You’re going to pull my arm out of its socket!” 

Laura ignored her snarky comment continuing to plow through what Carmilla could call a literal mob of college kids. She wasn’t even sure Laura was the one guiding her at one point, because the black draped girl disappeared in front of her, with only her vice grip left. The blonde didn’t stop until they got out of the auditorium (she’s still not sure how that happened) and onto the grassy lawn that surrounded the building. Carmilla found herself being jerked behind a staircase, pressed against a brick wall, and having her lips seized by Laura’s. 

She literally was dizzy from all the rapid movement. Her hands shot out instinctively to the blonde’s hips, tugging her closer as her lips moved against Laura’s. They were so incredibly soft and no matter how many times Carmilla kissed them she still couldn’t believe it. The graduate’s hands tangled in her hair causing a very inappropriate urge to shoot through her body. Laura was the one to pull back. 

“Sorry, I just really needed to kiss you.” 

“Cupcake, don’t ever apologize for that,” Carmilla growled, swinging the girl around by her hips and pinning her against the wall. She gave her another languid kiss before pulling away for good. 

“We should go or we’re going to be late,” Laura says, biting her lip. 

Carmilla nods, but neither tries to move. The broody brown eyes are boring into her and Laura has forgotten how to walk exactly. How does it go again? One foot…

“Laura!” 

The brunette closes her eyes hearing her girlfriend’s name being called - their alone time if officially over. She huffs as she pushes herself off the wall, and off of Laura who’s smiling rather forcefully at the source of the voice. 

“Danny!” she greets. 

Laf and Perry are close behind. All smiles as they fall into a group hug. Carmilla pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of them – she knows Laura will want it later. They form into a circle, which Carmilla is included in because the tiny one pulls her into her side and links their hands together. 

“Congratulations to you all,” Carmilla politely says, and they all smile at her. 

“Thank you Carmilla,” Perry returns, rather happily. 

“Can we get a picture of all of us?” Danny asks. 

Carmilla goes to pull out her phone again, assuming she’ll be the one to take it, but Laura quickly shouts the name of a nearby student who skips over to them. They take the phone from Laura, and Carmilla is being pulled into a shot, with the blonde’s arm around her waist and Perry’s around her shoulders. She smiles, she’s not one for these types of pictures, but she supposes she’ll have to learn to be for the sake of the girl standing next to her. 

That’s when things take a turn for the worst. 

It happens so fast. 

The brunette blinks and it’s as if time has zoomed by. There’s a gun being pointed at them. Well, Perry in particular not them. Carmilla sees it. The darkness of the barrel standing out to her as she gazes out to the crowd. 

“Down!” she screams, shoving Perry to the ground and pulling Laura down with her. She uses her body to cover the blonde as a shot rings off, and another. An eerie silence falls over them and the brunette looks up to see the owner of the gun. 

It’s not Perry’s Dad. 

It’s someone else entirely. Dressed in black, and… another shot blasts through the air, and she ducks back making sure nothing will hit Laura. 

The firing stops, and Carmilla head jerks up spotting the black target that’s running through the crowd with the gun in the air. She doesn’t think. Not for a second. She glances down to Laura’s horrified face so she knows he’s alive. Then she jumps to her feet and runs after him. 

She’s got her ankle gun, and her baton but other than that she’s bare. She’s calculating what kind of man takes the risk to shoot in an open area like that. And they aren’t good. Carmilla’s got her eyes on him as her feet carry her faster than she ever thought they could. He’s running through the parking lot, dodging cars left and right shoving innocent bystanders out of the way. 

He turns around again, aiming the pistol at her as he’s running backward. She rolls to the ground into a full on summersault behind a car. A bullet dings off the metal, and she comes out the other side her arms whipping through the wind as she pumps her knees harder. She can’t lose him. She can’t. Whoever the fuck he is. 

She’s scanning his features as she chases him, ever the profiler. He’s got jet-black hair with a white streak through the middle, a skunk how fucking badass of him. He’s either out of shots or only had one left. She counted. He can’t stop to reload now, and if she’s going to catch him it’s gotta be before he can get another click in. 

They’ve passed at least ten rows of parked cars. The pavements going to end soon, and he’s not stopping for anything. Carmilla finds the last of her speed, pushing her entire body forward. She’s on his heels, gaining momentum until she’s running directly next to him and she veers into his side, tackling him to the ground. 

He goes down like a ton of bricks and so does she. They spill onto the pavement Carmilla feels a sharp pain as her knees scrape along the asphalt. His body breaks the rest of her fall, but they’re barley on the ground before he’s fighting against her trying to get up. Carmilla’s on top of him, straddling his torso, as she grabs her glock from her ankle and points it directly at his forehead. 

He stops moving. 

“Alright fuckboy, who the hell are you?” she growls from behind the weapon. 

“Bite me, bitch.” 

Carmilla’s anger is boiling over into a full on rage. She lifts her hand and smacks him across the face with butt of the gun. She doesn’t have the patience for this shit right now. He lets out a groan as blood sputters out of his mouth. 

“Fuck!” 

“Who are you?” 

“Henry O’Keefe!” he chokes out. 

Carmilla’s eyes widen in surprise. Didn’t see that coming. 

“You’re O’Keefe’s son?” 

His teeth are stained with blood as he looks up at her and his eyes say it all. A wounded child, he’s nothing more than that, and she knows he’s not lying. 

It just then occurs to Carmilla that they are in a public area, and that people are circled around them now. They’re keeping their distance, but still she is holding a gun to a man’s head. Not that she thinks they’ll mind after what just happened. 

He nods, smiling. Why the fuck is he smiling? It’s so creepy. 

“Tell me Henry, why are you trying to kill your sister?” 

“I wasn’t,” he says, with a smirk. 

“What?” she whispers, confused. If he wasn’t trying to kill her, “what were you trying to do?” she demands. 

“It’s what we did,” he answers smugly.

Carmilla hears her name being yelled. It’s Laura and the screaming is getting closer. 

“You’re not going to tell me anything, are you Henry?” she asks. 

“Not in a million years you fucking-“ 

It was lights out for Henry after that. Carmilla made sure the heel of the firearm connected directly with his temple and he went limp underneath her. She dismounted from his body, stretching out her legs so that her eyes were level with the people watching her. She could hear sirens in the distance. They called the cops, which they should have. Laura breaks through the crowd with LaFontaine and Danny close on her tail.

She stops dead, glancing down at the unconscious man. Her panicked face snaps back up to Carmilla. 

“Perry! Carm! They took Perry!” she exclaims. 

His words echo in her head, “what we did.” It wasn’t an attempted on her life. It was a set-up to get Carmilla away from Perry. They made a distraction so that they could grab her. O’Keefe didn’t want her dead, he just wanted her.

“Quick! Laura, get your car and bring it here now!” she orders at the blonde, who’s stunned, but obeys as she runs off. 

“Danny help me with him,” Carmilla snaps. 

The brunette goes to the top of Henry’s body, lifting him by his shoulders. Danny trudges over and grabs his feet.

“What do we need him for?” Danny asks, as she heaves his rather heavy ass. LaFontaine moves to his center helping them lift him off the ground. 

“He knows where Perry is, and if we don’t get him out of here like right now, he’s going to jail where we conveniently cannot talk to him,” Carmilla grits out. 

The blonde’s blue Chevy truck is spotted at the edge of the lane. They shuffle with him like a giant moving crab so that Laura can pull her car up next to them. 

“Shouldn’t we let them? The police can help find Perry,” Danny says, exasperated. 

“I have a feeling O’Keefe isn’t planning on sticking around. If you want to wait for the coppers to follow protocol be my fucking guest. I’m going to handle this myself,” Carmilla informs. 

“Carmilla’s right. We don’t have much time. We need to find her and we can do that a lot better than anyone else,” LaFontaine adds. The first words they’ve spoken since the love of their life was quite literally snatched from their arms. It’s enough to convince Danny because she just shrugs and helps Carmilla dump his body into the bed of the truck.

“Get in the fucking car!” Laura yells as she hangs herself out of the window. Her eyes linger on Camrilla and the brunette is more afraid of her than any criminal ever in that moment. Laura means business. 

“Working on it!” Carmilla snaps at her girlfriend. 

The brunette hops up over the tailgate (their new friend is going to need an escort). LaF and Danny clamber into the cab with Laura as she peals out of the parking lot. Carmilla swears she makes her fall on her ass on purpose to this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue dramatic music.


	14. Rough Seas Make For A Skilled Sailor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, Abuse, Fist Fighting, Shooting, Interrogating, Triggers, Mentioning of Child Abuse. Seriously guys, just know I'm warning you. Shit gets intense.
> 
> Um, yeah. I could literally go into a long ass apology about where I've been or...or I could post the next chapter! I chose the latter. 
> 
> Also thank you, thank you all for sticking with me. Seriously. I love this story so much and that you love it makes all the better. You are all amazing.

A spatula. 

Laura’s idea of a torture device that would inflict mass amounts of pain to extract sensitive information from their new friend was a fucking spatula! Carmilla sits poised with her legs crossed and her index finger placed on her right temple as she watches the love of her life and the gang of misfits in absolute disbelief.

“Amateurs,” Carmilla mutters under her breath. 

Carmilla had instructed Laura to drive to Brian’s now abandoned trailer that was on the outskirts of town (a tip she got from his parole officer, thank you Joey). That would at least buy them some time to question Henry without worrying about the police finding them. She also managed to tie up their captive with old straps that were laying around in Laura’s flatbed. Which was a spectacular feat as her girlfriend sped down route 47 as if a fire-breathing dragon was chasing them (she seriously needed to figure out who the fuck taught Laura to drive when they weren’t trying to save Perry). Carmilla had even used the bandana Henry had in his back pocket as a makeshift gag to top it all off. He was flailing like a trapped fish by the time they made it to the poor excuse for a mobile home. 

But did all of that work buy her any credit with the gang?

The answer was a resounding no. 

As soon as they arrived Carmilla was shoved out of the way as Danny took over command with her co-captain Laura The Destroyer by her side. Apparently being a seasoned bounty hunter and former criminal did not prepare Carmilla for properly interrogating the delinquent about Perry’s whereabouts.

Yeah, more like Laura was just fucking pissed off. 

Instead the blonde is dramatically waving a silicon spatula (not even metal) around like it’s some sort of cattle prod. Danny is using the “I’m as tall as a giant, fear me” routine, which is really accomplishing nothing. And LaF, LaF is livid and has no idea how to handle it which results in them just pacing around furiously like some deranged panther. 

“Alright,” Laura’s voice says tepidly, as she is clearly flustered (a great intimidation technique). “Tell us where our friend is!”

Henry stares up at them with a “you’ve got to be kidding me” face. Carmilla can hardly blame him. If she were on the receiving end of that she wouldn’t even look up. 

“Solid,” Carmilla remarks, and Laura ignores her. 

Laura lets out a squeal of frustration as ten minutes have passed and they’ve gotten nowhere. She signals for them to huddle and Carmilla happens to be included in it from her seat at the kitchen table, where she was banished.

“Okay this isn’t working,” Laura begins. 

Danny and LaF both nod in agreement. Carmilla lets out a sigh and tips her head back at the ridiculousness. 

“Do you have any bright ideas?” Danny snaps at the bounty hunter. 

“I’m pretty sure anything would be better than what you’ve geniuses have cooked up,” she retorts. She slightly grimaces at her own bad pun.

Laura glares at her. On a scale of one to ten of how pissed her girlfriend currently is at her, Laura cruises in at about a thirteen point five. Part of the reason she was demoted to desk jokey status for the half-baked questioning of Henry. She couldn’t be “trusted to make rational decisions” as Laura so eloquently put it after her “impulsive and reckless actions” at graduation. Laura was a little more than furious with her, but they did not have time to resolve their lover’s quarrel – Perry was still missing. But she needed to let them have time to cool off or else Henry would sense their disorder and take advantage – if he was anything like his Dad that is. 

So Carmilla sat back and waited as patiently as she could for their laughable attempts at gaining information to prove fruitless. Which ended up taking much longer than she estimated. 

“Maybe we should let Carmilla try?” LaF suggests, casually.

Laura and Danny’s heads snap in unity in their direction with angry scowls of betrayal. LaF shrinks back into themselves staring at their Converses in defeat. 

“There has to be a way we can get him to talk,” Laura grits out. 

“Maybe we can use fire?” Danny offers up. 

Carmilla’s eyes narrow in at the redheaded Amazon and she blinks rapidly in absolute amazement at the level of stupidity that must have taken to devise. 

“You want to light a match in a former meth lab, be my guest. See if you don’t go up in flames Red,” Carmilla counters with a dirty look. 

“She’s right,” LaF murmurs under their breath. At least they’ll believe the Bio major if not her. 

“What about water torture?” Laura tries. 

“Oh for the love of God!” Carmilla exclaims, her patience snapping like a twig, as she jumps from her chair and grabs the spatula out of Laura’s hand. 

She stalks toward Henry who cowers slightly at the sight of the woman who knocked his lights out earlier. Carmilla raises her arm and swiftly slaps him across both cheeks with the cooking instrument. His eyes widen as he looks up at the brunette with angry spatula marks forming on his cheeks. 

“Listen here gunslinger,” Carmilla growls as she leans forward so that her face is mere inches from his. “I do not have time to listen to your repressed teenage angst bullshit! You’re going to tell me where Daddy dearest took Perry and I might let you live, understand?” she adds in a sickly sweet voice. 

Henry nods his head frantically and Carmilla takes the gag out of his mouth. He lets out a few coughs before he chokes out, “Eastside Marina.” 

“Are they on a boat?” Danny interjects. Carmilla glowers at the redhead from over her shoulder. Danny holds up her palms in surrender, as she looks away silently mouthing “whatever.”

“What are they doing there?” Carmilla demands, as she places the tip of the spatula against Henry’s throat. 

“He’s charting a boat somewhere. I don’t know where, he wouldn’t tell me.” 

The brunette nods. It’s not O’Keefe’s first go-round and he probably wouldn’t trust his destination with anyone, not even his son. A lot of people want him dead. 

“What’s the name of the boat?” Carmilla asks. 

“Dolores,” he mutters in disgust. 

Carmilla smirks to herself. Someone’s got a case of sibling jealously. She doesn’t blame him though, because obviously O’Keefe is obsessed with his daughter on an astoundingly alarming level. 

“Thanks Henry, been a real pleasure,” she deadpans. 

Carmilla presses her boot to the seat and kicks his chair back. Henry falls flat on the ground still strapped in and a cloud of dust wafts into the air. He lets out a pained noise, which is well deserved in Carmilla’s opinion. 

“That’s for shooting up my girlfriend’s graduation,” she spits out at him. 

She turns on her heel to see that they’re all staring at her again. Carmilla rolls her eyes and huffs as she whips out her cell. She dials 9-1-1 and makes up some story about seeing the shooter close to their current address as weary eyes gawk at her. 

Laura gapes at her in disbelief when she hangs up. 

“What? I’m not about to haul his ass back to the police station. We don’t have time,” Carmilla explains, as she grabs the keys from the kitchen counter and heads for the door. 

Carmilla really hopes they won’t need Henry again. She’s taking a chance by turning him in and ideally the heat that is undoubtedly on them right now will simmer down. She can’t exactly execute a rescue mission with a herd of cops up her ass. This is going to have to be handled with care. O’Keefe will have nothing to do with the police. The man would go out in a blaze of glory before he turns himself in or gets arrested. That’s exactly what Carmilla wants to avoid.

“We have to make a pit stop,” Carmilla informs, as she hops into the driver’s seat of Laura’s pick-up.

Somehow they manage to cram all four of them into the front of Laura’s ancient truck. The blonde is tucked into her side and Carmilla can feel the anger radiating off of her girlfriend as she starts the vehicle and peels out of the driveway. Laura manages to stay silent the whole ride, which is a fucking accomplishment for her. Carmilla knows she’s really mad. But she also knows her girlfriend is aware that the brunette is trying to do the right thing; hence, Laura not exploding on her just yet. It will come in time though - Carmilla knows that. 

“Where are we going?” Danny asks, rather shortly when Carmilla makes a turn onto a deserted road that appears to lead into the middle of nowhere. 

“I told you we have to make a stop,” Carmilla repeats, as her eyes gaze out for the marking she put up when she moved here. 

She spots the fake owl decoy in the tree and parks the truck. Carmilla gets out without a word, and ventures off into the thicket of the woods on the side of the dirt road. The rest of the crew is utterly confused but they follow.

“Where are you going?” Laura bellows, and she can hear the tiny blonde making her way behind her trail. LaF and Danny aren’t far behind her as the Scientist and Old Red aren’t exactly light on their feet. Sounds like lumberjacks are on her trail.

The brunette doesn’t answer. She keeps trekking the few yards it takes to get her there. Once she reaches the decrypt looking shed that most would write off as condemned she waits for them. 

“Safe house,” Carmilla mutters, as she unlocks the old padlock she attached to the door. 

“You have a safe house?” Laura reiterates, with far more bite in her voice. Carmilla hadn’t exactly gotten around to telling Laura all of her secrets, and she knows the blonde is tacking each and every thing she’s doing against her, stowing it away for later when she finally lets loose on Carmilla. The safe house probably just earned her about 3 more points. 

Oh well. She was never very good at games anyway. 

“Anyone who is smart has one,” Carmilla says, as she steps onto the creaky wooden floorboards. She doesn’t have time to explain everything to them. She will, God she will, but there are more important things that need her attention; like her baton and O’Keefe’s face. 

The shed is no more than 5x5 feet, and it seems relatively deserted from all the cobwebs and dust. There’s an old table with a few chairs that are falling apart, and some scattered remnants of a fishing gear. Carmilla stomps across the old floors with purpose, but she looks kind of crazy as she dances across the ground. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Laura says with mockery and irritation in her tone. 

Carmilla reaches down and pries at one of the floorboards. Something whines and the wooden planks turn into a trap door, swinging open. Laura’s doing that thing where she gapes at her in adverse wonder. The brunette reaches down and pulls up a black duffle bag. That’s her answer for Laura’s unspoken question about what she’s doing. 

“I am scared for my life,” Danny says, as Carmilla unzips the bag and pulls out a spare leg harness that has one of her batons in it. 

“Good,” Carmilla taunts bitterly, as she straps the old friend to her leg. It’s like being hugged by a giant teddy bear to her. She feels the comfort crawl in her skin, and she’s in control as she runs a hand through her hair. 

She grabs a piece of old PCB pipe often used to hold rods in place on the beach from a corner. The brunette pulls out a map that’s been tucked in there and unrolls it out onto the table. An old line weight and a broken fishing pole keep it from moving as her whiskey eyes trace over the markings. 

Laura is soon at her side glancing down at what has her attention. Carmilla’s nimble fingers trace along the paper. Her mind is doing that thing where she’s calculating something, Laura can tell. She may be angry, but she trusts Carmilla more than anything. Even if she’s pissed her girl is smart. 

“What is that?” LaF implores, as they try to get a decent look at what has the duos so wrapped up in. 

“I don’t want to know,” Danny says, as she turns her back to them and stares out the only window the shed has. There’s nothing but miles and miles of forest, but anything is better than watching them at this point to her. 

“It’s a map of the marina,” Laura replies. “Carm?” she says in question without any resentment in her words for the first time since graduation.

Carmilla’s eyes never leave the chart as she speaks, “If he gets into open water we’re fucked.” 

“Okay, so how do we stop that?” LaF says. 

“I don’t know,” the bounty hunter replies, in utter frustration. 

“We need a plan,” LaF declares. 

The brunette goes back to her bag and pulls out a pair of binoculars. She hands them to Laura as she sorts through other items, clearly searching for something. 

“If he’s willing to shoot up a public graduation to provide a distraction to kidnap his long lost daughter a plan would be ideal,” Laura concurs. 

“I don’t see why we don’t let the police handle this,” Danny parrots like an after school special. 

Carmilla rolls her eyes so hard she nearly gives herself a headache. How she got into the mess with a bunch of sissies she’ll never know. God must have one hell of a sense of humor. 

“Because Perry’s our family,” Laura proclaims with such finality that none of them have anything to say back. 

Silence falls over the group as they stare one another down in the safety of the old shack taking in the calm before the storm. Laura and Danny still have their robes on and LaF appears utterly broken at the loss of their other half. They worked their whole lives for this day only to have it trampled on by a monster. For that the brunette vixen will make him pay. 

“So, a plan?” Danny says after some time has passed. 

“A plan,” Carmilla agrees, as she loads her glock and places it in the back of her waistband. She’s got a plan all right. 

\-------------------------------------------

It smells like dead fish. 

Perry’s nostrils are two seconds away from caving in on themselves. Her Father was gracious enough to blindfold her so she can’t actually see the filth she’s probably sitting in, but she can smell it. She is going to have to burn her clothes because there is no way that she will be able to get the stench out of them. There’s not enough Tide in the world. 

She should probably be angry or scared or apprehensive of what’s going to happen. But, she’s not. Not even remotely. She’s more annoyed than she’s ever been in her entire life. And that’s saying something because for a good month LaF got into the horrible habit of experimenting with various cleaning solutions and each day she woke up with a new allergic reaction. It was like the science Gods had a hat full of horrible byproducts that they were randomly pulling out each day to make her life miserable. Some of them included burning of her uvula and itchy teeth, which is a nightmare itself. LaF may be the love of her life, but that was irritating. 

_LaF._

Jesus, things between them have been ruff the past few weeks. Perry berates herself for being such a shit girlfriend when she literally has the most wonderful human on Earth following her around like she’s some fallen angel. A part of her always felt guilty for that. For the way LaFontaine looked at her as if she were the last decent person left. When in reality she had a past as dark as coal and could be as vicious as any other gangster’s daughter. Even with all of it, they still loved her faithfully. What they must think of her now. If she ever got out of this, wherever the hell she is, she is going to make things right with LaF. That much is certain. 

Perry’s senses must be heightened from the blindfold, because she hears him as soon as her Father steps foot above her. He is above her? She is clearly below, in a basement, maybe? A cave? Wherever the hell he’s keeping her could have used a prep session involving disinfectant and bleach before he threw her down here. The redhead cringes at the thought of what is making her feet wet. She told herself it was just mud, but she fears it’s much worse. The lie brings her a tiny bit of comfort. 

There’s this creaking of someone walking down stairs, and then he’s there. She knows it. Can sense it. And smell his aftershave, which honestly is nothing new. You could always smell it before you could see him. She doesn’t bother to struggle or move. It would gratify him too much. 

“Are we done playing hostage yet?” she mocks, with such defiance it shoots courage through her spine. She never did get to have her teenage rebellious years with him. 

“You wouldn’t have come with me had I asked,” he says. 

“No, no I wouldn’t have because I get to make those kind of decisions now. You know there’s a word for it. I believe it’s called, free will!” 

“It’ll be better this way,” he replies calmly, and she can hear him lifting something. 

The words. The idea that he thinks he knows what’s better for her. What is better for the child he abandoned. For the girl he one time left in a parking lot for two days before an old lady called the police. For which she got beat for putting her “family” in jeopardy because her Dad was a wanted felon at the time. The very idea of him believing he knows what is best rips through her and fire surges like a flame-thrower in her blood. Everything he’s put her through, she finally left him behind, and now this. When will the insanity end?

And he thinks he’s doing what’s “best” for her like some trite Father with morals, principals, and a 9 to 5? It’s too late to play Daddy dearest now. She wants to hurt him. Hurt him the way her hurt them so many times. 

“Is that what you told her?” she shouts, and she can hear him stop in his tracks. He probably has a hankering for what she’s referring to. The idea that it’s affecting him urges her on. 

“Told her that it was better if you left. Laid low. How else would you pay the bills? If you couldn’t work, if you got caught, who would feed you and Delores?” she spits out. She heard his overly used excuses one too many times. They’re memorized, burned into her brain from bitterness and betrayal. 

His feet step closer and she can hear the boots. The sound of it nearly triggers an anxiety attack. That sound used to be the worst thing to hear in the world. But she won’t let him cause any more fear in her. She’s not afraid of him.

“Dolores,” his voice warns. 

But she doesn’t care anymore. She’s so tired of caring about him. He doesn’t deserve it. 

“You knew they were coming for you. Knew they’d find us. You knew what they would do to us, and you just left!” she roars. Her chest is heaving as her mind races with the dark, dark parts of her brain that she tried to bury long ago. 

“It wasn’t like that.” 

She laughs. Perry can’t believe it’s actually her making the malicious sound that rivals a wicked witch on Halloween. A laugh so empty and hallow it frightens her. The nerve that he can stand there and excuse himself as if it was one great big misunderstanding is hilarious. There was nothing about that night that wasn’t understood. 

“Tell me how it was then!” she pokes, with such venom. “You didn’t know that you had pissed off some very bad men? You didn’t know that the oldest trick in the book is to go for the family? The weak spot? Something you did countless times yourself?” 

She hears him let a long breathe out. Her body is shaking as so much anger wells up inside her. She doesn’t let herself remember this. Remember that night. She can’t, usually. It tears her apart, but right now, she wants to rip him limb from limb. 

“You left us. And they came. And you knew what she would do. You knew she’d protect me.” 

He’s turning in circles. She can hear the racing of his footsteps as he paces about. The words hitting him like bullets. Destroying the fantasy of his dreamed up family and making him face reality, something he never could do well. She aims for the heart next. 

“She shoved me in the attic, in an old steamer trunk,” she recalls. Her voice is so calm that you’d think she’s talking about the weather instead of the worst thing that ever happened to her. 

“She told me I was her baby girl and that she loved me.” A tear threatens to roll down her face, but she doesn’t let it leave her eye. She wants him to know this. 

“I heard it. The entire thing. The screaming, the shouting, the gunshot that finally killed her.” 

“That’s enough,” he screams, and it reverberates through the air creating a hush. 

Perry smiles because the weakness in his voice is satisfying. He knows how it feels now. 

“You killed her,” she says. “You just left us and you didn’t care what happened to us.” She’s not even angry anymore, she’s sad for him. Sad for a man who could have been something and chose to be nothing. 

Glass smashes somewhere and liquid splashes on her face as he storms back up the stairs. She can hear a door slam and his boots fade. 

Perry’s head falls back against the wall behind her and she lets out sigh. Which turns into a sob as she cries out. 

\--------------------------------------------

Eastside Marina isn’t anything to write home about. In fact, it appears deserted except for a few stray boats and one very unreliable looking canoe just floating around in the center of the docks like a misguided buoy. A seagull lands on it and Carmilla has to resist the urge to laugh when an image of Scuttle pops into her head. 

“It’s that one,” Laura says, pointing at the larger fishing boat at the far end of the marina as she peers through binoculars. 

Laura hands the set to Carmilla who gazes out over the muddy waters. There’s what has to be a 40-foot watercraft docked with ‘Dolores’ in elegant blue letters across the hull. Judging from the lack of grime and holes in the vessel, Carmilla’s willing to bet that is O’Keefe’s ride out of here. She glances over the cinderblock building that at some time doubled as the main office and storage. Giant sheets of plywood cover the windows and the door has a ‘No Trespassing’ sign taped to it. There are no cars parked anywhere. 

“It smells like death,” Danny whispers. 

“That would be the dead fish,” LaF informs, pointing to the actual deceased guppies that are lifelessly drifting around in the water below them.

Carmilla sighs, as she’s reminded that the ginger brigade is all of two feet to her left. She’s not sure whether that will make the rescue mission more or less effective. 

Laura ignores them and keeps studying the boat while Carmilla drops the binoculars from her eyes and hands them back over to her girlfriend. She leans back, away from the tall grass covering them. Her hands sink into the green blades and the coolness of the Earth grounds her momentarily. There is no indication that O’Keefe is there now, but he had definitely been there. She wonders for a second what the chances are that their redheaded friend is on that boat. 

The bounty hunter rubs her temples as her head falls between her legs. She tries to tune out the noise of wilderness around them. She was still getting use to the country and all its amenities, even now. They are currently situated on a hill that overlooks the entire water world, which means the air is swarming with mosquitos. The truck’s parked a few yards back, hidden in the trees. The marina is pretty isolated, surrounded by nothing more than woods and swamp. There’s one way in and one way out by land, and one by sea. The map had told them that much, but Carmilla needed to see for her own eyes. 

The hilltop they’re perched on cascades down until it drops off into a miniature cliff of sorts. Years of water eroding made it curve until it fell into the sea, exposing the raw dirt. As far as a potential entryway went it wasn’t her worst option. There was no way she could drive her car through the chained gates that probably only O’Keefe had the key to. Climb them, sure, but she preferred to avoid barbed wire at all costs. This is all if, if Perry was being stashed somewhere in this marina. 

Laura’s body slumps next to hers. 

Even with her eyes closed she knows it’s her. Laura’s presence is something she can simply sense these days. Maybe she always could and never realized what it was before?

“What’s wrong?” Laura asks, her voice as soft as the wind on a summer’s night.

Carmilla doesn’t bother to respond. Laura knows what it is. The blonde has this amazing ability to read her. It works because she’s not exactly the most vocal person in the world. 

Laura’s pinky finger inches over her own lightly moving back and forth. “We’ll find her,” Laura whispers to her. 

Funny how the smallest touch from Laura can bring her such peace in so much chaos. It takes her back to the life before this one. Chasing skips one after another into lonely nights. She told herself she was content to be like that. Now she has an anchor in the storm, her Laura. She’s not quite sure how she ever survived before.

“Aren’t you supposed to be mad at me?” Carmilla inquires, opening her eyes to look at the tiny blonde who completely and utterly owns her heart. 

“I’m furious with you,” she replies, giving her a sad smile. “But, I still love you. That doesn’t just change.” 

Right. Laura’s actually normal when it comes to that. Love is unconditional to her unlike everyone else she’s ever known. Carmilla takes Laura’s hand in hers and brings it up to her lips placing a gentle kiss there. 

“I’ll get her back, I promise you,” Carmilla says, and she means it with everything in her that she thinks is worth anything.

“We’ll,” Laura corrects. 

Whiskey eyes lock with chocolate brown ones. 

“We’ll,” Carmilla repeats. 

“Will you two stop with the seduction eyes?” Danny screams at them. “We’ve got a Ginger to save!”

Carmilla smirks at Laura who rolls her eyes. Their moment had been shattered, but that was probably for the best. They had a plan to carry out after all. The brunette really needs to focus if she’s about to scale down this hill, jump across the water, and then force her way onto a boat that may or may not be filled with gangsters and guns. Oh boy, what fun. 

“Do you think you can get in this way?” LaF tepidly asks. 

“Yeah, I can do it,” Carmilla affirms, getting up from her seat next to Laura. She shoots the blonde a wink as she makes her way over to the edge of the hill. 

“Still think we should call the police,” Danny murmurs. 

“If we can beat them here what does that tell you?” Carmilla fires back, an eyebrow raised in defiance. 

The redhead slinks back into herself crossing her arms and letting out a long breath. 

“They’re coming anyway,” Laura admonishes. It’s all part of the plan. 

“If Carmilla can get her back that’s all that matters,” LaF says, placing a supportive hand on Danny’s shoulder. The girl relaxes a bit and nods at her friend. 

“Lets rock and roll,” Carm declares. She gets about two feet before she is yanked forcefully back by the arm. Laura’s lips are searing against hers as she kisses her as if her life depends on it. Carmilla’s so stunned she can barely respond as metaphorical carpet is swept from beneath her.

“For luck,” the tiny blonde says, as she lets go of her face. Carmilla nearly tumbles backward as she tries to stand upright again. _Man, she can kiss._

“I’m going to throw up,” Danny whines in disgust. 

“We got this,” Laura says, her eyes focused on the brunette who gives her a small smile in return. 

The bounty hunter takes the first few steps down the hill. The further she slinks down the more the slant deepens. She reaches the edge of the hill where it morphs into the cliff that drops off. She gets on her butt, swinging her legs over the edge. Carmilla reaches for the sides of her utility belt, grabbing both her knives. She stabs the one underneath of her, into the top of the dirt where the wall goes completely vertical. She puts some weight on it and it seems sturdy enough so she grips it and swings her body down, sticking the other knife into the solid soil to stop herself from tossing about like a monkey.  
She’s dangling above the water, like some extreme rock climber, and she can barely believe that it’s working. The brunette slowly etches her way down, using the knives to keep her in place until she makes it to where the water meets the cliff side. 

She peers up to see Laura watching her attentively. The blonde smiles at her and she feels a renewed sense of achievement.

“You’d better get going!” she yells up at her, nearly breathless from all the exertion. Laura shakes her head at her, smiles, and then disappears from sight. 

The next part is harder. She’s going to have to propel herself backwards far enough to miss the creek and land in the gravel parking lot instead of the water. 

Carmilla grips the knives harder and slowly inches her legs up so that she’s in more of a jumping friendly position. She must look utterly ridiculous, like some sort of derranged spider monkey who’s learning how to tree jump for the first time. She sighs, takes a deep breath, and hurls herself backwards. There’s nothing but faith and sore muscles to help her.

Her back hits the road and she curls into herself, rolling the rest of the way to take the impact.

“Fuck,” she hisses, because that really hurt. She opens her eyes to see that she nearly missed. She’s laying on the edge of water and she actually wants to smile, but she doesn’t. That was the easy part of this. There’s still loads of work to be done.

It takes her a minute to get off the ground. She gratefully straightens out her back, because that really did not feel great. One of her knives made it with her and she places it back onto her belt. The brunette dusts some of the dirt off of her elbows as she glances up to the hill where only Danny is left behind. 

Ginger Sasquatch gives her a thumbs up and she nods her head. They may be working together, but nothing, NOTHING, will ever make her return that gesture to Big Red or anyone. 

_Onto the next step._

\-------------------------------

“Go, I’ve got this,” Danny assures, as she grabs her bow and the quiver as she gets into a more covered position. 

“You sure?” LaF asks, for the tenth time. They’re worried, which is understandable. They’ve already lost one member of their crew. Another would be too much for any of them now. 

The redhead raises her eyebrows and lifts her bow, “what does it look like to you?” she says with a cocky expression. 

Laura can’t help but chuckle and even LaF cracks a smile. 

“See you on the other side,” Laura says. The blonde glances out over the horizon and watches as her girlfriend lands rather harshly on the gravel. She hates to take her eyes off of Carm for a minute, but she trusts Danny to cover her. They’ll be more useful once they get on the ground. 

The two start walking back toward the truck and Danny calls out, “Laura.” The blonde glances back over her shoulder at her dearest friend. “Give em’ hell,” she says. 

The blonde smiles at her and turns back. 

Danny hears the truck start up a few moments later and she knows they’re gone. She ducks behind a tree. Thank the heavens something is actually taller than her for once. She can still see Carmilla creeping across the insanely large parking lot. Carmilla had probably landed in the furthest possible spot from O’Keefe’s boat. But, it didn’t seem to be stopping Elvira one bit. 

The redhead just prays the girl’s talk is as big as her walk. 

\----------------------------------------

“They’re both going to be alright,” Laura says, as she takes the right and heads down toward the Marina. Carmilla will meet them on the other side and unlock the gate for them. 

“I know,” LaF says, but their voice wavers tipping the blonde off. 

Laura reaches across and places her hand over the redhead’s. She squeezes a bit as she picks up speed, willing her ancient truck to push its limits. 

“It only takes us ten minutes to get there. What can happen in ten minutes?” Laura says, trying to reassure her friend. 

“Yeah, what,” LaF says disbelievingly as they glance out the window. 

The blonde swallows a heavy breathe down as her stomach churns. Her mind wanders to what exactly could happen. Carm. 

“I’m going to kill O’Keefe myself,” Laura declares, as she steps on the gas, propelling her truck as fast as it will go. 

“Not if I beat you to it.” 

Silence fills the cab as the wind whips through the windows and a mutual rage blossoms. 

\---------------------------------

It’s a lot of ground to cover in the open. 

Carmilla was sure that no one was around, but that didn’t mean there weren’t booby traps of some kind. Or worst, snakes. And it definitely wasn’t a guarantee that someone wasn’t lurking in the shadows. It seemed highly unlikely that O’Keefe would leave Perry unattended after he went through all that trouble to get her. Then again old school mob bosses weren’t exactly known for their intelligence. There’s a reason they died out, several in fact. 

Her feet carry her carefully across the rocky path toward the boat. She feels vulnerable without having some type of weapon drawn. Not that a gun or a baton could do her much good against a bullet coming from somewhere she can’t see. 

The boat moves with the steady motion of the waves. She can make out the slight rhythm as she creeps nearer and nearer. When she reached the watercraft her eyes do a thorough scan of the area.

All clear. 

Carmilla steps up onto the pier that the boat’s docked at and jumps down onto the deck. Her knees bend to take the impact as her body crouches down. When nothing jumps out at her the brunette takes in a deep breath and moves along.

_Steady, Karnstein._

She blows her bangs out of her face as her right hand reaches mechanically for her baton. The button releases the shaft and she feels more at ease with it by her side. 

“Come out, come out wherever you are,” she whispers as her eyes roam over the large vessel. 

When no one answers she starts her search. Not that she thought that would work but always better to try. There’s a cabin below but she starts with the nooks and crannies of the upper deck. She wouldn’t put it past O’Keefe to shove his daughter into a cooler meant for fish. 

The top deck is clean and the bow is empty. She moves into the wheelhouse where the entrance to the lower deck is. The door is shut and it makes her heart race. The brunette retracts her baton and reaches for the glock shoved in her waistband. 

Better safe than sorry. 

With the barrel of the gun pointing down the door Carmilla opens it. Her feet take the stairs below one by one, each move pointedly executed. She can hear her heart beat in her ears and her breath is shallow as her sneakers tread across the galley.

The bedroom door is open and the bathroom is bare. The place is empty. Immediate relief floods her system and then a pang of absolute frustration. 

“Fuck,” she curses into to the air, lowering the gun from its ready position. 

Perry isn’t here. 

It means that Henry was about as much use as a white crayon. It also means they have no way of knowing where their friend is. As much as she wasn’t looking forward to a battle with O’Keefe, she was really hoping Perry was here. 

She sticks the gun back into her waistband and reaches for her cell. She presses the two on her phone and puts it to her ear as she climbs out from below deck. 

It goes straight to Laura’s voicemail. 

“Babe, she’s not here,” Carmilla informs, as the sun hits her directly in the eyes. She hisses and hangs up because it shouldn’t take them much longer to get there so she doubts Laura will even hear the message. She uses her arm to shield her vision from the blinding light. 

She can barely see as she staggers to the side of the boat and steps up onto the dock. The repositioning seems to get the bright rays out of her eyes and she sighs as she starts trudging back to solid ground. 

Carmilla hadn’t seen the Cadillac parked a few feet away. 

“You don’t give up easy,” O’Keefe drawls. 

The brunette steadies herself internally, continuing her casual stroll onto the gravel of the parking lot. What baffles her is how fearless she actually is. She’s not afraid, not a bit. That might just be the Redbull she chugged earlier. 

“What can I say? You’ve managed to severely piss me off,” Carmilla replies, in a wistful tone. She shoots him a crooked grin and he narrows his eyes at her. 

She notices that he’s not alone. He’s either hired some bodyguards or has acquired new friends. Most likely it’s the paid help angle, because these guys are big as shit. Like taking steroids everyday like it ain’t no thang, massive. Carmilla should be terrified at this point, but she’s not. Maybe she’s going crazy? Or maybe she’s on edge and feeling a bit reckless. 

“You’ve got guts kid. I’ll give you that.” 

He smiles back at her and gestures with his fingers to the men standing behind him. They lurch forward and Carmilla reaches for her baton sliding it out in one swift motion. 

An arrow swiftly flies through the air and pierces the tire directly in front of O’Keefe making him jump. The goons’ heads snap toward the sound. Carm makes her move. 

The batons slides into place, gripped firmly in her hand. She leaps up from the dock onto the gravel ducking down as a blind jab comes her direction. 

Carmilla dips down and swoops up as her baton connects with the right side of his ribs. There’s a loud cracking noise, definitely broken. He cripples over and her knee comes up to connect with his sternum knocking the wind out of him. 

Her eyes gaze over at O’Keefe who’s grabbing Perry from the back of the car and is heading for the boat. Another arrow whips through the air and pierces footman number two’s palm just as he was about to slug her from behind. 

“Fuck, Gingy’s a good shot,” Carmilla notes out loud, as he falls to his knees screaming while clasping his wrist. Seems having Danny on her team wasn’t so bad. 

She stomps him in the face with her foot and he goes sprawling. Lackey number one is back up on his feet ready for round two though. She gladly obliges his request. As he moves to her she throws her baton at him. The distraction is enough for her to get around his charge. Her elbow connects with the back of his shoulder blade as her knee slides perfectly in between his leg. 

Fighting is like a dance to her and she’s memorized all the steps. She uses her weight to stomp on his foot as she locks him into an arm bar and flips him over. He lands next to his friend who’s still screaming like a sissy. 

Her thoughts leave them and her eyes trace O’Keefe’s path. She spots Perry’s red hair on the boat as her Father is undoing the ropes that keep it docked. Dust kicks up in the distance and she can see Laura in her truck urgently heading right for them. The water splashes up from the engines starting and Henry setting off for open water. Carmilla has a split second to make a decision: get on the boat or wait. 

Good thing she has always been a fast runner. 

After determining that her new friends were not going to get back up and that Laura would be safe she bolts after O’Keefe.

He’s already out of the slip and half way down the marina. Her feet carry her faster than they ever have. Why do boats look like they’re going so slow? He’s practically drag racing. There’s a drop off coming up where the marina ends and the mouth of the ocean opens up. She’s going to have to jump. 

_Oh shit. Seriously?_

Carmilla takes a deep breath as she saddles up to the very edge of the water running with everything she has. The path is fading quickly and she needs to jump like, now. 

_For Perry._

She repeats it in her head as she pushes her weight off the ground launching her body across open water. 

Landings, on the other hand, have never been her specialty. 

And that is proven true once again as she lands half in the boat and half off of it. The amount of force pressed against her ribs by the hull is excruciating, but she steamrolls past it and pulls herself up on deck just as he breaks away from the marina. 

That was close.

She takes a second to steady herself, staying on the ground wondering if O’Keefe knows she aboard. The gunshot ringing out answers that question pretty fucking quickly. 

Carmilla scrambles to her feet ducking behind a large fishing cooler as another one sounds off. 

_What is it with guns this week?_

A third one bounces off the metal railing next to her and she nearly pisses her pants. Sure, she’s been shot at before but not this close range with nowhere to go. She wants to panic. What she really wants is to swan dive face first of this fucking boat and swim back to shore. Too bad it’s not an option.

The brunette reaches for her harness, taking out her gun and loading it. When she switches the safety off a sense of finality washes over her. There may be only one avenue out of this mess, and it may not be in the land of the living, for both of them. 

“That all you got?” she calls out from behind her hiding place knowing that taunting him will make him more reckless. It will give her an edge. She needs one as much as a divorce lawyer in Las Vegas needs a vacation. 

She can hear Perry trying to scream but the tape that’s across her mouth just makes it sound like muffled air. The boat sways left and she guesses that he has to pay attention to the wheel now more than her. She dashes from behind the cooler and up to the wheelhouse where she can see him steering. She ducks down form the windows taking refuge against the outer wall. 

He means business. 

The engines roar and she’s thrown onto her back as the whole front of the boat comes out of the water picking up speed. Her fingers grip her gun tighter as she gets back up to her knees leaning against the fiberglass wall. 

“Stop this O’Keefe. It doesn’t have to be like this,” Carmilla tries. There’s desperation in her words. That surprises even her. She almost feels bad for the madman but the whole clinging for her life on a ship going nowhere fast balances out her sympathy for him toot sweet.

Perry’s voice tries to scream louder and it comes close to a quiet shrieking. She can hear her friend crashing about inside as the vessel charges against the waves. If he doesn’t kill her falling off this damn boat just might. 

Carmilla braces herself against the outside of the wheelhouse slowly shuffling toward the door. There’s enough water splashing onto the deck to turn it into a slip n’ slide and the last thing she needs right now is to go careening down the boat and into the deep blue. She really wishes she had a life vest. 

“Perry, hold on!” she shouts, hoping that her friend can hear her. That she knows she’s not alone. Carmilla tips her head up so she can peer inside through the windows that align the wall. Her eyes are barely level with the glass when a bullet shatters the one directly next to her. She ducks down as glass sputters everywhere. 

_Great. Fucking, great._

Carmilla gives up on trying to approach this delicately. He’s going to make this all or nothing. If it’s a fight he wants, it’s a fight he’ll get. 

She army crawls along the wall to the door. It’ll happen in a split second and she knows that, she’s just not sure she’s ready. Her pulse is racing, and her body aches as the door that is banging along with the motion of the ship opens wide for her. As if it’s fate. She gets up onto her feet crouching down as she brings the barrel of her gun up to cheek. A steady breath and a wistful prayer later she springs into the doorway. 

Carmilla fires. 

And misses. 

The bullet pierces the front window. The sound and explosion is enough to rattle O’Keefe because he falls down to the ground. Perry goes flying against a padded couch. The lost of the captain sends the boat into chaos as the wheel wickedly spins to the right and the vessel goes along with it. 

The brunette braces herself against the doorframe just barely preventing herself from joining him on the ground. Her gun fumbles out of her hand and slides across the floor. Carmilla’s heart catches in her throat. 

Perry beats her to it though. 

The redhead jumps onto of the firearm, her restraints and gag gone, as she flings her body like a wrestler from a ladder onto her father. The struggle between them coupled with the intense rocking of the ship makes them roll around on the ground.

Carmilla goes for the throttle, hoping to God that slowing them down would make the insanity stop. As she yanks the lever down the boat nearly capsizes from the sudden change in speed a gunshot sounds out in the cabin. 

_Oh no. Perry._

Carmilla spins around frantically. But it’s not Perry who’s been shot. In fact, neither of them are.

“Carmilla.” Perry’s voice is faint whisper. It’s not the sound of her name so much as the way the redhead’s eyes are boring into her that makes her shutter. 

The brunette’s eyes travel down the length of her body until she finds what she’s looking for. The hole. There’s a bullet shaped entry wound in Carmilla’s chest. It’s leaking blood and the sight of it makes the brunette’s legs go weak. Now that she’s seen it, she can feel it. 

“No,” Perry says, trying to rush to her. 

O’Keefe uses his daughter’s movement to his advantage and knocks her to the ground with his legs. It is all Carmilla can do to helplessly watch them. Her limbs are numb.

They struggle for the gun. O’Keefe is muttering curses and Perry is screeching as Carmilla feels her consciousness slipping. Her eyes trace down to the wound. 

_That’s a lot of blood._

Another gunshot. Carmilla imagines it would sound much louder if it didn’t feel as if she was slowly sinking underwater. She’s on her knees now. She doesn’t know how she got there. Her hand is clutching her chest willing the pain to stop, for her head to clear, but it just keeps bleeding.

Perry’s leaning over her father the gun caught between both her hands. A hole is leaking blood profusely from O’Keefe’s chest now too. His eyes are closed and he’s barely breathing. This image somehow pulses energy back through Carmilla’s veins. 

_Dolores. She needs me._

Her steady hand takes the gun from Perry’s shaking ones. She places it next to her on the ground. 

A whimper falls from Perry’s lips. 

The redhead scrambles off of her Dad’s chest, grabbing Carmilla forcefully. Tears are pouring from her eyes. She looks aghast, as if she can’t believe what she just did. 

“Are you okay?” Perry desperately asks. 

Carmilla ignores her, and makes quick work of ripping off her v-neck and placing it over O’Keefe’s wound, ignoring the painful sting of her own gunshot. He’s trembling and beads of sweat are falling over his forehead as incoherent speech dribbles from his mouth. She knows the chances of him surviving are slim especially with them drifting away in the middle of the water. Hell, the chances of her own are. 

“It’s okay,” Carmilla says gently, glancing to her friend. “You didn’t have a choice.” 

Perry only cries harder and turns her head away from them. 

She presses the cloth into his hole more but it’s bleeding so badly that it’s basically turned her shirt into a damp rag.

“We need to get back,” Carmilla says. Her voice is fading in and out and the pain is surging up her side. 

Her hand covers her wound wishing for it to stop. The edges of her mind are starting to darken and she needs to hang on. 

Soft hands steady her. She can hear whispers in her ear, but the words, the words are mumbled. Her eyes are crossing uncontrollably making her vision fade in and out. 

“Laura,” she says. She needs Laura.

Carmilla collapses. The gentle hands guide her safely to the floor. The same hands find the throttle and the wheel, steering them back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not hate me. 
> 
> If you want to know where I've been, well I've kind of been working on starting up this TV show. It's a neat idea and if you're interested you can check it out. It's called "The Lift Project" and it's all about helping people. We're on every social media and youtube. So yeah, not to plug my shit or anything. It's just my actual reason for being gone. 
> 
> Any questions? Comments? Concerns?


	15. You're Gonna Love This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know nothing about medicine, this is more about the story. Feel free to point out anything incorrect, but like I said I know nothing. 
> 
> I sorry.   
> Please still love me?

The sirens wailed. 

The wheels felt like they were going to pop off the ambulance with each turn they took as they barreled toward Silas Hospital.

Laura had to brace herself so not to fall over as the bus crashed about. The medics however, did not seem perturbed as they fluidly moved with the jostling, working over Carmilla’s limp body methodically. 

The blonde felt sick at the sight of her so…so, lifeless. 

Just thinking that word made her heart stop beating. She swallowed down a lump in her throat as her chest froze with such an ache it nearly made her cry. Carmilla was not dead. She was not going to die. She wouldn’t let her. 

The two paramedics were shouting things to each other in some made-up language that she couldn’t understand. Laura had decide to keep quiet after she was nearly denied being allowed to ride along with her screaming at the sight of Carmilla being dragged off the boat on a stretcher. An image that would forever be burned into her mind.

“We’re two minutes out,” one of the EMS said, and she shook her head in acknowledgement. 

Doors flew open with such flare that Laura nearly fell out of the ambulance. Shouting filled her ears as they tore out of the bus and hit the ground running, wheeling Carmilla’s bloody body through the emergency doors as doctors and nurses came alongside them. Laura jogged with them, keeping her eyes glued to her girlfriend, whose lids were still closed. She avoided the gapping hole in her side that was the cause of all this. 

“Miss, you’re going to have to let us take it from here,” a nurse in bright pink scrubs said, for what probably wasn’t the first time from the look on her face. Laura blinked rapidly at her and back down at Carmilla. Leave her? But…but no. 

She didn’t want to leave her. 

She couldn’t. 

What if she didn’t come back? 

What if…what if it was like her Mom all over again?

Laura reached out and brushed her fingers against Carmilla’s. They were so cold. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t expecting some kind of reaction. She got nothing and that scared her. Was she already gone? 

Not being able past the doors to the OR Laura tapered off watching as they rushed Carmilla into surgery. 

Laura hands flew to her hair, clutching at anything that was stable. Strands gripped between her fingers her knees felt like they might buckle. She took deep breaths as any sense of calm left her along with Carmilla. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears, her head felt light as a feather. 

This was really happening. 

Carmilla got shot. 

The love of her life was being wheeled into surgery because someone shot her. This was a nightmare she couldn’t fucking wake up from. Her mind raced to a few weeks ago, in Carmilla’s bedroom when she asked her to quit. 

Just when Laura felt like she might lose her shit in the middle of the hospital hallway she felt strong arms grip her shoulders. She turned. 

“Danny.” 

The redhead’s face was stoic, but concerned tapered over her eyes as she stared down at Laura. She pulled the blonde into a bone-crushing hug that she melted into. The comfort of her friend was something she had forgotten and now she needed it more than anything. 

“Carm..she…” Laura sputtered out as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. Danny held her tighter. 

“What do we know?” she asked, pulling Laura away from her while simultaneously holding the girl upright. Something only Danny could manage so tactfully. 

“Nothing. I know nothing,” her voice croaked out by some feat of magic because she was certain it no longer existed. 

“Right. Well, lets change that.” Danny held onto her forearm guiding the blonde to somewhere that had answers. Danny had that determined look plastered on her face that meant things were getting done, NOW. Laura was always afraid of that look, but she couldn’t be happier it was on her side tonight. 

They didn’t get very far before Kirsch came barreling toward them. He was frantic and Laura couldn’t bother to wonder why he was even there because it would mean taking her mind off of Carmilla’s state, and she couldn’t do that. 

“Laura! I found them!” he shouted over his shoulder, and Will came running around the corner clearly disheveled. If anyone’s face matched Laura’s, it was Will’s. 

The other Karnstein pulled her into a hug that he needed more than her. “She’s going to be okay,” he whispered to her. 

“How do you know that?” Laura asked, frustrated by his all too confident attitude that his sister had as well. Fuck, they were alike in the weirdest of ways. 

“Because, she’s Carmilla.” His eyes were fighting the welling sadness that she knew lurked behind them. Laura chose to ignore it and nodded at him as she tried to keep from breaking into pieces herself. 

“My Mom’s a nurse, she was on shift when they brought her in. She’ll be in surgery with her and is giving me updates as much as she can,” Kirsch rushed out in one breath. He looked flustered himself as she recited the speech he probably gave Will seconds earlier. 

Relief flooded her at the idea of someone they knew being on the inside. Laura knew the nurses and doctors attending to Carmilla weren’t the enemy, but it certainly felt like it in a way. 

“And until then?” Danny demanded of him. 

Wilson was used to Danny’s forceful ways and he took it in stride this time. “We wait it out.” 

Laura did not like that answer. However, it was the only one. They made their way to the emergency waiting room. Thank God for friends because Laura would probably be sitting in the middle of the hallway worst for wear if it weren’t for them. She wasn’t really sure how her legs were moving.

Cheap furniture, two vending machines, and a crappy television aligned the walls of the square room they would be forced to reside in. Laura felt like she was going to jump out of her body as she stood in there. Pictures of Carmilla, bloody and mangled were on repeat in her mind like a bad horror movie she couldn’t forget. Except, it was real. 

“What the hell?” Kirsch piped up at what sounded like cattle being rustled echoed down the hall shattering the silence that had fallen over them. 

Laura heard an assortment of demanding voices saying Carmilla’s name and she laughed emptily in the middle of that waiting room. They all glared at her as if she was mad until it dawned on Danny what she found so funny. 

“Oh, no,” Danny said.

“Will, brace yourself, you’re about to meet my family,” Laura said over her shoulder as she eyed the door of the waiting room. 

Sure enough what had to be twenty or so members of the Hollis clan piled into the room with Gigi and Pap leading the pack. Her Father wasn’t far behind them with one of his police buddies who Laura recognized from the incident scene. They were like sardines in that shoebox as everyone frantically moved around. 

“My poor girl,” Gigi said, cupping Laura’s cheeks and making her cry at the warmth that poured out of the touch. Laura fell into her Grandmother’s embrace as she felt Ruth’s familiar arms encircle her legs. 

Laura bent down and picked up her Goddaughter who looked sad with a jutted lip and widened eyes. “Gigi said Carm got hurt.” 

The blonde’s heart nearly broke in two. Laura could only nod as tears were falling out her eyes.

“She’ll be okay. I’ll give her a starburst like Mama does for me when I get hurt.” 

Only a three year old could make Laura smile right now. “I think she’d like that,” Laura said, hugging the girl close. Ruth wrapped her tiny arms around her neck and didn’t let go. 

“Gigi, this is Will, Carm’s brother,” Laura said, nodding at the only person in the room who could pass as Carmilla’s relative.

“Pleasure to meet you even under such horrible circumstances,” Will said, ever the polite one. They really were brought up well. When he stuck his hand out Gigi glared at him like he was crazy and pulled him into a rather firm hug. 

“If your Carmilla’s family, you’re ours, and we hug,” she declared letting go of Will who had to steady himself. 

“The stories are all true then,” he said, and Gigi smirked but smiled at him. 

Gigi went on to hug Danny, and everyone else that she didn’t know in the room. Pap gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek in silent support that Laura was grateful for; Gigi did enough talking for the two of them, probably why he married her. Her Dad’s face was so sad that she nearly felt like he was taking it worse than her. 

He held Laura to him and she soaked up the smell of his cologne that made her feel safe even in the darkest of times. 

“Karnstein?” a voice called out. 

Twenty-five heads snapped in the same direction at once uttering out various response. The nurse’s eyes blew wide in astonishment at the volume of room, and that they were all there for the same person. This happened a lot with their family, Laura was used to it, but hospitals never would be. 

“Yes,” Will’s strong voice answered, as he made his way to stand next to Laura. He took her hand and she was never more grateful to him in that moment. He was including her as family in this even though she wasn’t. 

The nurse didn’t question them. Assuming everyone was going to find out anyway, she rattled off the details of Carmilla’s surgery that was still in progress. She explained that the bullet was lodged in her side, and that she had lost a lot of blood but they were doing everything in their power to keep her stable. Stella left them with the promise of an update as soon as Carmilla was out of surgery. 

Laura excused herself from the overcrowded room as it erupted into chatter about what they had heard. Sneaking out a side exit Laura sought out a patch of grass and sat with her head propped against the brick wall of the hospital. Her lungs drew in deep breathes of fresh air as she counted back from ten. 

Danny appeared not too long after. She was silent as she sat next to Laura mimicking her own pose. Wordlessly she reached into her pocket and produced a pack of cigarettes. Laura didn’t even attempt to argue when she offered her one. Instead she put it between her lips and waited for Danny to light it, and her own. Smoke wafted through her lungs and the air as she inhaled. 

“How did you know?” Laura asked. 

“Found your hidden stash a week after we met.” The redhead shrugged as she took a rather impressive drag. 

“I quit.” 

“So did I.” 

Laura was content to let it go at that. Her best friend wasn’t going to judge her for this. The blonde had went through a period where she did smoke recreationally but that had ended long ago. But right now having the old friend between her fingers was a comfort that she couldn’t afford to waste. Her nerves were frantic and she was desperate for some sort of reprieve. 

“Why aren’t you going on about how she’s going to be okay, and mouthing off other valiant you things right now?” 

Danny’s face turned to hers. Her green eyes were watery as she gazed into Laura’s brown ones seriously. 

“Because I don’t know that. And I know you don’t either, so I thought I’d save us the trouble and just be here.” 

Her words had Laura crumbling. Danny scooped her into her lap and rubbed at her back, the cigarettes forgotten, as Laura wailed into her shoulder. 

“Why!” Laura screamed, clutching at Danny’s t-shirt. “Why, why, I don’t understand. Fuck!” 

Danny held her tight, taking her sobs and her somewhat violent outbursts without any judgment or complaint. Laura felt her body grow weak as she emptied everything out. When she had finally calmed herself down enough that she was no longer hyperventilating Danny made her take deep breaths. The redhead counted to three as she breathed in and told her to hold it and exhale until her chest felt normal again. 

“I love you,” Laura said simply as her death grip on Danny lighten to a soft embrace. 

“I know,” the redhead said, as if it didn’t matter. 

But it did to Laura. Danny was her best friend, she was always there for her, and in that moment she needed her to understand that despite their somewhat awkward history she did love her. And that her being there was everything. 

As if reading her mind Danny said, “I love you too. Stop worrying about it. I get it. We got bigger problems.” 

Danny did get it. She always had. Thank God for her gentle giant. 

Laura kept herself hidden in Danny’s shoulder because it was better than facing the world. Who knew how much longer Carmilla would be in surgery and who knew what would happen. Maybe if she stayed out here she could avoid it, maybe nothing would happen. 

She had no idea how long they sat there. She listened to her own breathing and felt Danny’s chest rise and fall and the sensations grounded her for a minute. 

“She’d kill me if she knew I let you smoke, you know.” 

An honest chuckle bubbled out her throat and threw her tears. 

“We can never tell her,” Laura said, because Carmilla would actually kill her as well for doing it. 

“Fine with me.” 

“Danny? What if she’s not okay?” Laura asked, her voice nearly trembling as the endless thoughts of what could go wrong ran through her mind for the 100th time in a minute. 

“Don’t do that Laura. Take it step by step. You can’t change what is already done.” 

Her words made sense. She needed to be strong for herself, for Carmilla, and for whatever life dealt them.

“We should probably get back inside before Gigi sends out a search party.” 

Laura only nodded as she got up from her spot on top of Danny. They walked back through the halls toward the waiting room. The blonde was really glad that Danny knew when to be quiet and when to push her. As they neared the lobby the usual loudness seemed to be magnified. Danny’s ears seemed to perk up like a golden retriever as she gazed questioningly at Laura who was equally confused. That was yelling, definitely angry yelling, and definitely her Gigi saying some not nice things. 

Concerned, Laura took off at a brisk pace for the door. 

“Okay, what in the hell is going on?” Danny shouted, as they rounded the corner and were faced with quite a scene. 

Two security guards, half of Laura’s family huddled around Gigi on one side of the room, an uncomfortable Will and an Amazon on the other. It resembled a poorly attended rap battle of sorts. 

At her words everyone turned to stare at her like dogs begging for treats. A little stunned, and severely thrown Laura just blinked at everyone. 

“Who are you?” the amazon lady snapped. 

Laura dubbed her that because she had to be 7 feet tall. Taller than Danny and that was saying something. She had blonde hair so fair it was almost white, and slicked back into a rather tight ponytail. Her face was sculpted from the heaves and if Laura didn’t know better she’d say those eyes were familiar. She was older though, with a killer moisturizer, clearly. 

“Laura,” she answered, why she did not know. Her mind was still not working properly. “Wanna tell me what is going on guys?” she asked, looking to her family for answers. 

Teddy Hollis’ face was nearly red which was never a good sign. Gigi was madder than the dickens and in such an emotionally stressful atmosphere that was not like her levelheaded Grandmother. That immediately tipped Laura off that something was amiss. Nobody answered as they all glared heavily at one another. The security guards looked scared shitless more than anybody. 

“Laura,” Will said, breaking the stare off and taking a step forward, “this is our Mother, Lilita.” 

The blonde must have looked like she’d taken drugs because her eyes blew so wide in shock. She stared openly at the woman who barely even seemed to register the attention, or care about it. 

“Mom, this is Laura, Carmilla’s girlfriend.” 

Poor Will was trying to make it as civil as possible but even Laura knew there was a fat chance of this encounter being pleasant. The woman flinched a bit at the word “girlfriend.” 

Yep. That would be Carm’s Mom. For sure. Great. 

“I don’t care who she is William, or who these people are,” she said gesturing to the crowd, “ and I don’t care. They have no right to be here.” 

“Now just a minute,” Gigi fired back, waving her finger in full force as a few of her sons started joining in providing a chorus of people until the shouting commenced once again. 

A piercing whistle lit up the air and everyone turned to see another nurse standing in the doorway, fingers in mouth. 

“Karnstein?” she asked. 

Will, Laura, and Lilita answered simultaneously with a “yes.”

“She’s out of surgery and stable.” 

Laura felt her body take its first real breath since she got here. A collection of sighs rang out in relief. 

“Can we see her?” Will asked, stepping from around his Mother and standing next to Laura. 

“Only one of you for now, she is pretty out of it and will most likely just be sleeping, but she specifically requested a Laura?” 

The blonde felt herself smile, because even drugged and in pain her girlfriend was asking for her. Then guilt washed over her as her brother and mother were in the room and weren’t they more entitled to see her than her? They were family after all. 

Turning to Will with the worry Laura was about to speak when a shrill voice called, “This girl isn’t even family. I’m her Mother, surely I should be able to see her.” It was said as more of a command than a question. 

Laura didn’t a word but she heard her Aunt Martha hush her Grandmother from letting the woman have it. The nurse raised an eyebrow and glanced down to the clipboard she had in her hand. 

“Says the lady is over 18, and therefore she can see whoever she wants,” was her cold reply. Seemed she did not have the patience for Lilita either. 

“Go,” Will ushered with a soft smile for her. “She’d want it to be you.” 

“This is ridiculous,” Lilita uttered, stomping about. 

Laura nodded because as selfish as it was she had to see her. Had to touch her. Had to know she was okay. Even if it meant her girlfriend’s Mom would forever hate her. 

She followed the nurse out of the waiting room and down the hall to the recovery ward. Carmilla’s bed was barely hidden behind a poorly drawn curtain. The nurse opened it and urged her forward. 

“She’s just going to be sleeping,” she explained, probably trying to put Laura at ease. She couldn’t answer her. She was too busy taking in the sight of Carmilla lying there. 

She was pale, paler than usual. The color was completely drained from her, and she seemed so little. Her hair was dark and straight, casted across the pillow. Her chest moved with her steady breaths as she slept. The ugly hospital gowns covered her chest hiding the wound. The amount of machines she was hooked up to was a painful reminder to Laura that she wasn’t just taking a nap. 

Laura took slow steps forward until she reached the side of the bed. She gently placed her hand against the railing. She didn’t notice that she was crying until she felt the tears land on her arm. One of Carmilla’s hands was above the covers and Laura wanted so badly to reach out and take it, but she was afraid of hurting her or doing something terrible without trying. 

Wiping her tears into her shirt Laura fought through the overwhelming helplessness she felt. Carmilla was hurt and needed her, conscious or not. She had to suck it up. 

“You’re in so much trouble when you wake up,” she said, because she knew that Carmilla would usually laugh at that. “I mean it Carm. You scared me half to death.” 

Deciding to hell with it Laura let her fingers slide across Carmilla’s hand. It was warm, a welcomed change. Laura laced their fingers and let their hands rest together. 

“Um, your Mom’s here. Pretty sure she hates me though.” 

Carmilla would have laughed at that.

But she didn’t. There was nothing. Steady breaths filled the air and her eyes remained closed. Laura kept reminding herself to be grateful that she was breathing. 

“Will is okay, pretty worried about his big sister, but he knows you’re stubborn enough to not let a bullet stop you.” 

Seeing Carmilla’s usually rather indifferent face having no expression at all was a bit jarring. She was peaceful in a way, and Laura was hoping that she wasn’t in any pain. 

“Gigi is here, and my Dad, and Ruth, and most of the family. They really love you, and they want you to be okay.” 

Laura took a deep breath in as the tears came back. 

“And I really want you to be okay. Please be okay for me,” she begged. 

It was so selfish to say. But she knew that Carmilla would do whatever she asked, and if it was staying alive so be it. 

The blonde’s free hand traveled up to Carmilla still face. She cupped her cheek lightly admiring how beautiful she was even in such a poorly state. Laura’s thumb stroked her cheek gently as she stared down at her. 

“I love you Carmilla,” she whispered never meaning it more than she did then. Her tears tasted of salt as the droplets splashed against her lips. 

Carmilla didn’t wake up. 

After awhile a nurse told Laura that they were going to move Carmilla to her own room. On wobbly legs the blonde wondered back out to the waiting room. She couldn’t look at Gigi or Will as she told them what was happening. They asked plenty of questions that she did her best to answer. Carm’s Mom was nowhere to be seen. 

\----------------------------------

Darkness. 

That’s what she felt. 

It was swarming around her threatening to engulf her, but she couldn’t see it. The edges of her consciousness were slipping as she felt herself being swallowed whole by the void. 

Until, it was just gone. 

With a deep breath Carmilla’s eyes snapped opened. It took every ounce of energy she had to wake herself up. To not fall into the cracks that were tempting her into a deeper slumber. 

Startled, she couldn’t focus on anything but her rapid heartbeat as she tried to make herself calm down. A few steady breaths later Carmilla didn’t feel as if she was about to fall off the face of a cliff anymore. 

That’s when she knew something was wrong. 

Her body was stiff. Her limbs felt like mush. Dark eyes roamed over their unfamiliar surroundings. The quiet noise of a machine that had to be a heart monitor lulled her even further into reality. She felt the plastic wires running down her chest. 

A hospital. She was in a hospital. 

The brunette felt something warm trickling from her side. When she went to move her hand it was like her brain couldn’t properly communicate with her body. 

A bit frightened at what she might find Carmilla glanced down to her side. Laura was sound asleep on her arm. 

The sight of it sent immediate relief through her because she didn’t have something wrong with her arm at least and Laura (she is kind of the best). The blonde’s own hand was linked with hers and her head leaned on top of it like a makeshift pillow while the rest of her was slumped forward in a chair next to the bed. 

“She hasn’t slept all night. She’s going to be really upset she missed you waking up.” 

“Will?” 

Her brother was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed, eyes fixated out the window as if he was enjoying the view at a hotel rather than his sister’s hospital room. 

“What happened?” 

“You got shot.” 

He said it so matter of factly that Carmilla almost thought he was joking. 

Oh, right. That happened. 

Carmilla didn’t try to sit up even though it was clear her arm was asleep from acting as Laura’s pillow. She didn’t want to disturb her because she looked exhausted, even asleep. The trouble she probably caused her made Carmilla almost wish she hadn’t woken up. 

Her brother didn’t say anything. He just stared out the window deep in thought and she knew he was angry. She also knew he wasn’t going to go off on her (perks of being shot?). 

“O’Keefe, did he-“ 

“Die? Yeah. Perry’s fine too, rattled, but breathing.” 

Carmilla stopped herself from uttering good at the flashback of Perry’s face when she shot her Father. There was nothing good about that. 

“You saved the day Kitty. At your own expense of course, but when has that ever stopped you?” 

He finally glanced over at her with a pained look that echoed his never-ending disapproval of her job. 

“I’m quitting.” 

He stepped forward, skepticism painted on his face. 

“Sure, you say that while you’re lying in a hospital after you nearly died, but what happens in a few weeks when you’re healing?” 

“I was quitting before Will. I just never got around to telling you.” 

His dark eyes narrowed in at her. 

“What? Why? And since when?” 

Carmilla nodded her head toward the sleeping blonde. Will raised his eyebrow at her disbelievingly. 

“You’re going to quit because of Laura?” 

She nodded her head. 

“Then what was with you chasing a lunatic onto a boat?” 

“I promised Perry I’d help her. It was supposed to be my last job. I told Laura after that I’d do something else.” 

She knew her baby brother probably didn’t believe her, but that really was the plan. He would figure it out soon enough. 

“You really scared me,” he said, finally coming to her bedside so that she could see him. 

“I scared myself,” she retorted. He didn’t laugh but a smile graced his lips. In that moment, Carmilla was really grateful she got to live to see that smile again. 

“She’s going to kill you,” he said, referring to Laura. 

“I know. How bad was she?” Carmilla asked, just curious on exactly how much trouble she was going to be in. 

A grave expression came over her brother’s face. She knew that it had been bad. 

“Great, I’m going to be shot and single.” 

He did laugh at that. 

“I don’t think she’s going anywhere.”

Carmilla peered down at Laura who was dead to the world. A girl who was sleeping by her bedside after all the trouble she caused; a girl who loved her. She would never let her go anywhere, and Laura wouldn’t let herself either. 

“Mom’s here, by the way.” 

The daydreaming she had been doing about her lovely girlfriend was shattered instantly. At the sight of her stunned face and the rise of her heart beat clearly illustrated by the heart monitor Will’s face blanched (probably not the best time to tell her that). 

“What?” Carmilla yelled, well tried to at least. Her voice was still rather hoarse and weak, but she still managed to display her absolute horror rather well. 

“She flew in on the private jet. I didn’t think she’d actually come.” 

“You called her? You actually called her?” Fury blared at the very idea of her mother waltzing in as if she fucking cared. 

Any thought of Laura was gone as Carmilla tried to sit herself up and flail her arms, but failed miraculously. Her Mom was here? As in, in the same hospital as her? In the same state? She was breathing the same air as the woman? 

“Carmilla we thought you were going to die. I had to tell her, it was only right.” 

“What’s going on?” A sleepy Laura mumbled as her head was tossed from its pillow. The blonde barely registered as her face slumped back on to the bed. 

“No you did not have to call her. And she is here? What the hell William? You had no right to do that!” 

Laura sat up, her head bobbing from side to side as she tried to open her eyes with great difficulty. 

“She is our Mother. If you were going to die, she should know.” 

“That is my decision to make, not yours!” 

“Couldn’t exactly ask what you wanted while you were dying now could I?” 

“Guys, stop shouting. Carm’s trying to sleep,” Laura muttered, as she brushed some of her dismayed hair out of her face. 

“What do you want me to do? Tell her to go home?” 

“I want you to go back in time and never have called her that’s what I want you to do!” 

“Well I can’t and she’s here. She wants to see you.” 

“Like hell!” 

Suddenly awake and joining the party, Laura glanced from brother to sister rather rapidly. 

“You’re awake!” she said, happiness overwhelming her features at the sight of Carmilla actually up. The brunette was overwhelmed by Laura’s reaction that she forgot what she was even saying. 

“Oh for the love of God,” Will muttered, still fuming as his sister made goo-goo eyes at Laura. They were never going to finish this conversation. 

“Are you alright? Does it hurt?” Laura asked, standing up and sitting half on the bed leaning in closer to Carmilla. 

“I’m okay, cupcake,” Carmilla replied. She gave Laura a shy smile that was only reserved for her. At the sight of tears forming in her love’s eyes Carmilla reached out and cupped her face delicately placing her forehead against hers. 

“I’m alright Laura,’ Carmilla whispered, as the blonde fought sobs through pained breaths, “I’m right here with you.” 

“I was really scared I was never going to hear you call me one of those infuriating names again,” Laura said, laughing through her tears as Carmilla’s face broke out into a smile. 

“Cupcake,” Carmilla said placing a kiss on her forehead. “Creampuff,” a kiss on the nose. “Cutie,” a peck on the cheek. “Sweetheart,” a kiss underneath her ear. “Buttercup,” one on her chin. “Spaz,” was said with a laugh and firm kiss on the lips. 

“You’re still in so much trouble,” Laura mumbled against Carmilla’s soft lips that she had missed so much. Her fingers threaded in her dark hair cherishing the feel of those silky locks on top of her smart-ass’ head. 

“But I’m hurt,” Carmilla whined. 

“I’m going to be sick,” Will groaned. He had his back turned, his face pressed up against the door dramatically as he did his best to not watch the love fest. 

Both girls realized he was still in the room. Laura reluctantly pulled away because Carmilla was more than content to continue macking on her even with Will around. She laced her fingers with Carmilla’s own so they wouldn’t wander.

“Go away,” Carmilla snapped at him, and turned her attention back to Laura. 

“Now Carm, he was just trying to help,” Laura said, defending the other dark-haired Karnstein in the room. “Side-note were you adopted cause your Mom does not look old enough to have birthed either of you.” 

“If only,” Carmilla muttered. 

“She’s had more work done that Joan Rivers,” Will replied. 

Laura accepted that explanation. 

“Where is she now?” Laura asked, turning to Will. 

“She found another waiting room.” 

Carmilla’s eyebrow rose, her face turning toward him. 

“Her and Gigi didn’t exactly get along,” Laura supplied. Carmilla’s grinned so wide it might have touched Saturn. 

“Gigi?” 

“Her and all fifty other members of the family,” Will pointed out. 

“They’re here?” Carmilla asked, rather perplexed. 

Laura nodded. “You’re family, of course they’re here.” 

Carmilla felt like she had been shot again, in her heart. The look of utmost sincerity on Laura’s face, like it was just fact that she was a fellow Hollis made Carmilla burst inside. 

“Mom wasn’t exactly thrilled that your girlfriend’s entire family was swarming the hospital when she got here.” 

“Fuck her,” Carmilla said, her eyes never leaving Laura’s. “They’re more my family then her.” 

Laura smiled at her knowingly. 

“I’m not going to go telling you what to do, but she did fly all the way here to see you. It’s obvious she cares in some way, maybe you should try?” Laura probed. 

The brunette let out a rather long breath. 

“Maybe, but I’m still pissed at you,” she said, pointing at her brother who was silently worshiping Laura from afar. 

“I can handle that, as long as you’re alive,” he said, stepping over to her and placing a tender kiss on her forehead. “Now I’ll leave you two, but I would imagine it won’t be long before Gigi squeezes that you’re awake out of me and you are swimming in Hollis-s.” 

“I’m alright with that,” Carmilla said. 

When the door shut Laura turned back to Carmilla. 

“Hey,” she said, like the dork she is. 

“Hey,” Carmilla replied, smiling at her. 

“I love you,” Laura said so firmly, as if it were the universal law written into the cosmos. 

“I love you,” Carmilla repeated.

“Trouble. Still so much trouble,” Laura said, smirking at her. 

“No, no trouble,” Carmilla teased, smiling knowingly as she leaned the fraction that her body would let her closer to Laura. 

“I will let you heal, and then you will feel my wrath Karnstein. You scared me senseless.” 

“What can I say? I keep things interesting.” 

“Not funny.” 

“Too soon?” 

Laura glared at her. 

“Okay, too soon.” 

“Are you in pain?” 

Carmilla took a deep breath and closed her eyes letting herself acknowledge the ache that was in her side. 

“A little, it’s not so bad.” 

“They said they can give you more pain medicine if you need it. They’ve been drugging you pretty heavily. You were asleep for an entire day. The doctors weren’t sure-” 

Carmilla was half listening as Laura went on about her injury and everything the doctors said. Mostly she was focusing on Laura: her lips, the way she looked when she was intently explaining something, the crinkle of her nose, the seriousness of her eyes. Laura, her Laura. 

“Move in with me?” Carmilla blurted out, except she didn’t do it loudly or crass. She just said it, point blank in the middle of one of Laura’s tangents. 

“What?” 

“Move in with me.” 

Laura stared at her like she was crazy. Granted she was wearing a hospital gown and hooked up to monitors so she couldn’t exactly throw stones, but she was totally serious. 

“I know you don’t need any more drugs now for sure.” 

“Why?” 

“Cause you just asked me that.” 

“Why is that crazy? I want you to live with me. Well I want us to live together. We can get our own place, Will’s is a bit too country for my tastes.” 

“Carm, you’re talking crazy.” 

“Crazy would be me asking you to marry me, but I don’t have a ring right now so that’s the best I got. Although don’t be surprised if I go buy one the second I’m out of this hospital.” 

“Carmilla!” Laura exclaimed. 

“Should I ask your Dad? I mean I know that’s a bit dated, but he seemed like he would appreciate it.” 

“We are not having this conversation.” 

“Gigi would probably want me to use your Great-Grandmother’s ring though. She mentioned it before.” 

“What?!” 

“I think that’s kind of sweet, but if you don’t like it we can have one made. Although I always liked family traditions, and we could pass it down to our children.” 

“Children?” Laura squeaked, baffled that this was continuing on. 

“What about Melody for a girl? You know, like after your Mom. How about Jameson for a boy? My Dad’s name was James.”

“Carmilla, hold on,” Laura interjected rather firmly, yanking on her hand a bit to get her to actually look at her. “You’re rambling worse than me right now. Back up, you just got shot and now you’re talking about marriage and kids? You don’t fine that a bit strange? ” 

“No. Why, you don’t want kids? I mean that’s fine if you don’t but I just assumed.” 

“I want kids,” Laura found herself saying. 

“Okay, so do you not like the name Melody?” 

“No, I love that name.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

Laura stared at her baffled, but Carmilla didn’t even blink. She was completely serious. She wanted to marry her. And have kids apparently. 

“Nothing I guess,” she replied. “Nothing at all.” 

Carmilla smiled at her. 

“Except we are not naming our son after a brand of liquor. James is fine.” 

“Jameson is more bad-ass though,” Carmilla protested. 

“You’re going to probably call him JJ anyway.” 

Laura watched as Carmilla contemplated this and then nodded her head. “Okay, but Melody’s middle name needs to be after Gigi.” 

“Melody Gigi?” Laura snorted. 

“I like the sound of that,” Carmilla teased. 

This went on for a bit. Them going back and forth about their non-existent children until the Hollis clan finally did descend upon them. They swallowed up the room with their size even though a nurse only let about five back at a time. 

Carmilla fell asleep about halfway through an argument between Laura and Gigi about her grandmother sneaking the brunette a cheeseburger despite hospital policy. Ruth was tucked into her uninjured side napping contently. Carmilla followed her into dreamland happily with a red starburst clutched in her hand. 

\---------------------------------------

“I’ll be right outside,” Laura said. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t see why you can’t just stay.” 

“I do not think my presence is going to help the situation at all. Your Mom didn’t exactly get a good impression of me.” 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass.” 

“Carm, relax.” She pressed a kiss to the brunette’s lips. 

“I don’t even know why she’s here,” Carmilla grumbled like a toddler. 

“Cause you got hurt and she’s your Mom,” Laura explained for the twenty-third time. She did not know the matriarch of her girlfriend’s family well, nor did she like what she heard, but Laura was praying the woman had some semblance of emotion for her injured child. She couldn’t stand the idea of her hurting Carm after everything she just went through. 

“Right outside, Laura repeated, kissing her again, more thoroughly this time. She placed a final kiss on her nose before she got up and quietly left the room. She winked at her as she eased the door shut. 

Carmilla sat propped up in bed, comfortably, thanks to the magic powers of the contraption with more buttons than an airplane. She waited in silence, trying to prepare herself for whatever her Mother had in store for her. It had been nearly five years since she’d seen her. 

_Knock. Knock._

“Come in,” she croaked out, reliving the days of her teenage years as she did. How many times had they done this exchange in her lifetime? It was too nostalgic for her. 

She hadn’t aged. Not one bit thanks to her miracle creams. The make-up hid the bags under eyes well, but not well enough. She was thinner, and not fashionably so, more like sickly. 

“Carmilla,” she greeted in a rather clip tone. 

_Here we go. I just got shot, give me a break._

“Lilita,” she replied. 

“Still ill-behaved as ever I see.” 

_Oh for the love of God can we not?_

A few moments of idle silence passed between them as her Mother finally inched away from the door. Carmilla half expected her to bolt. She was good at that. 

“Are they taking adequate care of you here? If not I can always make arrangements for a transfer.” 

_What the actual hell?_

“No, that’s not necessary. They’re taking care of me fine.” 

_Why do you care?_

Her Mother nodded in response as if she was pleased with that. 

“Is the pain manageable?” 

Carmilla just nodded. What was happening? Why wasn’t she going on some rant about how ungrateful she was? Or giving her a lecture about her wild lifestyle and how it would lead to these types of consequences. 

“Yes, it hasn’t been too bad.” 

Once again her Mother just nodded and continued to lightly place in front of her bed. It was almost as if…as if she was nervous. That could not be. Carmilla couldn’t take it much longer. 

“Why are you here?” she finally asked. 

Lilita stopped her pacing. 

“When Will called me, he was in such distress I thought you might have died.” 

“No offense, but you told me I was dead to you already so I don’t know why that would matter to you now.” 

Lilita honest to God sighed. Her shoulders slumped and her forehead pressed into her hand as she closed her eyes. 

“This isn’t easy for me Carmilla.” 

Curious as to where this could lead she remained silent for once in her life. 

“When your brother left, well I realized that I hadn’t exactly made the best choices as a parent.” 

_Gee, you fucking think?_

“Both my children hate me, and your father is gone. I have nothing Carmilla.” 

The brunette actually felt sorry for her. She was a lonely old woman who pushed everyone she cared about away from her. Now she was dealing with it, poorly she guessed. 

“When your Father died Carmilla I just…I thought I had to do everything perfect. He was the strong one, the one who knew how to handle you and your tantrums, and Will’s allergies. He was the super parent, not me. I was lost without him, and I tried to overcompensate I think.” 

“We lost him too.” 

Lilita nodded with a solemn expression. “I know, I just didn’t realize it then. You look just like him and every time I saw you I saw him. Then the thought of you…of you being gone too,” she stumbled, unable to finish the sentence. 

“It’s going to take more than a bullet to take me out. Unfortunately I get my stubbornness from you not him.” 

She hoped the joke would lighten the rather serious air that was between them. She had not been expecting all of this and it was starting to choke her up. Lilita smiled looking to her shoes as if the expression was inappropriate. 

“I suppose you did.” 

“I’m not going to pretend like this makes everything better.” 

“I am not asking you to. But I am hoping that this can be a starting point for us Carmilla?” 

A thought suddenly clouded her mind as she watched her Mother actually ask for her back in her life. 

“I love Laura. That’s not going to change. I’m going to marry her and if you can’t deal with that it’s not going to matter.” 

Lilita closed her eyes and squinted rather tightly. 

“Yes, your girlfriend. I had the pleasure of meeting her and her dreadful grandmother earlier.” 

“One Gigi rocks, and two I need to know. This is who I am, and I can’t change that. I won’t.” 

“I suppose I will never understand you Carmilla, but perhaps I can learn to accept it. If it means that we can try.” 

Carmilla couldn’t believe her ears. She was going to try? I mean sure it wasn’t everything but it was something. She couldn’t believe the very woman who kicked her out was saying all of this. Maybe it was the morphine? 

“It does, Mother.” 

The last word was a testament to Carmilla’s seriousness. It was just a title and one that as far as she was concerned that woman lost long ago. But she knew she would appreciate the gesture. 

“And for the love of God will you do us all a favor and get a 9 to 5 like the rest of the world so this mess never happens again?” Lilita chided rather firmly.

Much to her astonishment Carmilla found herself laughing. 

Laura practically sprinted into the room at the sound. Her eyes blew wide as she realized that the brunette was laughing, and not screaming out from her Mother smothering her. 

“Uh, sorry. I just heard a noise and thought-“ 

“That I was killing her? It crossed my mind, I assure you,” Lilita replied, not actually bothering to look at Laura. 

“Wait, did you just address me?” Laura asked, rather thrilled by this development. Also Carmilla was safely tucked in her bed a good distance from her Mother, unscathed. 

“I think she did,” Carmilla said, coyly, glancing at her Mother with a smile. She was weirdly proud of her for speaking to Laura. “Don’t get too use to it cupcake, she’s still got a long way to go.”


	16. Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end.  
> I never intended to make this story more than ten chapters and here we are lol.  
> I hope you like it and I just want to take a minute to thank each and every person who has read this because it literally makes my life to know that someone out there reads my stuff. You're all beautiful. 
> 
> Please comment below. And if you have any questions or complaints I always do my best to answer. 
> 
> Thank you.

“Carmilla, be nice,” Laura scorned, a dead-serious look in her eyes as she stared the brunette down. 

“I thought that was what I was doing?” she responded, sarcastically, of course (she was still human, even if she was whipped). 

“No you’re being rude,” Laura snapped. 

“We are not painting our living room tope!” 

“No we are not, but she doesn’t have to know that. She’s only trying to help,” Laura hissed. She ducked her head back into the kitchen firmly ending the conversation. 

Carmilla stood against said living room wall and banged her head against it repeatedly as her Mother’s voice rang through the halls of their new home. Being shot had been easier than this. Chardonnay, the interior designer she had so thoughtfully brought with her (without asking) continued to rattle on about the trends in Paris this season. The brunette wanted to dunk her head into an ice bucket. 

Not that she minded her Mother coming over, unannounced, or anything, but she had wanted to spend the day with Laura. They had just bought the house a day ago, and were still sorting out everything. And with both their new jobs, and trying to furniture shop and not kill each other in the process, Carmilla was in desperate need of some alone time with her girlfriend. 

Of course, the ever bubbly blonde she had chosen to spend her life with was more than eager to spend time with her Mother while they were trying to rekindle their relationship. Laura valued family, and honestly that was one of the things Carmilla loved about her, but right now her Mother was overstepping her bounds and being annoying (she was very well aware that she sounded like a whining teenager once again). 

The brunette shuffled into the kitchen to join Laura, who was not there. She was in the dinning room with her Mother and Char discussing chandelier options and wallpaper. Were they going to be a wallpaper type of couple? These important questions were why Carmilla wanted them to be alone. 

“I’m not a big fan of brass,” Laura said, gently. Her girlfriend was still taking precious baby steps to form a semblance of a relationship with her Mother. It didn’t matter one way or the other to Carmilla, but it did to Laura and damn if that wasn’t one of the reasons she loved her so. 

Lilita seemed to acknowledge this assertion, but kept going on about new lighting fixtures she had seen that were in fact, brass. Chardonnay, agreed with such buttkissery about Lilita’s choices Carmilla nearly had a flashback to her sweet sixteen. 

“Okay, not to interrupt this lovely collaboration, but we have dinner plans to celebrate Laura’s new job,” Carmilla interjected, hopeful of this ending. 

Her girlfriend seemed to thank her silently with her eyes as she gave her Mother a look that let her know it was not up for negotiation. 

“I suppose we could retire this matter until tomorrow. That will give Chardonnay a chance to pick up some samples.” 

Laura nodded cheerfully at the idea, and Carmilla felt herself grimace. She turned it into a half-smile when Laura’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head at her. Her little blonde was ever the feisty one. 

“Yes that will give me plenty of time Ms. Karnstein.” 

Chardonnay seemed resolved to go out and find her very best samples for her very rich client. It was like dollar signs lit up in her eyes. Little did she know Carmilla would be ending that before she could even show them off. The interior designer left, pulling away in a shiny new Mercedes that’s color nearly matched the Audi she had bought Laura. That Chevy truck Laura insisted on driving was a deathtrap and it had to go. And by go, it was now being stored in their new garage, as Laura had insisted that it was a classic she would never part from it. Carmilla already had plans to get the thing restored for her birthday instead of setting it ablaze like she had dreamed of doing. She was well aware who wore the pants in their relationship though, and it was not her. The truck could stay as long as Laura did too. 

Her Mother lingered in the foyer, looking between the two of them. They (meaning Laura) made sure never to touch around Lilita Karnstein. As much as the woman was trying, they both knew it would be pushing things to be openly affectionate at this stage in development. Carmilla really didn’t give a rat’s ass, but she appreciated Laura’s grace to try and help her mend things. So, apart they stayed.

“Thank you so much for all the help,” Laura said, sincerely. 

“Yes, well it’s the least I can do since Carmilla insisted on purchasing the house.” 

“I told you, you don’t need to buy us a house. We make enough money together to afford this place.” 

“Still, I would have liked to help.” 

“You can pay for the wedding,” Carmilla said, nonchalantly as she ushered her Mother to the door. 

“I didn’t realize there was going to be a wedding,” Lilita said, her eyes sparkling with possibilities that terrified Carmilla immediately. _Oh shit, I am an idiot._ Her Mother was the type of woman who lived for weddings. A horrid image of an ugly puffy white dress flashed before her eyes and she internally winced. 

“Not yet,” Laura said, showing off her bare ring finger, snapping the girl from her thoughts. 

“But soon,” Carmilla corrected, pointing at her girlfriend. That plan had been in the works since the hospital. 

“I would be more than happy to help, in any aspect you need.”

Carmilla had discovered through the course of rebuilding her relationship with her Mom that the woman didn’t know how to actually carry one out. Lilita was used to selfish people who merely admired her wealth and status and listened to every word she said. That was not a relationship, and her Mother had finally seemed to understand that. She was trying, and it was difficult for her because one of the ways she showed affection was by buying things. Instead of a kind word her Mother would buy her a brand new laptop. If Carmilla complained about how Will’s oven burnt her enchiladas, she bought a new stove. The brunette was determined to break that habit and it started with putting her foot down about their house. But, it did touch her to know that her Mom cared in her own contorted way. 

“Thank you, Mom. We’ll let you know.” 

Lilita could take a hint, and she left before Carmilla melted helplessly on the floor. She starred at the closed door for a minute enjoying the relief. If Laura hadn’t been glowering right behind her she literally would have done a happy dance. 

“She is not that bad,” Laura said, laughing lightly at her girlfriend who was being rather dramatic. 

“Says the daughter of Teddy Hollis, the most laid-back man on the planet. If your Dad was here telling you how to do your whole house how would you feel?” 

“Did you forget who my Grandmother is? The time will come. I lied to her about our closing date, she thinks it’s tomorrow.” 

They both laughed at Laura’s fib. Carmilla stepped away from the door and to the tiny blonde, wrapping her up in her arms tightly. They swayed together from the movement, neither letting their smile break as they starred into one another’s eyes. 

“We’re standing in our house,” Laura said, putting emphasis on the word “our”. She was still giddy that it had actually happened. They had a house. 

Carmilla nodded, her nose brushing against Laura’s as she did causing the girl to giggle. “We are.” 

“I can’t believe we actually did it.” 

“I can’t believe we found a place we both like,” Carmilla offered in return, shaking her head. 

It was true. House hunting had not been the most pleasant experience for the couple. They had chosen to stay in Silas, because it was where both their families were now and hopefully there own (soon if Laura had any say in the matter). Lilita had even purchased an estate in the area to be closer to her children. Though she spent most of her time in New York. Other than farms and run-down 70’s-style homes there were slim pickings for the young couple. 

Eventually they settled on a Victorian with a couple of acres, and a barn. The house was old, but it had been updated and maintained over the years nicely. They would be able to put their own touches on it, and it was the perfect balance of old and new for them; plus bonus, a pool. 

“Why? I’m not that difficult, am I?” Laura asked, her voice doubtful of herself. 

Carmilla smiled devilishly at her and the blonde smacked her on the shoulder, but then pulled her in even tighter. The brunette traced the tip of her nose from Laura’s cheek to the base of her neck. The blonde giggled and jostled in the brunette’s arms. Carmilla placed a hot kiss on her pulse point, and went to bite it in a not so gentle way. 

“Do not start something we cannot finish,” the blonde warned. Despite her words Carmilla did not feel her even remotely try to get herself out of the situation. 

“When do I never not finish you?” Carmilla teased. 

“You know what I mean!” Laura said scandalized as if she were some delicate flower. _Yeah, right, not anymore._ “We have to be at the farm in less than half an hour.” 

“So, we’ll be late.” 

“To my own party?” 

“They won’t even notice,” Carmilla purred into her ear before biting the lobe just so that Laura’s knees nearly gave out. 

The brunette’s hands traveled south purposefully as she continued to nibble on the blonde’s neck ever so sweetly. Her hands slipped into the back pockets of Laura’s jeans grabbing her firm backside causing the girl’s body to press even closer to Carmilla’s. Their centers meshed together and they both moaned at the sensation.

“I am going to fuck you on every surface of this house,” the brunette whispered into Laura’s ear, licking the shell expertly. Laura sighed, the noise vibrated in her chest heavy and Carmilla grinned knowing she was going to get her way this time. 

“So stop talking about it and starting doing it,” Laura retorted, her own smug grin that reviled Carmilla’s accompanying the challenge. 

The brunette growled, she actually growled as she pushed against Laura until her back collided with the wall of the foyer. Carmilla’s lips were feverish as she kissed her long and deep with her tongue tracing along Laura’s bottom lip. 

The brunette was usually one to take her time but for some reason she was so riled up she couldn’t wait. She placed hot kisses down Laura’s neck, collarbone, and the underside of her chin. The blonde was a panting mess of putty (just the way she liked her). Her nails dug into Carmilla’s lower back as she breathed sighs into the brunette’s ear that were nearly lethal. 

Her right hand played with the hem of Laura’s shirt, as her tongue wrestled with the blonde’s. Lost in the kiss, Carmilla forgot her mission for a second because kissing Laura was like sunshine, and rainy Sundays, a good book, and hot tea all in one amazing package. The brunette ran her fingers along Laura’s taut stomach letting her hand flatten against the planes of her belly before they wandered upward and squeezed her bra covered breasts under her shirt. 

Laura moaned in her mouth and threw her head back in need of more air than what kissing Carmilla allowed. The brunette took advantage of her exposed neck, kissing and biting the length of it while her hands kneaded her breasts. Impatient, the dark-haired beauty slipped her right hand down and made quick work of unbuttoning Laura’s jeans and pulling down the zipper with one hand. She left a firm kiss on the blonde’s lips before she smiled in a predatory manner and got down on her knees. There were a lot of things that turned Laura on, and Carmilla on her knees in front of her was definitely high on that list. The sight brought something so carnal out in her that was satisfyingly scary.

Carmilla pulled her jeans and underwear down her hips in such a sensual manner she nearly came then. “You are wearing too many clothes,” Laura husked, breathing so heavily she thought she might have some sudden asthma syndrome or something. 

The brunette smirked at her but obliged by yanking her shirt over her head so that she was only in a black lacy bra. It gave Laura the perfect view. 

“Better?” 

Carmilla smiled that sexy gorgeous smile of hers. The brunette kissed up Laura’s thighs, across her hips, and even dipped her tongue into her naval working her into a literal frenzy. 

“For the love of God,” Laura said, feeling as if she might burst if this woman did not touch her in a very precise area she seemed to keep missing. The minx. 

Obliging her in a way the blonde could never have seen coming Carmilla picked up her right calf and swung her leg over her shoulder to give herself better access. She licked the whole way up Laura’s slit loving just how wet the girl was. 

“Holy fuck!” Laura screamed. She fisted Carmilla’s hair in her hands needing the connection as the girl’s tongue worked magic on her. 

She circled her clit twice before a muffled, “do you trust me?” came from the girl down below. 

“Yes, but what does that have to do with-OH SHIT!” 

Carmilla had lifted Laura’s other leg over her shoulder so that she was basically sitting on her shoulders. The movement shot Laura up the wall and Carmilla stood at full attention on her knees, her face buried deep in Laura’s center. Without the support of her own legs Laura nearly lost her balance, but Carmilla somehow managed to support her, helping her lean back against the wall as her tongue dove into her entrance at the same time. The pressure and force Carmilla was applying made her forget that the brunette was basically suspending her in the air, as her mind was a bit preoccupied.

The brunette wreaked havoc on her, sucking her clit in her mouth, dipping into her entrance, and licking every part of her with such incessant need. She had nearly come six times, but each time she got close the brunette switched tactics wanting to lengthen the joy that was eating Laura out. 

Finally she took mercy on her and sucked her clit into her mouth while shoving two fingers into her entrance and curling them into her most sensitive spot. Laura came so hard she nearly toppled them over, but she managed to balance herself against the wall miraculously. 

“Fuck!” she screamed, releasing the clumps of Carmilla’s hair she had gathered in her hands once the waves of her orgasm had finished rendering her incompetent. 

Her body was so exhausted that she could barely move. Carmilla actually picked her up from her shoulders and lifted her down into her lap as if she weighed no more than a baby doll. Laura took a minute to catch her breath before she kissed the girl greedily, tasting herself on her lips. 

“That was…oh my God.” 

“Guess again,” Carmilla said smugly. 

“I’m suddenly way more excited to be a house owner,” Laura teased and Carmilla’s face lit up with a laugh. 

“We should probably get going though, we are already late,” Carmilla noted. 

“I’m so paying you back later,” Laura said, getting up from her girlfriend’s lap and grabbing her strewn panties and jeans. She really didn’t like not returning the favor, but they were seriously late. Laura put her clothes on while Carmilla got the keys. As they went for the door Laura smacked the brunette on the ass. Stunned Carmilla stood in the doorway staring at her. Laura merely winked and strutted past the girl as she stood dumbfounded. Yeah, so not as innocent as she looks. 

\---------------------------------

They arrived, only twenty minutes late, and everyone seemed to know what they had been up to from the judgmental glares and smirks. Either that or Laura was just paranoid, and lets be honest there was a fair chance of that. 

“Who’s late to their own party?” Gigi berated, as she carried a giant dish of fried chicken outside. 

Laura looked sheepish, and Carmilla jumped in with, “It was my fault. Took a wrong turn, still learning these country roads.” Her grandmother was no dummy, but thankfully she let it drop.

“And I’m a Spanish commodore,” came a voice, and Will popped up between them. Carmilla rolled her eyes at him and Laura blushed, severely. “You are not fooling me, I know what you were guys were doing. Mom called me an hour ago to say she’d left. Naughty, naughty sis!” He waged his finger in Carmilla’s face and Laura swatted it away for her. 

“Shut-up William,” Carmilla said, shoving his shoulder. He took a dramatic step back that was not called for, rubbing his shoulder as if he were actually wounded. Carmilla sighed and he smirked at his sister triumphant, and then turned his attention to Laura. 

“Thanks for having me to dinner,” he said. 

Will took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles as he bowed. The blonde laughed at him and Carmilla couldn’t even resist the grin that spread over her face. Leave it to her goofball little brother to put the moves on her girl. 

“Of course, anytime. Gigi insisted that you come. She now has two new grandchildren as far as she’s concerned.” 

“Yeah, but I’m still her favorite,” Carmilla retorted, looking rather smug at her brother. 

“William! Come carry this ice to the coolers before those drinks turn into lava,” Gigi hollered through the screen door. Yep, he was definitely one of the family now. He obliged happily skipping off for the house. 

“Get your butts in here, this food isn’t gonna serve itself!” Gigi shouted at them from the window inside the kitchen. They laughed at the woman who was directing orders like a Shepard herding their flock, which was an ironically similar analogy. 

They went to help bring the rest of the food out for everyone. Teddy Hollis caught them in between the kitchen and the deck and saddled them both with a bear hug amongst the mess of plates and chatter. Laura was proud of how Carmilla had adapted to being surrounded by her somewhat overwhelming family all the time. In fact, no one would ever be able to tell she wasn’t born into it; she fit. After they all showed up at the hospital like that, Laura knew Carmilla would die for these people and they were family to her as much as they were to Laura. The thought made her smile affectionately at the brunette across the room who looked at her with a ‘what I do now’ expression as she balanced a bowl of mashed potatoes and a plate of biscuits on her arms ignorant of the gears ticking in the blonde’s head.

She was lucky she was cute or else Laura might have let her suffer a little longer. Instead she winked at her, and headed back out the front door to the picnic area where everything was being set up. Ruth nearly took her knees out squealing as she collided into her legs with a gleeful, “Hello, where’s Carm?” 

“What? No love for your Godmother? I see how it is, now I’m chopped liver!” Laura said to her goddaughter as she placed the food on the table. She turned and grabbed the little devil around her waist and scooped her up, placing kisses all over her face as she screamed in glee. The child seemed resolved to cuddle into her side for a minute until something struck her delightfully imaginative mind suddenly.

“Lauraaaa!” Ruth screamed. 

“What pumpkin eater?” the blonde asked, shifting the three year old on her hip as she continued to walk around the table. 

“I do not eat pumpkin!” Ruth said, as if it were the most offensive thing in the world, her important thought forgotten. 

“Too bad cause I love pumpkin,” Carmilla said, popping up behind them with a smile for Ruth. The child’s face was as if Santa Clause himself had come down from the North Pole. Carmilla flicked the girl on her nose and she giggled and clasped it to prevent any further torment. 

“Carm!” she screamed, throwing her tiny body out of Laura’s arms and into Carmilla’s waiting ones. The brunette snuggled her close and sure enough the little one produced a red starburst from her pocket and handed it to the brunette. This had been their tradition ever since Carmilla had gotten hurt. 

Laura literally rolled her eyes, and Carmilla stuck her tongue out at her. She was in love with a giant child. But watching her with Ruth really did tug at her heartstrings. She’s going to be the mother of my children, and a great one at that. The thought made her smile to herself knowing she made the right decision there. 

“I like her better too,” Gigi tossed at them, as she sauntered by with a giant dish of corn of the cob. 

“Seriously?” Laura shot back, her mouth hanging open a gasp at her Grandmother. She was only partially offended, but she went for the real exaggerated reaction.

“Face it Cupcake, you’re family just likes me better.” 

Gigi winked at Laura, giving her a playful smile as she took her seat at the head of the table. Pap was seated directly next to her already helping himself to a roll. Gigi smacked his hand away and gave him a fierce glare. 

“So that’s where you get that look from,” Carmilla noted, and Laura busted out laughing. 

“Perhaps,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. She wasn’t sure how much she resembled her Grandmother, but she felt like a lot of really good things about the woman had sort of rubbed off on her. And if that were true, she was going to be okay. 

They picked out seats next to Gigi and Pap and of course her Dad joined them. Everyone else seemed to settle around the tables sprawled out across the lawn. Ruth ran off to find the other kids to eat with. Carmilla then grabbed Laura’s hand under the table and didn’t bother to glance over at her. But a pleased smile came over her face as she engaged Aunt Georgette in conversation. Laura shook her head, smiled, squeezed tighter, and waited for her Grandmother to announce that it was time to start eating cause all that sex had worked up her appetite (not that any of them needed to know that).

“Here ye, here ye,” Gigi said, standing at attention. 

Chuckles wrung out through the crowd as everyone’s eyes turned onto the reigning matriarch. 

“Alright, I’ll make this quick cause I know we are all starving. Don’t think I don’t see you shoving chicken in your mouth Burton,” she yelled. 

Carmilla snickered, still bitter about his participation in practically crucifying her in front of Laura’s Dad about not taking Laura out on a date, in good fun of course. Burt put the chicken that he had been hiding under the table on his plate and nodded at his mother like the scolded child he was (even at 43). 

“Now, we are here to celebrate our little Laurabelle’s new job as a reporter for an online newspaper. She’s the first in this family to graduate from college, and she will not be the last,” she said, pointing to the young faces smiling at her. “All of her hard work, and sheer stubbornness has gotten her far in life and we could not be more proud of you,” Gigi said, looking down at her granddaughter with such love. Hums of appreciation, a few whistles and claps sounded through the air as the family agreed. Laura felt such pride well inside her. 

“And as it turns out she doesn’t have too bad of tastes in women. We couldn’t be happier for you Laura and we all will love you no matter what. Now lets dig in!” 

Every single Hollis hollered at that. 

Food was scarfed down as life depended on its consumption, which it did in some way. Gigi sure could cook, and she had taught Laura’s aunts a thing or two to help out. She was a horrible cook, but thankfully Carmilla was great at it and she often was looped into helping in the kitchen on Sunday’s now. After she made Gigi her famous toffee cookies the woman swore at her for not telling her of her gifts in the kitchen. 

“This is the best food I’ve ever had,” Will declared, practically shoving a whole potato worth of mash in his mouth. 

“The secret is in the butter. Lots of butter.” Gigi declared. 

Will seemed to take this into careful consideration and Laura could just picture him going out to load up on sticks of lard. The Karnstein’s were really lucky they had amazing metabolisms that the blonde swore was a product of their genes, because they could both be lazy as hell when it came down to it. She had started making Carm go on runs with her now that she had given up the active life of bounty hunting.

“So how’s running the company sis? Still making us rich?” Will asked. 

“That’s right. Laura said you’ve been running some fancy business now, after you got your ass shot and finally got some sense to quit that job,” Gigi added. 

Laura laughed, and so did Will. Her Pap smiled but chose to make no comment. 

“Yeah, I’m actually enjoying it. I mean I added the whole new bail bonds division, and getting the numerous locaitons off the ground has been ruff, but still fun. Plus, I really dig the power suits a lot more than I thought I would.” 

Laura chuckled and her mind went to Carmilla in one of those suits before mentally chastising herself for inappropriate thoughts at the dinner table. The brunette smirked as if she knew where her mind had gone. 

“So business is good then?” Will asked. 

“Yeah, business is very good.” Carmilla smiled. 

It was. Carmilla had settled in the local office rather comfortably choosing that for home base. She never thought she’d be one for business, but it had suited her, for now. She still got to go out and about and was doing something she knew a lot about on a much larger scale. It was a new chapter and she was going to find her place in the mix, and with Laura by her side she was unstoppable. 

“Well good. Next you just got to get to work on some great grandbabies.” 

Carmilla choked on her food rather abruptly and Laura nearly spit out the water she had just taken a sip of. 

“I’ll get right on that,” Carmilla said, hoping to pass over the subject. Kids were in their future, hopefully soon, but they wanted to be married before that came up. 

Dinner continued on, a stream of pleasant conversation and laughter into the cool autumn afternoon. Fall was definitely coming and the leaves had started to change, but it was still warm enough out to enjoy the sunshine. When everyone had stuffed their face the family made a group effort to clean up which went by fast with over 50 people helping. 

After, Carmilla had suggested they go for a walk and Laura happily agreed. She loved to stroll the grounds of the farm, reliving fond memories. Hand in hand they took the dirt path that lead around a good part of the property, taking their time and enjoying the scenery. 

“I’m really happy I moved here,” Carmilla said. 

They had stopped at the creek that ran through the back part of the land and watched in silence as the water trickled down stream. It was one of their favorite spots and they often came back here to have a few moments of peace together. Laura laid her head on Carm’s shoulder, taking it all in. 

“Me too.” 

“What is that over there?” Carmilla asked, pointing to a shinny object that clearly did not belong and was floating down with the current. 

Laura took a few steps closer to the edge of the stream and saw that it was in fact something making its way down. She ran up to catch it as it went by only to realize it was merely a beer can. However, when the blonde picked up the can it made a rather weird noise, as if something more than water was in it. 

Curious, Laura shook the can some more until something finally popped out of the tin top and into her hand. 

“What the hell?” she said, glancing down at a diamond ring, a rather big diamond ring at that.

“Carm you’re never going to believe-“ 

The words died on her throat when she turned around and found the brunette down on one knee. Laura’s mind went blank, her eyes widened, and she felt her breath leave her with what she could only describe as a woosh. 

“Six months ago I left the only home I had ever known simply to find that I didn’t even know what a home was because I hadn’t met you Laura. You are my home,” Carmilla began, her shy smile coming across her features. The one she only showed Laura. She was nervous, and her voice trembled a bit, and she kept glancing down at the ground, but she was radiant. 

Laura could feel the unshed tears building up in her eyes, and she could see a few glistening in Carmilla’s. She wanted to speak, scream even, but for once in her life her voice was gone. This was happening, this was really happening. 

“My first night here I met a girl who told me that the same disgusting beer you’re holding right now got better the more you drank it.” 

A loud burst of laughter left Laura’s lungs at the memory and few tears sprung to life, rolling down her cheeks. Carmilla reached out and took her left hand that was lying lifeless next to her, holding it in front of her as if it were the most precious thing she’d ever held.

“I still say you were wrong about the beer, but you were right about something getting better the more you have it. Because with you Laura the more I get the more I want you and each taste just gets better. I’m addicted, and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get enough but I’m going to try for the rest of my life.

I love you Laura with everything I am. I think I have since the minute I met you. I know I’m not perfect and I can be a real pain in the ass, but I want to be your pain in the ass, forever. So, if you’ll have me I’d really like to be your wife.”

The blonde did not even wait a solid second after Carmilla finished her proposal to respond. 

“YES!” Laura screamed, throwing herself on Carmilla before the girl could even get off the ground. They toppled backwards falling onto the soft Earth with a thud laughing through tears the whole way down. 

“Holy shit, yes of course I will marry you,” Laura said, wrapping her arms around Carmilla and kissing her so hard she thought the girl might disappear underground. 

Carmilla cupped her cheek, returning the kiss just as eagerly despite being knocked on her backside. She reached down and took the ring from Laura’s hand and placed it on the girl’s finger where it belonged. 

“Do you like it?” Carmilla asked quietly. 

Laura nodded, biting her lip as she looked down to the rock that was now securely on her left hand. 

“It’s probably worth our house isn’t it?” 

Carmilla looked sheepish and Laura knew it had been ridiculously expensive. Laura wished she cared, but she didn’t. She was going to marry Carmilla Karnstein. The blonde reached up and wiped a few of the brunette’s stray tears from her face. They stared into each other’s eyes with such happiness they never thought was possible. 

“Did you just propose to me with a beer can?” Laura asked, a playful smile coming over her face. 

“Yes I did.” 

“I cannot believe you sometimes.” 

“You were surprised weren’t you?” Carmilla fired back. 

“Very.” Laura planted a firm kiss on the girl’s lips. 

They took their time getting up from their surprisingly cozy spot on the ground. Laura’s left hand felt a little bit heavier when she linked it with Carm’s and started the walk back to the house. The blonde couldn’t wipe the smile off her face and Carmilla’s mouth had yet to turn back to her usual scowl. 

“I am going to marry you so hard,” Laura said. 

“Is that so Cupcake?” (She quite liked that idea) 

“Yeah, I feel sorry for you. Now you’re stuck with me.” The blonde pointed to her ring, and stuck her tongue out. 

“That’s exactly what I wanted,” Carmilla said, her voice serious even with Laura’s utter euphoric state. 

“So I should probably tell you something,” Laura started, taking her own more serious turn. 

“Some deep dark secret I don’t know about you?” Carmilla teased. 

Laura shook her head. “No, just I have a ring for you too.” 

Carmilla stopped dead in her tracks and pulled the blonde to an abrupt halt. “You what?” she asked, rather shocked. 

“A ring. I bought an engagement ring a while ago and it’s actually in the glove compartment of my car. I can give it to you when we get back since you beat me to it, unless of course you don’t want it,” Laura said, her voice sort of fading by the end with self-doubt.

“You were planning on proposing?” Carmilla was thoroughly perplexed by this idea. They had talked of marriage frequently but Laura never once said anything about proposing. That was always her assumed job. 

Laura nodded her head. “Well, yeah. I hadn’t quite worked out such an elaborate plan as yours yet, but I saw the ring in an antique store when I went shopping with LaF and Perry months ago and bought it.” 

“You’ve had a ring for me for months?” 

“Actually since before you got shot.” 

Carmilla pulled the blonde by the front of her shirt to her so quickly Laura let out a yelp. She crushed her lips against the blonde’s fiercely, knowing she would never want more in this world then to have those lips on hers forever. 

“I seriously fucking love you,” Carmilla said, when she broke this kiss leaving Laura gasping for air. 

“I take it you want the ring then?” 

The brunette nodded, a smile playing on her lips as she brushed them softly against Laura’s once more. 

“Yes, I want your ring on my finger Ms.Hollis so everyone can know that I am yours.” 

“Okay then,” Laura answered, losing herself in the eyes of this woman who had captured every single part of her. 

They laced their hands back together continuing their journey. With a spring in their step and a new found lightness in their hearts they finally got back to the farmhouse. Laura was a bit confused when they were greeted by every single one of her family members at once. They were all standing in the yard, eyes on them, with serious concentration. 

“What are you guys doing?” Laura asked, completely thrown by the amount of attention she was getting. It was like a scary cult movie had just begun. 

“Don’t you play dumb with us girl,” Gigi snapped, her head turning to Carmilla. “So, what’s the verdict?” 

“You told them!” Laura screamed in betrayal. 

“I had to ask your Dad’s permission and Gigi was there when I went. It escalated from there. I needed someone to plant the beer can and information travels fast in your family,” Carmilla explained. 

“You’re welcome,” Will shouted at them. He had snuck out to help with his sister’s engagement gladly. When the brunette told him of her plan he just laughed and said “about damn time.” 

“Who cares that she told us! What did she say?” Gigi asked. She was way more excited about this than what would probably be deemed appropriate. 

“What do you think I said!? I said yes!” Laura replied, holding up her left hand to show off her favorite new piece of jewelry. 

Everyone screamed in unison. The Hollis clan swarmed them, creating a circle of happiness with Laura and Carmilla in the center. Teddy was beaming as he hugged his little girl and clasped Carmilla on the shoulder with an approving look. Gigi jumped for joy and Pap hugged them both. Uncles and Aunts took turns dishing out hugs and shaking Carmilla’s hand. Ruth had no idea what was happening but she still partook in all the shouting spinning herself in circles around them. 

They had never felt more loved. 

It was a perfect moment they would never forget. 

\--------------------------------------------

“How does it feel to be married?” Danny asked, slinging her arm around Laura’s shoulders. 

The blonde was perched on the railing of the back deck that overlooked their wedding reception. It was currently taking place under a giant, fancy, white tent in their back yard (that had been Lilita’s rather helpful idea). With the weight of her princess dress Laura nearly tipped over by the gesture but Danny kept her steady. The blonde linked her left hand with the one the redhead had draped over her shoulder. 

“Honestly?” Laura said taking a moment to think about it. “A lot better than I thought it would.” 

“Really?” Danny asked. 

Laura nodded sure of her answer. “I didn’t think that it would make much of a difference because I already knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with her, but saying it out loud, in front of everyone, it just made it…feel like even more.” 

Danny whistled long and low. “Damn, that’s getting real deep there, Hollis. Ops! I mean, Mrs. Karnstein.” Laura rolled her eyes so hard she nearly popped a blood vessel. 

Her best friend and maid of honor had been busting her chops about that decision since they first told them. Laura and Carmilla had talked extensively about the last name thing. There were a lot of options: hyphenating, keeping their own names, or smashing their names together into one weird combination. Laura had decided she wanted to take Carmilla’s last name in the end. She wanted them to have the same name for their own and their children’s sake. When Carmilla had suggested they could use Hollis if she wanted Laura had just said there were enough of them in the world. So, she was now Laura Anne Karnstein. 

“Shut-up,” Laura said, releasing her hand from Danny’s grasp and giving her a playful shove with her hip. Danny didn’t waver and instead took another long swig from the beer bottle she had been holding. “At least I’m not dating Kirsch! I mean really Danny?”

“First off he actually is a nice guy and whatever you say, Mrs. Karnstein,” Danny snickered, following Laura down the steps to join the reception once again.

Laura directed her friend’s attention to her date who was currently breaking it down on the dance floor with Will. They were both clearly drunk, and loving the song the DJ was playing in an unhealthy manner. Danny shook her head in complete self-hatred, but smiled at Laura nonetheless. 

“He’s cute,” Laura said. 

“I know,” Danny grumbled. 

Two very warm arms wrapped around Laura from behind and she instantly knew who it was. 

“There’s my wife,” Carmilla said, placing a tender kiss below Laura’s ear. The blonde’s hair was in an elegant up-do with a few wisps of hair falling in her face. It had left the brunette speechless at the alter, and gave her great access to Laura’s very kissable neck. 

“What on Earth is your brother doing?” Laura asked, sinking back into Carmilla’s warm embrace. Despite it being their day they hadn’t really been around each other for two days and Laura was willing to take whatever stolen closeness she could get with bride right now. 

“I have no idea,” Carmilla said, shaking her head at the other Karnstein who was dong some horrid rendition of the cabbage patch. “But I do know he’s your brother now too so you can wallow in shame with me.”

“Oh, I am rethinking this whole marriage now,” Laura teased.

“Don’t you dare,” Carmilla growled in her ear, pulling her even tighter against her. “You said ‘I do’ and can’t take it back.” 

“Those dance moves are definite grounds for divorce,” Danny said with complete confidence. 

“Says the girl who is dating the worst dancer out of that pair,” Carmilla retorted, nodding to Kirsch who was pretty bad and did not seem to understand that. 

“I need another beer,” Danny declared, finishing the rest of hers in one long go. She headed off in the direction of the open bar (another one of Lilita’s purchases, she insisted) pushing through the crowd that had formed. Kirsch tried to pull her onto the dance floor but she smacked his hands away. Too drunk to care he went back to dancing with Will happily. 

“They make a good couple,” Laura noted. 

“Surprisingly so,” Carm agreed. 

“I think we didn’t do too bad for our first wedding,” Laura said, glancing around at the reception that was in full swing. Everyone was smiling and laughing. There was a rather packed dance floor that included a good portion of her drunken relatives, and their friends. Their happiness reflect her own and that was a beautiful thing. 

“Not to shabby if I do say so myself,” Carmilla replied, placing another soft kiss on Laura’s exposed collarbone. 

“Hey,” Laura said, smacking the girl’s hand lightly. “Save it for tonight.” 

Carmilla laughed against her neck and Laura couldn’t help but giggle along with her. “Not my fault you chose a strapless dress. By the way did I mention how fucking gorgeous you look?” 

“About a hundred times,” Laura said. “But to be fair I’ve probably told you how stunning you are about 101 times and it never will be enough.” 

Carmilla’s dress was a champagne color instead of stark white like Laura’s. Hers had straps and was a little more form fitting than the blonde’s Cinderella-style dress that flared out at the waist. Laura’s jaw had dropped when she saw the brunette up and close for the first time at the start of the procession; she was so strikingly beautiful it made Laura cry. 

They stood there for a while, just holding one another watching the party unfold in bliss. Their reception had turned out pretty great, which was nice after all the planning and money that went into it. Not that they knew how much exactly because Carmilla’s Mom had paid for everything, and nearly planned the entire thing to boot. That Carmilla had allowed. 

Carm and Laura had chosen to have the ceremony and reception at their house instead of a venue. They felt like it would make it more intimate, more them. They had decorated the interior of the barn with candles and lights, and lots of white lace that hung from the ceiling. Beautiful fresh flowers that Perry’s new shop had supplied free of charge had surrounded them, and been sprinkled all over the floor. Sunlight peeked in through the cracks in the beams engulfing them in lovely natural arua as they said their vows. 

A giant white tent had been set up for the reception. Dozens of tables and a dance floor had been placed underneath to hold all of the people. Laura had a much bigger family than she realized, and Carmilla surprisingly enough had a few long lost relatives who wanted to come. Add their friends and they had a full fledge rager going on in their backyard; they would have been worried about their neighbors, but hell they were there too. They could barely believe that many people had come out to help them celebrate together. It was a lovely blessing. 

“Are you happy?” Carmilla asked. Her voice was feather soft, almost a whisper. Laura knew her wife, and she knew that despite all her cockiness Carmilla was insecure deep down at times. 

Laura turned in her arms and stared straight into the deep brown eyes that held so much warmth. “So much, my love. So much.” 

They kissed, rather innocently, but still marking their bond to one another that was now eternal. 

“Would you mind if I asked your lovely wife to dance?”

Carmilla turned to see Teddy Hollis, dressed in his tux standing next to them. He had a smile as wide as Texas and Carmilla could see where Laura got her good looks from for sure. 

“Not at all,” she said, offering Laura’s hand to her Dad. They disappeared into the crowd to join the rather rambunctious dancing that was taking place to an upbeat version of the electric slide. Teddy and Laura were more than happy to partake in that. Hollis’ definitely did not have rhythm. 

Carmilla laughed at the sight of her wife and Father bogging with the best of them. Eventually she wandered off, playing hostess, and speaking with some of her family she hadn’t seen since her childhood. Most were not surprised that she had married a woman. And many noted how much she looked and acted like her Dad. It touched her to know that somehow he still carried on within her. 

Spotting her favorite redhead sitting solo Carmilla snatched the empty seat next to her. 

“You look lovely, Dolores” Carmilla said. 

“Thank you,” she replied sweetly, smiling at the brunette. “Although I will say letting your Mother pick out these bridesmaid dresses was a mistake. I look like a lollypop.” 

Carmilla laughed because the light pink color did remind her of a piece of candy. It was hard to find a suitable color for your wedding party when half of them were redheads. 

“The important thing is you did a kick-ass job of being my maid of honor. I owe you big.” 

The brunette had not been very good at all the wedding things and Perry had been her right hand. She played mediator with her Mother when Laura wasn’t around, was there everyday, helped set-up, and even bought her something old, new, and blue. 

“Yes, well I am going to make sure you’re wearing a retched color at my wedding.” 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. She glanced down to Perry’s left hand and noticed that a ring had indeed been placed there. 

“What is that?” she asked, pointing to the diamond. 

“LaF asked last night. We didn’t want to steal your thunder, but it’s happening.” 

“Holy shit! Congratulations!” Carmilla said, surprising herself by reaching out and pulling Perry in for a rather loving hug. 

“Thank you. It is definitely a shock, but I am happy.” 

“Good. No one deserves it more.” She meant that. 

After the whole incident Perry had been a wreck. She had steered clear of all of them and that did not sit well with Carmilla. A week after she had been cleared from the hospital the brunette had barged over to their house and banged on the door until Laf had finally opened it. She scared the redhead off with idle threats that she had no intention of following up. LaF left rather willing though, and Carmilla suspected that they had no clue how to help their love. 

She had charged into Perry’s bedroom where she had been camped out since her Father’s funeral (that they all attended). Carmilla lay in that bed with her the entire day. They cried, they talked, and they laughed helping one another heal. Because no matter how much their partners loved them, they would never be able to understand what they went through that day like the other. That night Carmilla had walked out of the house with a best friend. And she now understood and appreciated Laura and Danny’s relationship more. Sometimes friends were just that, and any lingering jealousy she had evaporated. Everyone was always in need of a good friend. 

After counseling and a much needed rest from school and work Perry had been doing pretty well for herself. The wedding was a shinning token of that. 

“I think your wife is trying to get you to dance with her,” Perry noted, pointing at Laura while giggling. The blonde was doing some rather out there moves and beckoning Carmilla with her finger in a rather ridiculous way. She probably thought she was being sexy, but really she was just an adorable dork. Either way it, worked. 

“Oh dear God, help me.” 

“You married her dear.” 

“I did, didn’t I?” Carmilla said, with a smile. She was proud of that. Marrying Laura Hollis would be her lifetime achievement. 

“Come on, we’d better go before she starts trying to do the sprinkler again.” Perry pulled her to her feet and she followed her onto the dance floor, joining her all too happy wife. 

Carmilla was never much of a dancer, but she found that happiness was a good teacher as the carefree feeling she was doting around made her feet move rather lively. Laura was there to be just as silly with her and they couldn’t stop laughing. 

They danced into the evening. Their friends, sibling, and family keeping them company. All in all it wasn’t a bad way to spend the day. And when everyone had gone and they went inside and up to their room both girls had cried at how happy they were. 

It was the first night of the rest of their life together as wife and wife. And it was magnificent. 

\------------------------------------  
_Some time later..._

A flash went off in Carmilla’s face interrupting what had been a rather nice nap. She peaked an eye open to see Laura standing above with her phone. 

“Cupcake, we’re sleeping,” she whined, holding the tiny form that was on her chest a little tighter. Their son squirmed a bit but settled back down on his Mama’s chest without waking up. 

“I know, but it was too cute not to get a picture.” 

Laura sat next to them on the couch lightly rubbing their little boy’s infant head. Carmilla pouted and she laughed at her, then continued to stroke the brunette’s hair. 

“Is it just me or did you get even more needy now that you’re pregnant?” Laura asked. 

Carmilla grumbled and snuggled JJ closer. She was only six weeks along, and that had come as a surprise to both of them after many failed attempts. Laura had just given birth a few weeks ago and finally one of Carmilla’s inseminations had took. Bam, they were pregnant, again. 

“Get use to it Buttercup.” 

“I thought you were done after two?” 

“We’ll see,” Carmilla said, smiling at her wife. 

“You Carmilla Karnstein are a giant softy.” Laura looked lovingly at her and placed a kiss on both of their heads before tucking back into the kitchen to finish dinner. 

As it turned out Carmilla was a giant softy, for her family. She never thought she’d be a Mom, but when she met Laura the picture of her future got a dramatic redrawing. They both had wanted a family, and that had shocked Carmilla herself, but when Laura had gotten pregnant she knew nothing would ever matter to her more than the baby that was growing inside of her wife. When Jameson was born they had cried, and fallen in love simultaneously. Laura and Carmilla knew nothing would ever be the same and they were quite okay with that, because they had their little boy. He was their world. 

JJ stirred in his sleep again and Carmilla knew what was coming next. Hoping to beat his cries she made her way to the kitchen. 

“Feeding time,” Laura said, seeing the brunette in the doorway. She happily took their son out of Carmilla’s arm and sat down at the table to breast feed him. The brunette stepped in at the stove, watching over the soup the blonde had made from scratch. 

It was a rather chilly winter day and they had spent the entire Sunday inside, cuddling with their son. Soup was going to be the perfect meal to compliment that mindset. Carmilla had taken a solid month off from work to be with Laura and Jameson. Thankfully Laura worked from home as an online newspaper journalist and very successful blogger and could set her own hours. They were settling into the life of parents slowly, but surely. It was a big, welcomed change. 

“Gigi called. She’s coming over tomorrow.” 

“I’m shocked she isn’t here today. She’s been here every day this week.” Carmilla said. 

The only person who had been more thrilled about their first child than them was Gigi. Will had come in at a close second. And surprisingly he was turning out to be a great Uncle. 

“Me too. Oh and Mommom and Pop are coming next week too.” 

That came as a bit of shock to her. After Laura’s other set of grandparents figured out Laura was in fact serious about marrying Carmilla they had declined their invitation to the wedding. The blonde had been upset, but she knew her Mother would not have cared who she was marrying as long as he was happy. Her grandparents weren’t a substitute for her. Eventually though, when Laura had gotten pregnant, they softened and they had been rebuilding their relationship slowly. A visit might be in order. 

They ate soup and laughed at Jameson’s ridiculously tiny but rather powerful burps that seemed to scare him. His big brown eyes blew wide each time. It was turning out that life for the Karnstein’s was about the simple pleasures. 

Their baby boy fell asleep not long after dinner and they carried him up the stairs to their room where his bassinette was. He had a full fledged nursery one door down that Carmilla’s Mother had personally designed (rather nicely to both of their surprise) but they both wanted him close. Often times Laura woke up to find him lying on Carm’s chest in the middle of the night, the brunette up and watching a movie as he slept on. The blonde wasn’t too shocked that her wife was attached to their little bundle because she always knew what her heart held, and that was nothing but love. James just didn’t let her hide it anymore.

Tired, they took the rare opportunity to climb into bed early snuggling close. Laura drew circles on Carmilla’s still flat belly knowing that their second child was in there somewhere.  
Some mindless movie was playing in the background, but they were both stuck in their heads. 

“Are you happy?” Laura asked, a whisper on her lips. 

Carmilla stopped Laura’s wandering hand and linked their fingers together. “So much, my love. So much.” 

The blonde smiled wide at her remembering her own words from their wedding three years ago. She was even more in love with Carmilla now, if that were possible. Her wife had blossomed into the Mother of her child, and that was a gift she had never fully understood until it had happened. Nothing could have prepared Laura for how much she had come to love these two people. 

“No regrets then?” Laura asked, smiling up at her wife. She was tucked rather cozily in Carmilla’s side and it reminded her of the first time she fell asleep in her arms. 

The brunette thought back to everything that happened. If someone had told her four years ago she would be married with a kid, and another on the way she would have declared them batshit insane. But now, with the love of her life in her bed every night and a healthy, lovely boy sleeping next to them Carmilla knew she was exactly where she was supposed to be. How she got there was a rather pleasant mystery, but she was grateful. Silas wasn’t so bad after all. 

“I have a smoking hot wife, an awesome son, and a lovely home. I may not have always been the best person on the planet, but it got me to you, and to Jameson, and because of that I have none.” 

Laura kissed her rather soundly on the mouth and she smiled. That little blonde had always been able to kiss, and she always would. It was one of her many talents. 

“What about you Cupcake? Any regrets?” 

Her nose crinkled and her eyes furrowed but the blonde shook her head. “Nope, I’m good,” she said with such pep that only Laura could manage to pull off as cute. 

Carmilla pulled her wife tighter to her burying her head in the blonde’s neck. 

“Do me a favor Cutie?” she mumbled. 

“Yeah?” Laura asked. 

“Don’t ever leave.” 

Laura laughed and kissed her nose. 

“Never,” she said firmly. 

“Never,” Carmilla repeated.


End file.
